Operation: Code Drabbles
by Liana Banda
Summary: These are drabbles on my fan fiction Operation: Code Vesperia with POVs from chapters and skits that don't happen in the main fiction. Rating this M as some chapters have language and suggestive themes. Edit: Fun events to be placed in a new installment after the main fic.
1. 1: POV's Ch 2

Here's my first drabble with some Third Person, Yuri, Raven, and Kairi's POV from Chapter 2 of Operation: Code Vesperia

Kairi: Liana does not own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, Caryn, its characters or story, only herself, me and her work in this fiction.

I hope you enjoy~ No this won't happen for EVERY chapter, just some.

* * *

"So like I was sayin', the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble's mansion." Voices were filling the jail cell that Yuri Lowell was laying in, he kept quiet, listening in on the conversation in the next cell between a knight and the prisoner. "I know, I know. Then he was caught, and the loot was returned, right?" the knight responded, Yuri could just about imagine he rolled his eyes under his helm with just the tone in his voice.

"No. See, that's just nobility tryin' ta keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."

"You're pulling my leg" the knight responded in the same tone as before, definitely not buying this prisoner's story. "Hey, ya didn't hear it from me, bub. The Dark Wings are goin' nuts lookin' for the hideout." That sure got the knight's attention, "You mean the thieves' guild?" He immediately shook off his curiosity and resumed his duty, "Ahem! That's enough out of you. Almost meal time." The knight left leave the two neighboring jailbirds to speak.

"Hey neighbor! Your awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet." The sound of sheets shuffling as Yuri turn around on his bed could be heard as he responded, "You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands." There wasn't going to be an answer to that question right away as a small light began growing on the ceiling above the dark haired swordsman.

-*- Yuri's POV -*-

"What the-" that was all I could get out before I was put in pain from a girl falling from the light, feet first into my stomach, she lost balance and fell backwards on the ground. I grabbed my stomach in pain until yet another girl landed flatly on me, her face buried in my chest, I was thankful she didn't weigh so much, but my stomach is killing me! "Ow! What the hell? What was that light? Hey! Where did you two come from?" I asked, hoping to get some answers since the light on the ceiling was now gone. The one on my chest stirred and stared up at me, she just stared at me with her eyes that seemed to almost glow with how bright they were, as if expecting me to say something. "...Do you mind getting off me?" I asked the girl, trying to at least get her weight off my stomach. She looked pretty darn surprised at me saying that, she shot up as fast as she could pulling herself off me, her cheeks looked a bit flushed, and she waved her hands out like a child who had just been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar, "Ah I-I-I I'm so sorry! I mean we didn't know, I mean uhhhh ahhh sorry!"

-*- Kairi's POV -*-

A flash of lightning crashed near the window, I could hear everyone scream. Were Liana and Justin going to die? If Liana died I would die along with her, what do I do? Tears were just about to fill my eyes, I had long dreamed of death due to deep anguish, but now….I didn't want it, not if it meant taking my first friend and creator with me, but if that was the case, I just had 1 wish, "…I wish….I know I'm not real….I probably don't get a final wish….but father, God, Jesus, Buddha, any Earthly gods that may exist, anyone…..before I die, please,….couldn't I see the one person I wish to see more than anything….at least once...Please?...I….I want to see Yuri…..Yuri Lowell…..I want to see him at least once…. Please….." After what felt like an eternity I collided onto something rough but soft. Warm, I felt so warm, I could make out a voice, and a heartbeat began beating in my ear. I raised my head and my eyes locked on the dark granite eyes of the one person I had wanted to see with all my being, Yuri Lowell. This felt like a dream, his heart thumping under my hand, his eyes locked on mine, I was so happy I could cry, a small thought crossed my mind though taking me out of my happy place….I'm on him, I can touch him…can he…"...Do you mind getting off me?" he asked, that final thought was confirmed, he could see me…..HE CAN SEE ME! I jumped up and off him apologizing like no tomorrow, I knew I was blushing too, AAHHHH I take back about not wanting to die now, I was so embarrassed, I stuck on him cause I thought he couldn't see me or feel me….not that I'm a creep but…I was just so comfortable on his chest….Liana's teasing didn't help either. I covered my face to hide how red I was becoming at the insinuations put on me.

-*- Yuri's POV -*-

I looked from her to the other girl on the ground who was no staring up at the both of us like she'd seen a ghost, she was a bit on the chubby side, when she didn't answer I returned my stare to the reddish brown haired girl who still was stutteringly apologizing, I turned my attention back to the black haired one who looked like she was going to speak.

"Ooooo I hear a lady with ya in there pal, was I interrupting anything beforehand?" the old man ruined anything she was about to say, I heard a clap of hands and saw the reddish haired one covering her face with her hands, her ears were crimson red though. "Not anything juicy if that's what you're expecting old man," the chubby black haired one replied. "Huh, another one? Whatcha got in there a harem? Now that ain't fair at all" I found myself smirking, and looking at the girl covering her face decided to roll with it, "Bet you wish you were in this cell then old man?"

"Old man, old man, now you've both gone and hurt this old man's feelings," my neighbor replied, "Besides, I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over diggin' up information for me." I kicked my legs off the side of the bed, "Heh, sure you do, old man." I looked over towards the wall where my neighbor was, keeping an eye on the two new cell mates from the corner of my eye. "Hey, I am what I am. Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell ya whatever ya want to know." Peaking over I noticed the reddish haired girl had taken her hands off her face and was looking at the chubby one, she then turned her face away, pink dusting her cheeks again. "Wanna know about the pirate guild's sunken treasure?" Again I peak, only this time, the red head had her head down, and she seemed to be anything but happy. "How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the earth?" I was thinking of asking her what was the matter…I still have the Lower Quarter to worry about, I can't just worry about someone else's problems when I've got my own. "Or wait, I've got it…"

"I just wanna know how to get out of here," I had to get back to see how they were. . "Well I'm not sure what yer in for, but they'll let ya out if ya keep yer trap shut for ten days" I couldn't wait ten days. "The Lower Quarter'll be underwater by then" Hanks and the others, how were they doing now? "The Lower Quarter…Ah yeah, I heard about that." I wonder if this old man knows. "I wonder how they're all doing right now" Let's see if he knows. "Sorry, neighbor. That's one piece of dirt I don't have" Heh, figures, I got up to check out the cell door avoiding my cell mates eyes.

"And what am I gonna do about that damned Mordio." I began inspecting the bottom door hinges, nope their brand new, go figure. "THE Mordio? You mean to say you've got connections ta the famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars?" That piqued my interest. So Aspio, huh? "Do you know about him?" "Oho! Want ta know, huh? I'm afraid that information won't come cheap…" Too bad you already gave it away old man. "The 'famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars' right? I think I got it." I smiled smugly as he began tripping over words, "W-wait., that's not it. He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, it's the uh, I mean…"

"Impressive. So a guy who knows so much about the outside, can't find a way to get info and get out from in here?" the chubby one asked, though she kind burned him a bit there. "Sorry sweetheart, this old man doesn't have that kinda convenience handy." I figured as much from talking with him so far. "Aww too bad, if you knew how to get outta here I'd have totally give you a very tight hug old man" I had to hold back a laugh, this girl was playing around with the old man like a girl trying to get free drinks in a bar, certainly the old man gets that. "Oh, now that would be a nice treat" you gotta be kidding me….

The sound of footsteps and the door opening rang in the hallway. The knights were coming for a checkup? Right now? I looked over at the two girls, the chubby one seemed locked in thought with no expression, the other looked she was going to panic. I couldn't let the knights spot them, not only would the knights interrogate them on how they got in here, but they were female, I knew how bad they could get, the odds of the knights assaulting them was high…..well for the bright eyed one, the chubby one perhaps not so much, but either way. I grabbed the chubby one and flung her under the bed, I'd apologize for being rough later, quickly covered the reddish haired girl with my blanket, and motioned for them to keep down and quiet when I saw bright eyes peep out from under the blanket. Once she hid back under the blanket I went to the cell door to get a better look at them, and for them to focus on me rather than the lump under the blanket. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who passed by.

"Out" the man commanded. I heard my neighbor give out a large sigh with a bit of muttering, he sighed once more before responding, "Ah well, just when things were getting good." "Hurry up" the man ordered once more. '…What is Commandant Alexei doing here?' I had to ask myself. As he walked by, he spared no look my way, nor in my cell luckily. "Whoa!" the old man seemed to trip in front of my door, looking in.

-*- Raven's POV -*-

"Whoa!" I faked a trip and peeked into the kids cell, I saw the 2 ladies, I didn't know who had made me the promise for a hug but, the first girl was under the bed, a little chubby…but those knockers REALLY made up for it big time! I couldn't quite figure the body type of the girl under the blanket on top of the bed from this angle, but one look at her face when she peeped out and I was in love! Her eyes were like shining pools complimented by the strands of her reddish brown hair, her cheeks dusted a light pink, she was gorgeous so far! Yep whoever promised me that hug, I was looking forward to it now.

-*- Yuri's POV -*-

"Just who are you anyway? What does the head of the Knights want with you?" I whispered. "Beneath the statue of the goddess…" the old man whispered back, "take the two of them outta here. Oh, and let whoever promised me that hug know that she owes me a BIG one." He gave a wink as he quickly slid a key under the cell door towards me...just how did he get this? "What are you doing? I said hurry up" Alexei barked at the old man. "Alright, easy. I'm coming" I watched as the old man ran after Alexei, getting up, I looking at the key in my hands, "Well I did say I was looking for a way out of here, and she tried asking." I turned to the two and nodded letting them know the coast was clear.

"Thanks for that, so what was that all about anyways?" the chubby one asked, "That guy in gaudy orangey red get up seemed so stuck up." I had to hold back a laugh, but at the same time I was a bit shocked, mostly everyone in the capital or the world basically knew who Alexei was, yet somehow she didn't. "That happened to be the Commandant of the Knights, his name's Alexei, don't know him personally though." I answered her. "Wait a minute, knights? As in knights like fairy tale knights with fiery steeds, shiny armor, and fight dragon knights? I thought those you know, only existed in England." She sure had an imagination, yet something seemed off, how does one not know about the knights? And what was England? "England? Not quite like those kinds of knights, but anyways," I didn't like this so far, I know the old man asked me to get them out, but just who were these two, I needed answers. I sat on my bed, refusing to open the door until I was certain I could trust these two, "I want to ask about that light earlier" my tone became more serious, if they were going to come I need to know, "Who are you two anyways? Where did you come from?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how we got here entirely either," the bright eyed one said, her expression was panicked but slightly guilty? "I can maybe make a few guesses, but I don't have the answer 100%, BUT" As her voice began to rise the chubby one spoke up, "First one question, please," I looked over to her, her expression was blank, damn she'd do good at poker, but her eyes seemed to tell all, she was serious, but there was a hint of panic, but where that panic was coming from was beyond my grasp, "Where are we?" I kept trying to read her, she seemed honest in wanting to know where we were, "We're in a jail cell in the castle, where else?" I raised my eyebrow, certainly that was a given that this was a cell in the castle, where else could it be, though they did fall from a light in the ceiling, and even if they've never been in the castle's prison they should know about the castle. "Castle? Where exactly, just saying castle doesn't help you know!" An angry tone was beginning to get in her voice, but her eyes didn't change, despite the anger, there wasn't any in her eyes, still just seriousness and pure panic. It wouldn't help for me to fight with her, besides, they could've come from anywhere, who's to say there's not more than one castle, I hadn't been out of the capital since Shizontania….

"The castle in the capital, Zaphias, there any other castles or something?"

"Zaphias? Where on Earth is that?" Is this girl for real? For a moment I thought she capitalized the word earth when she spoke, who hasn't heard of the Capital?

"I never heard of it in geography class," Huh? Just what was a Geography class?

"and it's supposed to be a capital….….Wait! No…No way….Not possible" Just what is she going on about now?

"….Ummm….GAH JUST ASK!...What is this planet's name?" Her sudden shout startled me and I thought for a moment the guard would come running to see what was going on, thankfully he didn't, but when she asked what the planet's name was, I was taken aback.

"Terca Lumireis," Who doesn't know the planet's name? Just who are these two? Where did that light bring them from, for them not to know what Terca Lumireis was…her quote jumped back to my head _**'Where on Earth is that?'**_ …..He didn't imagine her capitalizing that in spoken words….She couldn't be serious…..could she? I playfully asked "Hey hey, you two aliens or something?"

"…..I guess in some way we are since Terca Lumireis is not our planet's name," she said lowering her head, she seemed to just lose heart, and in her eyes before they reached the floor was a lot of pain.

"We…..We come from a planet called Earth!" the bright eyed one shouted, she was seriously going to wake up the guard at this rate, she looked sad and scared, but she too cast her eyes to the floor, like she was afraid to even look at me, "I-I know that it's hard to believe….but we…we come in peace! We just want to go home!" That was all I needed to know, I walked to the cell door and began to fumble the key into the keyhole, "That's all! Please! It's selfish of us, but can we please-" Seriously. "If you shout any louder the knights are gonna come checking up on us," a click and the cell door opened, "would you look at that-it opened." The both of them looked up at me and I couldn't help but smirk smugly, "So what your saying is, you want to come along to find a way to get back home right?"

"Are you sure? I mean we just met you….can we come along?" To my surprise, the chubby ones expression was that of surprise and disbelief, no longer blank, and even her eyes reflected it. "It's fine, besides, that old man told me to get you both out of here, and to tell you," I looked over at the chubby one, "you owe him a big hug." She turned redder than Alexei's clothes that was certain. "Well you two coming or not?" I asked when I noticed neither one of them moving. "Oh yes, we're coming...Mister…?" Oh right, haven't introduced ourselves. "Yuri, Yuri Lowell" I answered before peaking outside the door carefully before stepping out and turning back to them.

"I'm Liana Banda. Thanks for helping us. Oh and this is Kairi," the chubby one name Liana answered, introducing the bright eyed one as Kairi. Her earlier panic seemingly gone, and replaced with, life. "She's very shy at times so" Liana looked down and I noted her expression drop to a dumbfounded stare into the water. "Hm? Something the matter?" She looked repulsed at her reflection before responding, "Nothing….nothing at all…" She's probably wondering just how ridiculous she looks in those clothes. Hearing the guard's snores I felt more relieved and made my plan.

"Ever-vigilant as usual…With the way he's sleeping, it'll be a while before anyone notices I'm gone. If I come back before morning they'll never be the wiser to my little jailbreak. I think I can get you two out of here, check on the Lower Quarter, ask Hanks if he can make some arrangements to look after you two for a while, and make it back by morning. It'd probably be good to try that statue of the goddess, too."

"You're coming back? I guess that makes sense, wouldn't want them to hoard you in here for months or years due to jailbreak." I nodded, yup, with the Lower Quarter as it is now, I didn't want to have to leave it for ten days let alone months in that state.

As we passed the night I noticed Liana running off back to the cell, "Hey! Where are you going?" I asked a bit angrily, wondering just what the hell she was thinking. "I wanna make sure I left nothing in the cell," I didn't see anything fall with them, "I'll be right back I promise." I guess it's ok to double check that nothing fell out of her pockets, I sighed and she ran off as quietly as she could to my cell while Kairi and I searched for my stuff.

I opened a chest and found my sword and belongings, right behind my sword was a pure white staff with a purple circle on top, with a white dragon a top it, and two bags, but it looked like a wand was sticking out of one of the bags. Kairi's eyes lit up with happiness and surprise as she grabbed the staff and the bag with the wand. "Hey you shouldn't take anything that isn't yours you know" I told her sternly, she'd have the knights on her for robbery if she did. "But this is mine" she said holding the staff, and pointing to the wand, "the bags have our names," she showed me a tag on the bag with strange writing that I couldn't read, "see. And that one says Liana" she said pointing to the tag on the other bag. Something wasn't right, "if you two came from another planet, then why is your staff and wand here? And two bags with your names?" She looked about as confused as I was, "I don't know."

I heard footsteps and looked over to see Liana taking something from the barrels behind the knight, I'd have to let her know she can't take things that aren't hers. "So leave anything in there?" I asked Liana hoping to find what she took and ask her to return it. "Nah, but I did find this," she showed me an apple gel and magic lens, the lens wasn't expensive, neither was 1 apple gel, the knights could get more if they needed, I'll let her go this time. "Hmm, guess it's not like the knights will need them," I gave her a look that said I know you took those by the way, but seems she didn't pick up on it, "by the way that's yours" I pointed to the bag that was in Kairi's left arm. She was surprised, her expression told it out loud, "What the, why's my name on it?" So it was hers, "So you can read it too, because I sure can't."

"Yeah, it's English, it's one of the many languages on Earth," she was being pretty open about it, the shock just seemed to kick her open I guess, "but I don't own any other bag than my Sonic the Hedgehog backpack," What was Sonic the Hedgehog? "and we don't have time to tell stories about what's what for now, or speculate on the origin of these bags, you said you needed to get back by morning" She dodged me, shot me down, and reminded me to stick to my plans in one go. "If we don't hurry, you might not make it back in time before morning, and then you might be stuck here for months, we don't want that so-." At least Kairi was more honest, though I have no idea if her honesty was even true, but I had to agree, I had to hurry if I wanted to check on the Lower Quarter and make it back by morning. I nodded and ran ahead to check if the coast was clear and once I saw it was I gestured for them to come along. When I peered back I swear I saw Liana with a devious look on her face and Kairi was beat red once more.

* * *

That's it, now it makes you wonder, did Kairi really send them there with a wish? Why are there bags with their names? Patience young grasshopper, all will be clear…eventually.


	2. 2: Yuri's POV Ch 3&4

Ah, another drabble, this time it's Yuri's POV, cut into pieces I wasn't going to have him reflect on the WHOLE chapter.

Justin: Liana doesn't own Yuri, Tales of Vesperia, Me, or Caryn, she just owns herself, Kairi, and her work in this fiction. Did it, now seriously, just make a copy n paste disclaimer.

* * *

-*- Yuri's POV -*-

"Grwaaawwweeerrrrrrrr," that was the sound I heard as entered the corridor, how did a monster get into the castle? Turning around to face it, I was met with the sight of Liana and this new girl who knew Flynn, looking at Kairi, who was holding her tummy with a red face. "Sorry"….that sound was her stomach? Geez that was loud, "Greeeeerrrr," now that one was Liana. "The both of you? Sheesh, I thought for a moment monsters got in," I put up my sword, come to think of it, "Oh yeah, isn't the knights' dining hall around here?" I saw the door and headed towards it. "Ah, what about Flynn?" the pink haired one asked, seems like she's in a hurry, but these two's stomachs will give us away if they aren't fed, "You've heard the old saying, right? You can't fight on an empty stomach." Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too.

Gotta say, compared to me and the new girl, these two piled their plates pretty high with curry, Kairi even went back to get seconds, though she came back empty handed. "Graaawrrrr," Kairi's tummy rumbled again, she was still hungry after all that?

"You aren't going to get more?" I asked, she just shook her head, "No, sorry, there isn't anymore." I looked down at my plate, I had eaten about half, that should be enough for me, she did fall over when I fought that knight when we got out of the prison, she needs to eat and regain her strength, "Here, I'm full already, so you can have what's left of mine."

Her face turned red and she looked down, "N-N-NO! THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!" she squeaked, "B-Besides, you're the one w-w-w-whose fighting, I-I don't need it…." Her stomach growled again as if protesting her words, you don't need it huh? Liana draped her arm over Kairi's shoulder, "Kairi…" The two of them got silent for a while, neither one moving. "Kairi," she looked up at me, "If you're worried about if I'm hungry, I'm fine, I had some prison food earlier today," seeing Liana smirk made me turn away from her, yeah, not gonna eat any prison food until Flynn can assure me none of that actually happens to the food being served, "besides, we wouldn't want you nearly fainting on us again, so eat up." She stared at me for a while, the red on her face gone, her cheeks were dusted a bit pink, but her mouth began moving up, and up, and up into the biggest smile I think I'd ever seen, her eyes sparkling like gems with all the light that was filling them. "Thank you so much, Yuri!" She just looked so happy. It's was just curry, not even mabo curry, and not even that great. She's a strange girl.

"What the! Hey! What's up now?" After entering Flynn's room, Liana had grabbed my vest and was sticking very close to my back…not good, I can feel them pressing on my back, "….." she didn't respond.

"You ok back there?" I asked again wondering what was going on.

"She's afraid of being alone in the dark" Kairi answered me as she and the pink haired girl came in, "It's a childhood fear, something we couldn't get over."

"We, huh? Yet somehow you're just fine." I pointed out, finding it odd that she was just fine.

"Cause I know I'm not alone in the dark, so I'm not afraid." Well that makes sense, though it felt like there was more to it. After a while of silence Liana let go of my vest and sat down on Flynn's bed, "I-I'm ok now…" she didn't sound ok, but after a little while and Kairi sitting beside her she answered once more, "I'm ok now." I'd have to ask Kairi later about this fear of theirs to see if we can't get them out of it.

"Yuri, let me help you!" The pink haired girl said as she and Liana came running up to me, Kairi playing it safe and staying in the corner of the room. "Stay away!" I told them both, I saw Liana show me an apple gel for a second before shoving about 2 or 3 of them in my mouth. What the hell? She trying to kill me or something? Wait, why is she giving me apple gels? Does she know what they are? Maybe they have apple gels on that planet they live on, what was it called again….Earth? I'd have to talk with them more about it later, this nut job in front of us is the big issue right now.

After fixing the door to Flynn's room I began looking back on Liana's technique, just what was she about to use on that Zagi guy before he threw her off, though for someone without a blastia she didn't do too bad, she had guts if anything else at least, but she'd need some bracer knuckles if she intended to fight with fists, and Kairi...How had she done that? She had no blastia to cast whatever that ball of fire was. It wasn't a large blast, pretty small and weak looking, but it sure packed a punch, she wasn't looking so good either though, the proof being Liana acting as a crutch…perhaps she nearly fainted earlier because she was trying to use that? If so then there goes my curry, sacrificed for the wrong reason, oh well, at least her stomach was quiet. Though why does using it cause her to get sick? I would need answers, but now is not the time, I'll just add it to the pile.

"Oh, were you hoping to catch a peek or something?" Liana said in a playful tone. Her eyes were just shining with mischief.

"No, I was just going to guard her door is all," I crossed my arms, just what does she think I am?

"Oh really? Well imagine if you had, and you saw her grabbing for a zipper on the back of neck, and as she unzips, all you can see is a dark void shadow with an Estellise skin costume!"

I had honestly imagined that, and I almost visibly shivered, "…You have one of the creepiest minds I've ever seen," I wasn't kidding with that.

"Hey! I might have a fun mind, but I'm nowhere near that Zagi guy's level of creepiness!" Liana pouted, Kairi was oddly silent throughout the entire conversation, come to think of it she never spoke much since the cell.

"Yeah, he was a special kind of creepy, though, you haven't said anything for a while since before we fought that guy," not sure how bad using that thing had affected her, I should've asked earlier, "You doing ok now?"

"…" And nothing…she didn't look ill anymore, but that light that had been there earlier was gone, she almost seemed blank, and slightly upset, I guess being thrown into another world and forced to fight wouldn't make anyone happy. Though, Liana was visibly upset too, that playful tone disappearing, the life and mischief in her eyes from earlier fading, "…. She just needs a nap, we've been in this castle for hours, even I'm getting tired…" Yeah, that was convincing…what is up with these two?

I walked over and stood beside them, "Well you can't pass out just yet, we still haven't gotten out of this place," I tried to read them, and I couldn't find anything, Liana's once readable eyes were unreadable, and Kairi whose expression told all was blank and expressionless.

"I know, I won't sleep just yet until I know we're all safe." I nodded, I wouldn't be finding out anything just yet it seemed.

I shook Estellise's hand, she was smiling from ear to ear, "All right. Let's get going Estellise." "Thanks!" We both began running off until, "Ahem!" I heard Liana cleared her throat loudly, I turned around surprised that I almost forgot about the two of them, "Forgetting somebody or someone…" There was no doubt in my mind, Liana was angry, it was in her tone, and it was in her eyes.

Kairi put her hand on Liana's shoulder and shook her head, as if she was trying to tell her to calm down without words. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Estellise ran up to the both of them, she put her hand out to shake hands with them, "Here!" Kairi shook her hand and smiled lightly, it almost looked fake, if I had to guess, she was faking that smile, no questions asked. Liana on the other hand was only staring at her hand, anger still in her eyes. "Um," Estellise looked unsure of what to do with the angry girl, with a sigh Liana responded, "Let's just go." She crossed her arms and left Estellise hanging on that handshake, I thought she was about to walk up to me but she just passed me, not even sparing me a glance, just what is her problem now?

"Hey! Liana! Slow down, get back here!" I ran up beside Liana, "What's gotten into you?" I wasn't expecting what came next, she glared at me from the side, her eyes…her eyes were dark, no light, if there was fire in them it had to be pitch black flames, "Lowell. Not. NOW." She almost said that with venom in her voice, just what the hell's got her so pissed off? I couldn't believe this was the same girl who was happily joking around with me a while ago. Hearing a clank I stopped and pulled out my sword, another knight. He charged forward at us, sword drawn up. I was about to make a move until I saw a blur of black and red pass me, it was Liana! I was about to shout for her to get back, but she grabbed his descending arm with her left hand, and punched him as hard as she could in the gut with my right. The knight fell over, yellow liquid pooling around his legs…did he just wet himself from the sheer force? She took out a knight in one hit…Liana let out a huff and walked on. She was beyond angry, it's best if we kept a distance from her for now until she cools down, she could seriously hurt someone right now. I was about to let Kairi and Estellise know, but it seems Kairi had gone on ahead and was walking right next to her.

We walked in silence for a while, no one saying anything, until I hear a sound, 'plip' 'plip plip'. Sounded like water droplets coming from somewhere, looking ahead I found my source. She was walking still, but drops of tears were falling down Liana's face from what I could see of the side of her face. Kairi who was walking beside her still, stopped, and pulled her into a sudden hug, smiling rather sadly, neither of them saying a word, and to my surprise Liana hugged back, sobbing into Kairi's shoulder, trying her best to hide her face…really…she wasn't kidding…

"She's really gonna need a nap after we get out of here."

"What is it? Did you change your mind?" Estellise was now holding onto my arm keeping me from going further, "No, your hand—it's injured. Let me take a look at it." As she performed an arte, I noticed something, "Hmm?" she wasn't using her blastia either, I grabbed her hand to check out her blastia, but she got startled and pulled back her hand to her chest, holding it like I had cursed it or something.

"Ok you two love birds, if you want a room together that badly, we'll just leave without you then!" Huh?! Where did that even come from? I noticed Liana was now going down the ladder, that angry pout now back on her face and Kairi…Kairi wasn't anywhere to be seen! "It-It's not like that! We aren't! We don't!" Seems Estellise doesn't know how to handle being messed around with. "Liana! Kairi!" I shouted down the ladder, "Wait for us! It's too dangerous to go on your own! Did you hear me?! Liana! Kairi!" I got no response, just great…

I turned to Estellise but she just held her hand to her chest again, treating me like I was some kind of hand molester or something, "Hey, I'm sorry…I'd never seen a blastia like that. I-I wasn't thinking." She gave me a bit of an angry stare, her tone clearly upset, "That's really all it was?" Yeesh, what is with everyone getting cranky today? "That's really all it was. My hand feels better…Thanks."

Both hands flew to her cheeks as they got slightly pink, "…No, it's the least I could do." Seems someone isn't accustom to receiving thanks. I almost forgot those two again, they better be waiting down there. "Okay, let's go."

Just my luck, neither of them listened to me.

As me and Estellise reached the bottom, there was no Liana or Kairi in sight. Her name is a bit long to say, I gotta cut it down soon. Just then some monsters appeared. "So there are monsters down here too…" Dammit, I told them to stay put, with monsters down here it's too dangerous to go it alone! "…Monsters… That's what these things are…?" I don't expect many people have seen monsters, but, "You've never seen one before…?" That blank look tells me, no, "Uh umm…" With monsters around just how far did those two go? "…Well, let's hurry up and take care of this shall we?" I heard a surprised squeal before she told me, "Yuri, they're coming from the front too…!" At this rate we may not catch up to them. "Ugh…this is annoying."

We managed to defeat the group that attacked us, but now I was worrying, "…That should take care of it." I set my sword back in its scabbard. "I didn't know what to do when they all attacked at once," she had a worried tone though she sure didn't look it. "You generally have to defeat each monster one by one, but sometimes they come in groups." She looked a bit confused, but it didn't take too long for the light to click, "Really? We should be careful when we go ahead."

"You can take on a monster one at a time, or take them on in a group. Your choice." Now where did those two go, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, an empty treasure chest, they have to be nearby, "Yuri, which way do you think we should go?" Another empty chest caught my eye on the other side, I'm just going to take my chances and follow any empty chests trail I see, if it's a dead end I'll go to the next. "Whichever. Let's just find Kairi and Liana and get out of here." I began heading towards the first chest, "Ah wait…Wait for me."

-*- Flynn #1 -*-

Yuri: Have you and Flynn known each other a long time?

Estellise: Umm…Two, maybe three years…? Something like that…

Yuri: Huh…So he's been getting along all right at the castle?

Estellise: Flynn is a very hard-working and honest knight. It seems like everyone trusts him. The other day, he told me that they've been giving him more responsibility lately, too.

Yuri: Hard-working and honest. Right. In other words, hard-headed and obsessive.

Estellise: Hmm?

-*- Empty Chests -*-

Yuri: With all the empty chests we've seen, they've gotta be around somewhere?

Estellise: Yuri, you don't really know which way they went, do you?

Yuri: I'm just following any path I see an empty chest on.

Estellise: Empty chests?

Yuri: Yeah, back in the castle Liana seemed to have this habit of opening up and taking the items inside the chests, this trail has got to belong to her.

Estellise: You can't just take something that isn't yours!

Yuri: I tried telling her that, she didn't listen, she doesn't seem to be the type to listen.

-*- Angry? -*-

Estellise: Umm…Yuri?

Yuri: Hmm? What is it?

Estellise: Well, I was wondering, you know Liana and Kairi right?

Yuri: Huh? A bit, though I wouldn't say I know them. I just… kind of met them in the prison, though they didn't commit any crime that I know.

Estellise: Oh.

Yuri: What's up?

Estellise: Well it's just that…I don't think Liana likes me all that much.

Yuri: I can't vouch for her, but I just think she just needs a nap. She's just cranky for not getting any sleep in all these hours.

Estellise: Oh…Okay….

We found Liana and Kairi near some crates that were blocking the ladder out of here, I was glad they were both ok, but they could have been hurt, or worse. "Do you realize, how dangerous it was to go it alone? I said to wait for us, so why didn't you wait?" I was upset, not entirely angry considering these monsters aren't as bad as monsters from outside the barrier. "Ok mother, next time we'll wait for you to hold our hands." Liana's tone wasn't anger as it was just irritation, in fact she reminded me of myself when I would fight with Flynn, and that would mean I'm not gonna get anywhere. "I'm sorry, it's just that, there was so many, Liana thought it would be best to move on ahead…so" I couldn't help but sigh, these two; although, they come from another world, perhaps they just don't realize how dangerous it is. Regardless, right now I was going to give them an earful before I moved these crates and climb this ladder to get us out.

* * *

Ahhh another chapter done, getting closer and closer to Justin, will he be joining the party? That's a secret!

Justin: I'm kinda scared to think of what you're gonna do to me.

Ah shut up you'll like it XD just wait and see~


	3. 3: Campfire Talk (Ch 5)

Another one out yay! I got sick so things are slowing down, guess I burned myself out at the breakneck pace I was going. Maybe I should stick to a routine of 1 chapter a week deal until college comes and it gets cut to like every two weeks.

I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Caryn, or Justin (I do have permission to use Justin and Caryn though).

I do own Kairi, Myself, and my work in this fic.

* * *

-*-Yuri's POV-*-

Upon our escape from Leblanc in the lower quarter, we found ourselves swallowed up in a crowd. "Don't you make any of them cry!" I heard the inn keeper's wife shout. "What are you talking about? …Hey, quit pushing! …Hey, who just hit me? I'm gonna remember that!" They handed me a map with just roads on it and other things as I tried to reject the offerings, but something else caught my attention.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! NOT THERE! KYAAA! WHO KEEPS GRABBING MY BREASTS?! AHHH! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! STOP! WAUGGHHH LEAVE MY BUTT ALONE! HYAAA DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS IN THERE!" I could hear Kairi shouting at the top of her lungs, distress in her tone, it sounded like she'd burst out crying any minute.

"HEY BACK OFF ON KAIRI YOU HEAR ME OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU IN THE DEAD OF THE NI-" And that one was certainly Liana, though her speech got cut off somehow. I soon found myself getting out of the crowd along with Estellise…I gotta change that name somehow…

Estellise….Estil? Nah, Ester?...Sounds worse...Elle…too childish..….Estelle? ...Yeah sounds easier to say while keeping her little noble pride. Liana was getting up off the ground with something fluffy in her hands. Kairi looked worse for wear, she was trembling uncontrollably and fidgeting, just what where those guys doing?

* * *

-*- Nice to meet you, Repede -*-

[After Christening Estelle and before reaching the Lodge]

Estelle: Yuri, is this dog yours?

Yuri: Yeah, he's my partner, Repede.

Liana: He's smoking a pipe and has a weapon…..he's epic!

Kairi: Hello~!

Repede: Woof!

Estelle: Nice to meet you, too.

Yuri: "Nice to meet you, too"? Did you actually understand what Repede was saying?

Estelle: No…

Yuri: Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question.

Liana: You think?

* * *

-*- On Traveling -*-

[After Nice to meet you, Repede]

Yuri: I never guessed I'd leave home quite like this.

Liana: Oh yeah, all that shoving, grabbing, puling, and groping was not fun at all.

Estelle: Are you sorry to be leaving the capital behind, Yuri?

Yuri: When I was in the lower quarter, I was too busy just living day to day. Never really thought about it. I guess I did feel like setting out on an adventure sometimes.

Estelle: I'm so excited just to be outside. I've always dreamed of going out into the world.

Liana: *mutters* So why didn't you try? Just sitting obediently wasn't gonna help ya know. If it's a dream chase it even if it means sneaking out of the house under mom and dad's noses…stupid Estelle.

Yuri: Being excited and all is fine, but don't overdo it. We need to find Flynn, right?

Estelle: I'm excited and worried all at the same time.

Liana: ….*mutters* You just looked plain excited to me a bit ago, not worried at all…

Yuri: Heh, all right.

* * *

-*- Outside the Barrier -*-

[After On Traveling]

Estelle: I've heard of stories about monsters living outside the barrier, but it's really true!

Yuri: Yeah.

Estelle: Now I understand why everyone says the world outside the barrier is so dangerous.

Yuri: It's pretty easy to forget the monsters are even out here, when you live on the inside. We'd better not let our guard down.

Estelle: Right.

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: Ok!

Liana: …..*to the side* It's not only 'monsters' you gotta watch out for though…

* * *

-*- Not Good with Magic -*-

[After Outside the Barrier]

Estelle: You don't use magic, do you, Yuri?

Yuri: It's not that I don't. I can't. That's one talent I don't have.

Estelle: *pouty* But anyone with blastia should be able to use magic if they just learn the theory…right?

Yuri: I told you, I don't have the knack for learning magical theory!

Estelle: So…you're bad at studying?

Yuri: *proud* That's one way to put it.

Liana: I have found my spirit animal….

Yuri: Huh?

Kairi: *giggling*

Repede: *whine*

* * *

-*- Bigger than the Capital -*-

[After Not Good with Magic]

Estelle: The world is so big…

Yuri: What makes you say that all of a sudden?

Estelle: I thought the capital was big. But the world outside is so much bigger. *sparkly eyes* How much farther beyond the horizon does that clear sky stretch?

Yuri: I know. Compared to the lower quarter, it's huge.

Liana: Well duh, the capital is just A city, 1 city on 1 continent on who knows how many other continents and how many other cities…if you pit the rest against the capital alone….it could swallow it whole no trouble.

Yuri: You got a point.

* * *

-*- Campfire Talk -*-

Coming back from a jog, Yuri found Kairi awake and sitting on a log near the fire with no Estelle or Liana in sight. Seems the other two women were still sleeping in the wagon.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping with the others?" Yuri asked Kairi. She could only shake her head. "Sorry, I've just had so much on my mind, plus if I slept now, I'd be awake ALL night, I'm not like Liana who can sleep for over 18 hours if you let her." She smiled up at the dark haired swordsman.

Yuri sat next to her on the log, she fidgeted and slid a bit away to give them some room. "Well, sorry to say, but we can't afford to waste 18 hours on sleep. Besides, I've had a lot on my mind too."

"You mean about how we got here…." She said with a bit of a frown. He nodded, "That and the aque blastia, and now Estelle…" The girl could only look into the fire with a hint of sadness.

"So, what are you thinking right now?" Yuri asked Kairi. She looked up at him with a tiny smile, "I'm thinking, I really want some marshmallows to roast now…Oh and some graham crackers and chocolate to make s'mores!...but there is none…"

"Marshmallows? S'mores, huh? Well if it has chocolate in it, it sounds tasty." Yuri replied smiling a bit at the thought, "Though, I wanted to ask, first about why you seem to get sick when you used that strange magic back there."

Kairi stiffened up, "I…I was trying to take in energy to use my magic, and when I did…..I was just overwhelmed….I couldn't breathe, my chest felt like someone had my heart in a vice grip, my lungs were on fire….but with that Zagi guy, I toughed it out and when I finally just let 1 charge go into my staff the effects seemed to disappear, but the after effect was exhaustion and needing air."

"Hmmm, sorry to ask another personal question, but, do you know just why Liana is so upset with Estelle?" He asked with a serious look on his face, "I know you said it was because of how Estelle treated you guys, but there had to be more to it. When I looked at her eyes, I didn't even recognize her."

"….That…was my fault….," Kairi said with a sad tone, her gaze locked on the flames not daring to even look up at the swordsman.

"Huh? Your fault? How?" Yuri asked completely confused now. Kairi could only stay silent in thought, thinking how to phrase the answer, without telling too much. "We have this kind of connection…"

"A connection? Like how?" Yuri asked, "Well….we can talk to each other telepathically if we're close enough in range to each other….and…my emotions affect her….hers affect me a bit too….so it wasn't only just her frustration towards Estelle that got her mad…..I was upset too…it just….doubled over onto her emotions….and she went from upset to downright angry in no time….I'm sorry…."

The two sat in silence for a while until Yuri chuckled a little causing Kairi to look over at him, "Telepathic talking, you two really are aliens aren't you?" She giggled helplessly, "I said we come in peace. What more do you want me to do?"

The two were emerged in laughter until, "It's fixing to get dark soon. Oh right, you both said you're afraid of the dark. What happened?"

Kairi's face quickly fell into a visible frown, recollecting her thoughts before answering, "It happened when Liana was…..and when I was very young…We went with her sister to a sleep over at her friend's house."

At that Yuri looked startled, "Liana has a sister?" Kairi just nodded, "Mhm, 2 older sisters, 1 older brother, and 1 younger brother." Yuri thoughts for a bit, "Do you have siblings?" Kairi paused for a bit, "…I…I have 2 older sisters and an older brother too…I'm the youngest thought."

"Anyways, we went to that sleep over, we ended up bored cause there wasn't anything for us to do but hang out in the room we were gonna share with Liana's sister. Her sister had brought books for us to read, but other than that, the room was more so barren with an open closet that had no door, plus that and everyone else was getting drunk…" At that Yuri's eyes began to widen with a frightening thought, "Were you two assaulted?"

She shook her head rapidly, "Oh no! They were drunk, but they weren't that stupid" her cheeks turned pink at that, "Ummm they just….weren't very mature….well, anyways, there wasn't anything to do, so we decided we'd try to sleep, so we turned off the lights and went to bed. I thought I heard the door open and woke up Kairi, but there was nothing, it was too dark for us to see anything, but we could make out the black jackets and robes hanging in the open closet. We were going to head back to bed until we heard something moving, we looked and saw that the robes were moving, though to Liana without her glasses it was more like black blobs….and then…"

 _~*~ Flashback ~*~_

" _Liana, what's going on? Why are the clothes moving?" Kairi said shakily holding on to Liana._

" _A-A-Ana if that's you it's not funny….Ana?" Liana asked shakily creeping back to the wall._

 _The black bobs/robes began moving and 4 glowing red eyes/lights appeared and began moving slowly closer._

" _HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT IS THAT?!" Kairi shouted as she moved herself back on the wall._

" _GYYYAAAAA! ANA! ANA! H-H-HELP! THERE'S A MONSTER! ANA! ALEX! MARY! GUYS!" Liana said trying to almost crawl up backwards on the wall only to opt for curling up on the bed face down. As the blobs/robes hovered over the two girls Liana was reduced to incoherent babbling for her mother and father crying while Kairi clutched her tightly trying to cover her eyes with Liana's back. The lights were flipped on to show Mary and Alex hidden behind the robes with a red light keychain in each of their hands, Ana had flipped on the light, all of the 'grown ups' laughing at the child's expense._

"Sheesh, I'm up for fun and games, but that's taking it a bit too far," Yuri said with an upset look on his face that shifted to confusion, "Wait, if Liana uses glasses, how come she isn't wearing any?"

"Oh she forgets she doesn't even have them on more times than not, they're in my bag strangely. I'll give them to her once she realizes they're not on." Kairi replied.

"But man, I gotta say, her sister sounds like a hard case with bad taste in friends. Did her parent's get upset?" Yuri asked.

Kairi could only nod her head, "Mhm, her mom and dad never let her go with her big sister to sleepovers again, but along with the taking away things punishment and grounding, they got what was coming."

"And what about your parents? Hm? Oh, how so?" Yuri asked now curious to hear.

"Well on Earth some people believe in this thing called Karma," Kairi began, ignoring his initial question, "it's like 'what goes around comes around', 'you reap what you sow' that kind of thing. After that prank Alex, the friend whose house we were staying at, had to go buy a night light cause Liana refused to go to sleep in the dark and his parents furiously told him to buy a night light cause he traumatized Liana, and even when he came back with a night light it wasn't bright enough, so he had to go to the store AGAIN to return it and this time use all his allowance money to buy a decent lamp for the room with a decent watt bulb that was bright, but not too bright and some candy for her, and even then Liana was too scared to sleep without Ana, so Ana had to read those Silverstein poem books to her until she slept which took hours, so there went her party. And Mary…I forgot what happened to Mary, something about her relationship fell apart the next day cause her boyfriend said she wasn't what he wanted and something about her attitude."

Yuri smirked, "Guess that gave them a lesson on not to get drunk or to pull pranks like that on you two, two trips to the store in the middle of the night cannot be a fun run." Kairi giggled, "Boy did it ever, though he didn't run, he rode there in his car."

"What's a car?" Yuri asked, "Huh? Car? What is that?" The two were startled by the new coming footsteps of Estelle. Yuri looked to Kairi as if wondering if it was alright to continue or if she wanted this kept a secret. Kairi softly smiled, "A car is like an iron carriage, it goes so fast it can make the fastest wagon here in Terca Lumireis look like it's in slow motion."

Estelle looked confused, but she took a seat on the log across the pair to not crowd them "I've never heard about those in any of my books, before. It sounds fascinating! I'd like to see one."

"Ummm, Estelle….They don't have cars here on Terca Lumireis," Kairi said a bit hesitantly. Yuri gave Kairi a shocked look like 'You really going to do this?' "Not on Terca Lumireis, what do you mean?" Estelle asked. Kairi gulped a bit but continued, "Estelle….Liana and I….we come from a planet called Earth."

Estelle looked shocked but confused at the same time, "Wait. What? So, you're aliens? B-But you don't have green skin like my books say, and and no big black eyes, and 3 fingers, and" the girl was beginning to panic.

"Estelle," Yuri cut in, "She's telling the truth." His eyes looked at Estelle seriously, gauging her reaction.

Kairi giggled, "That's the same way Earth depicts aliens too, but think about it, if I'm an alien on this planet, you guys are aliens to me too for you guys being from this planet."

Yuri looked amused, "Touché." He looked over at Estelle who looked apprehensive and unbelieving, he sighed and broke the tension, "When I was in the prison, these two appeared from a light that had suddenly appeared in my cell. Landing on my stomach, thank you very much." That earned him multiple apologies from Kairi, continuing, "We both asked some questions and Liana determined that this wasn't their planet, therefore making them aliens, their trying to find a way back home is all." Kairi put her fingers in the vulcan live long and prosper sign and waved at Estelle with a gentle smile on her face.

"You….you really aren't lying…." Estelle said almost breathless, "But then, how can you get home?"

"I wish I knew…." Kairi looked sadder than she had to begin with if that were even possible. She appeared to be thinking of something, she was so deep in thought she jumped in surprise when Repede suddenly laid down by Kairi's legs, his head resting on her feet. She stared at Repede a bit before a smile broke out on her face. Repede had literally just now marked her as a part of his pack or just wanted assurance that she'd always be there from what she could recall from all the dogs Liana had ever had the privilege of caring and having before her parents gave them away to friends and relatives.

Estelle's eyes grew a bit wide, "H-How did you?" Yuri even was shocked, but went right back to think about things, his expression becoming serious as he thought of what to do when he found Mordio...and just how was he gonna be able to find a way back home for these two.

"Hey what's up?" Liana asked as she walked up to the trio, she had just woken up from her sleep.

"Nothing much, just discussing Earth a bit" Yuri replied.

"Oh, well, what has she covered so far?" Liana asked appearing a bit nervous.

"Something about this crazy thing called a car." Yuri answered, though Liana looked like she was uptight about something. "Oh well that's fun! Though, ummm…Yuri…Estelle….can I talk to Kairi….alone please?"

Yuri thought about if for a while before nodding his head, "Alright, but you're gonna have to go back to bed when it gets dark, we wake up early to leave tomorrow, you two got that?"

"Yes sir," the two Earth girls responded.

"Alright then, come on Estelle, back to bed, good night" Yuri said as he walked off, Repede suddenly at his side following him. Estelle soon got up bowing and bidding goodnight; before she could entered into the wagon once more for sleep Yuri stopped her, "Estelle, put the night lamp on for those two before you fall asleep please."

Estelle looked confused for a minute until her recollection kicked in, "Oh right, their fear of the dark, I will."

With that Yuri turned away to enter the men's side of the wagon to go to bed, "Thanks."

After a silent talk, the two girls returned to sleep to awaken at 6 a.m., though no one mentioned the broken alarm clock known as Liana, "NEJIIIIIIII!"

* * *

And there you have an explanation for my fear of the dark….I know it was them playing a prank as I grew older….but even so….I cannot unsee dark figures hiding or moving around in the dark anymore so I need that lamp 24/7, and without my glasses, you'd have no idea how terrifying it is to see black blobs with glowing red eyes walking towards you, felt like demons seriously…if I had learned swear words that young I would have been dropping F bombs and words everywhere not caring if it went or not.


	4. 4: Yuri's POV Ch 6

Last update for today. I got a lot to work on and a fever to burn off. Enjoy this drabble, it's entirely Yuri's POV and will answer questions that you've probably asked yourself in the Code Vesperia fic.

I DON'T OWN Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's thoughts, Caryn, or Justin. I do have permission to use Justin and Caryn until they tell me no more XD I DO OWN MYSELF, KAIRI, and my work in this fic.

* * *

"You wait here with Liana and Kairi!" I shouted at Estelle who Kairi and I were holding back from dashing out of the hold for the little girl's doll. I darted out, the monster's looked a good ways away, I had plenty of time to grab that thing and get back. "So much for keeping a low profile," I grabbed the doll and looked up at the swarm of dusting heading this way, damn that was a lot, there was even a big guy right in the back middle of the pack.

"Yuri!" I heard Estelle shout, making me realize where I was and I began heading back, that's when I realized, the gate was shutting fast. Kairi was on her knees following the gate down, eyes filled with worry and horror, she was shouting as well, "Yuri! Please Hurry! Please!" Dang that's low, can I make it?

I slid only to have my feet meet the gate. I couldn't make it in time. "Dammit" The swarm of monsters was getting closer every second, this is great, now what do I do? I could hear something hitting the gate pretty hard and Kairi shouting for me. I could faintly hear Liana shouting somethings, but I turned to focus on the incoming monsters. Looks like I'll have to fight every single one and hope I can beat them all.

"Yuri! YURI! YURI!" Sorry guys, looks like I might not make it out of this one. I'll hope Hanks won't be too mad at me, Repede can look after himself just fine without me, and Flynn…You better get that aque blastia back for me…."YUUUURRIIIIIIII!"

When the monsters were practically feet away, a bright light enveloped me. I floated there for what felt like a good 15 minutes until I was suddenly staring at the sky, and landed right on my back on the ground surrounded by a multitude of color, "Ow. What the-how did I…?"

Looking around, I realized this couldn't be heaven, "Yuri!" I spotted Estelle looking at me with relief in her eyes. Seems like somehow I got into the hold from outside, but how?

"…Yuri…?" I heard Kairi's voice faintly from somewhere and I was looking around for her until my eyes landed on a more amusing sight. Liana was straddling some Knight, his helmet opened up, her fist drawn back to hit him staring at me like I grew two heads.

"…You see! There was someone out there! Next time, be a man you chicken, you're no knight to me!" She spat on him and got up off him, clearly done with the knight who was now trembling in fear, "Yuri, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Though I don't get how." I saw Repede by the trembling guy who had shut the gate, probably to either help Liana if things went south, or to help him if Liana got out of hand, couldn't quite say which it was, but I still looked around to find the last missing person of our group. I looked in the crowd, but couldn't see her, I turned and there she was, hands on the gate, not looking at us, "Hey, you okay there Kairi?"

She slowly began turning around, her eyes gaining more tears as she kept turning to me, "….Yuri…." Her bright blue-green eyes looked more like a pile of water than her actual eyes by the time she was facing me. Oh shoot! Didn't see that one coming! "Whoa! Hey. I'm fine, so you don't have to-"

She fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and began crying out loud, "UUUWAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH!" I looked around in panic, everyone was looking our way now, Estelle ran over to calm her down since I was at a loss as to what to do, so much for a low profile indeed. Though when I looked to Kairi once more I noticed, her hands looked like they were covered in blood, some small shards were sticking up out of her hands…that pounding on the gate I was hearing, it had to have been Kairi.

Liana walked over and put her arms around her and pet her hair gently, "Kairi, mou nakanaide. Yuri wa daijoubu da yo." Huh? She just said my name, right? What language are they speaking? Oh right, I keep forgetting they're both aliens from another planet, I found myself smirking a bit. Though that smirk faded and I quickly looked around to make sure no one else was hearing this, but Estelle sure had heard it since she was confused as well.

"Hic…Honto ni?" I felt a bit terrible about that I had to hold back laughter, Kairi's eyes were still so badly watered, she was trembling terribly, and her nose had snot running down from nostrils to chin…but some parts of her face were stained with blood from her hands…

"Sou, kono otoko wa kizu ga nai deshou." At that Kairi looked over at me for a bit before nodding and wiping her face up of snot, tears, and blood. Yup they were talking about me alright.

Estelle began healing Kairi's hands up a bit as they began heading over towards me, "We need to get those splinters out before I can heal them again." Out? How deep in her hands were they? I found myself feeling guilty even though it wasn't my fault the gate closed up so soon despite the monsters being so far away.

I sighed, completely in thought until, "Oh, thank you so much mister!" I had a pair of tiny arms around my neck hugging me tightly. Kairi and Liana were just smiling at my inability to figure out what to do when a child just, hugs you…I'd hug back, but I felt like her mother who was watching would think I was a pedophile or something. I handed her back her doll and her mother came over to thank me, and I soon got up so we can leave.

"…I'm just thankful that everyone's safe…" Estelle suddenly said, "Whoa…" and with that she dropped to her knees. Guess she's had enough for a while. Kairi and Liana soon sat down too.

"All worn out, huh?" I joined the three of them on the ground between Liana and Estelle since the tension between these two still wasn't so good. Repede sat beside Kairi. Why he was interested and actually appeared to like her, I couldn't find out.

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around." I'll say, that pack was definitely not something you see every day at the capital. I wonder just how bad the rest of the way would be. "Oh Kairi, let me see your hands. I don't have tweezers, but I'll do my best to get them out" Estelle asked Kairi for her hand, and began taking out splinters one at a time. Getting a good look at her hands as Estelle wiped the blood….I couldn't deny it anymore, it had definitely been my fault for not making it back in time. If I had made it back, she wouldn't have been trying to break down the door with her bare hands.

"This place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big," the splinter shards were in pretty deep, the majority of them were almost entirely embedded save for a tiny piece of the end sticking out of her hands. She winced and slightly jumped in pain as Estelle kept pulling them out one and the other…just how many are there?

"Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?" Estelle asked, she looked like a plan had hatched in her head. I'd have to tell her the bad news.

"No. Barrier are a precious resource," Much like any blastia is, even if a barrier blastia was found, the empire would just use it for some other place or for something else…

"You're right…" Estelle frowned one more, "and with the current technology, we can't make anymore." Then it seemed like a lightbulb went off in her head, "If only we could recover the secrets of the ancient Geraios civilization…They created the blastia."

If the Empire could make blastia, I don't think it'd be a good thing for anyone, "Even if that were to happen, I can't see the empire using the knowledge for the common good." I really couldn't see it, what had happened in Shizontania was proof of that….they're willing to put an entire town in danger for the sake of making new blastia…and the captain…

I stood up when I realized a knight was heading our way, oh boy, we all made such a big scene, and we may have to run if things get hairy. Luckily, some muscles for brain idiots caught the knight's attention and we were let off the hook to look around to find a way out of here before these knights decide to get back to us.

* * *

"You there, how about coming to work for me? You'll be paid, of course." The woman showed me the bag of gald and I looked away. Money isn't everything, besides I got these 3's problems on top of my own. I don't have time to be taking on jobs.

"Watch your manners around the President. Well, whad-" Her bodyguard began say right before he was cut off by Liana and Kairi.

"JUSTIN!" the two shouted causing all of us to look at the three of them. Huh? They knew this guy? How? Unless…he came here like they had, but how? And if he did, do these people know? I watched their interaction, clearly interested to see what would happen.

"LIANA! YOU'RE HERE TOO?!" The other bodyguard shouted, his focus all on Liana. I saw Kairi quickly frown, well she did get upset when Estelle ignored the both of them, and she seemed upset that her friend just ignored her now.

"Excuse me Boss, I'm gonna talk to my friend for a while if you don't mind" So this woman is his boss huh? I saw her nod and he grabbed Liana's hand and took off before I could protest, but since Liana didn't appear hesitant, afraid, or unwillingly I let them be. Kairi stayed behind and I had to wonder why. Wouldn't she want to talk with her friend too?

"So about the proposition the President made, whaddya say?" the first guy had asked me again. I turned away, "So it's not bad manners to try and buy someone without even introducing yourself?"

"Watch your mouth!" he said as he tried to come up to us, his boss holding him back. "You're just as charming as I expected. I'm Kaufman of the merchants' guild, Fortune's Market. We handle everything from trade to distribution."

"Guilds, huh…" Hadn't talked to or dealt with a guild since Shizontania with the captain's friend, what was his name again, Melzome I think. Suddenly the whole hold began to shake, the gate looked sturdy enough, but give it time and it could go down, with my luck more sooner than later.

"You see, I'm in quite a tight spot, and it's all thanks to these tremors." No kidding, that's way more than when those monsters rammed into it earlier; this was much larger and more powerful. "I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?"

"Yes, the Lord of the Plains," the woman answered. Estelle turned from staring the gate completely confused, "Lord of the Plains?" The guild lady turned to Estelle to answer her too, "He's the leader of that pack of monsters."

"The leader? Man, there's some amazing things out there" Come to think of it, there was that odd large one in the middle of the pack I saw, guess that must be the leader.

Estelle walked up to the woman, "Do you know if there's another way we can cross the plains? We're in a hurry." As enthusiastic to find Flynn as ever I see, though she turned away from Estelle, "Hmm, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave."

Something seems off though, didn't she say her guild deals in trade and distribution? Shouldn't she be aware of other routes for problems like this? "Huh. I guess there's no point getting worked up over it." At that Estelle rushed over to me, her tone filled with impatience, "But I can't afford to just sit and wait. I'm going to get a second opinion!" And she ran off towards where Liana and the Justin guy went, Repede whining and trotting after her.

"I'll go with her to try to keep her out of trouble," Kairi told me before chasing after Estelle and Repede. Though who was going to keep her out of trouble? I felt sorry for Repede and couldn't help but be a bit amused at the idea of what Repede must be thinking of these three.

Once they were out of sight I decided to ask if there's another route, "You're with a guild that does product distribution, but you don't know any other routes?"

"I could hire you and just charge through once the leader moves on, but…you don't seem interested." She sure was persistent about wanting to hire me, though…"If it's bodyguards you want, why not hire the Knights?"

"Are you forgetting that we guild members have thrown away our rights as imperial citizens? Once you leave the empire behind, you can't expect them to help you a whole lot. So naturally, the Imperial Knights would never deign to escort the likes of us." Wow…That was, pretty impressive. "Wow. You really stick to your principles."

She walked up in front of me in my face practically, "Without that level of determination, one could never hope to run a guild." She's an aggressive one, I began to move away to look at the gate, "Well, maybe you could use your determination to do something about that Lord of the Plains." With no response from her I began to head over to where Repede and the 3 girls ran off to.

"Go to the Quoi Woods that lie to the west of here," I stopped to listen to her directions, "If you pass through the forest, you'll come out on the far side of the plains." So, there is another way.

"But the fact that you guys aren't going that way…must mean we have some surprise to look forward to." She just smiled at that, "I like a boy with quick wits, but I like one that doesn't waste a potential investment even better, just like Justin." Ok, I didn't really need to know that, guess we have to find out that surprise on our own.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Maybe I'll talk to you about that job if we meet again." I began heading down while she walked off. I bumped into Justin a bit down, running up into me in a hurry, "Whoa. Easy there, it won't help if you slip and roll down the hill after you made it this far." He just nodded at me before saying, "Sorry Yuri man, gotta catch up to my boss, I rather not get left behind" and with that he ran past me, guess I won't get to talk to that guy…Liana must have told him my name too.

I spotted everyone halfway down, Estelle sitting on the floor, "Guys."

" I…I'm not waiting around for the monsters to leave or anything. I'm just resting a little." Estelle replied rather poutily while Liana and Kairi gave me look that said 'we going yet?'

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess I'll just have to take the other way around with Liana and Kairi." I quickly turned and started walking up the hill, Repede, Liana, and Kairi following behind me. Just as I had thought would happen, up came Estelle chasing after us, "What? How did you…? Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

During our walk we talked about some Earth things. Earth sure sounded interesting, wonder if there's any way I could visit it for one day. I chose to ignore the rest of the conversation when I heard Liana mutter something about 'porn' while talking about this thing called the internet. The fact that these two were so open in talking about Earth…I had to wonder if it was because they were beginning to get homesick.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Estelle asked, I could definitely hear humming noises, and she ran right beside me, "My feet feel cold all of a sudden…Oh no! Is this the curse?!" I rolled my eyes, seems like the fear of this so called 'curse' is starting to get to her head.

"What sort of curse is it supposed to be, anyway?" Come to think of it I couldn't get any information from that Kaufman guild woman. "The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure us to our doom…" I seriously had to roll my eyes again, "Oh, brother."

Estelle began looking around and spotted something hidden in the brush, "…What's that?" I could barely make it out, so I walked up to check it, "A blastia?" Yup this was definitely a blastia, seems to be not working though, "What's it doing in a place like this?"

I turned to see the three ladies just about to collapse, guess we should stop for a while, "Let's take a break." At the mention of a break Estelle stood up from her position, removing her hands from her chest, "I-I'm alright." She sure was stubborn and determined to find Flynn alright, "Huh? What's this?"

She walked over and touched the blastia causing a blinding flash of light to come from the blastia, I shielded my eyes as best I could but was still blinded, "Ugh!"

"Aah!" I heard Estelle scream, then I heard a thud, followed by two more thuds, as my vision returned I saw Estelle unconscious by the blastia, with a bark from Repede I turned to see Kairi and Liana on the ground clutching their chests, gasping for air, still a bit conscious. "ESTELLE! LIANA! KAIRI!" I recalled the campfire talk I had with Kairi, how drawing in 'energy' into her body had caused her to feel like she couldn't breathe, I had to get these two away from the blastia and fast. I tucked an unconscious Liana under one arm, and grabbed an unconscious Kairi under my other arm since I didn't have the luxury or time to carry them.

"Repede!" I called to my partner, he had gotten Estelle over his back without me having to tell him, heh, he could read me so easily. We both began to carry the girls away from the blastia to a clearing when I noticed Liana and Kairi were breathing more stable. Repede set down Estelle and I set down the two Earth girls, thinking of what to do for now.

"Sorry to ask Repede, but can these two lay on you?" I asked Repede looking to Estelle and Liana, he merely whined, he hadn't been getting along with either of these two, and Liana for one was heavier than she looked. Though he sat down and motioned for me to bring them over. I placed Estelle on one side and Liana on the other, I began wondering what to do with Kairi.

I noticed a pair of fruits on the ground and picked them up before making my way to Kairi, I placed her head in my lap seeing no other alternative place to put her. Besides that…I just felt like it was the least I could do after making her worry that much back at the hold. After a while of watching these three, I cleaned off one fruit and set it aside, I cleaned off the other, wiping the rest of the dirt off it against my pants. I took one bite, "Damn, that's bitter." Yup there's no way I can eat these, bitter just isn't my thing, but if it's the only thing available to eat I'll do it.

I quickly noticed Estelle getting up, "You all right?" She sure got up fast, the other two still looked bad, I know Kairi explained a bit about their illness, but why did Estelle pass out as well? "Ooh…my head feels a little…I'll be fine." She turned to look at me, "What happened to me?" Couldn't really answer that since I didn't know either.

"You just fell over all of a sudden. Don't you remember?" Seems like she lost some of her memories there. "Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy."

"Aer. That's sort of like the fuel that powers the blastia, right? I heard that even though we can't see it, it's scattered through the atmosphere." Now that I think about it, this energy that makes these two ill, is it aer? If so, how are they ok inside barriers and such? Though they probably don't know either. If they do, Kairi would be the one who can say, she's been pretty honest and open so far.

"Yes, that's aer. I read once that dense aer can have negative effects on people." So, that explains these two, guess inside a barrier isn't dense enough to harm them as it does trying to take it into your body or having a dense amount near. "Hmm. Maybe that's what started the rumor of the curse."

At that Estelle got up, "Hey, you only just woke up. You should rest a bit more." She quickly got upset, "But I can't. If we don't catch up with Flynn soon…" Man she was pushy, but these two aren't ready to be moved yet.

"And what if you collapse again, and this time you're out for the whole night? Plus Kairi and Liana aren't in any condition to be moving… It won't do us any good to fight monsters with 2 unconscious people to guard." I meant that, sure Estelle wants to find Flynn, but what good does it do putting us all in unnecessary danger for it? We can head out once they can get up and move.

Estelle's serious expression soon changed to that of guilt, "…You're right. I'm sorry." She walked over and sat beside me, not saying a word or checking up on the two like I thought she would. I had an idea and handed her the fruit I bit into, she turned it to the other side and took a bite. Her face scrunched up in disgust, yep, that was one bitter fruit, "…Ugh." I chuckled at her face, that was priceless, "Heh, I suppose we'll never get full trying to eat these." She quickly turned to me, "It's delicious" she said plainly and with that she took another bite.

"Uhhhh, anyone get the license plate on that ride?" I looked over to see Liana coming too, I heard a whine from Repede, probably wondering when he can get up and move without Liana's weight on him. "So you alright?"

She turned her head a bit to see me, "Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." I thought I heard her tummy rumble and I heard Estelle take another bite of that fruit. I then heard Kairi groan groggily, I looked down at her in my lap, "Are you okay?" She was weakly trying to wipe her eyes, "Mmmm, I'm hungry…. Guuuuuuuu" her tummy had rumbled loudly.

I chuckled and had the idea to give her the other bitter fruit, but when I saw her hands wiping her eyes still, I stopped. She just came from another planet and was now wanted by the knights yesterday, she had been fighting monsters since after that rest at the lodge, she had cried her heart out and injured her hands not too long ago because of me, and she just collapsed due to some aer minutes ago. I stared at the fruit, she didn't need 'eating a bad tasting fruit' added to the list of what she's been through for today…she doesn't deserve that. I tossed the fruit, earning an odd look from Liana.

I heard another rumble from Kairi's stomach, "Hold on a sec. I can make something simple." Estelle looked at me like I had just obtained horns or a third eye, "You can cook, Yuri?" Is it really so surprising that I can cook? What is it with people and assuming just because I'm a man that I can't cook?

"I'm not exactly a royal chef. I just have a few recipes I learned growing up." Not really like I had a choice either, I had to help out around the orphanage once I got old enough, plus…Flynn's cooking…

"Uhhh what? Where?" I heard Kairi say as she began looking around, I looked down at her again, "Kairi, sorry to ask, but can you sit up?" At that her face turned red, I could feel her trembling in my lap a bit before she shouted, "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'll get up!" She sprung up so fast she almost clocked my head, and when she put a knee up to make herself stand she fell backwards due to imbalance. I quickly caught her before her head would hit the ground, "Whoa! Take it easy. I just need you to sit up a while so I can make something for us to eat."

She stared at me still red, but now confused, "Huh? Grrrrruuuuuuuuu" She became redder it seemed and she lowered her head, refusing to let anyone see her eyes. I had to laugh a bit at that, she was just so helpless right now, as she tried to sit up I supported her to sit upright a bit until she could handle it herself. I pulled out the bread and eggs we received from the lower quarter to make some egg sandwiches…of course I can't remember which ones were the ones stuffed in Kairi's dress…oh well.

* * *

"Um, Liana, what are you humming?" I hadn't even noticed since I was focusing on not burning these eggs with the fire as big as it was. "I see a little silhouetto of a man~" I stared at Liana amused, she had sang that part so strangely, not harmoniously at all, just what was that supposed to be? "Aww c'mon you're committing a crime here Kairi!" I turned to Kairi who was fidgeting, her lips shut tight, and her cheeks flushed, if she wanted to sing it why wouldn't she sing it? Liana then let out a very devilish smirk, she was thinking of something.

"Now this is a story all about how,

My life got flipped-turned upside down,

And I'd like to take minute

Just sit right there"

Huh? What kind of song is that? "I'll tell you how I became the prince of town called Bel-Air" Kairi popped out. Huh? Prince? Bell Air? Well it's different from all the classical music here in Terca Lumireis, "Keep going, I sang most of that first verse" Liana demanded on Kairi who opened her mouth trembling and complied.

"In west Philadelphia born and raised,  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days,  
Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool,  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school"

Liana then cut in and began singing the rest, "When a couple of guys who were up to no good,  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood,  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said, "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air."

Pretty catch song despite how weird it is; looking at the sandwiches I prepared I called, "Well, dinner's ready." As we all began eating Estelle broke the silence that had formed, "What were you two sing- ummm Liana what are you doing?" Hearing that I looked up and saw Liana squishing my sandwich in the palms of her hands, I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You have something against my sandwiches?"

Kairi only giggled, "You've had that weird habit since you were little, there's nothing wrong with eating the bread as is." A habit huh? Weirdest habit I've ever seen, "I know that, but…I just can't…I know it's weird…but it's like drilled into my being…any bread given to me and I just start squishing it like play-doh ever since I was very little, whether I'm conscious of it or not I can't eat bread without doing this first…" Kairi kept giggling, Estelle gave me a 'do you know why' look and I gave her a 'hell only knows' look, "Okay…"

"I was originally humming and tried singing the Bohemian Rhapsody, but Kairi didn't join in" Bohemian….Rhapsody? Earth had some strange cultures if the music indicated anything. "I know, I'm going to hell aren't I?" Kairi had sunk down, she looked pretty serious and Liana just laughed. "The one she caved into was the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. They're kinda popular Earth songs at least for those who speak English, not other languages…I think." Liana explained.

"Thank you for the meal," Estelle said, dang she finished that fast, she must want to get to Flynn badly. "It wasn't anything special," I replied, really I'm not that good, if anything this is all I know how to cook, odd I use to be able to cook more from when I lived in the orphanage with Hanks and his wife, perhaps I just forgot over time after Hank's wife died.

"I thought it was very tasty. I can't imagine being able to cook anything myself" Estelle said and there came Liana's smirk again, just what is she planning? "But if you don't know how to cook, how are you gonna snag a husband?" I smirked, she knew how to play with people that was amusing, and she knew just what buttons to press without going overboard, "H-Husband? Me? I-I" Estelle was soon flustered as Liana had hoped. Kairi giggled a bit as well until, "Oh don't even start Kairi, you can bake, but you burn regular food A LOT! How're you gonna snag a husband also?"

Kairi for once took on a serious expression, "You can cook Liana, but you can't bake, so you're gonna have buy cakes and sweets for special occasions?" Huh? Liana can't bake but she can cook, how does one cook, but not bake? Furthermore Kairi can bake, but not cook? How does one who knows how to bake not know how to cook?

"I too can bake!" Liana shouted her face turning red. This kind of reminds me of when me and Flynn would argue. "You made a cake too runny one time." I felt myself drawn into the conversation, how does one make a cake too runny?! "I-I-I just messed up on the recipe to that one!" Liana tried to defend herself, but it was confirmed that what Kairi said was true…how?!

"And the cookies that tasted like unsalted eggs?" I felt myself falling back, egg tasting cookies? Doesn't sound appetizing, "Or the-" Geez how many things can she have messed up?

"GAH I GET IT! I GET IT! I CAN'T BAKE! BUT YOU CAN'T COOK! SO STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN UNLESS IT'S FOR SWEETS KAIRI!" Liana shouted.

"YOU TOO LIANA! YOU CAN COOK THE MEALS, BUT DO NOT EVER BAKE YOU HEAR ME!" Kairi shouted.

"DEAL!" they both shouted...Estelle and I were now lost, if one was bad at the other, why not show each other how to do the other?

"You gotta learn, by doing it though," I said, I had no idea how long this journey could be, so it would be helpful if they learned, "You all will be cooking in no time, so don't worry about it."

"IF SHE COOKS/BAKES I'M NOT EATTING IT UNTIL YOU ALL DEEM IT SAFE!" they shouted in my face. I backed away and immediately Kairi's face became red and she began apologizing. "Thanks for the food, Yuri" Liana said, and Kairi complimented my cooking as well. Repede got up signaling us to keep on going, "What is it, Repede?" I tried to read his expression, once seeing it wasn't monsters I got up, "Well, shall we be going?"

* * *

I saw Kairi hesitate in her magic, her hands looked like they were having a hard time gripping her staff. Before any of us could respond and help her from the oncoming Bee, Liana punched it and it burst at impact, "Ugghhh, bugs are so icky!" Kairi's hands must still hurt from the splinters, and Estelle had told her not to use them too much, she had been gripping her staff way to hard just to keep a grip on it. "Kairi, stand down and let us handle them!" We won our battle and I walked up to Estelle.

"Estelle, Kairi's hands are acting up, she could use some healing," I told her and she nodded and ran over to Kairi and healed her hands. "I said you need to not use your hands so much, you grab your staff way too hard, you'll have to stand back from fighting for a day or two or the pain will get worse." I turned away hearing a soft, "Okay…" from Kairi.

We continued until Repede crouched down at some rustling bushes, "Grrr…" I prepared myself for anything that might jump out, but clearly I wasn't prepared enough, "P-Prepare to die, eggbear!" I heard a voice say throwing me a bit off guard.

* * *

Hurray for complete presumed thinking! I really wanna try not to make a drabble per each chapter, but so far with the need to clear things up plus putting in Kairi's pieces, it kinda makes it hard since the main fiction is about me and Kairi…but focuses only on my thoughts while the drabble contains Kairi's parts and povs and things to clear up questions in the main fic. So complicated~


	5. 5: Ribbons, Clovers, and a Period Ch 9

I forgot to post this on up...sorry, the next chapter in the OCV fanfiction is still in progress. Been a bit over a month since my last drabble. Hurray. Now onward to the copy n paste disclaimer I made XD

I DON'T OWN Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's thoughts, Caryn, or Justin. I do have permission to use Justin and Caryn until they tell me no more XD I DO OWN MYSELF, KAIRI, and my work in this fic.

* * *

Kairi tapped Yuri's shoulder and shook her head before crouching down, "Liana, there's a river nearby if you want to bathe. You might have to wash you panties and reuse them for now until we can buy some more."

Liana jumped up, "I'mma go bathe bitc-….peoples…so don't come get me, I'll get back myself!" With that, the woman ran towards the river with a bag tucked over her back wincing, twitching, and jerking in pain here and there at her pain filled abdomen.

"She was about to say bitches…," Kairi complained in a whisper so the youngest member in the party wouldn't hear.

"Seems like that's just the way she is, though care to explain?" Yuri asked Kairi in a whisper.

Kairi nodded and turned to look at Karol, her tone still hushed, "But first there's something I have to discuss before I answer questions. So let's sit down somewhere near where Liana went off too, there's plenty of broken down trees to sit on."

Yuri simply placed his hand on his hip in his usual stance, "Alright, though, are you sure about telling Karol about Earth?"

"You're reading my mind, that's no fair," Kairi pouted, "Though, yes I am certain about filling him in, I don't think it'll hurt anyone, plus having him in the dark may hurt at some point…if he has to find out some other way, like us suddenly maybe vanishing…"

The swordsman looked in thought before nodding, he turned to his companions who were now staring at the two oddly, "Alright, come on, we're gonna take a break near where Liana's at." And with that, Yuri began to walk towards where Liana headed off to, his loyal partner Repede and travel companions' right behind him.

In the clearing, the group sat on some logs and rocks, waiting on their last companion.

"Karol," Kairi started, "There's something I have to let you know."

The young guild member turned to stare at her from his comfortable seat on a medium rock seat, "Huh? What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Kairi drew up her courage to speak, "I need to let you know…Liana and I….we…well we aren't…..from this world…" She stared at the child seriously, gauging his reaction.

He merely smiled and laughed, "Haha, oh come on, that's gotta be the silliest thing I ever heard. You and Liana? Aliens? You don't even have green skin, three fingers, and giant black eyes." His gazing about at the other traveling party began to make the so called joke more real, "Wait. For real?!"

"Why is that the only description for an alien?" Kairi asked poutily. Yuri decided to intervene to see if Karol had any problems with the two girls, "Yeah, these two came out of a ball of light that appeared in my cell in Zaphias. Said they were from a planet named Earth."

Karol could only stare incredulously at the burgundy haired girl, "B-but…I mean, how? I mean…" The young child looked a bit frightened at the realization that he had been travelling with 'aliens' the whole time.

"We come in peace," Kairi said in a sad low tone, suddenly no longer confident after viewing the small boy's expression, "We just want to go back home…"

Estelle jumped in to defend her newfound friend and to calm Karol, "It's true they're aliens, but they're not monsters. It's ok, Karol."

The young boy was still frightened and Repede could only whine, "Look, if you got a problem with them just because they come from some other planet, then you don't have to force yourself to travel with us. You can still turn around and head back to Halure in no time if you want to, I won't stop you," Yuri began testing.

Karol could only stare incredulously, his expression showed he wanted to run, but something else was on his mind, he didn't want to be left behind, not after making some new friends, "No. I mean…like I said you guys would get lonely….and…you're right, neither of them seem like bad people. Though Liana could stand to hold back on the random hugs…"

Kairi could only stare at Karol blankly before smiling wide, "Thanks, Karol! It's good to travel with you!"

Karol shot out the questions before Yuri could get a word out of his now open mouth, "Hey! You guys are from this planet called Earth, right? So, what's wrong with Liana? Why was she bleeding earlier? What was she talking about? What's it like? How'd you guys get here? How do you get back? Does Earth have monsters? What about blastia? Why does she use such weird words at times? Are those Earth words? What about-"

Kairi looked like her eyes were swirling around in her head at the ambush of questions, "K-Karol, please….one at a time…let me answer one at a time."

"I also would like to know too. She looked like she was in so much pain, and she mentioned something called contraceptives? What are those? Just what is a period? Why is it that Earth girls get them?"

"E-Estelle…not you too…," Kairi said, her head swinging around with the ambush.

Yuri grabbed Kairi's head with both hands to stop the swinging, ignoring the heat he felt coming from her face, unknowing about where it was coming from as well as the cause, "Easy there, one at a time. Just start with the period thing. Liana's too stubborn to accept help right now, but she is going to need it."

Kairi felt her blush slowly subsiding as his hands left the sides of her head after she settled, "O-Ok…Well let's see. I'm not as advanced in stuff as Liana is, but…if I remember from Liana's college years…a period usually happens when girls hit puberty, I think. It marks that her uterus is set and ready to bear children…I think….all I know is, it starts with the uterus making a wall on the lining inside itself to best cushion and hold the egg if you get pregnant….and if you don't get pregnant...the uterus kinda...well gets rid of the wall it made to restart a new wall to prepare itself for pregnancy again with a fresh wall…the blood is from that tissue being burnt away, I think, I forgot how it gets rid of it, Liana just says it "schluffs" it off, and contractions and stuff as well as that burning whatever it does causes the pain…although I can't remember if it was burning…all I know is it wants to get rid of the wall and it does…."

"That sounds….painful," Yuri said uncomfortably at this conversation about a woman's organs.

Kairi nodded, "Mhm, it's painful, gross, and it's accompanied by hormone changes, mood swings, bloating, cramping….she's not going to be happy for a while."

"Explains why she looked like she wanted to murder me," Yuri said recollecting Liana's aggression.

Estelle raised her hand, "What about contraceptives?"

Kairi blushed slightly, "Oh….well…those are like birth control pills, medicine to keep from getting pregnant, it messes with the period by stopping and or delaying it, I think…"

"Oh…," Estelle said blankly, suddenly puzzled in thought on why Liana had asked if she used them, but it clicked soon, "Oh right, why is it only Earth girl's get them? Men can't get them?"

"I don't know why you don't have them…but….Men don't have uterus's Estelle…they don't get pregnant, so therefore no period. As for how or where periods came from, there's many stories, which is truth, even I have no clue, and I REALLY rather not delve into religions," Kairi answered simply when Estelle looked like she would ask something again.

"Most women would keep track of their periods so as not to get caught off guard and to see when it ends…typically it lasts about a week more or less…but Liana's kinda irresponsible with that," Kairi added, "Also…I've never had a period oddly enough…not sure why though…guess I'm just an oddball, but I'm grateful for it," she finished up with a goofy grin.

Yuri just gave her a smirked grin, "Yeah, I'll bet you're grateful."

The group was soon laughing and amongst the laughter Kairi's eyes stopped at a patch of grass. She quickly got up and ran to the spot, squatting down carefully to pick the delicate treasure she spotted.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Estelle asked curiously, "Did you find something?"

Smiling fully, Kairi turned toward the group with a four-leaf clover in her fingers, "Mhm, I found this!"

Estelle clapped happily, "Wow, Kairi! Those I've read are 'four-leafed clovers', they're supposed to be very lucky for anyone who gets one. I'd never seen one before, they really exist."

Kairi nodded, "Mhm, we have them on Earth too, though I can't vouch entirely for the luck part since I'd never picked any up." With a quick glace in Yuri's direction, a tiny faint blush on her cheeks, she mustered some nerve to walk over to him and extended her hand with the clover, "Here! This should help you big time with finding that core thief."

Yuri looked about as confused as her could be, "Huh? I don't really need it, plus I'm not the one who found it, so the luck thing doesn't quite work."

Kairi began to pout, "But it applies to those who have one too. You need the luck to get a clue on the core thief or to find them at least."

"Huh? Since when do I need luck for that?" Yuri replied, getting pouty himself, "Besides if anyone needs luck it's definitely you and Liana with getting home. I wouldn't honestly know the first place to begin looking for a way back for you two other than perhaps Deidon Hold or the cell we were in for clues."

With a plop, Kairi sat next to Yuri staring at him more intensely and poutily, her gentle blush fading. Leaning forward towards him she shouted, "You're taking it!"

"Am not!" Yuri shouted back matching her tone.

"You are too!"

"I am not!

The two bickered back and forth for a minute until, "Fine then you're not taking it!" Kairi shouted.

"I said I'll take it so calm down already!" Yuri shouted, before his expression began to change to dumb confusion, "…Wait what? How? Why?!"

Kairi only smirked triumphantly, "Haha, you got looney tuned. I win, it's yours now," she responded handing over the clover.

"I said I don't need it." Yuri responded poutily again. A snap was heard despite that nothing in the area had snapped, and all Yuri saw was Kairi pulling off her yellow ribbon from her hair's fishtail braid before he was in agonizing pain from his hair being yanked.

"Fine then! If you won't take it, I'll force it on you by tying it in your hair!" Kairi shouted with a pouty tone.

"What the hell, Kairi!" Yuri shouted loudly and squirmed to get out of her grasp, shaking his head to try to free his hair. By now he had figured out that Liana's mood swings were affecting her mood through their so called link, he kinda wish they weren't.

"K-Kairi! Please calm down!" Estelle said trying to calm the situation, but to no avail, the look in Kairi's eyes was of pure determination! Kairi was gonna give Yuri the clover one way or another.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Liana blurted out from the path.

Kairi turned to her with a pouty look, "No."

"So…pulling Yuri's hair isn't just anything?" Liana asked curiously, gauging her companion's reactions to find some sort of clue.

Yuri just grunted in pain, trying to reach his hands back to grab Kairi's hands off his hair, "No kidding! Gah! Let go already!"

Kairi's cheeks puffed up, "Not till I tie it in your hair, stand still."

"I already said I don't really need it. Ow!" Yuri said back whiningly.

Liana turned to Estelle and Karol, "So….what happened here?"

Karol spoke up before Estelle could, "I dunno, after Kairi told us a bunch of things about Earth and what a period was, she found this four leaf clover and showed it to Yuri. Then it looked like they were arguing about something then she pulled off her ribbon and started yanking his hair."

Silence ensued for a bit while the others gazed upon the scene of carnage, "Uh Kairi…" Liana began, no response was given, but her face turned to a smirk.

" _Oh Kairi dear~_ ," Liana cooed at Kairi through telepathy, smirking still, " _You're getting very tight with Yuri now aren't you? What shampoo do you think he uses? What does it smell like? Is it silky? Is it L'Oréal worth it hair? Do you want to tug on it, ALL NIGHT LONG~?_ "

Kairi stiffened up and stopped her assault on Yuri's hair. She looked at Yuri's hair that was in her hands and unconsciously rubbed it a little bit. She had the urge to want to smell it and give it a tender kiss, her mind still taking a while to catch up to the situation.

Yuri turned his head back at Kairi after noticing her stillness, "You done now?"

Kairi looked at his face, shivering a little before her entire face and body became a bright red and she collapsed backwards on the ground. Repede ran over to nudge her to try to rouse her, but no such luck.

Yuri looked at Kairi almost sweatdropping before looking at Liana curiously, "Where'd you get that?" He motioned to the water bottle in her hand.

Liana opened up her bag and held it out to him, "My bag is a portal back home…bad thing is…I can't fit in it."

Yuri sweatdropped right there at that, "…What?"

"I'm serious! I rummaged around and pulled out the stuff I needed! And when I peeked inside to see where they had come from, I saw my house! My room! It's a portal Yuri! ….Only it's so small…" Liana explained.

Yuri waltzed over and looked into the bag, "Whoa. I don't see any house or room, but it's as dark as a bottomless pit."

"Maybe its magic like how Karol's bag can hold his large broken sword," Liana chimed as Karol now looked into his bag.

"Huh? Hey! It is bottomless, that's so cool!" Karol piped up merrily at the new fact about his bag.

And thus we all waited on our unconscious member to awaken to continue forward.

* * *

Extra:

"Hey look! I can see a giant hole in the mountain face! Is that Aspio?" Liana shouted at her companions.

"Yes, it would appear so," Estelle responded.

Kairi and Karol could only gape in awe at the scenery, as Repede mere yawned in boredom, clearly not amused.

Behind the group was the fearless leader himself, staring at the scene, "I'm coming for you, Mordio."

Kairi fidgeted a bit as some of her hair blew to tickle her nose, "Ah, I just had to lose my ribbon…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it after Yuri woke you up. The wind must have carried it away," Estelle apologized.

"Ah, it's fine besides," Liana piped up, a smirk now on her face as she rummaged in her bag, "I got plenty of ribbons and bows to play with your hair later, Kairi~."

Kairi could only shiver in fear at the thought of the elder woman playing with her hair.

Yuri's focus was on the cave, ignoring the chatter of the 3 women. He placed his right hand in the pocket of his pants, where a yellow ribbon and a four leaf clover were stashed away, for good luck.

* * *

Ah this one took so long, college classes started, and one peep at the syllabus's show….I'mma be so busy. I'm still trying to keep up with this, but it's getting more difficult compared to all the free time I had at the start of this fan fiction Q~Q


	6. 6: Campfire Alien Ch 11&12

Wow…got this one done and I have 2-3 more to go x-x and college starts up on Tuesday….Noooooooooooooooooo!

I DON'T OWN Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's thoughts, Caryn, or Justin. I do have permission to use Justin and Caryn until they tell me no more XD I DO OWN MYSELF, KAIRI, and my work in this fic.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want even a little bit to eat, Liana?" Estelle asked worriedly as Liana had begun to drink her medicine after a change of pads. "I'm so sleepy, no thanks, I can do without it, it won't kill me to go without dinner at least once," was the elder girl's response.

"Alright, don't say we didn't warn you if you wake up hungry," Yuri said with a 'I'm warning you' tone. With those words the elder girl laid her head on her pillow she took from her bag and quickly fell into slumber.

"She seems like such a pain to deal with," Rita said fussily glaring a bit down at the sleeping girl. "Hehehe, you wouldn't know the half of it," Kairi giggled at the mage's reaction.

"We have a problem!"

The youngest member came running up to the group panting. "What's up Captain Karol? You didn't bring back any firewood," Yuri chuckled out. "That's the thing! There's no trees at all, there isn't even any dry leaves around to gather to make a fire either," Karol pouted as his tummy growled to show his hunger.

"What do we do?" Estelle asked Yuri who looked in thought. "We should probably return to Aspio, at least there we can sleep in the shelves and get a decent meal," Rita brought up a solution. "Yeah, seems like our only option, I'll get the stuff put up, Estelle, try to wake Liana so we can head out," the dark-haired swordsman agreed.

Estelle nodded, "Alright, I'll get her up…huh? Kairi, what are you doing?" the pink haired princess noticed the long haired brunette messing with the rock circle where the fire was to be lit. "Alright, put the lint and newspapers here, log piece here, and now a spark," Kairi said giving herself directions. As she began to raise her staff, Yuri realized what she was about to do and panicked, "KAIRI!"

"Huh?!" the little brunette shouted surprised, but it was too late, she had charged up her firebolt and set the firewood, newspaper and dryer lint on fire with it. The flame ignited so large and high until it died down to a tamable flame for cooking. Everyone gawked at her, Yuri looking worried, especially at one mage's gaze.

"You-You don't even…You don't even have a blastia?! How did you do that?!" the mage said astonished, but her voice began to raise, as if in anger and frustration for not knowing how she performed an 'arte'. Kairi began to panic as she realized, she wasn't sure how to tell the mage at least without Liana awake, "Uhh, umm…I-I…I…."

"Well, now that the fire's set, lets start making Dinner," Yuri said directed to Kairi, moving between the two girls to try to keep them apart for the moment after sensing the long-haired brunette's unease. "She hasn't answered the question!" Rita said angrily at the swordsman in front of Kairi. Yuri turned to her with his usual poker face but didn't flinch or budge, "She can't answer you on an empty stomach, I don't think the Captain or Estelle can hold out for long either."

Kairi looked worriedly at the swordsman's back, "Y-Yuri…." She whined a tiny bit, until her tummy gave an intensely loud roar as it had back at the castle. Yuri just turned to her and chuckled as she covered her tummy and began turning a deep red, "Heheh, see, what did I tell you?" At that the mage seemed to drop the subject for now as Yuri took the small girl with him to make dinner.

* * *

"AHH!" Kairi shouted jumping back, as a flame that rocketed upwards ferociously engulfed the pot, almost burning her hands. Yuri quickly grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the pot and began putting out the flames. "What did you do?!" Yuri shouted incredulously as he stared at the now empty blackened pot. Kairi looked about ready to cry, "I-I I was just…t-trying to boil some water for steeping some tea in a pot…and it just…P-P-POOF!" Yuri sweat dropped recalling Liana mentioning that Kairi could burn water…he didn't think that was even possible until now, teaching her to cook would take a LONG time with practice at the VERY START. Yeah, he couldn't trust her to cook alone, just yet, or at all.

"We'll just drink some water we don't really need tea, why don't you try to get the plates set?" Yuri asked her, now trying to keep her from cooking. "…Okay," the small girl replied a bit sadly, picking up on the hints as she began grabbing the plates from her bag and setting them up nearby to be able to hand the plates to Yuri to fill up with Salisbury Steak.

Once everyone had their plates, Rita's gaze that had never left the brunette, became more irritable, and she couldn't hold it much longer, "So, are you going to answer me or what?" At that, the small brunette swallowed her piece steak that she had been chewing on and nearly choked; the swordsman who sat beside her patting her back to help her swallow it down, as she drank her water in what seemed like 2 gulps.

Rita's gaze held steady and level, the fire reflecting in her eyes didn't even seem to be coming from the actual fire, it made the brunette more nervous than she was before. Estelle and Karol looked about ready to just shout out the answer in their friend's defense, but the swordsman seem to beat them to it, "And just why do you want to know so badly?" Rita just scoffed as the tiny girl took cover behind the swordsman, "Isn't it obvious? Someone without a blastia, using magic like that, it shouldn't even be possible." Yuri slightly darkened his gaze at the mage, "So, let me guess, you want to experiment on her?"

Kairi who was clinging to Yuri's back was now shivering a bit, "Y-You mean like dissection? E-Electric Shock Therapy Tests? O-Or Or…Sensory…Deprivation Tanks…?" Her grip became tight at the mention of Sensory Deprivation Tanks, her body absolutely trembling, her puppy eyes with tears peeping from behind Yuri at Rita; because, while Earth people find the tanks relaxing, the thought of being alone in a small tank in the dark with no sense of sight, sound, smell, taste, or feel, disturbed the girl immensely.

Rita looked taken back, her cheeks turning a bit pink at the slightly cute scene, but raised her voice at the insinuations, "Guh, J-Just what do you think I am?! I wouldn't go THAT far!" Kairi sweat dropped, "S-sorry, kinda can't blame me after your argument with Liana in Shaikos Ruins…and just how far would you go…?" Rita regained her composure, "Huh? Just observations, perhaps a little bit of formal and informal tests, but nothing that bad."

"So you promise, no dissection?" Kairi said calming down a bit. "No dissection," Rita replied. "No electric tests?" Kairi asked, peaking out from behind Yuri once more. "No electricity," Rita promised. "No sensory deprivation tanks?" Kairi said coming out and sitting beside Yuri. "I don't know what that is, but none of that," Rita responded. "No acid or tests with fire? Or overdose tests, or medication, or-" Kairi continued as she scooted in front of the mage with sparkling eyes. Rita was turning pink at how close the brunette was approaching, and nervous as well as confused, "Where are you even coming up with this stuff from?!" Kairi just twiddled her index fingers together, "Well…having magic is kinda an EXTREME rarity on Earth…so, other than dissection, I've kinda been down the ladder…"

Everyone gave the tiny girl incredulous stares, she wasn't kidding, though her reason was a lie. She indeed had been subjected to tests, though as torture methods, not research, all because she was her father's daughter, and many enemies he did have. "Earth?" Rita asked finally snapping back to the conversation.

Though Kairi dodged answering, "So, pinky promise?" The small girl held up her pinky towards the mage, and the mage blushed a little before taking her pinky in her own, "Uhm, yeah… pinky promise." Before the mage could take her pinky out, Kairi tightened her pinky around her, "No, you gotta say the phrase!" Rita looked oddy at her, "The… phrase?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah, the phrase for the promise, just like I did with Repede."

"Woof!" Repede barked, as if in agreement.

"Uh… ok, so how does it go?" Rita asked embarrassed. "Ok, repeat after me. 'Pinky promise'," Kairi said happily.

"Pinky promise…" Rita began to repeat.

"Cross my heart," Kairi continued.

"Uhh, Cross my heart?" Rita said a bit confused on the choice on words.

"'Hope to die'," Kairi went on.

"Huh?!" Rita said, now utterly confused and befuddled, "Why 'Hope to die'?!"

"I don't know, but that's just how it goes. Pinky promises are big deals! So, the phrase is 'Pinky promise, cross my heart, hope to die, I'll swallow a thousand needles if I lie. Fingers cut'," Kairi said a bit pouty.

"Woof! Woof Woof." Repede barked in agreement once more.

"See. Repede knows," Kairi said before looking at the mage seriously, "So?"

"… Ah! Fine, fine! Pinky promise, cross my heart, hope to die, I'll swallow a thousand needles if I lie! Fingers cut!" Rita said a bit frustrated, she just wanted her answer.

Kairi merely nodded, pulled out her pinky, and simply replied, "Liana and I are aliens, from the planet Earth."

"Aliens? How gullible do you think I am?" Rita said, she wasn't gonna buy it, especially without proof. "It's true, they both just appeared out of a ball of light on top of me," Yuri explained, though Rita still wasn't buying it, she began arguing that some blastia could've done it. Kairi began to scramble to find proof, "It's true! We can't read your writing! We don't know where places are! We can't use blastia! Aer makes us incredibly sick and can kill us! Liana's on her period! And….and…give me a second…" Kairi ran to grab Liana's bag and hoped and prayed she could see into it, in which…she could…bizarre…

She reached in and yanked out Liana's cell phone and two books, "Here, look at these! Uh, but don't break the phone or Liana will seriously kill us…" Rita quickly snatched the phone from Kairi, "Just what is this?" Kairi panicked a little as Rita began to investigate the phone, "Uh Rita, please be careful, Liana will be furious if it breaks, I'm not kidding, she'll go insane on us…" Rita still fiddled with the phone, "Oh come on, it's not like a bit of poking and prodding is gonna-" at that Rita hit the home button to reveal the lock screen with Sakamaki Shu.

Rita's face turned bright red, "W-W-WHAT?! W-WHO?! WHO IS THAT?! AND WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS?!" Kairi sweat dropped, "He's technically not shirtless….AH RITA, DON'T MESS WITH THE PASSWORD!" Rita was trying her hardest to unlock the phone but after a few tries she gave up. Estelle was trying to read through the books, "I can't read this at all…Kairi, what are they about, and what are they called?"

Kairi turned to Estelle after taking the phone back from Rita, "Oh that one is Green Eggs and Ham, it's a kids book with rhyme, the other is like a play in book form, it's called Romeo and Juliet, and it's a tragic love story. At that Estelle's eyes lit up and she put her head back into the book, only to lower it and remember, she can't read it.

"Hmm, it seems like you might be telling the truth, but I don't believe it just yet," Rita said skeptical still of Kairi's truth. "But that's all I can think of…." Kairi pouted as she put the things away. "By the way, what is a period anyways?" Rita asked, recalling Kairi's shout. Estelle raised her head and recited what Kairi and Liana had shared with them, and Rita seemed intrigued a bit.

As it seemed the mage wouldn't accept the facts yet, the group resumed eating and finishing their meal. "Kairi…do you mind if I ask a question?" Estelle asked, curiously. "Hm? What is it Estelle?" she replied. "You don't mind?! Okay…at Rita's house, Liana said Yuri wasn't her type…just what is her type?" Estelle said, her eyes shining at the idea. Kairi giggled before responding, "Let's see, tall, beefy, takes no 'crap' as Liana once put it, has an affinity for children, and is genuine husband/father material I suppose, judging on who she's been crushing on."

Estelle looked in thought, as if trying to figure out who Liana was crushing on. "Estelle, he's not from here, so you don't have to try to figure it out," Kairi began sweat dropping. "Oh…Really? Who is it then?" Estelle asked curiously. "Girl secret's Estelle, gosh, I thought you'd know better than to pry into things like that?" Kairi said astonished. Estelle became flustered and apologized as Karol looked in thought, "So when you think about it that way, other than being tall, Yuri doesn't fit the bill, huh?" Kairi just giggled, "Yeah, she even called him punipuni~"

"Punipuni?" Estelle asked. Kairi giggled more, "Ehehehe. It means Squishy in Japanese, so beefy Yuri isn't." Karol began laughing, "Gyahahaha, Yuri's Squishy?!" At that Yuri looked shocked, "Huh? Just, how am I squishy?" The swordsman poked his chest and paused, he was definitely going to exercise more after this…

"So, what's your type, Kairi?" Estelle asked with stars in her eyes. Kairi's face turned a bright red, "M-Me?!...I..I….I don't…I…" (I love Yuri….So…Tall, dark, and handsome, vigilante, with a delightful squishiness~…). "Kairi…are you okay?" Estelle asked, as she watched Kairi swaying her spot, her cheeks bright red. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine….I'm….just going to keep my type a secret since I'm not so sure still…" the brunette lied to try to drop the conversation. "B-But, even just a little general idea?" Estelle asked determined. "You trying to play matchmaker or something?" Kairi asked curiously at Estelle's persistence. Estelle just fidgeted as if she'd been busted and turned away blushing a bit.

"I want….lots of bacon on my burger zzz….lots of pickles please…no….no onions….Nooooooo….zzzzz" Liana's sleep talk came as we turned to see her rolling away, to which Repede ran to roll her back towards our area. "And there she goes again. I guess that's our cue to go to bed," Yuri said, as Repede gave him a knowing look which meant 'I'll take first watch'. "Why does she do that?" Karol turned to Kairi asking. "She sleeps by the wall back home, cause she rolls a lot….right now there's no wall…simple…" Kairi said sweat dropping.

Everyone gave the sleeping girl odd looks before agreeing to hit the hay. "Well, goodnight everyone," Kairi said as she headed to bed. "Goodnight," Karol and Estelle said. Yuri lay beside Repede, so that the canine could wake him for his watch. Rita just moved her blankets and stuff near Liana, to observe her while Kairi sweat dropped, wondering just what tests Rita has in store for them…

* * *

Bonus: Tree talk

Yuri wandered up the hill to check on the mage who had run off to view Halure's tree. He left behind the two earth girls with Repede, Karol, and Estelle. The mention of assassins had him second guessing the two oddball aliens in the group, and while Liana was violent, cold blooded murder didn't seem fit her. Same could be said of Kairi, though they say the quiet, innocent ones are the ones who aren't so innocent, but Repede doesn't just up and like someone from the get go without faith and reason. Either way he left Repede to keep them out of trouble, because you could never be too careful.

After walking up the hill, sure enough, there Rita was, staring at the tree in absolute awe. "…I can't believe it. I've never seen anything like this. The flowers are in full bloom even though it's not the season for it…And the barrier's strong, too…Did Estellise really do this?" Rita said amazed as she turned to the now approaching swordsman.

"What do you mean?" Yuri said, trying to play it dumb again.

"Karol let it slip when we were leaving Aspio. You tried to change the subject, but it was too late," Rita said triumphantly. "Guess I blew that one," Yuri said in defeat as he sat down beside the mage.

"We mages have nothing even remotely like she has," Rita said still intrigued by the tree.

Yuri raised an eyebrow to that, "So you just decided to come with us to eliminate the competition?"

Rita spun around to face him, furious at his insinuation, "Don't be ridiculous! I have a formula that I have to work out!" That made Yuri a bit wary, but curious, "A formula? What do you mean?"

"…It's nothing. Forget about it," Rita scoffed as she turned away, but soon turned her head to address Yuri, rather upset at his previous remark, "So what did you want? You came here for something, right?" Yuri just looked ahead, "Well, that just about took care of about half of it." That caught the mage's attention, "So what's the other half?"

"You said back in Shaikos that it's easy working with blastia because they never betray you, before Liana blew up," Yuri said. "Yeah? So?" Rita said in her 'yeah yeah, get to the point' tone.

Yuri gazed at her seriously before opening his mouth again, "You, Kairi, and Estelle are human. You're not blastia."

"…Oh, I get it. You're worried for them. Worried I might hurt them," Rita said almost mockingly. "Estelle and Kairi are honest. Good. Kind. Unlike you, me, or Liana," Yuri said as he got up, "I'm just saying… Don't do anything reckless," he finished as he walked away. Though not before he turned back to the mage, "Come on, let's go back. The others are waiting for us."

The swordsman turned to walk away back down the hill just as Rita turned back to the tree with a grin, "I've finally found the clues I was looking for. I want to be all kinds of reckless…" After a few moments there, she followed after Yuri.

Halfway down the hill, the pair were greeted by a panting Karol, "*huff* Y-Yuri *huff* ….It's *huff* bad…" Yuri didn't look concerned, but seeing the small boy so panicked made him wonder what was happening, "Take it easy. What is it, Karol?"

The small boy couldn't keep calm though, "*huff* The Knights!... *huff* Estelle! Liana and Kairi! *huff* They're in troubl- *cough* *cough* *huff*" His quick panting and shouting caused him to choke on air, though Yuri got the message loud and clear, the Knights were here to arrest the two Earth girls, and take back Estelle.

With a serious gaze, he turned to Rita, "C'mon, we have to help them!" Rita nodded, and the pair began running towards the Mayor's house where they left the party. "H-Hey! *huff* Wait for me!" Karol shouted as he chased after the two, having no trouble with breath this time on the downhill run.

* * *

First drabble in a while….Though I had bee meaning to put a different one up, though still working on it….Still got another 'CHAPTER' drabble to do before I add in the two EXTRA drabbles….what are EXTRA drabbles? Wait and see~. Oh, but there will be SKIT drabbles for skits that I didn't put into the chapter to save on word space, or forgot to implement. I'll explain it in more detail inside of an author's note…eventually XD


	7. 7: A Conversation between Royalty Ch 13

Note: For this drabble, it's a bit different, the _italics_ are Kairi's thoughts in her mind that she's communicating, and _**BOLD italics**_ are Elucifer's thoughts that he's communicating…compared to the usual. Regular **BOLD** is gonna be Liana's thoughts that she's communicating in her mind. Telepathy is hard with multiple people, there's no color option in this site that I'm aware of ;w;

Second Note: Elucifer's image is from the Kokuu no Kamen manga with Raven (I own all 3 volumes X3). It's very small, and not so detailed, but I tried to describe him the best I can describe him, as for colors…..I made them UP! Cause there's NO reference whatso ever of a colored version to this manga, and Black/White usually adds up to like ANY color…

I DON'T OWN Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's thoughts, Caryn, or Justin. I do have permission to use Justin and Caryn until they tell me no more XD I DO OWN MYSELF, KAIRI, and my work in this fic.

* * *

Kairi's POV

"Look, Yuri. It's the ocean," Estelle told Yuri in awe of the ocean view before her. "I can see that. …The wind feels great," Yuri said about breathlessly as he walked up beside her to join her on the cliff. The two staring off into the endless horizon, made for a picture-perfect love story book cover.

I turned away from the pair, my chest burning in envy and jealousy. ' _Estelle's lucky…she'll win Yuri over in no time…with no effort…and I…no matter how hard I try or how loud I scream…he'll never look my way…_ '

' _ **And why do you think that, young one?**_ '

The sudden deep voice, cause me to shiver a bit and jolt from my sulking. I looked around and found no one, just where had that voice come from?

' _ **Would you like to come talk about it? I rarely get visitors.**_ '

The voice spoke again, and this time, I felt entranced by it. My vision seemed to blur, I felt dizzy, but I obeyed my gut and took steps towards the sound. I walked onward, ignoring that I was leaving everyone behind, ignoring any danger I could be putting myself in, I just felt like I could confide in this person...despite not knowing them. This heavy burden of carrying the secret of Vesperia, the secrets of my origin, the secret to my unrequited love…I felt safe telling this voice…why?

I stopped, and found myself in front of a rock…a rock? My brain raced with the many Vesperia playthrough's Liana had gone through, and the only rock that I knew was shaped like this on Ehmead Hill…was Elucifer's Grave.

"Elucifer?" I called a bit confused, was he the one calling me?

' _ **You know my name…Interesting. How did you hear of it?**_ '

Suddenly, an image came to view, above the grave stone, hovering over the cliff, was Elucifer in ALL his glory. He was a griffin, with two ears and a beak much like the Passion Cockatrice's in the Cados Mountains at night, he had feathers much like Phaeroh, but like the body of Belius, with a long flowing tail much like a horse with two red braid like strands coming from it. The body and tail were glowing a brilliant light yellow, while the feathers on his ears and wings began to ombre out from yellow, to orange, to red. The mane around his heck wasn't feathery as it looked fluffy as heck. He was transparent like a ghost, but his eyes were filled with curiosity, power, and a genuine kindness I never thought I'd see.

' _Um, it's kind of a long story, you see…_ ' I said bowing a bit, feeling a bit nervous and intimidated, this here was the previous King of the Entelexeia if I recalled…or was it the Spiral Draco?...Liana was the expert…

' _ **I sense a divine presence from you. May I have a name, young one?**_ '

' _Kairi…_ ' I said still unable to meet his gaze.

' _ **Kairi….I have heard of that name before….pray tell…what is your father or mother's name?**_ '

At that I gazed up at him, how had he heard my name before? I just got here to Terca Lumires, ' _My father's name is Zane sir, my mother's name was Igetha…she was murdered when I was a child though…_ '

At that Elucifer looked taken a back, ' _ **So, you're the child that Lord Zane deems the most precious. He never stops talking of you when the subject on how his children are doing arises.**_ '

It was my turn to look surprised, ' _You know my father?_ '

Elucifer bowed, ' _ **Why, yes your majesty. All those in power need know the name of the man who controls this universe and his wishes, blest they seek the destruction of their world. He likes to make visits to ensure things are in order in this universe, but he made one thing clear, should anyone harm his daughter, death be it to their entire planet and race, should she perish, this universe shall be erased.**_ '

Kairi sat down and bowed as Elucifer bowed, ' _Um, I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble my daddy causes. And you don't have to be so formal, just Kairi is fine, I'm the stranger here on this planet._ '

' _ **Ah, no please, your father takes such good care of the universe, but, however did you arrive here, Ka….Kai….your majesty?**_ ' Elucifer said, finding it a bit disrespectful to even try to put her name off his tongue once more.

'… _That, was my fault… I got frightened, and out of fear, I recklessly wished to see someone… and I got my wish…I met him, I should be happy…but every second near him fills me with such joy…and such pain…_ ' I said, feeling my heart crying out…yes, I could trust him with everything.

' _ **Because you love this individual?**_ ' Elucifer asked, recalling my first rant.

I merely nodded before bowing again, ' _The thing is…everything that's happened, everything that's happening, everything that will happen… back where I was on Earth, all this…it's just a game people play….a storybook…a bit changed when me and my companions arrived…but it's still keeping it's course…which means, I can't gain his affections…even if I were to try. It's in his program…he'll fall in love with Estelle…he'll be with her…and I came to realize, no amount of love can change that programming…_ '

Elucifer prepared to respond, but I cut him off, the pain made me want to cry, I wanted to cry so much, ' _I know! It's cruel to say this is all just some story, just some game played for amusement despite it being the reality were in right now…but it's a truth! A truth I can't tell them…if we tell them…they won't believe us…and if they could…they'd abandon us… it's almost too much to bear…_ '

' _ **Your majesty…**_ ' Elucifer began, trying to find words before responding once more, ' _ **I understand. Give them time, and in time, perhaps they too will understand your burden.**_ '

I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, ' _Thank you. Um, Mr. Elucifer?_ '

' _ **Yes, your majesty?**_ '

' _I think we should stop bowing, our necks are going to hurt…_ ' I replied as my neck began to throb in pain from this position forcing me to just look upright at him to make the pain stop.

' _ **O-Of course, your majesty,**_ ' Elucifer said as he stopped bowing his head, ' _ **Though, if I might be bold, your majesty. This person you love…you haven't given up on him though, have you.**_ '

I looked up at him with a smile, he was so wise and observant, it was comforting, ' _No. I haven't completely given up, albeit, my companion likes to torment me about my feelings. Though…I'm not so sure how to convey my feelings, it's too early to say,_ 'I love you', _because to him, we just met a few days ago, while as I….I've been loving him for years…feelings like those, don't just up and disappear so easily._ '

' _ **Indeed, they don't…**_ ' Elucifer said a bit sadly, as if in thought.

' _You thinking about Duke?_ ' I said, it was obvious Elucifer was worried about his friend.

He looked surprised, but that surprise faded when he recalled my previous claim, ' _ **Why yes… Your Majesty. I haven't seen him recently, and I know my death impacted him greatly. I'm grateful for him to tend to the Aer Krenes, but I can't help but worry for him. He too is human, he should lead a life filled with happiness, not fulfilling the duties that once belonged to another. As a friend, I want him to do what will bring him and those around him great joy.**_ '

I nodded and closed my eyes, ' _Don't worry too much. I mean, you can worry a bit, I mean he is the final boss we have to face, but he'll learn, and he'll survive, and he'll be happy…I promise._ '

' _ **A final boss? …Well, If it's your word, your majesty, I'll take it. I thank you so very much. Please, tend to Duke…forgive my selfish plea,**_ ' Elucifer said so gently.

' _No need to apologize, I'll do it,_ ' I smiled up at him, until.

' **Kairi! Where are you?! Estelle's going into MOTHER MODE! ….KAIRI?!** "

" _AH! Oh, sorry, I was talking with someone, I didn't hear you. What is it?_ " I replied to Liana's shouting.

" **Talking with someone? Huh? Ugh, whatever, where are you?** "

" _Elucifer's grave, where else?_ " I answered her, just as things went silent.

' _ **Your majesty?**_ ' Elucifer spoke up, at the silence.

' _Don't worry. That was my companion, Liana, she was calling for me,_ ' I said smiling.

' _ **Your companion? Is she too a divine being?**_ ' Elucifer spoke.

I shook my head, ' _It's kind of hard to explain…but she's just a human…a human who gave birth to my father, my family and I. Though she isn't divine herself, let me make that clear…it's complicated._ '

Elucifer looked dumbstruck, ' _ **I should think so. A celestial mother, and yet being no more than just mere human? It is quite a puzzlement.**_ '

' _Well….she does have one incredibly overactive imagination, it's how we came to be, while I might be my parent's child, my appearance was based on my mother, with traces in both my appearance and traits, that she too wished to have… and what she once had… in other words, I'm an image of what she wanted to be, and my siblings are part of her as well,_ " I tried making it clear, ' _I'm not helping, are I?_ '

Elucifer looked puzzled, but then snapped back into the conversation, ' _ **Not at all your majesty! Your words give some light, though a lot still is unanswered.**_ '

' _And I'm afraid I can't give a better answer, I don't understand it too well, and I doubt she does either._ '

"WOOF!" Repede said as he ran over to Kairi's side.

"Oh, Repede, you came to check on me? It's ok, I'm fine, just talking to a friend," I said as I smiled at the canine and rubbed behind his ears.

"Waaooon?" Repede said as he looked up and growled a bit when he seemed to 'see' Elucifer.

"I-It's ok Repede, he's a friend! A FRIEND! It's okay," I said as I hugged the canine to settle him down.

"…" Repede seemed to pick up that I was fine with this 'being' before me, and sat down beside me and yawned.

' _I'm sorry about that, he's just very protective of his friends, please don't bear him any ill will,_ ' I turned back to Elucifer.

' _ **Oh, I don't your majesty. It's a pleasant thing to know you're being protected. Should anything happen to you, our Terca Lumireis could end up destroyed,**_ ' Elucifer answered.

Repede's ear twitched at 'destroyed', and I shrugged it off, ' _I'm certain if I speak to father, he won't do a thing. He isn't so cruel as to force me to leave if I don't want to, so I know it'll be fine._ '

' _ **Speaking of protected, it would appear your companions are arriving,**_ ' Elucifer said.

"Kairi!" Estelle shouted out waving her hand.

I turned to see everyone running towards me, "Huh?"

Estelle knelt beside me, checking me over, "Did you get hurt? What happened? Why'd you go off without us? You could have been hurt!" I squirmed in Estelle's patting, "I'm fine. I just…got lost in thoughts and…I found myself here talking to this…"

' _ **A Child of the Full Moon? A survivor or descendant?**_ ' Elucifer said surprised.

' _Don't worry, she won't be the cause for the Adephagos, I swear it._ '

Elucifer looked to me with wide eyes, but soon settled, ' _ **I trust you, your majesty.**_ '

' _The Adephagos will return, but this time, we will be rid of it. At that time, please, we'll need you and Duke's power…please._ '

' _ **You needed ask twice your majesty. My power is yours. Use it as you see fit, when this time you speak of comes**_.'

"What's this supposed to be?" Karol asked looking at the rock. "Is it a…grave, perhaps?" Estelle asked a bit wary. "A grave? In a place like this?" Yuri skeptically remarked. "Actually, this is just the type of place I'd expect to see one," Rita said knowingly. "What do you mean?" Karol asked curiously. "You know, like the grave of someone who plotted against the empire…and failed. If you wanted to bury somebody and keep it quiet, you'd want a place like this with no one around," Rita said nodding.

' _ **It's quite the opposite really…**_ " Elucifer said.

" _Yeah, you fought FOR humanity and SUCCEDED, yet they betrayed you out of fear…I'm sorry._ '

' _ **Don't apologize, your majesty. I bear no grudge towards people, humans are human by nature, and that is precisely why I fought for them, I died without harming them, and why I love them and this world dearly…**_ ' Elucifer said.

I felt myself smiling at him, he truly deserved to be the King of the Entelexeia.

"Though…if that were the case, why bother making a grave at all? Wouldn't it be easier for them to slice that person up and dump them in the ocean or something? Burning them to ashes to leave no evidence and toss 'em away? Bury them in the thick of the woods with no marker what so ever?" Liana stated the darker choices.

' _And that there is our so called 'celestial mother'_ ," I awkwardly grinned.

' _ **Realistic, not afraid to delve into the dark without being overwhelmed or tainted, impressive.**_ '

"Well sorry, for picking the dark, obvious choices that most evil people would pick! I think logically and madly to figure something, even if it's too dark for people to handle…" Liana shouted at the others who were looking at her oddly.

Yuri turned his gaze to the grave, "Huh, wonder if that's what I've got in store for me." Estelle fussed and angrily shouted at Yuri, "Don't say such things…! That isn't funny!" Yuri looked serious a bit, "I wasn't exactly kidding. It's just a fact of life that some folks from the lower quarter never get a funeral or a proper burial."

' _ **Your majesty. Is this the man you love?**_ '

'… _He is…and Estelle there is his future love interest…_ '

'… _ **I see…**_ '

Karol looked confused, "What happens to them, then?" Yuri was pretty straight faced as he explained to the young boy, "They get cremated and have their ashes scattered over a river or a field, usually." Estelle looked surprised, "Are you telling the truth…?"

Rita looked awkward, uncomfortable, and confused, "How did we get started talking about this, anyway?" Karol turned to the grave, "Cause we're trying to figure what a lone grave is doing in a place like this." Yuri looked confused, "Yeah. So, just who does it belong to…?"

"Well, it's no one of bad intentions, I can feel that much…" I smiled as I placed my hand gently on the marker.

'… _ **Thank you, your majesty**_.'

' _*giggles* Hopefully next time, you'll be able to stop calling me that._ '

Liana jumped back as if in fear, but teased, "Let me guess, you've been possessed by the spirit and brought us all here to deal to us the same fate!"

Rita, Karol, and Estelle stiffened up and looked shocked, while Yuri looked pretty relaxed.

' _ **The celestial mother, certainly has great creativity indeed. I can see how such a vivid imagination could create gods,**_ ' Elucifer said, though his tone portrayed a more 'How is this the celestial mother, she's just a weird human girl' vibe.

Elucifer's quote made me giggle uncontrollably.

Everyone looked bothered, even Yuri himself at my sudden random laughter. Liana spoke up, her tone kinda disturbed a bit, "Uh…you are in your right mind, right Kairi?"

I waved a hand to brush it off with a lie, "I'm good, I just felt a tickle when you said that." She looked blankly at me, "Felt…a tickle?...Can you…talk to ghosts? I know you can talk to Repede, there no hiding that…"

I tilted my head with confusion and proceeded to lie, "Well, no, I can't hear them, or see them, but I just feel something, that's all."

' _I'm sorry, about having to lie. They'll be freaking out all night if they knew, plus I'm already on Rita's observation list as is._ '

' _ **I understand your majesty, drawing attention to yourself will only endanger you. Please do tread cautiously though, lies can cause issues.**_ '

' _Don't I know it…_ '

Everyone was now freaking out while Yuri looked a 'bit' startled, "So, you 'feel' dead people?"

Liana turned to Yuri, "Yuri, that sounds wrong, rephrase it…"

Elucifer looked taken aback by realizing the insinuation, which almost caused me to giggle again at his reaction at the thought of being 'felt' by a goddess.

' _I apologize, she's not proper and can be quite crude_.'

' _ **No need to apologize, your majesty. I see now why you yourself were created so proper and polite as a being she wished to be.**_ '

' _Thank you for the compliment, she too was proper at one time, though things change when one is exposed to so much darkness…_ '

' _ **As does it for many…**_ '

Yuri waved off Liana's insinuations and looked to me, he wanted an answer.

I tried my best to answer without giving too much away, "I don't know…it's like, they try to talk in another way, like…I felt dazed and came here…kind of like they were saying, 'I want to talk'…" That much wasn't a lie, I had been put into a daze and came here due to Elucifer's summons. He also had wanted to talk, though talking in another way I guess was technically accurate, we were telepathically speaking rather than with speech.

Yuri looked at me for a minute, which felt like eternity before smirking and shrugging, "Well, so long as it doesn't happen all the time. You're pretty vulnerable against attacks, so getting put in a 'daze' and wandering off wouldn't be good at all."

"Okay," I smiled, grateful that he at least was thinking about my safety, in his own Yuri way.

' _ **Your majesty, please do take care. If you ever feel like a chat, I shall be here.**_ '

' _Thanks, Elucifer. You're surprisingly more social that I figured, though not much was given to us about you. How you were remains within Duke's heart and memories. I'll keep my promise, and I'll see you again someday._ '

' _ **Unti next time, your majesty.**_ '

' _Bye bye, Elucifer, and stop calling me majesty by next time, please._ '

' _ **I shall try, your majesty.**_ '

I felt myself sweat drop, being treated like royalty was so unfamiliar to me. I hadn't been treated or called like that since I was a small child, before the issue in my home within Falias happened…that tore me from my family for years. Though that would be a story for another time…

Yuri turned to the others who were backed up pretty far, "Alright, let's keep going, we can leave this mystery behind for now." The others slowly nodded as we all got back into formation, with me now added in the center with Liana, surrounded by the others.

* * *

Huzzah it's done. I need to add in the 2 Extra drabbles, but college is about to start up…*sighs*


	8. 8: Skits 1 (Ch1-12)

These are skits for the first 12 chapters that need to be put in or were missed (there's a ton…so I could've missed some…but I'll get to them eventually.)

* * *

-*- Getting to Know Repede -*- (Before running into Karol in Quoi woods)

Repede: … …

Estelle: Do you mind if I scratch behind your ears?

Repede: *moves away* … …

Estelle: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's still too soon for me to pet you. Let's start over by getting to know each other a little better.

Repede: … … *yawn*

Estelle: So then…My name is Estellise. You knew that already, right?

Repede: *spots Kairi and runs over*

Estelle: Huh? Repede…?

Yuri: *looking around* Introducing yourself to an invisible friend?

Estelle: *spots Repede* Ohhh, I won't give up!

* * *

-*- Kairi and Repede 1-*- (After Quoi Woods heading to Halure for 1st time)

Kairi: *humming Melt by Hatsune Miku*

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: Oh! Repede, you startled me.

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: I'm good, my hand hurts a little, but it's not too bad.

Repede: Woof! Woof woof!

Kairi: I know, I won't overdo it. Do you want me to promise?

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: Ok, I need your paw first *holds out hand*

Repede: *puts paw on hand*

Kairi: *shakes Repede's paw* Pinky promise, cross my heart, hope to die, I'll swallow a thousand needles if I lie. Fingers cut. *smiles* See?

Repede: Woof.

Kairi: I know, the hope to die part is dramatic, but that's just how it goes, don't worry *scratches his ears*

Repede: Woof. Woof woof…woof.

Kairi: Thanks.

Karol: …Does she know what he's saying?

Yuri: I'm honestly wondering…

* * *

-*- Karol and Repede -*- (Quoi woods when Karol joins)

Karol: Wh-What's the matter, Repede?

Repede: Grrr…

Karol: Wh-Why are you mad? H-Hold on! You…you don't want to eat me, do you?! H-Help me, Yuri! Kairi!

Yuri: Something the matter, Karol?

Kairi: Did anything happen? Is it a monster?

Karol: It's…its nothing. Heh, ha ha ha ha…

Yuri: Talk about mood swings…

Kairi: Not even close Yuri…

* * *

-*- Is This the Curse? -*- (Before the blastia in quoi woods)

Estelle: We can't seem to find our way through this forest at all. Oh! Could this be the curse?! *panics* What should we do, Yuri?! There really was a curse after all!

Yuri: Don't be stupid…

Estelle: Or…do you not have a good sense of direction?

Yuri: No, of course I do…I think…

Liana: Why does every man have to be stereotyped as no direction buffoons? That's sexist.

Estelle: Then maybe it's my fault…?! What should we do…?

Yuri: They say no medicine can cure a fool, but I wish something could cure a bad sense of direction…

Repede: *Whine…*

* * *

-*-Barrier Blastia-*- (Going eggbear hunting)

Yuri: Even though Deidon Hold was struggling without a barrier, they'd have had issues even with one.

Liana: True that…(Reminds me of air conditioning, electricity, and the internet…)

Estelle: Yes, barriers really do have a big impact on people's day-to-day lives.

Yuri: Well they keep people safe from monsters just by being there. It's no surprise it changes things.

Estelle: I want to help heal Halure's tree as soon as possible so that everyone can feel safe again.

* * *

-*- Kairi and Repede 2 -*- (Shaikos ruins)

Repede: *whine**presses nose against hand*

Kairi: Huh? O-oh Repede. What's wrong?

Repede: *whine* Woof.

Kairi: Huh? Nothing's the matter….

Repede: Woof, woof woof!

Kairi: …..Repede….you know….can I…make a confession?...

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: …Well….it's just….I….

Karol: It seriously looks like a conversation. Can she speak dog?

Rita: There's no way!

Yuri: Huh…

* * *

-*-Rita's Age-*- (After leaving Aspio with the others)

Estelle: Have you been doing research in Aspio for a long time, Rita?

Rita: Yeah, I guess about five years.

Estelle: Five years, wow…Rita, how old are you, anyway?

Rita: …I'm fifteen.

Estelle: W-wow…Y-You're so grown up. I can't believe you were researching blastia at ten…

Liana: Really? She sure seems like a bratty, know it all teenager to me.

Rita: Like you're one to talk. It's not a big deal. How old are you, Estellise?

Estelle: Oh, umm, I just turned eighteen this year.

Liana: *sweat drops* Seriously?

Rita: Time to grow up.

Estelle: R-right…I'll do my best.

* * *

-*- Rita and Repede -*- (After Rita's age skit)

Repede: … *moving closer to Rita*

Rita: What are you looking at?

Repede: Woof!

Rita: Hey dog, you keep away! *moving away as Repede keeps moving closer*

Karol: Huh? Rita, are you afraid of dogs?

Rita: Not at all! Mind your own business!

Kairi: *comes up beside Rita* What's going on?

Repede: *runs over to Kairi for her to pet him*

Rita: Oh no…*runs out the way*

Estelle: *walking over* Hey Rita, I wanted to ask you about this- - Oh, Repede! *chasing Repede*

Repede: *runs off*

Karol: Repede sure knows who he likes and who he doesn't.

* * *

-*- Reviving the Tree -*- (When Rita and Yuri are on their way back from the tree)

Rita: Wow, I've never seen this many flowers on Halure's tree before.

Yuri: Huh? Doesn't it always get like that when the flowers are in season?

Rita: In season or out, I've never seen all the buds blooming at once like this.

Yuri: Really? Guess we're lucky to get to see something so amazing.

Rita: I'd say it's more abnormal than amazing…


	9. 9: Kairi's POV (Ch 14)

Please remember, ( ) parenthesis are thoughts of the appropriate characters (Whosever POV it is), _italics are telepathic talk between Liana and Kairi_ (Have to update this to not cause further confusion during POVS… though why I use 'em, when thoughts get stated otherwise… I dunno…)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

(Kairi's POV)

"Atchoo!" I sneezed as I sat down against the wall near the inn entrance.

"Man Kairi, you really got it bad, huh?" Karol asked as he squat down to look at me in the eyes.

"It'll go away, I just need a hot bath, and a good night's sleep," I smiled up at the small boy reassuringly.

"Woof!" Repede barked in approval at my statement.

"See, even he says it'll be ok," I puffed up a bit.

"Well, we gotta wait for those two to get back to enter though, not sure how long it'll take for Estellise and that Knight to finish speaking either," Rita spoke up.

"True…" I said a bit weakly, to which Rita seemed to jerk a bit.

"Gh…I wasn't being mean or anything…I was just stating facts, you don't have to sound that upset," Rita fussed looking away with red cheeks.

(Is she starting to get a girl crush on me like she does Estelle?) I sweat dropped at the mere thought, "I know, sorry, I'm just a little tired…"

"Uh…you all? Aren't you going into the inn?"

I heard a girl's voice ask us. I looked up and froze…. Caroline.

She knelt down in front of me, "Uhm, are you okay?"

"Uhhh…C-C-Ca-Caryn?" I mustered out with wide eyes, mouth agape in surprise.

It'd be suspicious if I didn't at least say I recognized her if Liana were to spot her and call her out among these two, especially Rita. Though seeing her not recognize me, I knew I needed to rock the boat a bit.

"Huh?!" She stared at me in complete awe, "You know ME?! Wait…you do look a little like…."

It was my turn to be surprised, I thought she wouldn't recognize me still like Justin did… Though… Caryn does tend to be more online than Justin does…it's a logical claim to say she at least can tell I'm familiar after seeing my avatar almost everywhere Liana is.

A large splash alerted us to the side street to where Liana was gaping like an idiot, Caryn soon standing up slowly following suit.

"What's wrong?! What is it?!" I heard Yuri shout as he ran up besides Liana to stare at the scene as well.

It was peaceful until they threw their arms out.

"You BITCH!"

"You WHORE!"

Oh dear…

"GAH!" Caryn shouted as Liana toppled her over and two began a frenzy of mad laughter and rolling into the puddles of the street. I tuned out the two crazed women to focus on Yuri, who looked as disturbed as I figured he'd look, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Kairi?"

I turned my attention to Caryn again, who was now staring at me with eyes as big as the moon, still hugging Liana, certainly now she was seeing the picture…

"Yeah, Kairi, from DeviantArt, Gaia Online, IMVU, she's usually talking in the background in skype, the one who ducks her head when she gets to the camera, or in the IMVU chat room, remember?" Liana winked at Caryn.

"KAIRI?!" Caryn shouted as she hopped up un-hugging Liana.

I waved a bit weakly, I wasn't used to this… I'd never truly interacted with Caryn face to face before… it's more like… just in text I've spoken to her…

"OH MY GOD!" Caryn tackled me to the ground and immediately began to squeeze my breast.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I shouted bloody murder, I forgot how obsessed with my figure she was online, and about how she'd brag about wanting to squeeze, pinch, use my breasts as pillows 24/7… and that if she were male, she'd rape me in an instant despite being straight… yes, she declared she'd go lesbian for me… (but I DON'T WANT THAT!)

"MOTHER OF GOD! These things are bigger and softer than in the pictures! You both ended up with them and I didn't….It's not fair! These?! THESE! THESE CAN'T EVEN BE CALLED BOOBS ANYMORE! WHAT…! JUST WHAT ARE THESE?!" Caryn shouted in frustration, before she began trying to lift my dress.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! C-C-Caryn! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I panicked, she wasn't seriously going to try to rape me here in the street, right?! (NO! I want to give my virginity to Yuri! I have standards to save myself for marriage but…. but if it's between rape from someone else vs. a one-night stand with Yuri; I don't care if it's just a one-night stand! I won't have anyone else!)

Caryn looked me in the eyes dead seriously, "I wanna see if your hips and butt really are like soft round bubbles that combine to make a heart, like in the swimsuit pictures!"

I felt everyone's gaze on me and with as hot as my face felt, I wanted to die. Sniper men from Leviathan's Claw…kill me now…

"DOWN BITCH, DOWN!" Liana chopped Caryn on the head.

Liana… I love you…

"So, she's a friend?" Yuri asked looking at Caryn funny.

"Yeah, she's the friend I told you about," Liana replied, but Yuri looked confused, why?

"So, your friend is a Krityan?"

I blinked at Yuri's words, as did Liana and turned to see, she indeed had Elf Ears, albeit tiny ones.

"Don't look at me," Caryn said staring up at the two, "When that light disappeared I just had them on my head, and not Krittey Anne, Krityan, Krit like a Critical hit, Yan like yams, but with n. My travelling buddies told me about them when we saw some in Aspio, I thought they were elves too."

"Elves?" Karol asked confused, though Yuri broke it up, "Travelling buddies? And you went to Aspio with them, then here?"

Caryn looked up at him, "Yeah, a knight named Flynn and their brigade, I ended up somehow in his tent after the light on the screen-"

I tuned out the conversation, seems when I made that wish Caryn's feelings for Flynn were strong enough to send her to him, which would explain why Justin, who has no attachments or feelings for anyone in this game ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, Caryn, that thought…have you told Flynn about Earth?"

This caught my attention, had she told Flynn?

Caryn twiddled her thumbs, "I'm not a good judge of character much like you are Lian'…he's been very nice to me…but…I just get scared when I think about it…so no, I haven't said a thing…or even hinted at it…"

"Good, cause I'm not 100% sure yet on if I can even spill the beans, especially after that first impression in the alley way," Liana said rolling her eyes.

I became a little confused before answering my confusion (Huh? She said it would be better to let the others know though…why not tell Flynn? …..Oh!...Alexei….right…)

"Oh, where'd he go? We went for a walk, then he said he saw something and ran off," Caryn asked a bit worriedly.

"He dragged Estelle into the inn to talk, Estelle's another travelling companion of ours," Liana answered with a smirk at Caryn, she was definitely teasing Caryn to get her blood boiling.

"O-oh…okay, well we got a room at the inn, so I'll be heading in. You guys should get in to get a room to shower too bef-" Caryn began shakily, she was possibly cursing Estelle about now.

"Hetchooo," I sneezed again, this time shivering badly at the cold I was feeling.

"Yeah, that's kinda too late for one of us, but a shower would be nice, I'm starting to get cold too," Liana stated sweat dropping.

"Then, let's see if those two are done talking," Yuri said as he grabbed the doorknob again and we entered.

* * *

"So then, can YOU honestly say with 100% certainty that if a higher officer, hell even your rulers got wind of Kairi's ability to use magic without a blastia that you wouldn't disclose any information or take her in if given the order?!"

Liana asked Flynn the BIGGEST question he'd ever receive from her after Estelle spilled her guts about us being from Earth to Flynn without letting us do so.

Flynn looked taken aback and conflicted, "…"

I felt my insides turning to ice… Would he really tell about us? About me? Would Flynn really arrest me and hand me over to Alexei if given the order? His reaction made me fearful of him like I never thought I would be before. I felt like backing up against the wall as far away from him and running out of this room. Not even Yuri's presence made me feel at ease, like he usually does…

I felt a small pat on my mid-back to see Caryn beside me, smiling at me lightly. I had unconsciously began backing up into the wall while Liana's expression numbed to her emotionless poker face and her shoulders seemed to slump as if they had no supporting muscle or tissue.

"…Wow….that was a fast effective response…you proved the half….thank you for showing me that real knights don't seem to exist anymore, goodbye…." Liana turned around and began walking towards the door to leave the room before she turned back to him one more time, her expression conflicted between raging anger and pain of betrayal, "AND SCREW YOUR DAMN EMPIRE! I'M NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND LET YOU ARREST ME FOR DOING SELF DEFENSE! I WASN'T BORN ON THIS SOIL OR RAISED IN IT! HELL, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ON IT AND LESS SO NOW! SO TAKE YOUR FUCKING RULES AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Liatchooo!" I tried to stop her, but my cold wasn't going to let me off so easily.

"Liana!" Estelle and Yuri shouted in unison as the door slammed before our eyes. And like that, Liana was gone, I hoped Sodia wouldn't spot her, or else Flynn's gonna have to scrape her body off the floor… but then again, I felt she'd deserve it. Cruel… I know… but I knew… in the future she'd stab Yuri… and I was never gonna forgive her for it… though…. we're here…. She doesn't have to stab him…. If I can just….

My mind had been racing too long with thoughts of Zaude… we were nowhere near Zaude yet… So I jumped a bit in surprise at hearing Witcher's voice.

"Sir Flynn, I have news… W-What is Rita doing here?!" Witcher said as he turned to Rita in surprise and then frustration, "I heard you refused an imperial request for assistance. Do you think it's all right for a mage employed by the empire to simply abandon her obligations?"

Yuri turned to Rita confused, "Who's that?"

Rita looked just as confused, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy despite how irritating he could be, "Got me…"

Witcher turned away seeming uncaringly, but I could feel he was a tiny bit hurt deep down, he just hides it, "…Humph, whatever. It's not like I care a whit about you either."

"I'll make the introductions. This is my second-in-command, Sodia," to which she bowed to us, not noticing Yuri or I yet, "This is Witcher, a mage who offered his assistance to us at the laboratory in Aspio."

"This is my…" Flynn began, until Sodia's eyes went wide at the sight of Yuri and me.

"You two…! Sir, it's the criminals from the wanted posters!" She shouted and began to pull out her sword, and she was aiming it at…me?!

I clung to the wall a bit more, my unease starting to show as Caryn stepped in front of me and the blade.

"What is it with you and pulling that thing out at unarmed people?! Her poster wasn't even that expensive!" Caryn asked pissed off, "You even did that to me when I first ended up in Flynn's tent on accident! And I was unarmed too!"

"If anything, you should be pointing that at me," Yuri said a bit darkly, not happy with me being so uneasy.

Flynn could sense things could go wrong at the drop of a pin, and tried correcting this confrontation, "At ease, Sodia…! Yuri's a friend of mine and Miss Kairi here is completely innocent."

Sodia turned to Flynn, her sword still drawn at me, her eyes wide in disbelief, "What?! But Sir, they're wanted people."

"I've just heard their story. While Yuri and Miss Liana are guilty of minor crimes, the warrant for their arrest contains false accusations. Miss Kairi's warrant was a false accusation as well, she's cleared of any charges. Later, I will return him and Miss Liana to the capital and explain the situation. And they will receive their due punishment," Flynn explained.

"Though, Liana will probably beat you several feet into the ground before you ever get to 'return' her," Caryn said a bit giggly at the thought of Liana fighting with Flynn a bit before I noticed her knuckles cracking at the thought.

Sodia put up her sword a bit frustrated that Yuri was just being let free for now. Though she turned to me and bowed, "My… My mistake, Sir. Witcher, let's have your report."

Just as it seemed Witcher was about to talk, I felt my nose twitch and, "Achoo!"

Everyone turned to me as I wiped my nose vigorously, I was still a bit chilly.

"Say, Flynn. Me and Kairi are gonna go take a bath together, is that okay?" Caryn said aloud in a 'this isn't discussable' tone.

"By all means, take your time," Flynn responded softly.

"W-We can't bathe 'together'!" I argued at the insinuations and recalled the fiasco outdoors, I didn't feel safe in a bathroom alone with her.

"Why not? We're both girls, aren't we?" She said suggestively, and I felt like clinging to Yuri's arm and begging him not to let her take me.

I whimpered in fear to which Estelle joined in, I wasn't sure whether it was to try to smooth things down a bit with me, or to try to befriend Caryn, "If it's okay, can I join in too?"

Caryn turned to Estelle with a serious look, if there was one thing I knew… it was Caryn didn't like Estelle… PERIOD…

"No… You've done enough damage for one day, Pinky. I don't feel up to a bit of skin ship with you, at all, compared to this bomb shell," Caryn said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and raised my busts up with her arms, causing me to blush more and fight a little bit to get out of her arms.

"…Oh," Estelle said as she returned to her previous upset mood.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not only that I don't like you cause you pissed off my BFF, it's just that you're too PINK….and I don't like PINK….wear Brown…," Caryn finished up as she dragged me towards the bathroom while I struggled and gave everyone pleading eyes, but none came to my rescue…

In the bathroom, I was quickly and forcibly stripped of my dress. My close to death screams were accompanied by a single, sentence, "GOOD GOD, WHY NOT ME, NO FAIR!"

I tried regaining my breath from all my screaming while Caryn got the shower head running and began testing and getting set to fill the bathtub.

"Ugh, it's not fair, Liana just had to give you a major ideal body….I mean it's not ideal for guys who prefer flat chests, but still, dat ass," Caryn complained, until she turned to me and winked, "be grateful I don't have a dick, or else I'd be grabbing those hips of yours and fucking you silly into Ahegao heaven right now."

I wiggled back towards where she had my dress set, until I heard her tone change, "So…now that the sound is being muffled by the water, we can talk a bit more seriously."

I turned to her and noticed her serious expression, seems like game time is over…

"So, you exist, huh? I figured OCs were just in art or in MMORPGs," Caryn began to whisper a bit to not be loud, but still be heard.

"Well…here I exist, on Earth I don't, so yeah on Earth, OCs really are just in art, cosplays, games, you know where else…"

"So, how does it feel?" Caryn asked as she tested the shower water and jumped in, "Existing, I mean?"

"Uhm…I guess it's good?" I couldn't tell at all how she meant that…but…

"Oh come on, it's either good or not!" She said as she yanked me into the shower with her, causing me to yelp, "Now clean up, so you can go soak in the hot water in the tub, or shall I scrub you down?"

I froze and grabbed the sponge, obeying her orders and washed my body before getting into the nice, hot tub.

"So…do you know, how we got here?" She asked, she knew my character, she knew my abilities, I couldn't lie…

"I got scared during that lightning bolt…made a wish to see Yuri….and accidentally dragged you all here with me…I'm sorry…" I felt awful…it was my fault they were all here…and what for? Just so I could 'see' Yuri…I should've wished 'to be with' Yuri…but I wasn't going to be that selfish…

I felt a small wet towel go on my forehead and two arms go around me, which caused me to jump in the water a bit as Caryn whispered by my ear, "Don't be sorry… really, I'm grateful."

I turned to her to see her smiling at me, I almost burst into tears, "Really? W-Why?"

"Cause, I'm with Flynn… that makes me happy… though he's busy a lot, he recently began walking with me to talk to me about just anything. It's like a personal private mini date with him each time! Give it some more time, and I'll ask him out, if he rejects, I'll just keep at it until he gives in," She smiled at me with a slight blush and her heart showing in her smile, she truly was happy with this.

"So… how are things with Yuri then?" She asked deviously, "Anything juicy?"

I blushed a bit, but, "…No…we don't walk together…and we don't talk much…his programming to be beside Estelle is so powerful…I'm not sure I could ever inch in to even be a considerable girlfriend for him…"

"Have you tried taking the initiative in anything?" Caryn asked, a bit more seriously.

"W-Well…N-N-No…I haven't told him or even hinted at it I think…"

I felt a bonk on my head, "Kairi! You gotta learn to take charge! Sometimes guys aren't going to take the first step, so that's your chance! Whenever Estelle ain't around, just ask if he'd go shopping with you, or a walk, or just for a chat anywhere, it doesn't have to be fancy! Indulge in your selfishness! You can't just sit back, or you're basically just gonna let Estelle win…and do you want Estelle to win? Be honest. Tell me."

"…I don't want her to win…" I barely muttered.

"I can't even hear you…do you even want to win him over? Do you want Estelle to win? Think about it."

" I don't want her to win…" I muttered a bit louder.

"C'mon! Think hard about it! Imagine Estelle and Yuri together! Where are you going to be?! WATCHING?! Do you really want that PINK HUSSY WHO'S PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH EVERY GUY IN THE CASTLE, TO HAVE YURI?!" Caryn whispered incredibly loud, thank god for the running shower.

The thoughts came to my mind, the night before the final battle, Estelle and Yuri's 'heart to heart', the exchanged bedroom eyes, and where was I…behind them, eyes filled with tears that prepared to overflow, watching them with my tears finally falling and my heart breaking to pieces when Yuri finally responded to Estelle, " _ **Thanks.**_ _**I feel the same way**_."

"NO! I DON'T WANT HER TO WIN! I DON'T WANT ES-" I shouted louder than I thought, my voice cracking, I had actually begun crying at my thoughts. Caryn had slapped her hand on my mouth before shouting herself to cover up what I was screaming about, "GOOD! YOU'RE SOUNDING BETTER ALREADY! SING IT AT A NORMAL TONE LATER!"

I sniffled and tried to pull myself together, but the questions loomed and bombarded my mind, (How do I keep Estelle from winning? How do I stop that? It's in the game programming….there's no way to avoid that…so how?! Is it even possible…and what if I can't win before then?!...What do I do?...)

"Calm down, relax and breathe…" Caryn said as she began patting my back in a massage motion.

"*sniff* S-Sorry…I thought about….and then….I just….What do I do?" I asked, I didn't care if it was bad advice…I just selfishly needed comfort…

"I don't know what to tell you, Kairi. Yuri's a hard case, all I can say is, be aggressive and assertive, oh but not too much, just enough to let him know you want some time with him despite how busy he is, we know Yuri doesn't like clingy dates," Caryn said recalling a line Yuri says in the game about not liking pushy/clingy dates.

"More assertive…I-I'll try…" I said, as Caryn rubbed my head and gestured that we needed to get out and moving to let the others have a chance to bathe.

I got out and we both dried up and got out to wait at the dining table to eat with everyone else.

* * *

"Uhm, Kairi, are you okay? Is it getting worse?" Estelle asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no…the soup is just very spicy," I sniffled and wiped my nose again when snot dripped down. Estelle looked confused, "Spicy? It's not spicy though."

Yuri took his spoon and got a spoonful from my bowl and took a taste before grabbing his cup of water and gulping it down, "Pah! Man, that's hot stuff! Liana, what'd you put in it?!"

I turned a bit pink as I stared back down at my bowl, was this an indirect kiss? But he didn't leave his spoon in my soup for long…so I don't think it is…I felt myself slightly pouting at that…

"Liana," Yuri huffed out as he drank another cup of water that Estelle got him, "That's a little too sadistically hot….atchooo."

I quickly turned to Yuri, my eyes wide staring at him as he wiped his nose. Yuri was…sick?

"Uh oh, looks like I'm gonna have to get another bowl set…" Liana said sweat dropping.

"Oh no, I ain't eating a bowl of 'that'," Yuri complained as he sneezed again.

I felt worried, he wasn't supposed to get sick in the game EVER…he needs to get better…how…

"Yuri, you shouldn't complain, especially when someone is offering you aid," Flynn argued with him, the two began to argue while Liana snuck away to refill Yuri's bowl and get him a 2nd glass of water.

"I said, I ain't gonna eat it, and that's that," Yuri said to Flynn before grabbing a spoonful of soup and popping it in his mouth. He began to cough galore before grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. Yuri turned to Liana with angry eyes, "Liana!"

Liana glared back, "Yuri!"

The two engaged in a staring contest that Liana won, to which the loser, Yuri ate his meal. (I hope he gets better with that, we need to go get Rhybgaro tomorrow…Yuri….what do I do…)

* * *

"Ugh, Kairi…how'd you eat all that, without needing water every bite?" Yuri asked, looking up at me with a pitiable look, though that look was sheer bliss for me regardless as a hint of concern was in them.

"H-Huh?! Me? Uh well…I…I ummm…I'm used to it…Liana and I eat Hot Cheetos, Ghost Pepper Ranch Chicken wings….lots of spicy things…"

Yuri then turned his head back into the table grumbling, ignoring Flynn's lecture, and suddenly we heard light snores coming from him.

"Ah, he's asleep, we need to get him to bed and get some towels to wet and put on his forehead, along with you," Liana said to me.

"I'll take him to bed, you needn't trouble yourself," Flynn insisted.

"Oh no. We got him, no worries, you should go to bed ahead of us, since you're SO busy," Liana said with a sadistically happy smile on her face that screamed bloody murder.

Flynn was about to open his mouth again, but Caryn knew Liana by now. She grabbed Flynn's arm and lied to try to get him out of there, "We should head back. They got him, plus Sodia and Witcher are probably worrying about us…"

"Your right…Well then Miss Liana, Miss Kairi, I'll leave Yuri to you," Flynn nodded before walking out the room along with Caryn.

With that, my focus went to Yuri, who was fast asleep, but he was grinning and muttered, "I can't eat anymore…" I felt myself smiling from ear to ear, my cheeks were undoubtable burning hot, but still, I just wanted to kiss him so badly right now, I could hardly stand it.

" _Oh, Kairi, Dear~_ " I heard Liana call, it made me stiffen up at the sheer creepiness in her tone.

" _Liana, please, leave me alone…not this time…_ " I begged.

" _Awww, but you just looked so happy. Thinking about stealing a kiss?_ " She teased me.

" _Not on the lips, I can't do that to him…..but….I won't lie….I want to_ ," I said sadly, and while I need to be aggressive….indulge in my selfishness….I can't be too clingy or pushy…but would a kiss on the lips while sleeping be so bad? It's not like he knows…and if he doesn't know…then it wont count if it's his first…he doesn't have to say it counts….

"Kairi, we gotta get him to bed now. I'll take one arm, you take the other."

"….Okay," I answered as we both slipped his arms over our shoulders and dragged him back to lay him down and tuck him in his bed. Everyone was asleep thankfully, and Liana went to grab some water and towels.

"Yuri….how can I make you better?" I whispered to him, he didn't stir, but I sat beside his bed, pulling up a chair to sit besides his bed.

(My emotions aren't strong enough to just wish it away…but…they're slightly there…so maybe if I…but I can't…. but it's to make him better….but I can't do that to him….but…but…Yuri….what do I do?...If I can just kiss him, I can take it from him easily….but, to kiss him….kiss him when he's asleep….so empty…there's no passion to it…but…if it's to make him better…but, he didn't ask for it…)

I fought with my emotions, my selfishness, my worries, and I couldn't come to an answer so easily.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, don't forget to get a towel on your head too Kairi," I heard Liana tell me.

"I will, I'm just gonna look after him a bit longer…" my emotions were still at war, but even if I couldn't get my answer just yet, I was going to take care of him for a while and hope he'd get better.

"Alright, just don't sleep too late," she said as she left to shower and went to bed.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, and the hours became an eternity as I wiped the sweat from Yuri's forehead for what seemed like the 1,000th time. He still showed no signs of getting better, and I kept to my word and stayed beside him, though an occasional bathroom break would disrupt that promise…

"What do I do…," I said weakly in defeat as I watched his chest rise and fall, a small wheeze rolling out of his mouth, his red flushed cheeks that weren't disappearing even with a cold towel on his forehead. I was running out of stamina to keep awake, I had no clue on the time either, this room had no windows to show if it was getting too late.

Then, I heard commotion going on outside the room and dared to check, the guests were up and getting 'breakfast?!' I took a quick peak at the window and saw how bright it was becoming, albeit still cloudily. I silently shut the door and stared at Yuri in desperation; he CAN'T be sick today…if we take too long, Pauly might…Pauly will…

I had no more room to fight with myself anymore…I HAVE to take the cold from him…and then I'll just have to deal with lack of sleep and a fever, no big deal…I'll never tell him about this kiss…as far as he knows, it's never happened…

I walked slowly and quietly to his side and pulled my hair back to avoid having it run on his face and wake him. I carefully pulled his lower lip a pinch down to open his mouth a teensy bit, no I wasn't going to use tongue. Inch by inch I lowered myself to his face, I felt my face burning with each centimeter I descended, combined with the heat coming from his face I was scorching hot now.

A brush of his lips on mine and my insides began to quiver, they were so soft and squishy, it was better than I could have ever dreamed of. I felt so happy and yet so sad at how pathetic I was to be so happy over kissing an unconscious guy. Every second my lips lingered on his, the weaker I felt my body becoming. Having a cold added onto another cold wasn't pleasant, the stamina I had was fading, my vision becoming slightly blurry, but I pulled back to let him breathe before continuing to kiss him; to draw out the illness from him, I wanted to make sure it was going to be thoroughly gone.

Once I felt like my body wasn't going to take anymore, I pulled back and backed away slowly. Gazing upon his now peaceful face; the flush was gone, the sweat had stopped, he no longer was wheezing, and he was breathing easier. I felt a smile gracing my lips as I sat on the chair I had beside his bed, I could no longer hold on any more; and as my vision began to fade to black, I felt myself fall forward onto something soft, and I fell into a deep dark sleep that didn't seem to last long…

What felt like 4 minutes of sleep went by until I awoke to Yuri gazing down at me telling me it was time to wake up, he seemed so much better…wait…gazing down at me? I turned my head slowly left and right, and noticed I was tucked in a bed…1 bed to the left across from Yuri's bed to be more precise…when did that happen? I recall sleeping beside him in the chair…

Regardless, I obeyed and did my best to stay awake and deal with my oncoming fever and put on a healthy face and get set to depart with everyone for breakfast.

* * *

The added illness was taking its toll, already things were becoming a little blurry, but I did my best to deal with them as we headed to Ragou's manor. We all began to converse on Yuri's recovery, I kept silent on the entire ordeal, but…

"It's all thanks to Estelle, she took care of me pretty good, that's probably why I feel a lot better," Yuri said proudly with a smirk.

"! …." I felt my heart being struck by lightning, he thinks Estelle was the one who….but Estelle didn't do it…she'll probably deny it about now, she's truthful about these things.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really, I just changed the towel is all," Estelle said as she began to gush at the praise. (…What?...but she wasn't the one who…)

"So…you fixed him up…hmmm….," Rita said as she gazed at the princess with curious eyes, possibly thinking her powers were involved in it somehow.

"…." I lightly smiled as I walked away from the group but stayed close to avoid them having to find me and ask what was wrong. I was once again at war with myself, part of me slapping myself at how stupid I was…the other half shouting that it couldn't be helped, I had to cure him.

It was karma…I was being selfish…and now I pay the price….I didn't want Estelle to win…but instead of getting ahead, I was falling behind…by driving them closer together, when I wanted to try to put a bit of distance between them….I could be so stupid…

Everything was blurring further and I felt myself slightly losing balance, though I couldn't tell if it was because of my illness or if I had begun crying…I couldn't tell. As I returned to the group, I kept my hair in my eyes to avoid contact in case it was the latter.

* * *

Yuri smirked before turning to me, "Ka..i, Fl… clear.. …, you st… ..nt to go .…..h …. ..is?"

Or at least I think it was Yuri, the blurs were getting darker, my body felt hotter, I couldn't hear right, and it felt like my heart wanted to stop.

"Ka…?" the same voice said, the voices were becoming more deeper, more distorted, I couldn't make them out…

" _Kairi? You okay there?_ " I heard Liana ask loud and clear in telepathy.

"I'm fine…" was all I was able to get out at the moment as I tried to sort myself back to normal, but the lack of sleep was taking its toll.

"..iri, ..at. … …ter?" I heard the first voice ask, it took a bit to figure that they were asking what was the matter.

"….Nothing the matter….chi…" was what I got out, the chi rolling off my mouth as a sound effect of a nonfunctioning brain.

"..i?" I heard another voice say, were they calling me? What were they saying? I was getting a bit frustrated with this, I can't hold us back.

" _Kairi. C'mon say something, you've been weird since yesterday. What's up?_ "

I tried to respond telepathically and couldn't, I was too drained and sick to mentally reply, but I tried to hope my voice could reach them, "I'm fine…Rhybgaro…right?...Gotta go…"

"No, I …nk … be.. .. .. take … to ..ynn .nd … if .. .r Car.. can ..ok ….. you .. … inn ….. we.. .ut ….hing …bgar.," the first voice said, and it didn't take me much to figure that one, just hearing the word 'inn' made me think we were going back to the inn.

"No…I'm going…I don't want to go to the inn…" I argued with the voice, until I felt a pressure on my body moving me, or at least I think it was moving me.

"No.., …ry. … ..ed .. re.., ..'re go… .. … inn," they argued back, the blurs were getting so bad, the voices more distorted, my reaction time was getting worse as I tried to struggle free from the pressure.

"No….I don't want to go to the inn…I want to help….I want to go…we gotta go…" I couldn't get free, I didn't want to hold everyone back, I can't hold everyone back, if we don't go, then Pauly…

"..lm ..wn, … … …na …. .. … ..ng, ..'ll .. …. … … …. .., I pr…..," was what a voice said, I could no longer even tell if it was the same voice.

I turned my head weakly and my innards froze…it was getting dark, so dark, I saw blurs of colors, but no faces, I didn't know who anyone was, I couldn't even tell who was pushing me. All I saw was a black blob becoming more and more darker, it was getting dark…so dark and I was alone…the blob was getting closer….no….no one was here anymore. I mustered every ounce of strength I had and did all I could do….get away and scream, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I SAID I'M FINE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE INN!"

I couldn't hold on anymore, I tried to, but now even my body was betraying me, I felt my balance failing, Pauly…I'm sorry, "Don't want to go back…..I don't want to go back….gotta go….I don't want to….don't…don't….gotta…go…"

And then I was swallowed up in darkness, no sounds, no sights, nothing, just the sound of my own weak heart and the irritation of my burning body.

I could no longer feel the ground in this dark place, time seemed eternal, but faintly I swore I heard Jude Mathis and Snow Villiers arguing…why would they be here? I probably was dreaming…

"…Jude….Snow…," I murmured out lightly, still feeling like I was in air, until pressure was on my back and I felt like my forehead was being touched a lot.

* * *

 _BONUS_

As the long-haired brunette finally gave into sleep, she toppled over, her head laying on Yuri's bed besides him as her body sat in the chair hunched over. It was at that very moment, that a certain pink haired princess awoke from her slumber to tend to her needs in the wash room.

Once she was finished, she sleepily returned to her bed, but immediately took notice of something out of place. She turned her head to notice the long-haired brunette sleeping peacefully besides Yuri, hunched over, that couldn't feel great.

"Kairi?" Estelle asked quietly as she walked over to the sleeping girl and tried to awaken her, but to no avail.

"I have to get her to bed before her back starts to hurt," the princess stated as she reached and tried to carry Kairi bridal style to bed. It took almost no effort to lift the 4'10" girl, and as her breasts pressed against Estelle's own chest, the princess felt a wave of jealousy envelope her over the girl in her arms. 'How can she have such a nice body and not weigh a thing? It seems almost impossible,' the princess thought as she placed the girl in an empty bed and tucked her in with a pout on her face the entire time.

The princess quickly turned to the dark-haired swordsman and walked back to him, 'He looks a lot better now.' She removed the recently placed towel on his forehead, rinsed, and rung it out before wiping his forehead a bit and placing the towel back on his head.

Just then, the sensation of the towel caused the swordsman to awaken, "Hmmm…Es…telle?"

"Oh, Yuri, I'm sorry to wake you. How do you feel?" Estelle asked him as she bowed her head in apology.

He sat up much to the princess's protest, a gentle smile forming on his lips at Estelle, his words came out almost breathless, "I feel a lot better, my body is about as light as air. Thanks."

Estelle gushed as she usually did when she received praise, "Oh…it was nothing."

The two exchanged words of breakfast and awaking everyone. They split up to awaken their team members, and even as the swordsman went to wake the long-haired brunette; no one knew of the girl's deeds, nor the predicament and burden she carried and faced as they left their room.

* * *

Got Kairi's POV down, 3 more drabbles to go before the next chapter :D

Caryn: I get to undress Kairi?! I approve!

Kairi: Where's my option to refuse?!

You have none silly :P

Kairi: T-T Liana….

Any who, the drabbles are important to the main fiction, but not only are they important to the fiction… To those who want pairings, fluff, and romance…it's gonna be here :3 cause I'm not gonna be paired with anyone :D

Justin: Yeah cause Liana's a Nier whore, she won't take anyone else's dick but Nier. Plus, the main fic isn't a crossover, but the crack version is.

True :3


	10. 10: Yuri's POV (Ch 14)

Please remember, ( ) parenthesis are thoughts of the appropriate characters (Whosever POV it is), _italics are telepathic talk between Liana and Kairi_ (Have to update this to not cause further confusion during POVS… though why I use 'em, when thoughts get stated otherwise… I dunno…)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

(Yuri's POV)

"Kairi just about has a cold though, it's best if she stays out of the rain for a while. I'll go do some shopping then," Liana suggested as we were waiting on Estelle and Flynn to finish up their talk.

I looked at her seriously, she just saw those guys back there in the alley way and she wanted to run amok, with them there, she's got guts or she's just careless, "I'll come too then."

She merely nodded at me and we went on our way to the shopping district, the rain had let up quite a bit, but it was still drizzling. She bought a bunch of chicken and vegetables, along with some spices, a lot of spices, and I couldn't help but be curious what she was planning to do with it all.

"What are planning on making?" I asked staring as she handed over the cash I gave her to the vendor.

"Some chicken soup like my dad makes it for when I get sick…except I've never gotten to see him making it fully…I'm just going to have to improvise. I promise to make some for everyone, but I wont spice up your bowls, don't worry," she responded with a goofy grin.

"Uhm, excuse me…," A voice broke our conversation; it was the vendor.

"I know you've just purchased quite a bit, but do you mind buying a bit more? We really could use the money," the vendor pleaded; this whole town was possibly bleeding dry out on the taxes here. Though as much as we'd like to help, we can't be spending too much on things.

"Sorry, we're kinda tight ourselv-" I began until Liana began pointing at weapons and asking how much things were and demanding them, "Liana, we can't afford to buy them…"

She turned to me with a pouty poker face and raised up her pouch that was just jingling with gald. I forgot she'd been hogging the gald she and Kairi got from kills themselves rather than putting it in the group satchel like everyone else. Though, why was she getting weapons for us? She should be saving that for herself and Kairi, why did she feel the need to get us any new weapon she saw, and synthesize things?

I decided to ignore my thoughts and questions as she paid the vendor and placed the weapons in her bag. She grabbed some of the bags with the food, leaving me some bags to carry, and we headed back to the inn in awkward silence.

Once Liana got to rounding the corner, she abruptly stopped, probably asking the others for help, but when her bags dropped to the ground with her staring ahead with wide eyes, I knew something was off.

"What's wrong?! What is it?!" I ran up to her, preparing myself to drop the bags and pull out my sword if it was those Red Eyes from the alley way again. To my surprise, it wasn't the Red Eyes, it was a person, I couldn't tell if it was a male or female at first, their chest was too flat to tell. They were dressed in a white blouse with a brown vest that was buttoned-up incorrectly, making one side of the vest pop out long under the white waist apron, they had on. The pants were a puffy light indigo cargo pants that cut off a bit past the knees, and 2 matching light indigo pouches were tied around their waist along with a belt. They had brown sandals and 2 brown arm cuffs to complete the look of a woodworker, but their physique was thin, nothing like a person of manual labor, and their eyes and lashes were way too big and long to be a guy…if they were a guy, I'll apologize later, but I'm betting this is a girl right now. She's a few inches taller than Liana. With short, wavy, boyish, orange hair; blue eyes, and her ears that were barely poking out of her hair seemed pointy…a Krityan? Though she didn't have those fluffy bits on her head, and aren't Krityan's ears supposed to be pointier than that?

The two women threw out their arms, startling me as they began to run to each other, smiles on their face as big as they can get.

"You BITCH!" Liana shouted.

"You WHORE!" the other girl shouted.

That was a greeting…?

"GAH!" the girl cried out as Liana tackled her, and the two proceeded to roll around in the puddles, getting soaked, muddy, and laughing like maniacs…what was I witnessing?

"…It's….Caryn…" Liana muttered as she looked up at us all. We were still trying to get out of the stupor we all were in witnessing that display.

After Liana did some quick introductions and things, we weren't prepared for another crazy scene. 'Caryn' began to grope Kairi much to her protests and began trying to remove her dress, no one seemed to intervene but Liana, we were all too stunned at the brazen move to even process what was happening more so stop it. Even her rant over her groping went over my head as my brain seemed to turn off at the sight.

"So, she's a friend?" I asked Liana as I warily stared at the other in case I had offended by assuming this was a girl, I'd rather not be involved in a scene like before because I said this was a girl.

"Yeah, she's the friend I told you about," Liana answered, so it was a girl…but her friend was a Krityan, or at least what I think might be a Krityan?

"So, your friend is a Krityan?" She then stared at me dumbfounded with eyed as wide as saucers before she turned her attention back to her friend, then back to me in confusion.

"What's a Krittey Anne?" Of course, I couldn't expect her to get it, she doesn't know what it is. I slapped myself for that one, guess I gotta explain. I then noticed her expression go to surprise as she pointed at her friend with an opened mouth, "You're an ELF! How?!"

Elf? Just what is an elf? I had to guess it has something to do with her ears being pointy…

"Don't look at me," the girl sassed, "When that light disappeared I just had them on my head, and not Krittey Anne, Krityan, Krit like a Critical hit, Yan like yams, but with n. My travelling buddies told me about them when we saw some in Aspio, I thought they were elves too."

"Elves?" Karol asked confused.

Wait… Travelling buddies, Aspio…., "Travelling buddies? And you went to Aspio with them, then here?"

Caryn looked at me, "Yeah, a knight named Flynn and their brigade, I ended up somehow in his tent after the light on the screen-" She froze up, and I could see fear in her eyes, she probably was afraid she said too much. Flynn though huh, would explain how she got here, though I'm surprised he's letting some 'civilian' travel with him on a pilgrimage. Though if I know Flynn, he can't turn his back on someone who needs help, and much like Liana and Kairi, she needs helping to find a way home.

"Don't worry, they know about Earth, that we're aliens, about you and Justin, we filled 'em in, and what happened to trigger us here, the specific details for 'how' we got here… dunno," Liana answered.

"Oh…," Caryn stood up and took a deep breath, "Thank god! I open my mouth too much at times, you know…"

"Um, Caryn, that thought…have you told Flynn about Earth?" Liana asked.

I was curious, had she told Flynn about her predicament and status, or was she keeping it from him much like Justin's hiding it from his guild members.

She twiddled her thumbs, "I'm not a good judge of character much like you are Lian'…he's been very nice to me…but…I just get scared when I think about it…so no, I haven't said a thing…or even hinted at it…"

So she hadn't told him, I figured as much with how scared she was to be tell us too much.

"Good, cause I'm not 100% sure yet on if I can even spill the beans, especially after that first impression in the alley way," Liana responded as she rolled her eyes. 'Seems like Flynn's first impression didn't sit too well with her at all', I thought as I felt myself smirk at the fact that for once a girl wasn't swooning at the first sight or thought of Flynn.

"Oh, where'd he go? We went for a walk, then he said he saw something and ran off," Caryn asked a bit worriedly.

"He dragged Estelle into the inn to talk, Estelle's another travelling companion of ours," Liana answered with a devious smirk, I couldn't figure why though.

"O-oh…okay, well we got a room at the inn, so I'll be heading in. You guys should get in to get a room to shower too bef-" Caryn began.

"Hetchooo," Kairi sneezed and shivered again.

Yup, Kairi's fallen ill.

"Yeah, that's kinda too late for one of us, but a shower would be nice, I'm starting to get cold too," Liana said as she grabbed her arms with a bit of a shiver.

"Then, lets see if those two are done talking," I said as opened the door, I couldn't wait to see what these two were discussing.

* * *

"So then, can YOU honestly say with 100% certainty that if a higher officer, hell even your rulers got wind of Kairi's ability to use magic without a blastia that you wouldn't disclose any information or take her in if given the order?!"

I gazed at Flynn to see his answer. When Liana began her angry rant, I prepared to step in to help out Flynn and try to smooth things a bit between Estelle and Liana, but that one question she had just thrown out caught my attention. It was a well asked question, and to the point, one that could show them that he can be trusted, but he hesitated, he couldn't think of an answer. Flynn was always stubborn and following orders to the letter, if he were to be given orders to detain Kairi…what would he do…

He still couldn't answer…

Liana's anger had been pretty well called for, Flynn couldn't come to a clear answer without breaking his own code. I turned my head to Kairi to see how she was taking this, especially since she was the main concern for that argument.

My eyes widened in surprise, since the moment we met, I'd never seen Kairi scared. Now, her face was pale, her eyes were opened wide, her mouth slightly opened in stupor, her irises getting smaller as pure terror filled them. She was slowly backing away from Flynn to the wall and towards the door, her body quivering, I had never seen anyone so frightened before.

Caryn walked over and patted her to help her calm down, just as Liana lost all emotion in her expression, her tone as emotionless as her eyes.

"…Wow….that was a fast effective response…you proved the half….thank you for showing me that real knights don't seem to exist anymore, goodbye…." She turned around to leave, but turned back towards Flynn one more time, her expression gaining life, and what reflected in her eyes and face…was pain, and anger, "AND SCREW YOUR DAMN EMPIRE! I'M NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND LET YOU ARREST ME FOR DOING SELF DEFENSE! I WASN'T BORN ON THIS SOIL OR RAISED IN IT! HELL, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ON IT AND LESS SO NOW! SO TAKE YOUR FUCKING RULES AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Liatchooo!" Kairi tried calling for her.

"Liana!" Estelle and I called for her in unison. Once the door slammed shut, Estelle's eyes fell to the floor, a look of guilt painting her features.

Silence ensued for a bit, until the door opened catching almost all our attentions, and two people entered, a woman and a kid.

"Sir Flynn, I have news… W-What is Rita doing here?!" Witcher said as he turned to Rita in surprise and then frustration, "I heard you refused an imperial request for assistance. Do you think it's all right for a mage employed by the empire to simply abandon her obligations?"

I turned to Rita confused, expecting her to have an answer, "Who's that?"

Rita looked just as confused, "Got me…"

Witcher turned away pretty angrily, "…Humph, whatever. It's not like I care a whit about you either."

"I'll make the introductions. This is my second-in-command, Sodia," Flynn began introducing, "This is Witcher, a mage who offered his assistance to us at the laboratory in Aspio."

"This is my…" Flynn began, until Sodia's eyes went wide at the sight of Yuri and me.

"You two…! Sir, it's the criminals from the wanted posters!" Flynn's second-in-command shouted before drawing her sword out…at Kairi.

Kairi clung to the wall, the fear in her eyes growing. I was about to speak up, but her friend beat me to the punch. Caryn had walked in front of Kairi to block her from this woman's view, anger evident in her eyes and her cheeks red as she shouted at Ms. Second.

"What is it with you and pulling that thing out at unarmed people?! Her poster wasn't even that expensive!" Caryn asked pissed off, pointing out that this second-in-command of Flynn's was sword happy, "You even did that to me when I first ended up in Flynn's tent on accident! And I was unarmed too!"

"If anything, you should be pointing that at me," I said to throw in my opinion, I wasn't too thrilled at having a friend being menaced by some sword happy knight, even if she is under Flynn's wing.

Flynn seemed to pick up that things could get ugly fast and tried correcting this confrontation, "At ease, Sodia…! Yuri's a friend of mine and Miss Kairi here is completely innocent."

Sodia as she's called apparently, turned to Flynn, her sword still drawn at Kairi, her eyes wide in disbelief, "What?! But Sir, they're wanted people."

"I've just heard their story. While Yuri and Miss Liana are guilty of minor crimes, the warrant for their arrest contains false accusations. Miss Kairi's warrant was a false accusation as well, she's cleared of any charges. Later, I will return him and Miss Liana to the capital and explain the situation. And they will receive their due punishment," Flynn explained.

Typical Flynn.

"Though, Liana will probably beat you several feet into the ground before you ever get to 'return' her," Caryn said laughing a bit at that. I felt myself grin a bit too, yeah, Liana wasn't the type to go down without a fight, if those two fought, just who'd win? I think for once I'd have to put my money on Liana for that one.

So, Cat eyes put up her sword, she clearly wasn't satisfied at having to put it away, "My… My mistake, Sir. Witcher, let's have your report."

"Achoo!"

We all turned to Kairi with wide eyes as she began wiping her nose and sniffling.

"Say, Flynn. Me and Kairi are gonna go take a bath together, is that okay?" Caryn asked Flynn in a rather demanding and commanding tone.

"By all means, take your time," Flynn responded softly. Seems like these two get along just fine, and it also seems she can put him in place, nice.

"W-We can't bathe 'together'!" Kairi said as her body began turning red, the discomfort was clearly on her face, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Why not? We're both girls, aren't we?" Caryn said in a teasing tone, and Kairi looked about ready to run and hide.

"If it's okay, can I join in too?" Estelle asked, she clearly wanted to apologize to Kairi for telling Flynn about Earth.

Caryn turned to Estelle with a dead serious look, her tone wasn't joking anymore either, she was clearly not happy with Estelle either.

"No… You've done enough damage for one day, Pinky. I don't feel up to a bit of skin ship with you, at all, compared to this bomb shell," Caryn argued angrily despite harassing Kairi again.

"…Oh," Estelle said as she returned to being pouty.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not only that I don't like you cause you pissed off my BFF, it's just that you're too PINK….and I don't like PINK….wear Brown…," Caryn explained her distaste for Estelle, and she began dragging Kairi away towards the bathroom with a devious smirk as Kairi began to struggle, giving all of us pleading eyes…we weren't going to mess with 'that'….

After the door to the bathroom shut, Rita turned to me, "So we're done here, right?"

Suddenly Kairi's scream along with one run on sentence Caryn shouted, alerted possibly everyone in the inn, "GOOD GOD, WHY NOT ME, NO FAIR!"

I felt myself sweat drop, I was glad I wasn't having to deal with 'her', Liana was troublesome enough, but now I felt for Flynn for having to travel with this girl.

Once the shouting was done, the apple headed kid that knew Rita spoke up, "I believe the ongoing rain and wind are being caused by a blastia. The weather in this season is unpredictable, but this does not explain why it worsens whenever boats leave port."

"We also have testimony that something like a blastia was carried into Magistrate Ragou's residence," Cat eyes added.

"I've never heard anything about a blastia that controlled the weather. Nothing like that has ever ben excavated… Wait, the aqua blastia, the ruins… it couldn't be…" Rita was certainly thinking, seems her interests have shifted again.

Well, that seemed to explain so much, "So his lordship, the magistrate, is using a blastia to control the weather."

The cat eyed woman looked hesitant to respond to me, but with her usual debriefing tone so far, se replied, "…It appears that way, though we can't yet say for certain. The harbor has been closed due to weather. Any ship that leaves is fired on for disobeying the ordinance."

"So much for crossing over to Torim…" I have voiced my thoughts out loud.

Flynn turned to us with a serious face, "Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the magistrate. He's released a monster known as Rhybgaro into the wild, and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it. He claims he'll pardon their taxes if they can manage to capture the beast."

"How cruel…," Estelle gasped in shock.

"That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims," Rita stated.

"And their child…" Karol threw in, and that caught Flynn's attention.

"What? What happened to their child?" Flynn asked, concern just oozing from his tone.

He's going to have his hands busy, might as well leave this matter up to us and not him, "Forget about it. Well, it's been a hell of a day for us and we're tired, plus one of us is sick. Let's just stay at this inn for the night. I have to go find Liana before she gets into any more trouble."

* * *

-*- The Reunion with Flynn -*-

Yuri: No matter how you slice it, Flynn is Flynn. He's even more stubborn than before…

Repede: Woof!

Yuri: I almost expect Liana to just slug him for a moment there… that would've been bad.

Repede: Woof!

Yuri: Though she sure put the judge on him pretty quickly… his eyes, huh. I wonder what she saw in them to make her question him that strictly. Can't lie, when she asked, even I was curious... and he never provided an answer to that. …Either way, I gotta go find her before she raises her bounty to 50,000… or higher. Flynn wouldn't like that too much either.

Repede: Woof!

Yuri: You think so too, Repede?

Repede: Woof!

Yuri: Well, at least he seemed to be doing all right

* * *

With that we all left the room, everyone settled to wait in our room while I searched around the inn before taking my search outside. Repede wouldn't be able to track her scent with how much it was pouring, so I had him stay behind at the inn. I checked near the docks, the alley, the shopping area, the dice house, I even walked near the palace to make sure she wasn't going after this guy head on. No dice.

"Just where is she? She's got a 41,000 gald bounty on her, she shouldn't be just out and about as recklessly as this," I felt myself pout as a chill ran up my spine due to the wind and rain. I was soaked from head to toe.

I stopped at the square near the inn, I thought hard about where she could have gone, and there was only one option left. "Don't tell me she left the barrier!" I shouted as I ran out towards the gates of town. This was too much, sure she had grounds to get angry at Flynn, but recklessly endangering herself just because of that frustration is not acceptable, I'll have to give her an earful.

I ran around outside the town for what felt like hours, hoping she was still within the barrier, and it was just my luck, she was. She was sitting in a puddle, her legs and clothes covered in mud splatters, perhaps from falling in the puddle; she was staring ahead silently, it was a bizarre sight to behold for me, seeing the loud-mouthed, teasing girl so… not her.

"So, this is where you are, huh?" I spoke up with a scowl and serious eyes, I tried to hide my pent-up anger at her recklessness, but it may have shown. She turned to look at me with blank eyes that were devoid of any life or emotion. It was becoming awkward to see her in this state, but upset or not, I was giving her an earful, or at least I'd try.

"Do you realize how reckless it was to run off without telling any of us where you were headed? You're wanted by the knights at 41,000 gald or have you forgotten?!" I shouted at her, trying to get her to realize the gravity of her actions. The knights were here in town, the red eyes, she has a bounty of 41,000 gald, everyone in the entire empire will be on the lookout for her.

She just turned away and looked up at the sky; I was about to argue with her again until she spoke softly, "I would say I don't care…but that would be a lie, I just wanted some air… if anyone came at me to catch me, I'll fight for my freedom, simple enough… if that's all, you can head back…"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, for someone who's older than all of us, she sure was acting like some spoiled brat, "Oh no, you're coming along. We should head back, having two people catch colds isn't gonna do any of us any good."

"I don't catch colds from the rain," she answered swiftly, interrupting me partly, "When I was little, I lived an hour away from South Padre Island, so in event of Hurricanes or Tropical storms whatever they were…the houses in my neighborhood were raised up by 3 steps, and the streets were an extra 3 steps to get down to. The steps were small, but it was enough for cars on the street to be flooded up to above their tires and a bit more, trucks were more lifted so those were the cars that mainly drove through our street on flooded days. So when it rained, the streets would flood up to the 2nd step, even up to the 3rd step of our house… if it rained, me and my little brother would go swimming in the streets… dangerous thing, but the closest I ever came to getting ran over was thwarted by my dog who saved me since drivers can't see what's under the water when they drive thru. I never once got sick…"

So, she's getting home sick. Either way, she can't stay out here too long, someone's bound to find her, but how to get her to go back after that fight with Estelle and Flynn. I couldn't wrestle with her, she's too heavy to really carry all the way back… even just carrying her under my arms that time back in the Quoi woods, my arm sure felt sore afterwards despite me ignoring it. And talking might not get her moving, but, as terrible as it was to play 'that' card, I'd have to play the 'guilt trip' card, her promise to make us all soup, "Well, we got the ingredients for that chicken soup you said you were gonna make for Kairi. You not gonna make it now? You promised."

She visibly flinched, and it seems that the tactics have worked as she got up and turned to me with a pout, "Fine… but I'm cursing you when I get there."

"Huh, why me?" I pouted, wondering just what I did to deserve being 'cursed'.

"Cause I need to curse something, you're here, you're already cursed, so you're used to it, and remind me to extend Flynn's hair curse and give him some acne, he deserves that," she pouted still, though she looked in thought for a while before huffing out in frustration, "…Okay maybe not acne, Caryn may strangle me if I damage her new buddies reputation with facial pimples…therefore I'll curse you double with…hmmm…"

I felt myself sweating, she was certainly an oddball, though seeing her so riled up and ridiculous, and I couldn't help but smirk; because I knew, my partner in crime was back, "Well, looks like you're back to normal. So let's go."

She looked up at me, her cheeks puffed up in a pout, "And how was I not normal earlier? I get mad, I let people know I'm mad, and why I'm mad, that's no surprise. That does it, I shall curse you to not be a ninja, therefore your stealth skills will plummet and you shall fall upon your face every time, until….until something…"

"Fair enough, let's just get back to the inn," I grinned at my victory, I don't believe her curses work anyways, Flynn's hair was a coincidence with all the rain, that's all. She punched my shoulder with a look on her face that was halfway between a pout and a laugh, I keep forgetting she doesn't like me making a certain 'face', not that I knew I was making one.

* * *

Kairi wiped her nose for what seemed like the thousandth time, her nose stuffed up and running at each spoonful of soup. "Uhm, Kairi, are you okay? Is it getting worse?" Estelle asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no…the soup is just very spicy," Kairi sniffled and began wiping her nose again after answering Estelle. Snot began to drip down her nose and I almost burst into laughter at how silly she appeared to look as she wiped and another drip came out, and the furious wiping started again.

Estelle looked confused, "Spicy? It's not spicy though." She was right, our soups weren't 'hot' in the spice sense, I had to wonder just what was going on.

I took my spoon and got a spoonful from Kairi's bowl and took a taste. I instantly regretted it. My mouth felt like it had taken one of Rita's fireballs to the tongue, I grabbed my cup of water and chugged it down like I wasn't going to live tomorrow. I turned to the black-haired girl with wide eyes, panting due to lack of oxygen and the immense heat in my mouth, "Pah! Man, that's hot stuff! Liana, what'd you put in it?!"

"Some cracked pepper, lots of jalapenos, salt, Cajun seasoning, and creole seasoning. It's only in Kairi's bowl, she's the one who's sick, so I made it kinda how my daddy makes it but with a twist of: more spice," she used her fingers to count as she proudly puffed up and smirked.

"Liana," I panted and huffed, until Estelle got me another cup of water to down, "That's a little too sadistically hot….atchooo."

Everyone looked to me with wide eyed, I felt snot streaming down my nose due to the hot soup, but that sneeze came from a chill I had felt. It seems I had spent too long outside looking for Liana, and I quickly wiped my nose.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm gonna have to get another bowl set…" Liana said shocked.

"Oh no, I ain't eating a bowl of 'that'," I argued as I sneezed once more, that kinda torture would be worse than any 'curse' she could throw at me.

"Yuri, you shouldn't complain, especially when someone is offering you aid," Flynn argued with me, like he always did.

"I said I'm not eating it! Why don't you try some before asking me to eat it?!" I argued back.

"Yuri!" Flynn shouted slamming his hands down on the table, standing up in the process, causing everyone to jump.

"Flynn!" I shouted as I mimicked his actions, and everyone seemed to sink in their chairs at the tension we were causing.

Our arguing ensued for a while, until I sat myself down, "I said, I ain't gonna eat it, and that's that!" I took a spoonful of soup and popped it in my mouth. Pure agony, that was what was wracking through me. I felt myself coughing as badly as I would if I were choking, though technically I was choking on this stuff. I spotted a glass of water besides my soup and chugged it down before turning to the black-haired girl with eyes full of fury, "Liana!"

Her eyes filled with fire as she gazed back at me, "Yuri!"

We both engaged in a staring contest, but I had an itch and I blinked quickly, and I began cursing at my loss as I ate my soup slowly. I took note watching Liana… she didn't blink the entire duration of dinner… yeah, staring contests are off limits now.

* * *

I felt like I was dying, literally, "Ugh, Kairi…how'd you eat all that, without needing water every bite?" I looked at her with sympathetic eyes, yet curious, how had she eaten her entire bowl without needing more than 2 glasses of water.

Kairi turned a darker pink, I suppose the heat from the soup was finally hitting her, "H-Huh?! Me? Uh well…I…I ummm…I'm used to it…Liana and I eat Hot Cheetos, Ghost Pepper Ranch Chicken wings….lots of spicy things…"

I slammed my head onto the table; it figures the aliens would have experience with something 'this' intense. I tuned out Flynn's ramblings and drifted off to sleep on the table, not caring if I'd be uncomfortable in the morning.

* * *

I awoke feeling something wet on being placed on my forehead. I cracked my eyes opened, and a bundle of pink filled my vision, "Hmmm…Es…telle?"

"Oh, Yuri, I'm sorry to wake you. How do you feel?" I heard Estelle's voice as I began to focus and she came into view.

My body felt light, I no longer felt hot or sluggish, I began getting up despite Estelle saying it was better if I rest. I smiled at her, she certainly was something, she could heal up a barrier, and she could even get rid of a cold, I can kiss Liana's crazy soup goodbye, "I feel a lot better, my body is about as light as air. Thanks."

Estelle gushed as she usually did when she received praise, "Oh…it was nothing."

She was too modest at times, either way it was time to get moving. "It's time we head out, I'll wake up Kairi and Liana, think you wake up Rita and Karol?"

"Okay," She responded before she turned to go wake up Karol. I put my feet on the ground, no vertigo or anything, I was cured. I waked over to Kairi's bed and softly shook her awake, she didn't stir. I firmly began to shake her this time, "Kairi, time to get up, we're heading out."

Her eyes fluttered open and for a second, I thought her eyes were foggy and hazy. I blinked, and they seemed to return to their usual sparkle as she awakened and I left her to wake up our little firecracker.

* * *

"Wow Yuri, you sure made a full recovery fast," Karol said in amazement.

Liana smirked and puffed up her chest in pride at the response, "Because my soup is genius."

I felt myself sweating, the memory of that awful soup was traumatizing, more than Flynn's cooking could, "…I'd rather not have to eat that again…"

Karol looked in thought before stating, "But it can't have been the soup! Kairi's still kinda sick."

The long-haired brunette sniffled and wiped her nose, apologizing at her slight illness. Estelle will have to tend to her after this is done, she'll be better in no time.

"It's all thanks to Estelle, she took care of me pretty good, that's probably why I feel a lot better," I answered Karol's curiosity.

Estelle began gushing, her hands up on her cheeks, swaying side to side with pink cheeks ever so lightly, "Oh, it was nothing. Really, I just changed the towel is all."

"So…you fixed him up…hmmm…." Rita stated. I forgot she's interested in Estelle and Kairi… should've kept that one quiet.

I heard Liana whisper something, but the rain made me tune it out, but I heard Repede give a whine. I followed where his attention was and noticed Kairi was away from the group, her eyes hidden under her hair. She was getting soaked again, and I felt myself sigh, as I reminded Liana to keep her under the umbrella.

* * *

Liana devilishly grinned, "That cheap thing? Peeshaw, I won't be satisfied until it's 100,000 gald, let me at it!"

I felt myself smirk, now there was my partner in crime, she was finally over the events of yesterday. I turned to the sick brunette, it was her turn to answer, "Kairi, Flynn cleared you, you still want to go through with this?"

She didn't answer me, she just gazed out at the bridge. "Kairi?" I asked, trying to gain her attention. Nothing, not even a sign of acknowledgement, was her cold acting up?

"I'm fine…" she weakly replied out loud, her eyes looked dazed and tired. Yeah, her cold just got worse, that's why she should've stayed under the umbrella.

"Huh?" Karol asked, picking up that it wasn't an answer to my question at all, "Your fine? No one said anything though."

"Ah, sorry, trying to telepathically figure this out, please excuse any random outbursts she may say," Liana said with an awkward laugh, as she scratched her head in puzzlement. Concern was written all over her face, and it was making me worry.

"Kairi, what's the matter?" I asked, usually she wouldn't hesitate to answer me, or answer honestly.

"….Nothing the matter….chi…" was her almost silent response.

"Chi?" Estelle said, her head tilting.

"I'm fine…Rhybgaro…right?...Gotta go…" She replied weakly. Yeah, no dice, she's going to have to stay at the inn with Flynn and Caryn.

"No, I think it's best of we take you to Flynn and ask if he or Caryn can look after you at the inn while we're out catching Rhybgaro," I said in a deciding tone.

"No…I'm going…I don't want to go to the inn…" Kairi said a bit more frustrated.

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and began carefully pushing her towards the inn, "Nope, sorry. You need to rest, we're going to the inn."

Everyone followed me as I headed towards the inn. Kairi whimpered and weakly struggled in protest until she rediscovered her voice, "No….I don't want to go to the inn…I want to help….I want to go…we gotta go…"

It was kind of hurtful to hear her protesting so weakly, also it was like she was implying we'd leave her behind if she didn't come. I needed to try to assure her we'd back for her, we wouldn't continue without her, so I tried to respond, "Calm down, it's not gonna take us too long, we'll be back before you know it, I promise."

She weakly turned her head to look at me in the eye, my face filled with surprise as her expression paled and turned to absolute fear. She took one step forward to escape my grip, turned to me quickly, almost losing her balance in the process and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I SAID I'M FINE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE INN!"

I gaped in astonishment, she was staring at us all with eyes brimmed with terror. She wasn't seeing 'us', just who or what was she seeing?

"What is wrong with-" Liana began to argue loudly, until Kairi's eyes began to wobble and spin along with her body that began to sway, she still was trying to stay upright and focused, but it was apparent she was losing it.

"Don't want to go back…..I don't want to go back….gotta go….I don't want to….don't…don't….gotta…go…" was all she managed to get out until she began to fall over and lose consciousness.

"Kairi!" Estelle shouted.

I tossed my umbrella aside and ran quickly to catch her, Estelle running over to check Kairi over, her umbrella partially covering the sick girl. I was getting soaked for a while until Liana's large umbrella shielded both me and her along with Kairi.

"She's burning up really badly. We should get her back to the inn to rest," Estelle said worriedly. No kidding, even with my hands around her arm and back, I could feel her heat. Her body was very lightly trembling, it was faint even, and her breathing was quick and rapid, her cheeks a deep crimson red.

"Sheesh, if she's not feeling well, she should have just said so before we left. She could've avoided being outside earlier," I slightly pouted. I scooped her up with one arm; I put her head against my shoulder and bunched her hands together on her stomach, my arm went behind her back and around to scoop around under her thighs, before taking the black umbrella from Liana to cover Kairi and me, as we headed back for the inn.

Once we got to the main central circle of town, Flynn and his brigade walked up and by us, though Flynn stopped.

"You never could sit still, could you?" Flynn began, I wasn't in the mood for that now.

"Stop treating me like a little kid!" I angrily argued back as I began to walk away from him.

"Yuri, don't do anything reckless…" Flynn pestered again.

"I haven't done anything reckless since the day I was born!" I fought back, "I'm just chasing after a blastia thief!"

"Yuri…" Flynn tried to argue, but I wasn't going to hear it.

"You're the one who should ease up on trying to do the impossible, Flynn," I finished as I walked away.

"Uh, Yuri…forgetting something?" I heard Liana say.

Who's side is she on, "Huh?"

"…Jude….Snow…," the sick girl weakly replied, slightly shifting in my arms, making me turn my attention to her. I had forgotten I was carrying her, she was so light weight I didn't feel her there, and the rain pattering against my umbrella was drowning out her breathing.

"Oh…Right. Flynn, can you or Caryn look after Kairi at the inn? Her fever's really bad, she can't come with us now," I asked my friend, I know he won't turn her away.

"We're pretty busy, but Caryn's back at the inn. She's nice, she'll take good care of her, I promise," Flynn answered quickly, but his eyes were filled with concern at the girl in my arm.

"No duh there," Liana said rolling her eyes, "She's one of my best friends…. although I only have 2, I know she won't stab Kairi in her sleep."

"Alright then, lets drop her off and get going," I quickly responded and began heading to the inn, Kairi groaning and murmuring nonsense as we got to the room Flynn was sharing with Sodia, Witcher, and Caryn.

"Huh, what's up? Why are you guys here?" Caryn asked confused as to why we were in their room.

"Kairi's sick, so tada, out of the goodness of your heart and Flynn's recommendation, you got sitter duty! It'll keep you from being bored in this room alone," Liana smirked and played with Caryn while I began to tuck the small girl into a bed.

"Sorry to impose, but we can't take her with us, and we can't leave her alone," I replied.

"Ok, I'll do what I can, but I don't guarantee miracles," Caryn cheeky grinned, yeah, no doubt about it, she's Liana's friend.

"Wasn't expecting it," I smirked back, "Thanks though."

"No prob!...Just don't take weeks to get back…we may end up in some other city, and we'll leave you another note reading 'Sorry, your princess is another castle'," Caryn playfully remarked.

"Not 'alien'?" Liana said playfully back.

"Peh, alien makes her sound like some slimy creature with tentacles…I've seen and read too much Hentai to know where that goes. With a body like that, princess is more like it," Caryn playfully pouted.

I felt myself sweat dropping, despite I didn't understand what was being said, the underlying implications were obvious.

"Not even 'cupcake'?" Liana said as though she was thinking of things, which is never a good sign if it's outside of combat.

"No," was Caryn's simple response.

"Not even 'sugar cube'?"

"No."

"Not even 'dumpling'?"

"No, what is it with you and sweets?"

"Not even 'Panda'?"

"Hmmm," Caryn looked in thought before smirking, "Maybe~."

"What about 'Sex Bomb' or 'Bomb Shell'?"

"Deal!" Caryn smirked more deviously.

"Yata!" Liana shouted, grinning like a huge moron.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but we gotta get going," I reminded Liana.

"Ok, okay, but first…" Liana said as she began to raid her bag, taking out bottle after bottle of weird Earth items, "It's got the direction still attached, give her some of these at the times if her fever won't go down with one dose. Oh, and if time flies and it still isn't better give her the Nyquil."

"Geez, you got everything, don't you? How'd you bring them over? I don't recall you having these before the lightning flash…" Caryn said surprised at the bottles.

"You got a bag right? It should be like a mini portal to your house, you can't jump in it though…and even if you could, time is frozen on the other side…and I wouldn't know about how to portal back if you managed to get through," Liana filled her in.

At that Caryn quickly rummaged under her bed to pull out a bag, stare into it, and gape in surprise, "Why does no one tell us these things from the start?!"

"Right?" Liana smirked, I nudged her and motioned towards the door, "Well, we gotta run."

"Okay, come back soon, I charge 100 gald an hour for babysitting," Caryn said playfully towards us.

"What happened to 'out of the goodness of your heart'?" I pouted.

"Yeah! 100 gald is a rip off here, the rooms are like 300 gald a night!...Which in USD is ridiculously cheap, even the homeless could sleep here, but it's Expensive here!" Liana said playfully.

"Geez, I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Caryn chuckled out, "Just come back with all limbs attached."

"Gotcha, we'll be back," I said as I quickly turned to leave the room to get back to the others.

As we got out of the room, Flynn was coming in, I passed him without saying a word. I didn't need to. Liana may not trust Flynn, but I trust him to look after Kairi, especially now that she's cleared, he doesn't have grounds to arrest her. I left the inn with Liana, and we rejoined the group.

* * *

 _BONUS_

As Yuri and Liana headed towards the inn, the blonde knight turned to his tiny mage, "Witcher, go and see if we can get the right to search blastia laboratories."

The boy nodded and ran off to fulfil his directive, and the knight couldn't help but sigh. "I thought leaving the capital would have changed him a little… But it seems like he's even more reckless than before. Especially after meeting those two…"

"Flynn?" the pink princess asked when she noticed the blonde knight speaking to himself.

He turned to the princess with a concerned tone, "Yuri's so single-minded when it comes to protecting others. He's willing to sacrifice himself to do it. I envy him for that, but I also worry that he'll take it too far."

"Come on Estelle. Let's go wait for Yuri and Liana at the gate," Karol called from afar.

"Right, I should be going now," Estelle bowed to the knight before slightly jolting off.

"Oh, by the way, Lady Estellise," the knight called to her, making her stop.

"Yes?" She asked curiously as she turned to face him.

The knight seemed a bit flustered, but straightened himself out before continuing, "…How… how is it, walking around outside, free?"

"I can't say everything's been perfect, but… …I realized that there are things I must do. And that makes me happy. It's been wonderful," the princess said with a gentle smile.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it…" the knight smiled back as the princess bowed slightly and ran ahead to rejoin her party.

"Earth…a new planet, and new visitors…this changes a few things…" the knight said as he stared up into the sky for a while before turning to head back into the inn.

He spotted Yuri heading his way with Liana close behind him, and the two friends exchanged no words, nor shared a gaze, but they both knew what the other wanted to say, and their response. As the door shut behind Liana, Flynn nodded to himself, "Don't worry, I'll look after her, I promise."

* * *

2nd one down too huzzah, 2 more to go and then the crack chapter, and then I can get to Rhybgaro X-X'

I'll have an author's note after the last 2 drabbles to explain some things and throw out a suggestion.

Caryn: So, when can I get my Flynn action :P ?

You ain't gonna be fucking him right off the bat bitch, give the poor guy a choice and some time! Relationships take time…..unless you both are drunk as fuck XD

Caryn: *pouts*

Hey, I'm doing what I can, this semester is hell; plus I'mma be going to summer classes (My mother's decided) and fall again…I won't have a break, period…*sniffle*

Caryn: Well good luck, just hurry with the chapters XD the wait kills me! Even though you send me the beta chapter before fixing it or posting it :P

Be grateful for that bitch and goodnight for now :P

Caryn: Nighto~


	11. Extra: Justin Beginning

Please remember, ( ) parenthesis are thoughts of the appropriate characters (Whose ever POV it is at times)( I have to update this to not cause further confusion during POVS… though why I use 'em, when thoughts get stated otherwise… I dunno…)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

BANG!

"GOD DAMNIT! FUCKS SAKE WAS THAT?!" the Earth man cursed as he heard his two female companions scream for a while before all went silent. He opened his eyes to a white abyss that seemed to never end.

"…What the fuck is going on here? Lian? Caroline? LIAN'! LIANA! Where are you?!" the man looked about, receiving no response, all logic was now out the window for now.

"Don't tell me, I fucking died, and if I died, that mean Lian' died…fuck, her dad's gonna sue my parents or something, thinking I murdered her and committed suicide or something…wait can one even sue a killer's parents? Ah, fuck if I know the law. Though that was lightning, we should be burnt to a crisp now…her dad will still be wondering who the fuck I am and what I'm doing in the house still though, despite being dead," he ranted as he paced back and forth, his brain filled with many thoughts and concerns.

Once the light faded, he crash-landed on his ass on the grassy field below.

"OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT!" He shouted aloud as he got up to rub his ass and pat off his hoodie and jeans. He looked around and saw nothing but a field of grass, a small wagon like thing far off in the distance.

"Okay…this ain't the Ashli Oak's Community Trailer Park anymore… there's no lightning or clouds, it's getting pretty late too. Where the fuck am I?" He looked around one more time and found a large and small bag beside him, the large bag had his name embroidered on it, while the small bag had an image of the Mario coin. He opened up the bag to find dual pistols and a small dagger, "What is this, a survival game or something? The fuck is going on!"

He took one look at the wagon in the distance, threw the large bag over his shoulder and tied the smaller bag to his jean belt loops, and decided to make for it; perhaps there would be people with an answer as to where he was and how to get back to the community to check up on Liana.

After a bit of a run, he panted as he reached the wagon, "H-Hey…can….can you guys stop for like…a second? I need directions…"

The man driving the horses leered down at him with a rather nasty look, he looked almost familiar with that scowl and glasses, "We're in a hurry to get to Deidon before any monsters show up, so scram."

'Deidon? The fuck if I know where the hell that is?' the Earth male thought before asking once more, this time man to man, "Alright, don't piss yourself man, I'm trying to get back to Ashli Oaks, which way is it? If you won't tell me, then I'm just gonna keep stalking you guys till you tell me."

A bundle of long red hair came into view, signature cleavage, lipstick, and glasses, the man almost froze in his tracks, "I've never heard of an Ashli Oaks before. Usually I'd ask for you to pay for directions, but if it'll get you to leave. Just turn back the way we're headed, and you should find a bridge, cross it and keep forward; you should hit the Imperial Capital, Zaphias. Got that? The Knights should be able to give you directions."

The man stopped walking, allowing the caravan to pass by. 'Zaphias? Deidon? Monsters? The Imperial Capital? Knights?...KAUFMAN!' The pieces began to put together where logical pieces shouldn't be. He was somehow inside the Tales of Vesperia.

"The fuck am I doing here? It's gotta be the pizza from last night, yeah, no more pizza before bed, just gotta slap myself and wake up."

With a large slap and a stinging pain on his left cheek, he rubbed the area as he watched the caravan continue on in the distance. This was no dream. Fuck.

"So, what the fuck do I do to get home? Is Lian' here too or just me? How the fuck am I gonna get along without any money or knowing how the fuck to read their shit?! What do I do for shelter?! For food! DAMNIT I SHOULDA WATCHED THOSE SURVIVAL VIDEOS WITH LIAN' WHEN SHE ASKED ME TO JOJN HER!"

Just then he heard a commotion, and spotted the caravan being surrounded by wolves, the guild that was protecting it was shaking in their boots, they turned tail and began to run off as Kaufman's shout to them to return the money she paid them echoed through the plains. Things looked grim for the defenseless group.

"Fuck…I ain't messing with that. Although…if I join them, I can get a reward, look for a way home, and if I ask to join the guild, I can get paid, haha a steady flow of income, easy peasy. Just think of this as a shooting game and just fire at those mother fuckers!" the man psyched himself up as he drew out the pistols and shoved the dagger in it's sheath in his pocket for easy removal and made a dash for the caravan.

"You!" Kaufman shouted as the man shot a wolf that was approaching the head wagon. "Miss me hot tits? I'll have these guys pushing daises in no time," he smirked as the guild leader took a bit of offense to his vulgar nickname for her.

He took care of the majority of the mob in a flash, though when he had to reload, he was astonished when the guns suddenly seemed to reload themselves, invisible bullet shells popping out to signal the reload "Oh, these are fucking sick, gimme a damn machine gun with this function and I'll go trigger happy."

His distraction almost had cost him, as one wolf launched at his head, he quickly grabbed his dagger in his pants pocket and stabbed it in the neck as deep as he could get it before ripping it out at an angle to let the monster bleed out on the ground, "Whoa man, don't bleed on my hoodie, it wasn't cheap."

He smirked in victory at the sight of all the monsters dead around the caravan and turned back to Kaufman, "So, still want to get rid of me?"

"Well well, smug, confident, and strong, I like it," she grinned, "How would you like to guard our caravan for our trip? You'll be paid of course."

He grinned, "I got a better idea. Let me join you guys to find my way home and you don't have to pay me in bulk, you can pay be basic beginner salary until I get up in ranks whatever and I'll help out with sales and stuff, that is what you do right?"

"You drive a hard bargain, though are you sure about leaving the empire behind?" she asked seriously.

"I don't give a damn about an empire, I just want to get home, to where that is, I don't got much of a clue; and to do that, I need a source of income, so temporary guarding jobs won't cut it," he cut to the point.

"A boy who understands the value of profit, I like the cut of your jib, very well, welcome to Fortune's Market, Mr.? ," the woman said with a smug grin.

"Justin. Just Justin will do. Thanks, so we're heading to this Deidon place, eh?" the man said as he hopped aboard one of the wagons.

"Yep, we do business and trade practically the world over. Deidon Hold is just a quick rest point for the night; if we're lucky, the Lord of the Plains won't show up, so we can push through to Halure," she explained, "Not knowing about Deidon Hold, you must not get out much, just where are you from?"

"The hell if I know," the man explained staring out at the slowly passing scenery.

"You're an amnesiac?" She asked astonished.

"I guess, I just found myself in the middle of the plains when I spotted your caravan, and yeah, priorities, needs, can't fulfil those on my own Sugar Tits," he replied as he sat back with his arms around the back of his head to cushion it in case of a sudden stop.

"First off, it's not 'Sugar Tits' or 'Hot Tits', anything related to my breasts, I'm Kaufman, the Boss of this guild, and you will refer to me as the Boss, got that?" She replied temperamentally.

"Got it, got it, jeez, you can't cut me a break? It's just words, but fine, you're the boss, I'll respect that," he replied as the caravan stopped due to more wolves.

"Geez, just what are we transporting that's got these fellas so riled up?" the man asked as he hopped out of the wagon to dispatch them.

Once the wolves were dealt with, he climbed back into the wagon with a bit of blood on his pants. "We're transporting food for now, various meats including rabbit, turtle, fowl, pheasants, pork, beef, fruits, vegetables, and fine wine in a majority of the carts, the rest is just weaponry, books, clothes, you name it, we possibly got it," the woman answered.

"Why not set out a picnic for them while you're at it?" the man suggested with sweat dripping down his face.

The trip took a few hours, the caravan reached the hold at night fall under the guard of the knights. Everyone prepared to hit the hay, the man couldn't sleep too well, he kept hoping this entire ordeal was just one bad dream and when he awoke he'd either be at his house or in the living room with Liana asleep on the floor.

No such luck.

"Fuck," the man known as Justin said as a guild member woke him up to start the day. He was about to head towards the men unloading a few things to sell a bit here at the hold, but he was stopped by his boss.

"Hold it, you're covered in blood, you can't go selling things in such an attire, and even if it were clean it stands out, the customers will turn tail at the sight of you," Miss Kaufman seriously stated.

"Well I don't got a change of clothes boss, what do you propose?" he asked as his eyebrow raised in question.

"Since you're Fortune Markets personal body guard, you'll have to look the part, I'll have you fitted. Though it's coming from your salary after we reach Torim Harbor. So don't expect a big sum," she smugly explained.

"Gotcha, not gonna complain with that," he said as he followed Kaufman to their storage area and found some clothing they planned to sell and gave it to their new member.

Black pants with reddish-brown leather greaves that had some silver and brass bands and decorations. He put on a black shirt with white roll up sleeves, and a white vest that had an open high-collar with a reddish-brown leather straps to close it down in front to match his boots. He had a brown leather holster around his waist for both his guns, and a holder on his holster's loose belt for his dagger. He put on the two black wrist bands before completing the gear with a 1 shoulder, arm's length black cape that had white trimming.

"Dayum, I look fine, and I don't normally compliment myself," he said as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Well, at least now you're presentable. Now go help the men with the merchandise," I'll go check things out to determine how we'll proceed from here," she said before heading out.

"Gotcha, wish I didn't have to do retail, but…oh well, at least I got clothes, shelter, food, and cash," he said as he headed up front.

Once things were set out, the more experienced members tried selling the merchandise, it wasn't going so well, since all people wanted was just to get through the hold, it didn't seem like long before they'd be told to put up stock and get set to move out.

"Hey, think I could try advertising a bit?" Justin said from the back, he had nothing to do but just sit and watch people pass by.

"Hmph. You just need to do as you're told rookie, stay back to unpack more merch as the people buy things, got it?" Kaufman's right-hand man spouted back to him with an ugly ass glare.

The man sighed again, if he were to slug this guy or start something he'd end up getting kicked out, like hell he could let that happen so easily. Just then he heard women giggling and some gasping, he looked up and saw some women staring at him, they had a blush on their cheeks and tried looking away from him, but their gaze returned to him in no time.

He smugly smiled, this was an opportunity, screw the sausage party telling him what to do, he was gonna get sales to turn profit and increase his sum after this and hopefully get promoted from storage boy and bodyguard to sales person and guard. He carefully waltzed over to the women who just giggled at the sight of him, "Can I, help you with 'anything' ladies?"

"Oh my," the ladies giggled. "He's even more handsome up close," one girl swooned. He was just eating up the attention, "Why thanks ladies, though, any chance, do any of you know how to sew?"

"Oh, do you need something patched up?" one woman said. "That's good," he smirked and flexed his arm up to show his muscle, sweat gleaming down from the heat, "Cause I'm ripped."

The girls began to swoon and one approached closer, "M-May I touch it?"

"Go ahead, sweet thing, no need to hold back," he smugly agreed.

The woman began to run her hands all over his bicep and arm, practically drooling, "Oh my, it's so hard, and his skin is so flawlessly smooth."

"No fair, I want to touch it next!"

"Me too! I want to touch his muscles too, and his hair looks so shiny."

He smirked, they took the bait, now it was time to get them on the hook, "Well, y'know Ladies; I work for Fortune's Market, so I get a healthy portion of meats, fruits, and vegetables every day. Though the secret to my luscious skin and hair, is the meat. The collagen fountain of youth one would call it, but such delicate young ladies like yourselves don't need such harsh substance. I recommend turtle meat to keep your skin silky smooth with it's Omega-3s, Collagen for your hair to keep it shiny and strong, and plenty of fruits and vegetables to keep up your fabulous figures."

"We must get some turtle meat! Stat!"

"I need some too and some more fruits to eat for snack time instead of cupcakes all the time from the bakery!"

"The market is over there, hurry!"

With that, the women flooded to the market, the men suddenly overwhelmed by the orders, they peaked over the women's heads to see their rookie smirking at them as they tried calling him over to get the supplies from the back.

Justin, tried to head back but was immediately stopped by a gang of men who were glaring at him, "Just what the hell did you do to bewitch our little ladies, eh, punk?"

He smirked up at them, seems like he had more customers he could draw in, "Ah, nothing much, they just like my 'package'."

"P-P-Package?! S-Sophia likes… 'packages'?!" One guy in back said shakily as though he was about to faint at the mere thought.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mean to intrude, I just gave them the secrets to my good looks, if you want to actually keep a hold on your ladies, it may be best to lose the fat, and get some muscle," he added harshly, men like this need provocation.

"What did you say?!" they glared harsher.

"If you'd eat more meat and vegetables, you'd have all it takes to begin muscle building other than an exercise routine, oh and working in the sun can give a nice tan, the ladies love tanned men, glistening with sweat, how many fantasies do you think a woman would have staring at 'that'?" he grinned.

The gang shut up and went silent and walked away. He ran to help with the women's orders and got an earful from his 'coworkers', once the women's orders were dealt with, he smirked smugly as the men stumbled over asking for meat and vegetables like he suggested.

The right-hand man was about to get on his ass about leaving his station, but Kaufman walked over with a smile, "I'm impressed, you had them in the palms of your hands in no time, we can use someone like you for advertisements. It hasn't even been 24 hours and you've just gone from storage to advertisements, you must be jumping for joy."

"But…Boss," the other members began to protest until she turned to them with a harsh gaze.

"Not one of you managed to sell anything alone. Justin will handle advertising, Stern, I want you and Delarobia to help with storage in Justin's place, are we clear?" she commanded.

"Yes sir!" they shouted in order, which made Justin smirk and sweat drop at how commandingly scary she could be.

"What can I say? I'm just infinitely blessed, other than not knowing where home is," he smirked as Kaufman left to tally up the profits thus far, leaving his coworkers to glare at him for his progress.

He gave the men a hand as they began to pack up to leave, until a loud bell sounded and people began to panic. He remembered this part, in the game, Yuri Lowell and Estelle went to help the people into the Hold and Yuri almost didn't make it, but he does. He quickly snuck off, but with the increasing crowd, he couldn't see anything other than the gate being lowered, but he was listening carefully.

"Yuri! Please Hurry! Please!" he heard an unfamiliar girl shout, it didn't sound like Estelle at all, or anyone that he knew for that matter. Suddenly, the sound of the gate closing finished and one thing made his blood freeze, the same female voice began shouting for Yuri frantically and people gasped and hushed up allowing him to hear things a lot more clearly now.

"OPEN THE GATE A BIT! THERE'S STILL SOMEONE OUT THERE!"

He stiffened up, that sounded a lot like Liana.

"I-I-I can't! The-The monsters will get in!" A man's echoing voice could be heard, must be wearing a helmet, and that means, a knight.

"I DON'T MEAN OPEN IT A LOT YOU DUMBASS SHIT! OPEN IT ENOUGH TO LET HIM CRAWL INSIDE! THE MONSTERS CAN'T FIT UNDER THAT! HE'LL DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING! NOW GET THAT GATE OPEN!"

Yeah, no more questions, that's gotta be Liana, but where is she?! He tried moving through the crowd, but no luck getting any closer, He tried to hone in on her voice, she was shouting like mad.

"FINE YOU PUSSY! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE MAN ENOUGH TO DO IT, I WILL!"

He had to stop and cover his mouth; because, he just wanted to laugh at how angry she was at this person. Suddenly people began gasping in shock, some even screaming as the sounds of a struggle was breaking out, the only thing audible was the girl from before shouting.

"Yuri! YURI! YURI!"

She had been shouting for Yuri for a while, just what the fuck happened to Yuri?!

"YUUUURRIIIIIIII!"

Suddenly everyone gasped, and all went silent, until the sound of the monsters colliding into the door was heard, 'Don't tell me Yuri was outside and was now a fucking pancake on the door…shit!'

"…You see! There was someone out there! Next time, be a man you chicken, you're no knight to me! Yuri, you okay?" he heard Lian' say.

The people began to whisper amongst themselves as a girl's wailing could be heard, the crowd began to dissipate bit by bit, but it wasn't his day. A coworker needed him for something real fast and he left to help for a second before running back to the gate area to check on what the hell had happened, hoping he didn't miss out on possibly finding Lian'.

He spotted the boss and followed her, she said her line, and in front of her, was Yuri Fucking Lowell, this was wicked.

"You there, how about coming to work for me? You'll be paid, of course."

He slightly grinned; like this guy was just gonna be bought like that, hah, it's Yuri Fucking Lowell for Christ's sake.

The right-hand was about to argue with him as he looked away, but one girl in black beside him caught my attention.

"JUSTIN!" Liana and another girl shouted at him.

She didn't seem familiar, but at the same time she was. She had long dark reddish-brown hair tied in a low fish braid tied off by a yellow ribbon, eyes like a sparkling ocean, yup he was in love with one look. She was wearing a long white dress that seemed to be attached to a gold band around the entire torso of the dress that attached to a torque like band on her neck. The dress was in two layers, the top layer had a gold band that separated her breasts from her stomach, nice sexy touch if he did say so, but it ended plain and flat where her knees should be. The bottom layer that fell at her ankles had white tassels all around, and she wore white sandals that showed under the dress. She had 2 gold bangles on her left wrist, and a small thin strand of fabric as a shawl around her back and arms.

"LIANA! YOU'RE HERE TOO?!" he shouted, ignoring the unfamiliar girl for a bit, and turned to Kaufman, "Excuse me Boss, I'm gonna talk to my friend for a while if you don't mind."

With a nod from Kaufman, he grabbed Lian's hand and began running down the hill to talk in private with her.

"So what the hell? You got sent here too? You're working for Kaufman? What the hell man?!"

He put up a hand to stop her further rant, "First let me do one thing…"

"What?"

He burst out laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! SWEET BABY JESUS! YOUR CLOTHES! THEY ARE SO LAME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE?! HAHAHAHHA!"

She was wearing a red dress that was three layers. The top of the dress seemed to be a standard folded collar dress, but after her waist, it split into two top layers, the top layer just a small red split apart piece that split out from a black ribbon on her belly, with red frills at the end; it looks like it should stop below her ass, but as chubby as she is, it was halfway on her ass. The second layer under that, split apart but this time to her knees, it ended with a black ribbon leaving a stitch like trail at the end with red frills. She would be showing panties if not for that third layer, a black multi-ruffles skirt that ended mid-thigh underneath the two spilt apart layers. She had on a long sleeved black bolero that tied up a ribbon at her collar along with a black frilled headband with a red ribbon running through the center. She had knee high red socks and black may janes, and she just was a vision of a gothic Lolita to him. Only them boobs can't be contained by the bolero, so it looks off and bizarre.

"Ahem! Is that all, you asshole?"

He shook my head, fuck no he wasn't finished laughing, he wished he could take a picture so he could laugh at her a lot later when they got back home, "*cough* Yeah well, when I got here I was in the middle of nowhere, Kaufman picked me up and offered me a spot in the guild after I shot out some monsters attacking their caravan. Bought me new clothes, the works to be a body guard."

"So, you going to join us? I mean how does this work, you're with Fortune's Market now, and-"

He threw out his arm one more time to stop her, "Whoa, whoa, I'm staying with the guild, it pays good, not too much action all the time so I get to be lazy, and I get to see all the girls of the world as I travel, my charms just wile them into buying our stuff, y'know."

"So you're not planning on getting back home?"

"OF COURSE I'M GOING HOME! Just call me once we get to that point Liana, kay~" he said with a silly grin. Though he knew that was a mistake to say, he'd have to come up with some excuse to get off the hook…an excuse…

"Why do I gotta do the work? YOU NEED TO HELP OUT TOO YOU KNOW!"

An excuse….GOT IT!

He turned to her seriously, "I am helping, I'm raising up the 500k gald on the side for that side quest that you gotta give that lady who runs the orphanage…plus I don't know the whole story like you do Lian, I've only seen you play a few areas of the game a few times, that does not make me an expert."

Dick move, he knew, but he'd have to keep that promise or she'll never forgive him. Though he knew she'd fall for it no problem at all.

"I hate it when you know what buttons to press."

Bingo! He gave her a victory peace sign as the walls still shook from the Lord of the Plains.

"Well anyways, I probably should be getting back to Yuri and the others."

They both were about to walk up the hill together when a question hit him, "Oh yeah hey! Who was that hot chick with you guys? I don't remember her being in the game."

"That was Kairi. My OC, remember?"

He looked surprised, but scratched his head in thought, "Whoa wait, aren't OCs supposed to you know…not exist, or if you get teleported somewhere, you like take on your OC's appearance, I mean what the fuck…"

"Well she exists here now, got a problem with that?"

He smirked at her as a thought crossed his mind, "So can I tap that then?"

"No you can't Romeo, save it for the plentiful women of Vesperia."

The girl began to turn and head back up the hill, he followed her as she turned to him, "Justin…."

He looked down at the short chubby girl, "What's up?"

She smiled up at him brightly, "Thanks for helping out with this man…"

He almost tripped but covered it up with some random moves, now he really felt like an ass for lying to her like that, he'd really have to keep to that lie now, shit, there goes living it up with cash to burn. "Well it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth since these people are….not video game characters right now…they're alive…" He stopped and began to think, these people were alive, so does that mean other characters from other games are alive too? He began to think of all the Fatalities he did in Mortal Kombat and just how much the characters would hate him for it if he met them. He shook his head from the terrifying thoughts of them exacting revenge on him via 'fatalities' of their own.

"Yeah, I know," the girl replied a bit sadly as they continued up the hill.

Halfway back up and the long-haired brunette and the pink haired princess ran down towards the pair.

"Umm Mister…Justin was it?" the pink one asked.

He nodded and smirked, "Yup that's me." He didn't particularly like the pink haired princess, she wasn't the most liked character amongst his 2 close female friends, plus she wasn't quite the frosting to his cupcake, but everyone in this world is a potential customer, so he'd do his best to give a good impression.

She looked up at him pleadingly, "Yes, you see…we're in a hurry to get to Halure so, do you know any alternative routes?"

He stared at her and was about to open his mouth when the black-haired girl nudged him in the back, gazing at him with eyes that said, 'Do not to say anything stupid', "Urgh…well…I honestly don't know too much either."

She looked sad, ah, well they'll still be customers regardless, Lian' would probably be the biggest buyer, "B-but..." the princess then blinked a bit and recalled, "Oh right. If you're friends with Kairi and Liana, it must mean you're from Earth. I'm sorry it's just…I'm in a hurry, so-"

He panicked and quickly turned attention to Lian', grabbed her shoulders and shaking her firmly, "You told them about Earth?!"

Liana's eyes began to swirl with the shaking, her thoughts almost leaving her brain, "Yes, I figured it wasn't a bad idea!"

Not good, there's no telling how Kaufman would react to an 'alien' working in their guild. Plus, if he sticks with the guild, the better chances they'll have to find a way home, especially since he'd be splitting up with Liana on the search. One slip of the mouth and it can cost him what he just earned right now.

He let go and bowed to the pink princess, "Um can you please not tell my boss anything about Earth? She doesn't know and for the time being before a way home can be found, I'd like to keep my job, please."

She stared at him startled at the sudden gesture, "O-Oh alright, I promise I won't say anything."

He sighed in relief before bidding farewell to the ladies and rushing off to catch up with his guild.

As he ran up the hill, he ran right into the dark-haired swordsman, "Whoa. Easy there, it won't help if you slip and roll down the hill after you made it this far."

He just nodded at the clad black swordsman, "Sorry Yuri man, gotta catch up to my boss, I rather not get left behind."

With that said, he ran as quick as he could to find his guild now selling things like a few books and some food, as the walls of the hold shook. He sighed in relief that they weren't done and walked up to the caravan with a smirk, it was time to get to work to earn some dough.

* * *

Got Justin's Special done, YAY! Only Caroline's Left, then a crack chapter, then I can do a chapter for the main fic.

Justin: Meh, still too many words for someone like me.

Oh grow up, you have to read a lot of words now a days if you read novels.

Caryn: Oooo, so will I be getting some Flynn action? Huh? Huh?!

I said patience you bitch XD

Caryn: Pooh, fine :P But I betcha the people reading are like, "Can we get some juicy stuff?" :3

I guarantee there will be lemons (no limes) in the drabble, which I will put warnings up ahead of chapter to say there will be and try to give space to when it starts and ends (Cause some people ain't honest with themselves and they dismiss any and all lemons...why? Cause Sex, Intercourse, and Love Making is ICKY to them :P peh, buncha kids) , but you gotta give it time bitch, we're barely at Nor Harbor XP

Caryn: So what? We're about to be getting to Dahngrest and finish the Barbos arc soon.

With how I write, not so soon. Some people rush, and that is good for those who don't like to read a lot like me…..but you don't get to see how things go with the characters, they just make everyone instant friends in like one chapter…I just can't do that, even if it takes longer, I like my characters to interact with one another, though Kairi is practically everyone's friend, I'm the hard case :P

Justin/Caryn: True.

If I see you can be a good friend and fun, we'll click fast, and I'll show you my real colors of how silly, serious, and ridiculous I can be, though, some can handle it, others can't. Plus, it's a college class, making 'friends' is hard when next semester you'll be in other classes with other people possibly at different times. So really, people don't make friends unless they find they're on common ground in their plans and can schedule up their next semesters together. I'm the oddball all around the place, so I rarely see familiar faces in classes, and if I do, they don't recognize me at all.

Justin: Tough, but that's just how it is.

Caryn: True. No one from my graduating class who live here in town still don't recognize me despite I'll shout, "Hey So-and-so!"

Any case, college has been weighing me down, but I'm still going at it when I got the time. Though you know, with all the references and stuff in the crack version, I should change the crossover thing to just plain Vesperia and put down that anything can be referenced or put in at ANY time…cause it's crack XD lolz

Props to anyone who can guess where I got the names Stern and Delarobia from XD


	12. Extra: Caryn Beginning

Please remember, ( ) parenthesis are thoughts of the appropriate characters (Whosever POV it is) at times... , _italics are telepathic talk between Liana and Kairi_ (Have to update this to not cause further confusion during POVS… though why I use 'em, when thoughts get stated otherwise… I dunno…BLARGH!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the woman shouted as she covered her eyes from the flash of blinding light that filled up her screen. After a few seconds passed she uncovered her eyes to find herself before a void of white, "What the? Is my computer broken or something? Huh?! Wait! Where is my computer?!"

She began to have a meltdown as her brain was trying to process what happened vs. her biased assumption, "Where am I?! Oh my god I'm blind! Help! CALL 911! GET ME AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELLLL-GAH!"

The white void faded in a flash as color flooded her vision as she fell and landed on something bouncy and soft, face first.

* * *

(Flynn's POV)

I had just finished up my patrol and was now resting up in my tent outside between Aspio and Halure. We needed to find a mage to repair the barrier blastia in Halure. I began to write in my journal about the day, until I heard a shout, "SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELLLL-GAH!" I heard the rustling of my futon and I got up and turned to the source after hearing the shout, "Huh?! Who is it?! Who needs…help…?"

I wasn't expecting to see what I saw, a person was on my futon facedown, their ears were slightly pointy, a Krityan was what I presumed. They didn't seem to move for a while, so I walked over and softly spoke to them, "Excuse me, were you asking for help? What seems to be the problem? Umm…"

They got up and took a look at me and their eyes went wide; facial wise, this appeared to be a woman, but, her clothing and chest weren't helping me with determining gender.

I wasn't expecting her response.

She screamed loudly.

* * *

(Caryn's POV)

I lay face down on the mattress for a while, enjoying how soft it was, but at the same time pissed at how much it hurt to land on.

"Excuse me, were you asking for help? What seems to be the problem?"

The familiar voice made me jerk up, that sounded like…Flynn! I was fangirling already, but I looked up and I met those baby blue eyes that just made me melt. There's no way.

My eyes widened, and he looked at me, waiting for an answer. There's no way this can be Flynn! I must've been kidnapped and I'm in a guy's bed who happens to be cosplaying Flynn! FUCK! SOMEONE CALL 911!

I opened my mouth and he seemed to be awaiting my words, well tough luck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE MARINES! CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD! I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED! HEL-!"

His hands covered my mouth and he tried to hush me up, "Ssshhh! You'll alert the other Knights! It's alrig-"

I bit his hand to get him to let me go and tried to scream one more time and someone burst through the tent entrance, and my eyes went wide again, cat eyes, that ugly ass short orange brown hair with one side braid, this was SODIA!

"Lieutenant! I heard shouting, is everything…," she started to fuss as her eyes finally landed on me.

She drew her sword out and aimed it at me, "Who are you?! What are you doing in Lieutenant Scifo's tent?! You must be a thief!"

I threw up my hands with wide eyes, I must be dreaming, well if I'm dreaming, can I please kill this bitch with fire? "M-Me?! I-I'm not." Wait…Scifo…..this was Flynn's tent? FLYNN'S TENT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!... NAH SCREW THAT…I WAS ON HIS FUTON?! FUCK YES!...I bit him….SHIT…

"Easy there Sodia, this person came to my tent to ask for help, they aren't dangerous. I just startled them and-" he said as he put his hand on Sodia's arm.

Fuck I was getting turned on with his voice, I was swooning inside that he was defending me. Ok, fangirl moment done, why the fuck am I in Flynn's tent?! Why am I here in Vesperia?! Was I dreaming or was this real, test!

I was about to pinch myself to test myself when something hard landed on my head, "OW!" I grabbed the object that landed on me and angrily pulled it in front of me, it was a bag with my name on it, a bow, a quiver with arrows poking out of it, not to mention the tiny pouch with a Mario coin tied to the top of it, what the fuck?

"Ok, this thing has my name on it…why?" I said as I felt myself getting more lost.

"Sir! She's armed! She has to be a wandering bandit!" Sodia bitched.

I turned to her getting up with my hands on my hips, I don't know how I got here, so I have to be careful, "Bitch, what is your deal?! First you all kidnap me, and now you're calling me a bandit?! I demand directions to get home, or better yet, take me home, right now!"

I didn't want to go home really, I really just want to be with Flynn right now for a while.

"Kidnapped? Ummm, Miss…uhhh," Flynn began to say with wide eyes, but he soon looked uncomfortable when he said Miss….it's my chest isn't it…people sometimes mistake me for a guy. Damn, why can't I have massive bazongas like Judith!

"Caroline, my friends call me Caryn….which you can't call me, you kidnappers!" I said uneasy, I had to think of something, I originally thought he was a stranger who kidnapped me, had to roll with that.

"Um, Miss Caroline, we didn't kidnap you," Flynn said, I swear hearing him say my name made my tummy spin.

"Then explain how I got here! I was relaxing in my room with friends and then suddenly this bright light was around, and here I am! What else is that but kidnapping, I want to go home now!" I pouted and threw a tiny fit.

"I can't really explain that either Miss Caroline. Though, if you can explain to us where home is, we'll do what we can to ensure you get home safely," Flynn said seriously in his knightly tone. Oh god, I was falling for him more and more right now.

"Lieutenant! We can't just bring a civilian with us! We don't even know if she's telling the truth!" Sodia argued, "Where do you live anyways?!"

I looked in thought, I couldn't tell them I lived in Europe, they wouldn't know where that it, think, think, "Uhm…I don't know…." Wow….real smart…

"WHAT?! So you admit you're lying about being kidnapped! And now you're just trying to blame it on the knights and the Lieutenant!" Sodia bitched.

"HOE! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I GOT A LOT TO THINK OF! I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE KIDNAP AT ALL! WHAT ELSE CAN ONE ASSUME WHEN YOU AWAKE TO FIND YOURSELF IN A STRANGERS BED?!" God, I just want to slap her.

Sodia began to approach me, but Flynn stopped her and this time he wasn't playing, "At ease, Sodia! She's still an unarmed civilian, you aren't to be drawing your weapon on her! I'll talk to her, you can go back to rest."

"But Lieutenant!" She argued, but Flynn's gaze told her otherwise, and she put up her sword and gave me an ugly glare before leaving the tent.

I let out a sigh of relief, "God, I couldn't stand her any longer. What did she mean by blame it on the Knights?"

Flynn looked taken a back, but answered with a serious gaze, "The knights uphold the peace and law in the empire, now, if you'd be as so kind as to explain a little more on how you got here."

I stared at him like he was dumb, but he's still so cute, "I told you, I don't know how I got here! If you didn't kidnap me, then where did that bright light come from, and why'd it bring me here?!"

Flynn looked in thought before he asked me to wait for a moment and left the tent.

I fidgeted nervously and just lay back on his bed, enjoying his scent. It felt like Sodia could just walk in and murder me any second if he didn't hurry.

Then there he was again, but this time with a man in glasses and a white coat. "I brought a doctor to check on you, you don't mind, do you?" Flynn asked seriously.

He must think I'm lying about the 'I don't know where home is', damn he's got the instincts of a Turk, I gotta try to fool this doctor.

After a few questions, a blastia being used as a lie detector, the tests were done. The doctor turned to Flynn and motioned for him to follow him outside. I nervously fidgeted, I had to hope I fooled that blastia, if I didn't, I'm screwed. Oh well, if push comes to shove, I can try to find Yuri, maybe he'd take me in.

Flynn returned in the tent with a sympathetic look, "I apologize for all that. I promise, we're not kidnappers, and we'll help you find your home. We'll ask around at the towns if anyone recognizes you, so you can return home. Do you recall any details of your neighborhood?"

I shook my head with wide eyes, I actually managed to fool that blastia, awesome! And I get to travel with Flynn?! More awesome!

"I see, in any case, let's start over. Hello, I'm Flynn Scifo, Lieutenant of the Imperial Knights," Flynn said as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Caroline…," I said as I reached and took his hand slowly, my heart was going 1,000 mph.

"You seem a bit upset Miss Caroline, is everything alright?" He asked noticing a bit of my unease.

"Oh, just Caroline is fine…it's just…I don't feel safe, that lady from earlier was beyond scary. She looked and acted like she could murder me in my sleep, so I'm not comfortable with her. She's suppose to be a knight too?" I was being honest with him, I didn't like Sodia at all, and I never will like her.

"Huh, well she does possess a commanding aura, but she's a good knight. She's my second-in-command, she works harder than most other knights I know of," he said with a smile.

"Be that as it may…where do I stay then? I don't want to be near her…" I said with a grimace, I wasn't going to hide my discomfort towards that bitch.

He looked in thought before looking to me again with his gentle smile, "You may stay with me in my tent, don't worry, I promise no harm will come to you."

I felt my heart soaring above the clouds, I was gonna be here with Flynn in HIS TENT. Bowchickabowow!

He returned to his desk to write up his journal thingy that he does in the First Strike, and I just cuddled up in his Futon, I peeped out of the blankets at him, my heart racing. I can't believe I'm in Vesperia, with Flynn, IN HIS BED! Please don't let this be a dream!

I blushed a bit before softly calling for him, "…Mister Flynn…"

He turned to me confused, "Yes, Miss…Caroline?" He was having a hard time recalling my name.

"…Thank you…" I muttered softly before I ducked back under the blankets, hearing him chuckle, "You're welcome." God I was falling in love with him, more and more.

* * *

Picking up Witcher at Aspio we headed to Halure, Flynn sadly reported to me that no one in the town had seen or heard of me (Well dur….stupid sexy Flynn :D ), and asked me to be a bit more patient. Though seeing him stare at Yuri's wanted poster made me want to talk to him about it to at least try to talk to him.

"I guess being a knight isn't easy. Having to move around so much, though travelling is nice I guess," I began.

He turned to me and I almost melted, those damn baby blues bearing into my green with a smile, "There are many duties we have to do as a knight, though I can't deny that travelling is good for one's experience."

"Haha, That's true, so, why're you so fixed on that wanted poster? Can I see?" I smiled back.

"Sure," He showed me the poster and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahahaha, I can't even tell who that person can be! Hahaha they look so…. ridiculous, like they can't be a criminal ahahaha ow, uh…my gut ahahaha!" I was grabbing my sides for now as Flynn stared at me awkwardly before returning his stare to the poster in thought.

"Hmm, true, it looks nothing like him…we possibly are in need of a new poster maker," Flynn muttered seriously as he rubbed his chin in thought. That was until he grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the poster and closed it up.

"Hmmm? A message on the back of a wanted poster?" I asked oddly, though I suppose that's one way to get Yuri's attention.

"Huh? Sorry…this is kinda, personal. Though it seems there's more criminals to look out for as well," he said as he gazed at 2 wanted posters, both serious ridiculous, though I don't know who they could be since the game focuses on Yuri only.

I giggled again at the posters and he just sweat dropped and excused himself to meet up with the other knights and get Witcher's report. I didn't get to see him until he came back to say it was time to leave towards the inn for the night because we'd be heading to Nor Harbor tomorrow morning. And I for one, was not a morning girl, that made me kinda nervous on the thought of him leaving me behind.

Sure enough, I couldn't sleep, my nerves made my tummy churn and my head whirl. I decided to go out for a walk, the town was safe with the barrier, and if anyone dared to attack me….I got a bow and arrows, I'll get creative.

I spun around arrow drawn at the sound of footsteps behind me, but dropped it quickly when I realized who I was pointing at.

"Whoa! Sorry to startle you. I take it you can't sleep?" Flynn said with a sweat drop and arms raised up in defense at the sight of the arrow in his face.

"O-OH! Sorry….it's just that it's night time and y'know….a girl can't be too careful. Sorry to almost shoot you," I sweat dropped feeling like a paranoid idiot.

"Care to take a walk? That can sometimes put a mind at ease," Flynn said smiling softly as the arrow dropped. I swear this guy… I'm gonna rip up those girls who hit on him in Dahngrest if he does obtain his 'Emperor of the Night' title…

"S-Sure," I answered quickly recalling he just asked me for a walk…HE ASKED TO WALK WITH ME! I am Fangirling SO MUCH INSIDE!

"So," Flynn began as we started to walk through town, I kept looking around, mostly expecting Sodia to be stalking with that 'Get your hands off my man!' look, "Have… you been able to remember anything about home? Uhm, and are you okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yes I'm fine… no, still nothing about home yet, s-sorry," I said nervously, me looking around for Sodia must've given off a paranoid expression.

"I see. Well, the doctor did say it might take time for your amnesia to clear out," Flynn began, and I almost fell over….so I'm just some pathetic amnesiac girl…of course some 'chivalrous knight' was bound to help me and pay attention to me…I feel lame right now…

"Miss Caroline? Are you sure you're alright?" Flynn asked concerned.

"Y-yeah….," I said with a pout; and here I thought he was with me because he was starting to like me… grrr… I won't give up!

"Say, Mister Flynn…" I called to him as he was now looking around seriously, must be looking out for the Red Eyes.

Once he heard me, he turned to me, "Uhm, yes?"

"I don't really know much about my home or things, but… can I hear about you?" I begged slightly, I just wanted to get him talking and focusing on me, if those Red Eyes come, well we'll fight, simple as that, but for now can we drop the paranoia?

"Uhh, well, sure, what would you like to know?" Flynn asked with an awkward smile.

My eyes were like stars right now, I was sure, "Where do you live?! Friends?! Oh, What about your family?! Favorite food! Favorite color! Or, or, uhm, favorite place! What do you want to accomplish in the knights?! What is-"

"Uh, Miss Caroline, please, one at a time," Flynn chuckled awkwardly.

I slightly pouted, I already knew a majority of those answers, but I just wanted to hear it from him, "Oh…okay, well, uhmmm…I guess question number 1 for now?"

"I'm from the Imperial Capital in Zaphias, from a place called the Lower Quarter. Does that answer it?" Flynn said with a soft smile.

I nodded and kept staring at him, silently waiting to hear more.

"Uhmm, well, I don't really have Parents anymore, they….died when I was young….but I do have one friend, he seems to enjoy causing trouble though," his face switched to annoyance at the mention of Yuri, man, Yuri's wanted poster must've made him angry, although I recall in the manga I read online, they had told Flynn that Yuri was the suspect for 'kidnapping' Estelle… and Estelle…Estelle is just a pink bitch to me, fuck her.

I kept staring at him with wide eyes, still wanting to hear more.

"My favorite food is a Hamburger and…uhm, Miss Caroline… why are your ears wiggling?" he said staring at me with wide eyes.

Huh? I blinked a few times and realized my ears were wiggling. I blushed big time and turned away embarrassed, "Uh… sorry…. That kinda happens when I'm happy…"

"You're happy?" Flynn asked curiously.

I turned to him, my cheeks still red, but I didn't waiver from looking him in the eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I feel like I might know you a little better now. We're getting closer to friends, so I'm happy."

It was his turn to turn away embarrassed this time, "In any case Miss Caroline, it's getting late. I'll escort you back to the inn."

I just giggled at his 'knightly' gesture, nodded and followed him back to the inn.

We entered his room, yep I'm still sharing a room with him! I squealed in delight inside and I giggled to myself as I laid down in the bed beside Flynn after he was done with his journal thing and paperwork.

"Goodnight, Miss Caroline," Flynn yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

I giggled, "Goodnight… my Emperor of the Night."

* * *

Flynn woke me up to get set to leave to Nor Harbor, all of us heading out on foot. I was kinda surprised, I'd figured they'd at least have had a wagon or two with supplies and those horse things to ride on. Though I guess for a brigade as small as Flynn's brigade so far was, such luxuries couldn't be added.

I stopped for a second; come to think of it… Flynn was the lieutenant, if that's so…. Then who is the Captain? I mean if there even is one, how does that work? Or maybe Alexei set Flynn in charge of the brigade for the pilgrimage because he's entrusting him with searching for Apatheia… Then why was Zagi trying to murder him if he's following Alexei's orders… hmmm…I don't get it, and I probably never will…

"Are you recalling something, Miss Caroline?" Flynn asked, his sudden appearance beside me made me jump a bit back in surprise.

"Gah! You caught me off guard, sheesh," I panicked and began regaining my breath and began to walk beside him with the brigade.

"I apologize, you just stopped so suddenly and were staring off into space. I just figured you might be recalling something of your home," Flynn said with a scratch of his chin in that I'm awkwardly sorry kinda way like Sorey does…it's friggin' adorable!

"No, I just had a thought for a second…. Then I couldn't answer that question, so in other words, my brain farted," I blurted out.

"Brain fart?" Flynn sweat dropped awkwardly. Smooth Caryn….just smooth… make him think you're a total weirdo!

Silence ensued for a while as we walked, I wanted to talk, but it seems Flynn decided to break the ice, "So, what was that thought you couldn't answer?"

Crap, can't answer that one truthfully, sorry about this Flynn…. Again… which it probably won't be the last time, but…yeah… again, "I starting asking myself if there even is a chance for me to get home."

"Don't worry," Flynn said with that smile that made me want to just melt in place that instant, "I promised I'd escort you home safely, and a knight doesn't go back on his word… Uhm, Miss Caroline… Your ears…again."

He began to smile awkwardly at me and my ears were just wiggling away at how happy I was. God can I just tackle hug this guy NOW?!

I raised my head to see Sodia giving me her 'I don't trust you' glares. I felt a plan coming along in my head and I was betting to take it. I put on a panicked face and grabbed Flynn's arm and hid behind him, pressing myself up on his back, shaking a little in 'fear'….well more like pure bliss.

"Miss Caroline, are you okay?" Flynn asked with concerned and looked about.

"That lady from before keeps looking at me mean, she seriously scares me," I said with pleading eyes at him, while inwardly I was plotting 1,000 murders on Sodia.

"Don't worry, you'll be staying with me, so you don't have to worry about being terrified of Sodia," he smiled down at me, I felt my ears wiggling again.

"Oh, thank you Mister Flynn, thank you," I said as I shook his arm a bit as he chuckled at my gesture, while I glanced over at Sodia who was full on death staring at me. I began to smirk devilishly inside, haha, take that bitch, the more 'hate' you show me, the closer I can be with Flynn, wheeee~ so fire away.

We walked along in silence again as Flynn began to explain to his brigade that we'd be reaching Nor soon and what their duties were. We stayed the night in the inn once we got there.

* * *

When I woke up in the afternoon time, I noticed Sodia and Witcher with Flynn. I just wanted to yank his arm away from Sodia and ask him and Witcher to come join me on a walk, I didn't have a problem with Witcher, it's just that the kid could be a bit egotistical at times… and that annoyed me, but he was a good boy deep down… I think.

I pouted and began to walk off, wander the town despite all the rain. I couldn't go to the docks sadly, but there was a path near the docks that gave an okay ocean view despite all the buildings in the way at times.

"Miss Caroline!" I heard Flynn's voice shout as he ran up to me.

"Oh, Hey, is something the matter?" I asked him as he regained breath, seems like he was possibly running around looking for me.

"You disappeared before I could distribute out an umbrella for you," he said panting as he quickly opened an umbrella and held it over my head with him under it too.

Ah, sweet angel of death, take me now, I can die happy~! Sharing an umbrella with Flynn~! Kyaaa! My ears were possibly wiggling, and I knew I was blushing, my face was on fire.

Flynn regained his breath and quickly put his hand to my forehead after seeing my face so red, "You're burning up! I should have informed you sooner…"

"I'm okay….just…" I felt so embarrassed, what do I say? I mean even if he rejects me now, I'll still keep trying, but it's too soon to just say, 'Take me! My body is ready! And it's all yours!'

"Your ears are really wiggling, did something happen?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Mhm," I said smiling up at him.

"Did you recall something?" Flynn asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Nuh uh," I said teasingly, but a smile still on my lips.

"Uhm, then, can you explain?" Flynn asked, he wanted to know, it's so cute.

"I just feel like… I can call you a friend now, so I'm happy," I grinned up at him at chuckled, "I now give you the right to call me Caryn."

"Uhm, forgive me for not being able to speak so clearly, but it's kinda so sudden," Flynn asked at my sudden change of opinion to him

"Not sudden, you've been taking care of me, you promised to get me home, you keep me safe from that scary lady, and you worry about my well being… I'd say that counts as a friend for me," I pouted up at him, "Or do you not want to be friends?"

"Uh No-no, friends is good, it just caught me off guard is all," Flynn said awkwardly but taken aback by my sudden pout.

I smiled up at him, "So then, can I call you Flynn?"

"Sure, I don't mind, Miss Caroline," he smiled.

I pouted again, "Ah! Just Caryn, No Miss added either, cause it sounds like Mrs. And I'm not a married woman, despite being 29."

"Y-You're 29 years old? I figured you were possibly 20. F-Forgive my assumption Mis…Car…y..n" he asked incredibly panicked and awkward, it must be my helpless girl act or my face and chest that makes him think I'm younger.

I giggled, "No problem, it's nice to know that my youthful appearance has still got it."

Flynn suddenly turned to look in one direction, his gaze serious.

I looked at him confused, just what was up with him?

He then turned to me with serious eyes, "M…Caryn…take the umbrella and go back to the inn as quickly as possible. Don't follow me, I'll meet you back in our room, I promise."

He handed me the umbrella and ran off at top speed. It was then I remembered, he saves Yuri from the Red Eyes, that's possibly where he's going now. I slowly made my way back to the inn to see Rita and Karol at the entrance, along with a strange girl I'd never seen before.

"Uh…you all? Aren't you going into the inn?"

Boy was I in for a surprise. The girl knew who I was, but better yet, I found Liana. After some talking in the rain, some rolling around, some groping, we all went inside where Estelle was talking to Flynn….I swear I despise that pink bitch so much.

* * *

"Regardless of what planet you come from or the circumstances, the imperial law cannot allow the obstruction of officers, assault on the knights, jail breaking, and trespassing," Flynn said seriously.

I felt myself go white…just how….

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I told him everything," Estelle said. Good god, someone murder that pink bitch please!

The usual talk was ensuing until Liana snapped. She began to yell at Estelle, I support her with that, but when she began saying about how she couldn't trust Flynn, I was getting a bit conflicted, "Lian'."

She turned to me quickly, she was pissed beyond pissed. She began going on about how she couldn't trust Flynn because of his eyes, and how she'd prove why she couldn't. When she asked about Kairi's magic Flynn replied, "Yes, Lady Estellise has informed me of everything. To which I also assume, Caryn is from Earth."

I felt my gut twisting…. We had just started growing so much closer…. Now he's gonna wanna back up… damn you, Estelle, ruining EVERYTHING without knowing it…I felt my ears drop…there's no way I can look him in the eyes for now….

When Liana asked her question and Flynn didn't answer, it began to hit me…he was gonna change a bit…when he follows Alexei's orders…what if…what if Alexei orders him to gather the people of Earth…would he take me, Kairi, and Liana with him to Alexei?...I can't believe it…I don't want to believe it….

Liana then cursed at Flynn before leaving the room, Kairi obviously sick with a cold.

Witcher and Sodia came into the room to give their reports. After some banter, Flynn began trying to introduce everyone to everyone, but Sodia was a hot head as usual.

I made me cringe to see her aiming at Kairi, and not Yuri. More than that, Kairi looked terrified as fuck.

I was getting pissed too, and I moved in front of Kairi, "What is it with you and pulling that thing out at unarmed people?! Her poster wasn't even that expensive! You even did that to me when I first ended up in Flynn's tent on accident! And I was unarmed too!"

"If anything, you should be pointing that at me," Yuri said with his face darkening, clearly, he wasn't happy.

Flynn tried to settle things, because Yuri and I were about to wreck this bitch if she didn't calm the fuck down, "At ease, Sodia…! Yuri's a friend of mine and Miss Kairi here is completely innocent."

"I've just heard their story. While Yuri and Miss Liana are guilty of minor crimes, the warrant for their arrest contains false accusations. Miss Kairi's warrant was a false accusation as well, she's cleared of any charges. Later, I will return him and Miss Liana to the capital and explain the situation. And they will receive their due punishment," Flynn explained.

"Though, Liana will probably beat you several feet into the ground before you ever get to 'return' her," I giggled, but then… Liana beating up on Flynn… yeah I ain't letting that happen…

Sodia put up her sword a bit frustrated that they were just being let free for now, "My… My mistake, Sir. Witcher, let's have your report."

Just as it seemed Witcher was about to talk, "Achoo!"

Everyone turned to the source, which happened to be the long brunette haired sex bomb rubbing her nose now.

"Say, Flynn. Me and Kairi are gonna go take a bath together, is that okay?" I said seriously, still not up to looking him in the eye….

"By all means, take your time," Flynn responded softly. That kindness was killing me… we were already getting so close…just why…

"W-We can't bathe 'together'!" Kairi argued, her face flushing more than it was originally.

"Why not? We're both girls, aren't we?" I winked suggestively.

She whimpered and Estelle chimed in, "If it's okay, can I join in too?"

I turned to this pink haired bitch with a 'fuck off' look. I am not friends with her now, and I possibly never will, this whore needs to just back off, can she not read the damn mood?!

"No… You've done enough damage for one day, Pinky. I don't feel up to a bit of skin ship with you, at all, compared to this bomb shell," I said wrapping my arms around Kairi's boobs and making them bounce in front of Estelle, cause that bitch is jealous of big breasts.

"…Oh," Estelle said as she returned to being upset.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not only that I don't like you cause you pissed off my BFF, it's just that you're too PINK….and I don't like PINK….wear Brown…," I sassed at her as I dragged Kairi to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, my eyes turned to stars, I was going to enjoy this! I stripped Kairi as quickly as I could and….her ass…her breasts….that waist….her thighs and legs….her silky hair…her goddamn beautiful eyes and face to top it all off! If I hadn't fallen for Flynn and she hadn't fallen for Yuri…. I'd go Full Lesbian for her…

"GOOD GOD, WHY NOT ME, NO FAIR!"

* * *

After my heart to heart bath with Kairi we all decided to join together for dinner, after Yuri found Liana to cook for us.

Even after the bath, Kairi still seemed really sick, she was sniffling like no tomorrow, the snot was almost dripping out her nose. Well it would, if she'd stop rubbing it all away.

"Uhm, Kairi, are you okay? Is it getting worse?" Estelle asked her worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, no…the soup is just very spicy," Kairi said as she rubbed her nose again as another sniffle came along.

"Spicy? It's not spicy though," Estelle said confused as she looked down at her bowl.

Yuri took a spoonful from Kairi's plate and I saw Kairi got pink just as Yuri choked, "Pah! Man, that's hot stuff! Liana, what'd you put in it?!"

I inwardly smirked at Kairi's reaction, it was a mix between embarrassment, pure bliss, and disappointment… ah if only I could share food with Flynn….food with Flynn… oh right, his taste buds… I'll have to kiss my taste buds goodbye if I share any of his food with me.

"Liana," Yuri huffed out after Liana gave a list of spices she put in…so many… he drank another cup of water that Estelle got him before talking again, "That's a little too sadistically hot….atchooo."

That caught our attention… this was not in the game or on plan…

"Uh oh, looks like I'm gonna have to get another bowl set…" Liana said sweat dropping, she must be panicking about now.

"Oh no, I ain't eating a bowl of 'that'," Yuri complained as he sneezed again, shit.

"Yuri, you shouldn't complain, especially when someone is offering you aid," Flynn argued with him like they usually do, while I noticed Liana sneak away with Yuri's bowl and return placing it in front of Yuri again along with some more water.

"I said, I ain't gonna eat it, and that's that," Yuri said to Flynn before grabbing a spoonful of soup and popping it in his mouth. He began to choke again and quickly grabbed the renewed cup of water to gulp down before glaring at Liana, "Liana!"

Liana glared back, "Yuri!"

The two engaged in a staring contest.. dun dun dun, Liana won, she's freakishly good at not blinking… it's kinda creepy at times when I chat with her and she wouldn't blink for like…what seemed like hours.

As the loser, Yuri began to eat his soup and gulp water down with an irritated look on his face. The entire dinner continued in awkward silence.

* * *

"Ugh, Kairi…how'd you eat all that, without needing water every bite?" Yuri asked, looking up at Kairi pitiably.

"H-Huh?! Me? Uh well…I…I ummm…I'm used to it…Liana and I eat Hot Cheetos, Ghost Pepper Ranch Chicken wings….lots of spicy things…"

I forget how crazy Americans can be, but that's why we're friends haha.

Yuri then turned his head back into the table grumbling, ignoring Flynn's lecture, and suddenly we all heard light snores coming from him.

"Ah, he's asleep, we need to get him to bed and get some towels to wet and put on his forehead, along with you," Liana said to Kairi.

"I'll take him to bed, you needn't trouble yourself," Flynn insisted, his brotherly attachment to Yuri possibly making him feel like he's responsible for him, that or his knightly attitude wouldn't allow 2 delicate ladies to carry a heavy sleeping man to bed.

"Oh no. We got him, no worries, you should go to bed ahead of us, since you're SO busy," Liana said with a sadistically happy smile on her face that screamed bloody murder. I knew better than to let Flynn argue with that, or else she'll seriously begin to fight with him.

Flynn was about to open his mouth again, but I grabbed Flynn's arm and lied to try to get him out of there, "We should head back. They got him, plus Sodia and Witcher are probably worrying about us…"

"Your right…Well then Miss Liana, Miss Kairi, I'll leave Yuri to you," Flynn nodded before beginning to walk out of the room.

As Flynn entered into 'our' room, I began to feel my nerved kicking in, this wasn't the best of situations to be clingy to him… plus I couldn't look him in the eyes… I stood outside the door just staring at it for hours… suddenly not so secure or right to just waltz in as usual…

I must've been out there for longer than expected, as the door opened up and Flynn looked at me with sympathetic eyes to which mine quickly darted down, "Caryn? Aren't you coming to bed?"

"…" I didn't know what to say, but I slowly waddled into the room like a frightened animal entering a pet carrier for the first time. I slowly sat on my bed, staring at the ground while Flynn returned to his desk to fill out papers and write in his journal… until about 1 minute when he put down his quill and came to sit beside me on my bed.

Normally I'd be jumping for joy, but right now, my heart wasn't beating out of bliss.. it was jumping out of fear. Fear of what he was thinking of me now… fear that he'd leave me… just… fear…

"So… I take it your ears drop when you're not happy?" Flynn asked awkwardly.

I pouted, did my ears give everything away? Stupid, pointy, no good, lousy -

I stiffened up at the feel of his fingers carefully grabbing my ears, picking them up, and down, up, down, up…

"Uh, Flynn… what are you doing?" I asked nervously, my cheeks heating up now at the contact.

"I… just figured if they wiggle when you're happy, if I made them wiggle, you'd be happy," he chuckled.

BAKA! I felt myself trembling in both embarrassment and bliss, "You're weird… you know…"

Silence continued on as Flynn continued to wiggle my ears, the questions gnawing at me, "So… You're not… mad at me?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see him look at me oddly, letting go of my ears, "Why would I be mad? Because you couldn't trust me to say you were from another planet? It's understandable… such information isn't to be given out lightly, and I did just barely reach the friend stage, right?"

I felt a little stupid, but then again, this was Flynn, "I forgot about that…"

"Though, the doctor had informed me that you were amnesiac, was that true, or do you remember everything?" He asked curiously.

I blinked a few times, "He asked me if I knew were home was on each continent he named, I know where it is, just it's not on those continents or this planet, so the blastia he called it… saw I wasn't lying, therefore, his deduction was, I'm amnesiac, but I know my home, and I know my past, I know everything."

"I see…" Flynn said in thought.

"So… now what?" I asked, the question I wanted to know the most, gnawing at me like no tomorrow, "You know now that my home isn't even on this planet… so… what now?"

He looked at me seriously before standing and assuming his knightly pose, legs together, stiff, his arm over his chest, his eyes looking into mine seriously, "I made a promise to escort you safely home, and I intend to keep my word. I'll find a way to get you back, I promise."

Suddenly, I felt so stupid for being so scared… I forget who he is for now, later we'll come to butt heads, but for now… I'll enjoy his company.

He sat down on his bed across from me now, to look me in the eye, "I do have one question though."

"Hmm?" I looked at him curiously, before trying to respond, "If it's how we all got here, we don't know, even Kairi and Liana don't know." I lied as Kairi had spilled the beans on it.

He shook his head before looking in thought, "I just want to know, you told Lady Estellise that you didn't like her because she was 'pink', why do you not like the color pink?"

GAH! He has to ask that one! I felt myself pout, "F-Fine. When I was little…no… when I was born, my mother always dressed me up so…so girly. She'd do my hair, pick out my clothes, and I couldn't have an opinion when it came to picking, putting on, or buying clothes."

The memory made me cringe, I didn't have a good relationship with my mother…my father either, but still, "She'd try to put me in beauty pageants and would get mad at me cause I'd lose every time. She'd try to make me learn all kinda of girl things, the kids in school would bully me for it. To her, I wasn't so much her daughter as I was a dress up doll that could walk and talk. As I got older, she was mad that my figure wasn't 'full' and all that stuff and she'd take me to get manicures, pedicures, massages, the works, even when she got cancer and was dying, she wanted me to get plastic surgery here and there. She never thought of what I wanted even as she passed away. And the color she'd put on me the most…"

"Was pink…" Flynn finished the sentence, looking at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing that up…"

"No problem, just don't ever give me a pink birthday present…or anything girly like a dress or fancy comb…though of course… I wasn't only mad at her because she's pink… I kinda have to agree with Liana… a secret is told to someone because they trust that person to keep it… that she just said it without consent, especially since it's not even 'her' secret to share… I would have felt more comfortable telling you myself as more time went along…" I pouted, also she's a major bitch, can't tell him that though.

Flynn looked in thought for a while before smiling at me, "I'm glad you could share that with me, but please, don't hold it against Lady Estellise, she's just a very honest person. I apologize for the concern you all must've felt at that time."

"I'm not gonna lie, I was panicking big time… though…about Kairi and Liana… you said Kairi was of the hook, but what about Lian'?" I asked curious now.

His serious demeanor returned, "While her warrant contains some false accusations, she claimed the part about assault on the knights to be true, as such, I can't overlook that."

I smirked at him, "Good luck trying to catch her then. She's feisty, reckless, has a general dislike for authority that seems to big for it's britches, but she respects the genuinely nice policemen… she takes no crap, has a foul mouth, and is unpredictably crazy despite her domestic motherly instincts… but I love that about her, haha."

Flynn just seemed to smile oddly, "She somehow sounds like Yuri…"

I giggled, "Haha, well now you got two Yuri's to deal with, ahaha, I feel you."

His head dropped as a huge sigh left his lips at the exhausting thought of having two 'Yuri's' to deal with and I broke down laughing on the bed.

"I-I Ahahaha, I ca…I can't hahahaha, hiiii, hahaha your... haha face…ahahaha" I lost it again when I raised my head to regain air and saw him staring at me with an adorable pout.

He sighed again before giving me a crooked sideways smile, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, though, your ears aren't wiggling."

I coughed a bit at the lack of air, but managed to chuckle out, "Hehe, a laugh and happiness are two separate things to me. Give me a bit, they'll be wiggling so much one day, I might be able to fly despite how small they are."

Flynn smiled again before laying in bed and covering himself, "Goodnight, Caryn."

"Goodnight, you weirdo," was my response as he sweat dropped and fell asleep, and I felt my ears wiggle at the sight of that smile plastered on his face as he slept. Yeah… one day…. They'll never stop wiggling… one day.

A knock at the door.

"Lieutenant, are the documents ready to be turned in?" I heard Sodia speak on the other end of the door in a serious tone.

Flynn jolt up faster than the speed of sound from bed and ran to his desk in a panic, "I almost forgot!"

I giggled under the sheets to hide my wiggling ears… I was going to love every second with him… until things change…

* * *

Happy now bitch?

Caryn: Very X3 I betcha people are gonna want a story just purely on me and Flynn ;D and not your angsty, grouchy ass insert.

Not my problem I'm not romantically interested in anyone!

Kairi: Uhm…but…

You don't count! We all know, the audience knows you love Yuri already!

Caryn: And I bet the people will want a love story just based on Kairi and Yuri, with Estelle interfering, not your grouchy ass insert.

Shut it Caryn or no Flynn for you.

Caryn: Then finish up the story so we can have our drabbles of love and lemon like everyone wants! That's the only reason people read inserts is for the romance and lemons!

…True… but I betcha the Yustelle fans are gonna be pissed…though not just Yustelle, I bet a lot of people are upset that we're not friends with Estelle :P

Caryn: Screw them DX I can't stand her! She's just a pink bitch! Put her at least in that orange waitress dress, she's just so PINK DX and did I mention she's a whore and a bitch?!

Whore you didn't say, bitch yes…

Justin: She's not my type, though I don't got anything against her personally just cause you're both are jealous of her.

Caryn: I am not jealous! She basically is gonna be all over Yuri here soon after being all over Flynn! What do you call that other than a whore?! I just feel damn sorry for Kairi, having that whore all over her man.

And I just don't like her after multiple playthroughs. Though I gotta agree with her indecisiveness and her sudden jump from Flynn to Yuri in like the factor of a few minutes after Ragou's Manor made me cringe after like the second or third playthrough.

Justin: But Estelle's just like a sister to Yuri, dunno why you two get so bothered. It's not cannon.

Tell that to the Tales of Festival and Talesring Vesperia CDs, the two give more Yustelle than you can handle (one Yudith moment in a Drama CD once ). They do hint at Yustelle being cannon more often than not, cause they know it's what some fans want… Just not us. Though not gonna lie, they had one with showing the brotherly love between Karol and Yuri and I was squealing cause I do kinda ship Yuri x Karol.

Justin: You pedo!

Hey! I can't help it, they're so gosh darn cute with the bromance ;w;

Justin: I don't recall there being any Yustelle in the Drama CDs though, the Festival yeah, but not the CDs.

The one I'm talking about with Karol and Yuri has one Yustelle moment I think. When Rita made like some sort of blastia to alter Karol's scaredy cat-ness to bravery or something like that, Karol was too scared to try it on. So, Yuri put it on to show him it was safe. Rita flipped the switch to like a flirty mode and he began complimenting all the girls, with a sexy voice I might add, like calling Rita cute with her goggles, and asking Judith if all Krityan's were as beautiful as she was, I think, I couldn't get that part so good. Though when it came to Estelle, I could translate that part easily, he said and I quote, 'Estelle. Every time I see you-", he didn't get to finish as Rita turned the blastia off and Estelle got pouty that he didn't get to finish his sentence, haha Rita probably didn't want any Yustelle either XD

Caryn: Neither did Patty XD

Patty's VA annoys me… but her little 'Yuri is a Precious Treasure' moments make me go Awwww, give it 15 more years and maybe I'd ship you both, Yuri x Karol is an exception.

Justin: You weirdo…

Hey, I blame Caryn and other DeviantArt friends for corrupting me :3

Caryn: Guilty as charged.

Any who… just the crack chapter to upload and then we can get a chapter to the main story up…then more drabbles.

Justin: This whole thing is Drabble galore eh?

Well it wouldn't be if I didn't have multiple OCs in the story…I try not to do it for EVERY chapter, but PoVs and things…

Caryn: Then take out Justin, he's dead weight :P

Justin: Hey! I only got 1 chapter and drabble dedicated to me, back off!

Wish I could, but I can't, plus Kairi's vital since she's the instigator for our being there, Caryn will hack my computers like no tomorrow somehow if I try to take her out….and Justin doesn't show up much to begin with.

Justin: SEE!

Caryn: What about you? I'm sure no one wants a grouchy female Yuri.

… I will lecture you later bitch, till then :D Crack time!...Someone buy me a Venom!


	13. 11: Fevers and Gods (Ch 15)

Edit: I really need to keep a journal of events cause I forgot to make Kairi say, she thought she went back to bed since she didn't know Estelle had carried her there.

Finally got this one done... though I kinda procrastinated in putting it up, I'm working on the next few drabbles (Not sure if there's like 1 or 2 more to go... or 3... I need to continue on XD).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"Mmmm…" Kairi groaned in discomfort as she rolled around in the bed.

"Kairi, stay still, you're taking off the towels," Caryn pouted as she replaced the fallen towel on her head once more.

"Mmmnnn," was Kairi's only response as she turned again. Her fever not allowing her to rest peacefully.

The door opened and in came Flynn, finished with the majority of his duties, "How is she doing Caryn?"

"Well, other than being a rollie pollie, she's still not any better," she answered the blonde knight's question with a chuckle.

"A rollie pollie?" Flynn asked with an awkward smile at the bizarre name.

"Well, she's not being one per say, she's just rolling around a lot. A rollie pollie's a type of small crustacean, but people call them bugs… their mainly known as pill bugs…. So yeah gonna call them harmless bugs…," Caryn said as she looked in thought, getting distracted when Kairi rolled over again, dropping her towel once more.

"Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?" Flynn asked Caryn who was struggling to keep the towel on Kairi's forehead.

"Uhm, maybe we should get her something to eat, like porridge or soup. Maybe some ice to put on her forehead to cool her down?" Caryn looked in thought as she held the towel on Kairi's forehead, the tiny bits of water dripping down her face with each firm squeeze of the towel.

"Mmmm," Kairi complained as she felt the water, and she opened her eyes, she was met with nothing but blurs, everything might as well have been considered mosaic censoring. Though her eyes landed on Caryn's mop of orange hair, "Ichi…go?"

Caryn just blinked stupidly but pouted at the thought that it could be her chest that Kairi was suggesting at along with her hair. Her tone became firmly upset, "It's my hair you're looking at and mistaking me for Ichigo, right?"

"Who's Ichigo?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Uhm, a guy from school she knew, he had orange hair too" Caryn lied, she couldn't possibly tell the knight about anime, even if he did know of Earth now.

Kairi turned to Flynn, her vision becoming terrible, and at the sight of his blurred image, she felt her heart tighten up badly, "… Cloud?..."

Caryn stiffened up, she knew what was going to happen next after she brought up the all too familiar name.

"Cloud?" Flynn asked her, wondering just who these people she was naming were.

Much to Flynn's astonishment, Kairi's eyes began to water with tears, they continually filled her eyes and threatened to fall, "…Nande?"

Flynn looked troubled his tone filled with worry at the now crying girl, "Uhm, Miss Kairi, please. I can't understand you, please just try to relax."

The tears flowed down her cheeks as she sniffled and sobbed, weakly crying into the pillow as she turned to the side towards him, "Nande… Omai wa….? Doushite Ko ko ni…? Hidosugiru… konna no… konna no hidoi yo…."

Flynn looked stumped on her trail of words while Caryn just flailed in panic, "Gah! She's going into full Japanese speech! We need Liana to translate! F-Flynn! Go get something to feed her so we can occupy her mouth!"

"Huh?!" Flynn said in a panic at the bizarre wording that Caryn chose, but shook his head and ignored it, "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can with some thing for her to eat and drink. Please try to settle her down."

"I'll try, just hurry back," Caryn panicked, and Flynn ran out the door towards the kitchen.

* * *

[In the kitchen]

"Excuse me," Flynn asked the chef, "Is there any way I could order some soup or porridge for my sick companion?"

"I'm afraid we don't have a lot to make such things, sir knight. The magistrates been bleeding us dry with taxes, we can barely make anything but breakfast eggs and fish," the chef replied.

"I see… Is there anyway I could cook something with what's available? You appear busy, so I'd rather not swamp you with further work," Flynn asked, he thought of the girl, sick and crying in bed, and he wanted to help in any way he could.

"Considerate man you are, not like the others knights around here. Sure, help yourself, just remember to pay up at the front desk," the chef agreed before he returned to cooking his variety of fish meals for the customers.

Flynn took one look at the ingredients and came to the conclusion that he could attempt to make a fish porridge, because why have one when you could have both? Plus, some ingredients to make the other solo were missing, so Flynn did his best to improvise.

"Come to think of it, Caryn's gonna be busy looking after her, and I should be heading out once Witcher returns. I should make her at least a hot chocolate to drink," Flynn said with a smile as his menacing meal that made the chef shiver as he looked over, started to come into fruition.

* * *

[In the bedroom]

"Whew, he's gone," Caryn said as she patted Kairi's head, "There, there, that was Flynn, not Cloud. So stop crying, Cloud isn't here… and you know he wouldn't be…"

With a few sniffles and sobs, Kairi began to settle down, the harshness and reality of those words kicking in, "…Mhm…."

"Sorry about that, I guess you can't see well huh?" Caryn asked.

Kairi merely nodded.

"Can you at least hear me okay?" Caryn asked another question.

"*sniff* A little…," Kairi said weakly as Caryn began rubbing her forehead with the towel to wipe off the sweat that was forming.

"Geez, Yuri got better, but you didn't huh?" Caryn said with a chuckle.

"*Sniffles* Cause I took his cold….," Kairi said weakly, she was so honest right now, if Flynn would ask for the secrets to the universe, she'd probably tell him.

"Took his cold?" She asked the sick girl with an odd grin, she knew this was gonna be good.

"Mhm… *sniff* I looked after him all night… all night, no sleep at all… but he didn't get better…," Kairi began, her eyes getting droopy and sleepy, but she kept answering, "I thought about what to do… so I took it from him via mouth to mouth… he got better… and I went to bed…for like a few minutes…then he woke me up."

"Ooooo, so you kissed him till he was better, huh? You naughty girl~," Caryn teased and giggled as she shook Kairi playfully, "He must be pretty grateful, just keep scoring those points and you'll land him one day!"

"*sniffles* … I didn't score any 'points'…" Kairi said in a weak miserable tone.

"Huh? What do you mean didn't score any points?" Caryn asked curiously now. If anyone made someone better with a lot of love, surely, he'd start at least to notice her…

"… I didn't… I went back to sleep in my bed…I think... cause I woke up there... 'cause I was too scared to have him wake up with me there… I thought he'd find that creepy and pushy… so… Estelle apparently took the credit and was there the second he woke up… so he absolutely believes she did it…," Kairi said sadly as her eyes finally closed. Her fever felt like it was getting worse, but she was finally so wiped of energy, she felt she could sleep at ease with no problems, except...

"THAT FUCKING PINK BITCH!" Caryn shouted angrily, ignoring the groans of protest from Kairi on her being too loud.

Despite her lack of energy, the sick girl continued to speak, "Caryn…"

"What's up?" Caryn asked, her tone still a bit frustrated due to her raging thoughts against the pink haired princess.

"… Do you think… do you think I should… just give up…?" Kairi asked weakly, her tone undeniably sadly, if she had the energy she'd cry a river.

"…" Caryn thought hard, she didn't know what to say to her friend. She'd seen her best friend depressed before over what happened between her and Cloud… she had encouraged her then, once everything was over, Caryn was filled with deep regret and tried her best to help her friend move forward, away from Cloud. Now, her friend was facing a similar dilemma, albeit the relations are different, and it's a different guy. If she encouraged Kairi and it backfired on her, Caryn wouldn't be able to forgive herself for causing her friend so much suffering yet again… but if she just told her to forget him and move on, would she be able to? To deny her friend a possible chance to be happy? Was it even a possibility? Would it be crueler to ask her to continue or to let go?

"…Caryn?" Kairi called weakly, expecting her answer.

"Hold on, I'm thinking… I mean… this is Yuri Lowell we're talking about," Caryn said with a slight chuckle, but inside she was panicking, what could she tell her friend? Give up and go home? Or keep trying? Estelle is a big part of Yuri's life… and while people say they're like brother and sister, it's more like they're canon… and if they're canon, Kairi's odds are slim… but it was never truly defined that they were a canon couple… and the very thought of the pink princess made her blood boil.

Caryn smacked her own cheeks with both hands, she had her answer, "No! You are not gonna give up! You know why?!"

Kairi couldn't open her eyes, sleep beginning to take her, but she tried to stay alert and awake enough to finish conversing, "Why?"

"Cause that pink bitch doesn't deserve him! If she has to take credit for your work, then she's not good for him! I know she's a good person, but so are you! She's a princess and you're a demigod! She's small and cute! But guess what, You're smaller, cuter, and SEXIER! That's a bonus! You just need to be more confident, more assertive! Yuri seems to like girls who can make decisions and take charge… though he likes to be dominant too… kinda like Judith! So you have a chance with him, you just can't give up!" Caryn said seriously, wondering why she was trying to flail her arms to make a point when Kairi couldn't see, "You just need to learn to be more confident! Let him know how you feel and take charge when you can! Be a woman in his eyes and not a girl! … I mean, with your demeanor it won't be easy, but if you work hard, put your mind in that phase, you'll get points in no time!"

A soft breath could be heard from Kairi, and Caryn practically fell over, wondering if her speech had fallen upon sleeping ears, until Kairi replied, "Thank you…"

"It's what I do best!" Caryn chimed in happily as the door finally opened and in came Flynn.

"Ah, I got the porridge done, and I got you some hot chocolate," Flynn said as he walked over to Caryn, "How is she?"

"Finally asleep, sorry to make you get food, it'll probably get cold by the time she wakes up, but I'll try to give her some after letting her sleep a bit," Caryn said with a chuckle as she took her cup of hot chocolate.

She took one mouth full and almost fell over. IT WAS SPICY! TOO SPICY! She'd heard of Mayan 'Hot' Chocolate from Liana, but this was an extreme. She'd forgotten that Flynn's cooking could be… bad. But she gulp down her mouthful of chocolate and smiled up at him, "T-Thanks, it's good…" She'd have to smile and lie about his food from now on… she had to wonder what horror of porridge awaited her friend.

"That's good to hear, the chef scolded me terribly once I was done with it, though I couldn't figure out why. I know you're going to be looking after her while I'm away, so I figured hot chocolate would be perfect. Though, since Miss Kairi is sick, I didn't want you falling ill, so I recalled Miss Liana's miraculous soup and figured some spices could help with keeping you well," Flynn said happily.

Caryn took another painful sip, until she stiffened up, the bliss of having Flynn's hot cocoa made her rewind when Flynn came in. Just how much of their talk did he hear?!

"Uhm… Flynn…" Caryn said as the spices on her tongue settled down.

"Yes?" Flynn asked curiously.

"How much of our conversation did you hear when coming back?" Caryn asked a little nervously.

Flynn just smiled, "I heard you telling her to be more confident and work hard. Seems like she needed to hear that. Though… What points are you talking about?"

"Um, for a fashion game we play. More confidence is needed to score more points with the judges! Kairi has been stuck trying to get a Super rank on one stage!" Caryn thought fast, her thoughts on the Love Nikki game that she and Liana play popping to mind.

"Uhm, and the being a woman in his 'his' eye and letting 'him' know how you feel?" Flynn asked with an awkward grin as curiosity was now kicking in.

Caryn fell silent for a while, her brain turning to white noise, using the game as an excuse wasn't possible anymore… what to do. Though would it hurt to tell him a slight truth? I mean, she can say that Kairi is beginning to develop feelings for Yuri… she can't say that Kairi's been madly in love with him for years… they just barely met…

"Uhm… Errr… Flynn…," Caryn said a bit embarrassed as she kept thinking on how to put the words…

"Hm?" Flynn got out as he took note of her expression as Caryn fidgeted nervously and began to twiddle her fingers.

"C-Can you… keep a secret?" Caryn asked nervously, she'd get into SOOO MUCH trouble if Liana or Kairi found out what she was about to tell him.

Flynn just smiled, happy that the girl was confiding in him, "Of course, I promise not to tell a soul."

"Uhhmmm," Caryn said as she got up and walked over to put her hands over his ear to whisper, "K-Kairi's kinda… developing feelings for…. Yuri…"

Flynn's smile began to crack at the thought of the small girl in bed beginning to fall for Yuri, "Huh?"

"I just said it! T-That's what we were… talking about 'cause... well…. She's not so good at showing how she feels and figuring his type I tried to give her some good advice but…"

"HUH?!" Flynn finally said aloud as if the words finally reached him, he looked like he was about to be in a huge panic, "FOR YURI?!"

"Uh…" Caryn began to slightly regret answering him, but she wanted to build points by showing she trusted him too, though his uneasiness made her uneasy and tense, "…Yeah… she's starting to like Yuri… BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT YURI HIMSELF OR KAIRI! IF KAIRI FINDS OUT I TOLD YOU SHE'LL BE SO UPSET!"

Flynn raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright, I promised not to tell anyone, so I won't. But… Yuri? I'd probably advise her against that… Yuri isn't a bad guy, but she's just so shy, nice, and innocent Lady Estellise described her, he'd be such a bad influence on her! Yuri doesn't have any experience or knowledge with Female Psychology! He's terrible at it! He'll probably treat her like some…. Some… more like a male companion than a girl or woman at that! Not that it's a bad thing, but he has hardly any manners! He never cleans up after himself! And… and!"

Caryn began to giggle as Flynn panicked, "Flynn, don't you know~?"

"Huh?" Flynn looked at her confused and befuddled as he got pulled from his racing thoughts.

Caryn winked at him, "Most girls like bad boys~."

"What does that even mean?" Flynn asked with wide eyes and red cheeks as Caryn giggled again.

Caryn just giggled and patted him on the shoulder, "You still have a lot to learn about women too." (And I'll be glad to give you private lessons~) Caryn found herself thinking, no way she'd get that out of her mouth now though. Flynn just gave her a troubled pout that she wasn't going to answer him.

A knock at the door with Witcher saying he got the permission, made Flynn turn to Caryn once more, "I have to be going, please keep watch on her. I promise to come relieve you and watch her once things are settled and I return."

Caryn just nodded, she recalled that Flynn didn't get to do anything at the Magistrate's Palace, and that was affecting her a mood a bit.

And with that Flynn left the inn to go search the Magistrate's Palace, and Caryn returned her attention to the small girl in bed.

His porridge met it's end by Caryn tossing it into the trash can after one smell of it.

* * *

[An hour later]

Caryn began to ring out a towel to replace the one on the sick girl's forehead. Kairi looked incredibly red now, her breath was now ragged and labored, and for once Caryn began to worry. She reached to grab the towel on her forehead, the towel was hot to grab, Caryn dropped it instantly, "Gah! What was that?!"

She patted the towel really quick with a slap on the bed, the towel was indeed hot, the bed was turning warm at the edges, which was pretty darn pleasant to sit on frankly. She placed her hand on the small girl's forehead and withdrew immediately at the intense pain from the burn it left on her hand.

"OWWW! Sister Francis! What the hell?!" Caryn shouted out loud as she began to blow on her hand, hoping she wouldn't need treatment for a burn.

The sound of clanking, rushing footsteps could be heard and the door slammed open, "Caryn?! What's wrong?!"

Caryn turned to the door to see Flynn with a worried look on his face, he was scanning the room as if to make sure no one else had been in there. Caryn just flailed her arms, "N-Nothing… it's just… Kairi…"

She looked in thought, how was she gonna say this… more so explain it. She didn't even know what was happening, she tried to think back on all the info Liana had ever given her about Kairi. She knew Kairi was a demigod, but how was she going to explain that to Flynn? Well she could just be truthful…. She felt so stupid, she was trying to come up with an excuse to explain Kairi's temperature, but she didn't know what it was either, so why lie if you don't know what it is… stupid brain, overthinking cause it's a video game world.

"What about Miss Kairi?" Flynn asked worriedly as he took note of the small girl's labored breathing and red face.

Caryn showed him her now red hand and used her other hand to gesture to Kairi.

Flynn walked over and placed his gloved hand on her head and pulled back when the sound of faint sizzling was heard, "What on-?!"

He looked stunned and surprised, his eyes were wide, and they only widened when he noticed the black mark if left on his armored glove, "…How…?"

"I don't know," Caryn truthfully answered, "she just got redder earlier, but, now it's like this… "

Flynn quickly grabbed a thermometer and placed it in her mouth; immediately the red line rose to the top and looked like it wanted to go higher. He quickly pulled out the thermometer as soon as he heard a cracking sound, his eyes widening at the sight, is hand trembling, his tone now shaking with worry, "…She's over 100 C…"

"WHAT?!" Caryn said in disbelief, she knew Kairi was a demigod, but a 212 F + fever?! What was it that Liana said about Kairi for this kinda of thing. Though think as she might, she couldn't come to an answer.

"I'm going to go ready the tub with some ice! We need to bring her fever down now, before it does damage!" Flynn said sternly as he ran into the bathroom.

Caryn just sweat dropped, she doubted anything done by 'mortals' could help Kairi now…

After about an hour of Flynn rushing in and out of the room with bag after bag of ice, he lifted Kairi in his arms, grunting in pain at the contact of her exposed skin against his clothes, her heat was permeating through painfully.

He carefully placed her in the tub and was shocked when the ice began to melt rapidly and within less than a minute, began to boil. "This… how is this happening…?" Flynn said shakily at the sight of the small girl breathing hard in the tub, she seemed to be sweating more in the tub than on the bed.

"… I don't know… I really don't know…," was Caryn's only answer, and it was the truth for now since she couldn't recall why Kairi always had high temperatures when she fell ill.

"…. The best we can do is let her rest and change her towels…," Flynn said worriedly, but his head dropped with a look of disappointment, he truly wanted to help the suffering girl in the tub.

Caryn nodded as Flynn grabbed Kairi, groaning and grunting in pain at the hot boiling water and her hot skin coming into contact with his clothes and skin, as he lifted the small girl in arms and ran to take her to the bed. He dropped her carefully, not so surprised that she didn't wet the bed as her clothes dried up almost instantly, come to think of it. Why was the bed not damaged or her dress? It certainly singed his armor, why not fabric? Flynn's brain was trying to figure out the illogical.

Caryn readied a bowl of water and fresh towels, the two not saying anything any further to each other as they listened to the sick girl's labored breaths. Even when Sodia and Witcher entered, Caryn kept silent as Flynn resumed speaking with his team, everyone turning their attention to the door once Yuri and their group returned.

* * *

[In Flynn's Room]

The four people in the room watched as Yuri head out of the room with the others following him, Kairi wrapped up in a thick comforter and thrown over his shoulder.

"How is her temperature that bad, and she's still breathing?" Witcher said in thought, but worry was written on his face.

"I don't have a clue… I think Liana mentioned something once, but I forget what it is…," Caryn said, as if to answer the small mage.

"I hope she'll be okay…," Flynn said with worry as he looked in thought, "Perhaps I should delay this operation until she's better…"

"She's got the others with her, and Liana knows about her fevers, she'll be fine," Caryn answered him, "… Well… fine enough to maybe join us, 'cause I don't think she'll be able to follow Yuri and the group…"

"I didn't think of that… we may have to take her along… if that's the case I need to factor in Miss Kairi's safety as well…" Flynn said with wide eyes as he looked in thought again.

"Why is she following those criminals despite being innocent?" Sodia said with a frustrated tinge in her tone; no sign of worry at all on her features or in her tone.

"It's something I'm sure even you couldn't possibly understand," Caryn spoke up rolling her eyes, thinking on the small girl and her love for the long-haired swordsman.

"What?!" Sodia said with an offensive tone, she looked pissed as hell.

"I'm speaking the truth, you're too young to understand. I'm the elder here, so respect my wisdom, would you?" Caryn said sassily, earning a roll of the eyes from Sodia and wide eyes from Witcher.

"You're older?" Witcher asked curiously, and Caryn just giggled as Flynn answered, "Yes, apparently Caryn is 29 years old."

The mage was so blown away and Sodia was now speechless, Caryn just gave her the peace sign and Sodia resumed her angry pout.

* * *

[At night in the Vesperia crew's room]

A silent fog settled over Repede, his once alert ears now dropping as his head fell and rested on his paws, a deep need for sleep closing his eyes and taking hold. As the loyal canine fell into a deep slumber, a dark figure silently walked through the shadows without a sound despite the large dragging wings dragging behind, to Kairi's bedside. She was still very sick, her fever not dropping, her breath still labored, and her face a crimson red.

"So, this is where you stumbled off too… you certainly enjoying making me worry," the dark man spoke softly, his crimson red eyes gazing down at the small girl affectionately. He twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers lovingly as he gazed about, when his gaze fell upon the chubby dark-haired sleeping woman, his gaze became serious.

"And she's here as well… I certainly have my work cut out for me, you two cause so many deviations and contradictions, it's unreal. Your father is getting old, Kairi… cut me some slack from time to time, cleaning up your messes is hard work," the man said with a smile as his gaze returned to the sick sleeping girl.

He placed his hand on her forehead and began to destroy the matter that was the virus and bacteria in her system that was causing her illness. He smiled as her breathing became normal, and began moving molecules, cells, atoms, stimulating her hypothalamus, immune system, and organs, whatever was necessary to clear out her illness and set her back to normal temperature. Once she was normal, he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, his long jet-black hair tickling her face.

As the small girl smiled in her sleep and turned to her side towards him, the man's smile turned back into a serious gaze, "Now. What are you doing here on Terca Lumireis?"

He placed his hand on her forehead, bother his hand and her forehead glowing as he closed his eyes and began to view her memories and hear her thoughts. Once the light faded, his gaze became harsh as he gazed over at the sleeping long-haired swordsman, "That man?"

He looked back down at his sleeping daughter and the gaze softened, he loved her so, yet, "I'm afraid I cannot approve of this man for you… not yet… but, I'll allow you stay… until everything here is done, then we shall return home..."

Kairi turned away from the figure, still sleeping soundly and the man just slightly chuckled, "Don't be mad at me… This man will certainly cause you much grief, pain, and suffering. Because, his future is to be entwined with another woman as programs are meant to follow… even if he were to try to stray from that programming, that woman wont… so he'll always have contact with her, which increases the likely hood of him betraying you even if he could choose you… you'll be thrown into the very depths of despair once more… and…"

The pink haired princess began to awaken, she rubbed her eyes and turned to hop out of bed. Once she was out, she raised her head to see the dark figure looming over Kairi, his large dark wings hiding much of him, until he turned to her with a dark, icy, vicious gaze.

"It will be all _YOUR_ doing…" the man said venomously in a low voice as his crimson eyes locked onto the emerald ones of the princess, his eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He quickly dissipated and vanished out of the room as the princess let out a large scream to awaken everyone but Repede and Kairi who slept peacefully without any knowledge of what was happening.

* * *

[On the roof]

"Your majesty, can you please refrain from causing contradictions yourself?" A sassy feminized male voice spoke up, "I understand you dote on Kairi very much, but now we have the problem of the princess having seen you."

"Silence, Weiss," the dark man spoke, his fair skin practically glowing in the moonlight along with the gold that garnished and trimmed his black, red, and white hanbok that flowed and just screamed nobility, "I'll do as I see fit as I'm the one fixing these anomalies."

"Of course, your majesty," a pale man with brown eyes, dark eyeliner and painted red lips spoke up, his long blonde hair swaying in the wind that was parted from the middle of his bangs, an emerald pearl on a golden ornament clipped in between the gap of his bangs, dangling on his forehead. He wore a woman's green tang dynasty hanfu ruqun styled dress with red ribboned geta sandals with two golden bells attached to the strings of each sandal. A twisted white/lime green rope tied around his upper torso holding the skirt that went to he ground in place, but splitting out into 2 long lose coils of rope with a bell attached to each end; a long yellow scarf/ribbon floating around and above him along with a simple drop down emerald pearl earrings.

"Though… was this fashion truly necessary? It's cute I'll admit, but it just doesn't quite give off the imposing aura you naturally possess and should give off. Something more like your armor set, or your pitch black suit should work wonders for striking fear and gaining respect in a first impression. Plus we stick out like sore thumbs," he sassed once again.

The man gave Weiss a cold look once more, making the other man shrug.

"I have another anomaly to attend to in that manor. You stick to keeping an eye on Kairi for the time being until I return," the man replied coldly as he got up from his comfortable seat, "And Weiss…"

"Hmmm?" The man smiled brightly at the mention of his name.

His gaze was like fire, "Not one hair is to be taken off her head… you hear me?"

"Of course, your majesty~! As your personal envoy, you know I shall not fail," the envoy smirked and sassed from behind his long sleeves as the other man vanished.

The envoy returned his gaze to the stirred party and sleeping girl, "Goodness, he can be just as troublesome as she is," but a smile graced his lips, "then again, like father like daughter I suppose~"

* * *

[In Ragou's manor]

A child by the name of Pauly sobbed in the corner as the sounds of screams could be heard, the terrifying sounds of flesh being ripped apart, the growls and howls of the monsters that lurked in every nook and canny of this place. He wanted to go home, back to his mama and papa, but they couldn't pay taxes, and now he was the one paying with his life, but he was too young to know that.

A growl sounded from behind him, and he froze up, too terrified to turn about. He didn't want to see the monster, he didn't want to die, he just curled up and screamed for his parents as loud as he could, as the growl got closer.

"*Whine*" was all the small boy heard, he heard the flutter of the wings of the bats moving away, the sound of the wolves whining, even the Black Rhinos and Basilisks sounded afraid.

He mustered up all the strength he could to turn around, and saw a man standing there between him and the monsters. He looked like a noble, but he had such huge large wings, his hair was to his butt long and really black, like his wings and clothes, this man must like the color black.

"If you value your existence, you'll not come near this boy…," a cool, calm, an commanding voice came from the man. Not only did he look like royalty, he even sounded like royalty, this man must be a noble, Pauly thought.

A wolf growled and charged towards the man, only for it to whine frantically and appear to be disappearing, part by part. The small boy shivered with fright at the sight, but stood up to walk over to the man, as he waved out his arm, making some other wolves, basilisks, and bats disappear, "I will warn you one last time, I know you can understand my words. Stay back from this boy, or else your existence is forfeit…"

The monsters seemed to understand what he was saying and moved back and away, dragging the fresh carcass they slaughtered with them to devour. Keeping away from the area that the man and boy inhabited.

"Thank you… mister?" the child asked gratefully.

"…" he got no response from the man, as he gazed seriously at the monsters around the room.

"… Uhm… My name's Pauly," the small child said, trying to get his savior's name and start conversation to avoid being scared, "Thank you for making the monsters go away. What is your name mister? Are you in here because you couldn't pay taxes? Though, you look like a noble, are you a noble? Are those wings real? Can you fly? How did the monsters go away like that?"

"… A child's curiosity knows no bounds, they certainly have many questions to ask… I am here simply to prevent contradictions to the time line. You must live on for that to happen," the man answered simply and cooly as he gazed down at the small child.

Pauly simply shivered, this man's eyes were such a crimson red, even in the dark of the room, it seemed like they were glowing; it was frightening.

Time went on as Pauly sat beside the man in silence, hours passed, heck days could have passed, Pauly never was good with time without a clock or a view of the outside.

The man began to walk away and Pauly looked surprised, "Where are you going mister?"

"You're rescue party will be coming shortly. If I am seen here by them, it will cause conflict and contradictions. I must go," was the man's only response.

"B-But the monsters!" Pauly brought up, shivering at the thought of the monsters that surrounded the room.

"If they know what's good for their survival, they'll leave you be," the man said coldly as the monster's shivered and kept their distance.

"B-B-But I-I'll be all alone! I… I want to go back to mama and papa! Please! Take me with you! I-I don't want to be *sniff* a-alone down *hic*h-h-here!" Pauly began to cry.

The man simple turned and walked away as Pauly curled up on the floor and began to cry for his parents; he had no time to console the boy, Yuri Lowell's group was already on the way, if they were to meet, certainly questions and conflict would arise.

Once he was certain Pauly was too busy crying to notice, he dissipated into thin air to rejoin his envoy on the outside to fix up further anomalies; like Liana not making it with a single jump onto the ship or keeping her from drowning as she saved Ioder… they certainly were troublesome indeed.

* * *

Japanese Spoken (Hey I'm not a 100% expert, but I try :D )

…Nande? = …Why?

Nande… Omai wa….? = Why… You….?

Doushite Ko ko ni…? = Why are you here…?

Hidosugiru… = Too cruel…

konna no… = This is…

konna no hidoi yo…. = This is cruel….

The story of Kairi and Cloud will be explained MUCH later, and yes, it is Cloud Strife (though at the same time it's not Cloud Strife :3 ) for those thinking it. It's a very long story and one that I said will be explained later in the story. I hope you all enjoyed Zane and Weiss (Sounds like Vice ) time :D and Kairi can reach 212 degrees? How come the bed isn't melting? The answer is… she's a demigod, this is a fan fiction… the illogical can be possible! Science can't explain everything when put into writing! (Though I made Witcher exaggerate, bones can't melt and eye balls can't pop due to heat as far as I know of XD).

Caryn: OMG I can't believe you barely are posting this up, you had it done a week ago you procrastinating lazy ass! This is why people don't like your story! Late updates!

Hey! Things popped up!

Caryn: Like what?!

…. Like Sleeping!

Caryn: That's called being lazy DX !

And baking cakes!

Caryn: OMFG YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO MAKE A CAKE?!

Justin: If you count a pretty dark, hard and not soft and fluffy bread with only a tiny pinch of banana taste, with a limy tasting frosting that was supposed to be cream cheese frosting, a cake….

Caryn: …. Liana… let Kairi take control when you bake please…..

FUCK YOU GUYS DX !

Caryn: Although your missing deadline behavior makes me want to watch Junjou Romantica again… Ah~ Usami sensei~ X3

Dur hur :D

Justin: You effin' weebos…

You're part of the club too you know… EMBRACE IT!

Justin: Fuck!


	14. 12: If I had to sum you up (Ch 15-17)

Parenthesis are Yuri's thoughts [have to constanly change this rule, due to multiple views, so this time it's just purely Yuri, so thus these () are Yuri's thoughts].

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

[Yuri's POV]

Fighting the Rhybgaro was like fighting a ratwigle one on one. It didn't put up a fight, nor did it seem like it was even trying. Also, Liana wasn't even budging, it wasn't even really worth much effort, but still, we need to take it back with us.

Well, that thought was all well and good, but just as Rita began to cast, our fiery troublemaker ran and threw herself over the fallen Rhybgaro's stomach. (JUST WHAT IS SHE DOING?!)

Lucky for her, what Rita casted was splash, so water simply poured on the two from above, still, it's not an arte you want to be hit with. Once the water was done pouring, Liana let out a gasp and began coughing for air.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted angry at the girl… er… woman… I tend to forget she's older than all of us… though she sure doesn't act like it.

"Pulling a Kairi," was her simple response after she raised her hand in a pause to let us let her catch her breath. Rita began to argue with her, to which she just cheekily responded back.

Pulling a Kairi? That didn't make any sense at all, even Kairi was more sensible than that… then again, we don't know her as well as Liana does.

"That still doesn't answer, what you were doing," I said, she wasn't giving a sufficient answer to what I had asked earlier. She just dropped her head with a large sigh, "It's enough, right? She can't move, there's no need for fighting anymore, lets just take her horn, leave her alone, and go. The horn is what they want, right?"

The horn? Come to think of it, that's what that big shot guy told that couple. The others began to talk to her and even explain to her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"She's pregnant and injured you assholes; so no one is taking her back to that place, you hear me. No one takes her without fighting me first…" she said with irritation and anger in her tone, "So…we gonna do this the easy way… or the hard way?"

That fire in her eyes said she was dead serious as she got up and put up her fists, wobbling unsteadily. Giving the Rhybgaro behind her a look over, it seems she was telling the truth. I may not know what's the difference in a fat belly versus a pregnant belly in monsters… but I'd have to say, if there were ever a pregnant monster… this was it…

"I-It's covered in scars and bruises," Estelle spoke up sadly.

"I reckon it's been attacked by desperate townspeople quite a few times…" I replied, gazing at the numerous wounds this monster had, some of them looked pretty nasty, I'm surprised its lived this long… and pregnant to boot.

Estelle looked at me with a pout, "B-But it's not the people in town's fault!"

Liana's words began to sink in, and I replied, "No, I understand."

I waked up to Liana as she was staring daggers into me. I gave her a smile and patted her head, she may be a hard ass, foul mouthed, smart ass girl… but she at least had her heart in the right place. I walked past her to kneel by the unconscious Rhybgaro, placed may hands on it's horn, and with one forcefully downward jerk, I broke off its horn.

"Yuri…?" Estelle asked curiously, wondering what I was doing.

"The horn is what's so valuable, right?" I smirked as I turned to Liana, "This'll be enough to satisfy that money-grubbing magistrate."

Rita looked at us weirdly, "Wow, it's not like you both to show pity to a monster."

"If I was a mother-to-be, I'd be pretty scared to be attacked day after day," Liana began to say as the thoughts seemed to be in her head, "Of course I'd fight to give me and my baby a chance, though I'd be wondering, just what did I do to make so many people come after me? So it doesn't seem fair, and there's no way I'm gonna play by someone so evil's rules."

She had a good point, as weird as it was. She had placed herself in the mind of a pregnant monster, more so than that, she refused to be a part of the assigned role that the many villagers and towns folk took on when told of Rhybgaro. She wasn't going to be a puppet… that was one of her best qualities.

Karol looked freaked out and grabbed his weapon, "While you guys are busy talking, the monster's getting up!"

"Baby boy, I love you, but strike at her, and I'mma chop you and let Rita chop you all the way back to the inn," Liana replied with her hands on her hips, she looked like an angry mother, and Karol flinched back, I know I sure would have.

The Rhybgaro got up and stared around at us; It looked at Liana the most before running off into the forest.

"Wh-what? Why did it run away?" Karol said surprised.

Estelle clasped her hands in happiness, "It understood what we were thinking!"

"I wish Kairi was here…she might have been able to verify that…I think," Liana said curiously as her hands flew up to her chin to think.

I wondered about that too, it did seem like Kairi could speak to Repede and understand him… and then there was that incident with the 'ghost' that called her over to talk…Kairi was an odd girl…but (Just who is she thought…).

"The monster did? Seriously?" Karol looked skeptical.

Liana just pouted, "Well it has a brain and a heart. They have young and care and protect them. They breathe the air we breathe and walk the land we walk. Is it so much different that us in that case? We can't talk to them, they can't talk to us, but in each other's eyes, if we were to ask what we are to them, they'd say we're the monsters."

"I don't think monsters think at all though," Rita said plainly.

"I can't prove that they do, but they adapt and learn of new ways to catch prey and teach their young the new ways and old ways, so I'd believe that they do," Liana nodded knowingly, "It's just a stereotype people put to things. Because the only people who are 'people' to people, are the 'people' who look and think like them, any different and you're just an unwanted, unwelcome hindrance."

"That's….actually pretty philosophical," Rita said looking at the older girl in awe.

"Take me for example, I'm an alien, you all didn't know I was an alien until I felt it was okay to tell you. Though if I were to have told you off the bat or someone would have said so, what would you have thought?" Liana asked the two young team members.

The two didn't respond, so Liana spoke up again, "Rita wouldn't believe it without proof, so that wouldn't have changed, but to Karol…let me guess… kill on sight?"

(That's a bit extreme, isn't it?) I couldn't help but think as I listened in.

"H-Huh?! What? I wouldn't, I wasn't," Karol said with a surprised look on his face, but then he looked in thought, "Actually… I don't think I'd have killed you… attack maybe, but…you aren't…"

(… Seriously?) Well this conversation was getting interesting, just where was Liana trying to take this?

"That's what's called stereotype, you get the image in your head that 'monsters don't think', 'monsters don't care', 'aliens are usually green monsters with three fingers who need to be destroyed before they take over the planet', those kinda things," Liana pouted, "So rather than trying to find grounds for peace, it's easier to just get rid of or not pay attention to what's different. The reason you didn't attack me or Kairi was because you got to know us. Though, that's not to say that all monsters or aliens are good…just observe a bit more before jumping to conclusions."

(Pretty good point. Guess she's earned the right to call herself the group elder for a few more weeks) I thought with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Well, hey, we got the horn. The monster can go live with her baby in peace and quiet. Let's head back to check on Kairi and Flynn," I chuckled, trying to get her lecture and lesson over with for the day. We still had Kairi to get back to, and to see if Flynn managed to get into Ragou's Palace.

With everyone in agreement, we headed back, Liana continually humming that song she said was her favorite. She still wouldn't tell us what It was about… that kinda bothered me.

* * *

Rita crossed her arms and argued with me, "You do realize that you just gave away our gift for the magistrate, right? Now what'll we do?"

I had just given the horn to that couple we had seen earlier, the others weren't too happy with me just parting with it, except Liana, who seemed indifferent.

"No worries, we'll just find some other way to get into the magistrate's place," I smirked, giving off hints for what we'd have to do.

Liana smirked too, "Ooo, preferably something illegal! I was dying to beat those guards at the gate for being so damn cocky without a cock to back it up!"

My mouth dropped opened… (Seriously, this girl. I can never tell when I need to cover her mouth up!)

"W-Wh….What are you….s-saying, th-that's so dis…" Rita was trying to stutter out, but Estelle cut in.

"Uhm, I don't get what's going on, or why everyone seems so startled, but, shall we see how Flynn's doing first, then?" Estelle spoke normally, albeit a bit curiously.

I felt my mind draw a blank, Estelle had been the one I was more worried about with hearing that, but… (She's what? 18? Certainly she's had 'the talk' before… she can't seriously be that naïve… can she?)

"Yes, maybe he's even gotten into Ragou's palace already and set things straight!" Karol shouted, gaining my attention.

"Yeah, that would sure be nice…" I chimed up, the awkwardness of what just happened still lingering in my head.

"You fuddy duddies are no fun," Liana pouted and turned from us, crossing her arms to show her discontent.

"Let's go pay a visit to the inn," Estelle said happily.

Liana turned around to give Estelle a stupid look, "Uh…we're in front of the inn already…what do you mean pay a visit to it? We're technically here…"

Estelle blushed a dark red as she turned her head and realized it was true, "Oh, we are. Well, let's all go inside."

"Amen, I need to change out of these soaked soppy clothes too," Liana said merrily as she practically marched inside… although for saying she needed a change in clothes, she still went into Flynn's room completely sopping wet, that sight alone made me want to laugh at the thought of Flynn's reaction to a wet floor.

* * *

After hearing and conversing with Flynn to come up with a plan to help, we all were preparing to leave the room, until Kairi's murmurs reached my ears.

"Oh, right," I said as I turned around and walked over to Caryn, "We'll take her off your hands, thanks for watching her."

"O-Oh, it was nothing, but uhm…," the girl called Caryn was fidgeting nervously, making me curious as to what she was hiding. I reached down to pick up Kairi, my arm going around the bare back area of her dress, quickly I withdrew it as an intense burning pain shot through my hand and wrist. (What the hell was that?!)

Kairi murmured again before shuffling and turning to the other side, she wasn't this hot earlier… hell how does anyone get that hot?! "What the hell. Her skins so hot, I can't pick her up," I argued, mainly due to the fact that I wanted answers, because I couldn't think of any.

Rita walked over now and put her hand on Kairi's forehead and withdrew her hand at once, "Ah! Just what is going on?" She began to analyze her, the amount of numbers and stuff that was flowing through her screen was overwhelming, I had to wonder just how she could understand any of it.

"I can't say when it happened, but her temperature's been rising for a while now. We've tried just about everything to get it to go down, but…" Flynn said, his voice was just dripping with concern; I hadn't heard him this worried since Repede got ill that one time…

"It's amazing," Rita said in awe, "Her temperature is so high that her organs and brain should be liquified by now, but they're still solid and functioning perfectly."

That made me tense up, (…Liquified? Just what the hell is wrong with her?! How could she be that hot and still technically in some way be fine?!) The thoughts began to irritate me as I saw her breathing so heavy you'd think she couldn't breathe at all.

"L-Liquified!" Karol said with a squeak his face displaying utter fear.

Witcher stepped forward to see the data on the screens, curiosity in his eyes, "Whoa, you weren't kidding. That's beyond fatal, her bones, tissue, and organs should be melting, blood should be boiling, heck, her eyeballs should have popped a while ago, but their temperature is somehow staying at stable levels… so where's the heat being stored and what's keeping it from doing what it does? This is both bizarre and amazing."

(Amazing? She's probably dying right now… and they think it's amazing?!) I felt myself growing more impatient; there had to be something we could do…

Estelle asked the question I wanted to ask so badly, "I-Isn't there something we can do?"

"Estelle, can you try to heal her?" Rita asked curiously, probably wondering if Estelle's powers could heal her up. (Why not? If Estelle could cure my illness and restore a barrier, who's to say she can't fix this?).

She nodded, ran over and complied. With her hands clasped, a magical ring, a ching sound, she tried to heal up Kairi, but nothing seemed to change.

"Hm, nothing. Liana, do you know what's going on with her?" Rita asked giving her a strict look.

(Liana? Oh right, they're kinda sort of related, she's got to know something about this. They've been together since they were kids…)

"A fever," she replied normally, her expression never changing, "Don't ask me, that's a norm for her, she's just the biggest oddball on…in our house…,"

I realized she stopped after the word 'on', she must've almost let it slip that she was from another planet in front of Flynn's group, though… (How does she not know what's wrong? If it's normal, someone had to tell her it was normal. A doctor or her parents… why is it normal? If it's normal, for Earth people, wouldn't her fevers get this high? If that's the case she should have experience with lowering it… so why?)

"Oddball is an understatement," Rita said as she slumped over a bit.

"Mmmm," Kairi stirred and rubber her eyes, Witcher actually threw out his hands to want to stop her from rubbing them, but Rita stopped him from getting burned.

"Kairi?" I called her as I stared down at her, she just looked so weak, it made me worry.

She turned her head towards me and blinked a few times, her eyes were beyond foggy and hazy, her voice raspy and congested, "Mmm…Daddy?"

Liana just giggled, and I was wondering what was so funny, but Liana answered, "No, that's Yuri."

"…Yuri…" Kairi seemed to repeat after Liana, her voice hoarse and cracked. Tears began to come down her face, the water boiled and fizzled down her cheek, turning into steam before it could even drip off her face. Is this really for real?!

"Whoa! Calm down, it's okay, I'm here," I panicked as I backed up a bit to avoid getting burned.

She began to wail for her father, not sure why, though I guess she was homesick. Maybe her father knew how to cure her, though when Liana suggested it may be just her reverting to childhood, I felt myself sweat… if that was really happening, I wouldn't honestly know what to do… I am no good with kids.

"Is there anything we can do?" Flynn asked Rita and Witcher seriously. I knew he wanted to help, heck, I'd be grateful to at least have something to do to help.

"No, there's nothing I can think of, this is too weird," Witcher answered still looking at the data.

Rita still looked in thought, "I'll analyze her some more and try to see if I can find anything. We'll have to move her back to our room somehow though…"

I felt a bit of relief at those words.

"Why not Purrito her using the blanket?" Liana suggested as she started at Kairi in thought.

(Purrito? Using the blanket? But the blanket is probably-) My thoughts got cut off as I noticed the blankets under and around her weren't damaged at all… considering how hot she was, I thought they'd be turned to a crisp, odd that it wasn't so much as scorched at all.

"Purrito?" Estelle asked oddly.

"Like swaddling a baby, I just call it a Purrito, got a problem with it?" she argued with Estelle, who just shook her head in response.

"Alright then," I said as I cracked my knuckles. All I had to do was wrap her up in a comforter and carry her to the next room, easy! Though the comforter she was covered in was incredibly warm to grab, just wrapping her up and carrying her to the next room to lay in her own bed already had me sweating with the heat of the blanket alone.

* * *

"Anything, Rita?" Estelle asked after Rita had been examining her for quite a bit.

"Nothing. As tough as this is to say, I can't figure it out, you aliens sure are weird," Rita crossed her arms and pouted, seems even a famed mage can't handle other worldly cases.

"Amen…" Liana said with a yawn as she laid down in her bed.

"Huh? You're going to sleep? Aren't you worried about, Kairi?!" Karol asked with a huge pout on his face.

"Nope, she'll be fine, it happens from time to time, she's so much of an oddball that she might be 100% tomorrow," Liana replied with another yawn, her expression was completely relaxed as she fell asleep.

"Oddball, huh?" I said to no one in particular, I had begun to think as I watched Rita continue to check, analyze, and test things until we decided it was real late and we needed to head to bed, so after a good hour or two after returning from Flynn's room, it was lights out.

At least it was until Estelle's scream woke us up.

"What happened?!" I shouted as I practically jumped from bed grabbing my sword.

Estelle turned to me trembling, the look of utter fear in her face, she was trembling so bad her words almost came out in a jumble, "T-There was a man right next to Kairi! I saw him! He had such scary red eyes, and long black hair, and, and-"

(A man? In our room? Next to Kairi? I didn't even hear the door open, and Repede's fast asleep. Why is Repede fast asleep? He'd normally have been awake and more alert to the situation.)

"Lady Estellise! What's the matter?!" Flynn shouted as the door practically almost broke open, his sudden entrance almost had me toss an Azure Edge at him.

"There was a man in our room! And, and he was next to Kairi, and," Estelle began to rant in a panic, her words were almost being put together to be one word in a single breath.

"L-Lady Estellise, please, if you could calm down and describe him, slowly. I'll send a team to patrol around for this man," Flynn said seriously but with a gentle smile as usual as his lieutenant seemed about ready to take notes for this patrol.

"H-He had long pitch black hair," Estelle began slowly describing.

"Alright, anything else?" Flynn continued, coaxing her to continue.

"His eyes were so red, he looked at me so coldly I got the chills, he looked really scary, and his eyes were seemingly glowing in the dark," Estelle said as she shivered.

"Anything about his clothes?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Uhm, they were mainly black, with some red and gold, the gold looked so shiny, I'm not sure if it's real or not," Estelle said trying hard to recall any specific details, "I'm sorry… other than his large black wings, I don't recall specifically what he was wearing."

(Large black wings?) At that thought, my serious train of thought vanished, there wasn't any doubt to me that Estelle was probably just seeing things, and Repede was just incredibly tired, too tired to respond to her screaming at nothing.

Flynn looked at her oddly, "Uhm, large black wings?"

"Estelle, are you sure you weren't just half asleep seeing things?" I said a bit disappointed for being woken up so soon.

"No! I woke up to get some water and when I got up out of bed I saw him! He was next to Kairi, talking to her, then he looked at me, and then when I blinked, he was gone…" Estelle pouted loudly until she began to get more silent now at the thought that it could have been a dream.

"In a blink he was gone, Estelle, no one can come and go that fast. It must've been a dream," I said waving the situation off as I laid back down on my bed.

"Though if it'll help Lady Estellise, I'll send a team right now to patrol just to be sure," Flynn said with a bow and excused himself to get this patrol set to ease her mind.

Estelle just stood there watching the door and bowed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble… but I…"

I was about to tell her these things happen, that long trips can wear a person down and cause these things due to exhaustion and to just go back to bed, but my train of thought came back when Liana opened her mouth.

"Maybe you weren't seeing things," Liana said a bit too cheerfully. (Was she trying to make Estelle feel better or worse? I can't figure which it is.)

"Huh?" Estelle said turning to her with a curious look. Everyone did, this kinda got my attention as I paid attention to her expression.

"Maybe it was a ghost, that was once an angel, that fell from grace, and wanted to talk to someone. And Kairi is just about medium like material to do it, so it wanted to talk to her, but she's too sick to respond. I mean back at Ehmead Hill-," Liana began to drone on as a huge grin began to spread across her face as each word began to roll out of her mouth in excitement.

"No way! There's no way it was a ghost! Estellise was just half asleep! That's the only logical thing!" Rita shouted out, she obviously was no good with the paranormal.

"Geez, Rita. You don't have to be that scared," Karol said with a pout as he hopped back into bed and covered himself up. Rita looked at Liana once more and turned back to head to her own bed.

"Well, in any case, let's head back to bed, it's still way too early to go on with the plan. Okay?" I suggested, and Estelle slowly nodded and shakily returned to bed. New thoughts going through my mind as I kept my eyes on Liana.

(She seemed a bit 'too' excited at this. I know she liked to mess with Estelle and the others, but why did she suddenly suggest Estelle wasn't seeing things? She normally doesn't try to get along with Estelle at all on her own…)

The thoughts plagued my mind, 'I should've checked her expression when Estelle was describing this guy', but I was too focused on Estelle rather than Liana. Though, a person who can just come and go without a sound didn't seem possible, but Estelle seemed convinced. I decided to shrug it off for now in order to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up first once again and began to wake everyone up to get set to break into the magistrate's palace. My focus was now turned to the sick girl in our group, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her face not really red anymore. I kept my hand on the comforter to find it wasn't so hot anymore, but I still didn't want a repeat, and gently shook her and called for her to try to wake her, "Kairi, hey. How're you feeling?"

She stretched out her arms with a yawn and I quickly stepped back to avoid contact, she licked her lips and blinked dozily, "Mmmm, what? I want some pancakes and eggs."

She slowly got up still stretching and yawning, practically wobbling side to side in drowsiness.

"Whoa, don't push yourself. How are you today?" I said, wanting to make her lie down, but not wanting to touch her just in case.

"Hmm? I'm good, but I'm hungry…" she seemed to pout. The red on her face was all gone, she even sounded better…

I decided to take the chance, and I put my hand out and touched her forehead, surprised at what was happening, "Huh, it's all gone. No fever or anything…"

(How did it just… vanish, just like that?) My brain tried turning to figure out what might've cured her, but nothing came to mind, which my thoughts were cut short as Rita practically shoved me out of the way, "You're kidding!"

She began to check and analyze Kairi pretty quickly, her expression was pricelessly astonished, "How?! Her temperature's back to normal and there's no damage dealt either."

A loud rumble of Kairi's stomach and Liana was giggling a bit, "I can go for some pancake and eggs, heck, just eggs will do, lets get this plan rolling~" she said as she practically began skipping out of the room to the dining area.

"This is amazing," Rita said as she looked in thought, "Though, just what was the trigger for stopping it though?"

"Well, glad to see you're okay," I said smiling down at the sick girl.

She just pouted up at me, "Can we eat now though, please?" Her tummy let out another loud rumble and I chuckled, the memory of the first time we all met in the castle and how loud her tummy was rumbling back then, she may be small, but she could EAT.

"Alright, alright, let's all go grab a bite to eat," I said as everyone now was gathering their belongings and heading for the diner; Kairi grabbing Liana's bag as well due to her forgetfulness.

After we ate, I left the table to go let Flynn know we were preparing to 'head on out'.

"So, we're all set, be ready for our 'signals'," I reminded him as I turned to leave his room.

"Yuri…." Flynn began, I knew he probably was going to tell me not to be reckless, so I kept walking, but his words stopped me before I could open the door, "And what about Miss Kairi?"

I turned around to look at him, "What about Kairi?"

"I realize she may be feeling better, but would it really be safe to take her along? She could accompany us by staying with Caryn," Flynn began suggesting seriously. I realized he was thinking about her, but she seemed better and raring to go with this plan.

"She can decide that on her own Flynn, if you want to ask her, be my guest," I replied as I headed back to the group, Flynn of course following behind me a bit after.

"Miss Kairi?" He asked, his tone was wavering with concern.

"Hm?" She said curiously as she stared up at him.

"I realize you've just recovered, but I implore that you please join us and stay beside Caryn for the duration of this operation for your own safety," Flynn began as he courteously got on one knee and bowed.

The whole scene kinda got on my nerves; I knew Flynn was a well-mannered knight, but by doing that, it was like he was begging her to do as he said, and Kairi being so nice would fall for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Kairi blinked a few times, but just replied pouted with a panic like I knew she would, "But… I want to go with the others though…"

Flynn looked up, "I realize you'd like to accompany Y-…" At that he seemed to stiffen up, but coughed and continued, that caught my attention, "accompany Yuri and company, but you may risk getting ill again. So, that's why I'm suggesting this temporary separation."

Though his expression seemed to say something else, I felt myself twitching in irritation for not knowing what it was. It was like he knew something I didn't and wasn't about to fill me in.

"I'll be fine!" Kairi pouted big time now, "I-I can handle myself… If you're worried about my health getting in the way of the mission, it won't! I won't get in the way, I promise."

"But, Miss Kairi," Flynn began to pout a bit as well as try to negotiate back with her.

"I promise I'll be good! I promise!" She flailed like an arguing child.

"Well, you got your answer there Flynn," I smirked at him, kinda glad she couldn't fall for Flynn's usual knightly charisma

"…Yuri," Flynn said cooly, catching my attention, his head was dropped, so I couldn't see his face even as he stood up.

"Hm?" I replied as I noticed him taking a deep breath.

"If she goes with you, you better take responsibility for her!" Flynn said turning to give me a really pissed off look. Geez, seriously, what got up his ass this time?!

"I promise I'll look after her, geez! You don't have to get that worked up about it," I replied calmly but clearly irritated also.

"Of course I'm going to get worked up about it! Miss Kairi's developing fe-!" Flynn began, then paused, his expression changing from his usual irritating angry face to that of pale shock.

"Care to let me in on the secret?" I asked, curious as to what happened while I was gone with the other's to get Rhybgaro's horn.

His hand slapped on his face pretty hard, covering his eyes, a heavy sigh but pout filled his tone, as I heard him mutter, "Why is it you of all people?"

"Why me? What?" I asked, and he stiffened up and stood up, his angry look back on his face.

"I was going to say, Miss Kairi's 'developing fever' was very severe! She was lucky this time, but what if she's not so lucky next time?! You need to take better care of your friends Yuri!" Flynn argued.

Oh, it was on! I wasn't about to let him get off with telling me that, "I can take care of them just fine! Besides they can also look after themselves, so don't you start with me Flynn!"

"And yet Miss Kairi ended up that badly sick! Lady Estellise was hallucinating in the middle of the night! You expect me to believe that's taking care of them?!" Flynn argued back.

"GAH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Liana shouted as she jumped up, making her chair screech against the floor as it scooted backwards from the force of her sudden position change, "IF YOU TWO BEGIN ARGUING SERIOUSLY MY FOOD WONT GO DOWN PEACEFULLY!"

"Miss Liana, we're-" Flynn began to argue back, until Liana got up in our faces, she was steaming mad.

"DON'T YOU 'MISS LIANA' ME! IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP AND JUST AGREE TO DISAGREE AND LET US GET ON WITH THE DAY, SO HELP ME I'LL…. I'LL… I'LL WRESTLE THE BOTH OF YOU INTO SUBMITION! TIE YOU UP! AND CAKE YOUR FACES WITH MY MOM'S MAKE UP SO BAD THAT IT WON'T COME OFF FOR MONTHS! FLYNN! YOUR SUBORIDANTS WONT EVER BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY EVER AGAIN AND YURI WILL BE LABELED A FEMALE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! YOU HEAR ME?!" she shouted angrily, the fire in her eyes was nothing to laugh at.

I practically became a billboard with my hands at my sides, just nodding in understanding as Flynn did the same. If she couldn't find a way home, she certainly could make it as a drill sergeant for the knights, she could instill that much fear, seriously.

Everyone else just stared on, Kairi giggling quite a bit as we all headed out for Ragou's Palace, leaving Flynn completely stunned. What could I say… I was travelling with a very odd group.

* * *

"The scary black man was right, someone was going to rescue me," Pauly said smiling at all of us.

"Scary black man?" Liana asked, her expression and tone filled with surprise.

"Yeah, this scary man in black made the monsters leave me alone, he said someone was going to come soon to save me, so hide here," Pauly explained.

"What did he look like?" Estelle asked curiously, "Maybe we'll find him up ahead."

"He had black hair, black clothes, scary red eyes, and big black wings, and uhm, he was strong, and uh, uh," Pauly said while trying to think.

"That's the man that broke into our room and was by Kairi last night," Estelle exclaimed, "I wasn't dreaming!"

I took note of everyone's expressions, everyone was surprised… everyone… except Liana and Kairi.

"Where is he now?" I asked the small boy, hoping to find this guy up.

Pauly looked down, "He made the monsters go away all night and day, then told me to stay here cause it's safe, and then left a little while ago saying someone was going to save me soon and something about keeping contr…contra…dictionaries from the time line."

"I think you mean contradictions," Liana replied, though she then looked in thought. There wasn't any more doubt in my mind, Liana and Kairi know this guy… or at least Liana sure did.

(Contradictions? Time Line? What's going on? Just who is this mysterious guy in black? Was he from Earth too? Though what's the deal with having large wings? Was it an Earth thing? If it is, then do Liana and Kairi have wings? Glowing eyes too… though Kairi's eyes in the right lighting seem to glow nicely too… And the fact that they can telepathically talk to each other, was that an Earth thing? I probably should ask Caryn if she can talk to them telepathically too. And why was this guy beside Kairi last night? How was her fever so high? How did she suddenly become better just over night? How come she's the only one that seems to know magic? Liana must know, but won't tell me, after all, why would her parents just leave her with Kairi's parents and move together?)

So many thoughts that I've had and started to have began plaguing my mind, switching from the main thoughts of Earth to just surrounding Kairi, but the main one that circled about was a pretty simple one, 'Just who was Liana and Kairi?'

"Yeah, that word," Pauly said enthusiastically at Liana's correction.

"Well, lets get this plan going, and get you back home, okay?" Liana said with a smile, making Pauly smile and agree.

"Well, you heard the lady, lets keep going," I replied with a grin, I had so many thoughts, but right now wasn't the time to try to get to answering them.

* * *

"Get back here you sick fuck! I need to string you from you neck at the summit of whatever is the equivalent of Mt. Everest, then once you're good and dead, I'll stuff you full with rocks and tie you to a sack of bricks and dump you into the harbor!" Liana shouted angrily as she chased Ragou up the stairs.

The magistrates pitiful squeal could be heard, and I had to wonder if she caught him.

"That lady is crazy," Pauly said as he hid behind Estelle.

"P-P-Pauly! Please, just forget everything she said just now!" Kairi said flailing with panic at the small child hearing such foul talk.

I kinda grinned and felt silly for my earlier thoughts. If I had to sum who these two were…

* * *

"Gah, fuuuuudggee, Kairi shoot him!" I heard Liana shout as I saw a guy slash at the fluffy appendages on her hand, though a clang could be heard, just what were those gauntlets made of?

Kairi quickly sent a small jolt of fire at the guy and he flew across the room on the ground, "Yeow, that smarts. Next time, I need to move away, don't use the gauntlet to stop blades."

I then noticed a dark figure behind the two women, moving towards Kairi pretty fast as her attention was on healing Liana, who had taken off her gauntlets to show her bare hands to the small healer.

"KAIRI!" I shouted as I tried to run to intercept, but it was obvious, I wasn't going to make it. And I had promised Flynn I would look after her.

"Oh, shit! Kairi! Behind!" Liana shouted as she fiddled with trying to put back on the gauntlets, clearly she wasn't going to make it in time either.

Shoot!

One minute Kairi was standing there, both her hands going towards her back hip behind her hair, then the next minute, she was behind the guy, facing away from him, a dagger in each hand, and she sheathed hem in her hair on her back hip again.

Liana and I stared at the scene for a bit as the guy had suddenly paused in stupor on the now missing girl, then… his clothes just seemed to all peel off and fall to the floor like a pile of feathers. He was now buck naked and I had to worry about Estelle seeing this, but her attention was on her opponent as was everyone else. He just cupped his hands over 'the boys' as best he could and ran off squealing… if I was that well equipped, I would be more prideful about it… the world could be a bit unfair.

"Whoa, that was… unexpected, since when do you have daggers?" I said as I still ran towards the two women.

She turned pink, and I wondered if that made her overexert herself as she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs, she tried to look at me but would look away, then back, it was kind of confusing but at least she was being more alert now, "H-Huh? M-Me? I've always had them… I-I just… can't use them for fighting so much..."

True, that guy didn't have a cut on him, his clothes were the damage taker for that, but still, "That was pretty fast though, I don't think I even saw when you moved, that was pretty neat. I'd sure like to learn that."

To know, in an instant where you need to move, how you need to move, and to have the speed to do it… that could come in handy some time in the future, I'd have to try practicing to learn something like that... if it can be learned, some things were just personal style or in ones genes, and that wasn't so derivable. I just smiled at her, it would be too much to ask her to teach me, so I'll figure it out some day.

* * *

"Like hell, I'mma be beat by some, fat, drug-addict, transvestite!"

That caught my attention, I knew Liana wasn't gonna take that happily. Sure enough , her expression became so dark I barely recognized her, but as fast as was possible for her she began climbing on him to stand on his shoulders, and I wondered just what she was going to do.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU FAT SON OF A-," the guy shouted until his face was now acquainted with Liana's heeled shoe as his head crashed down into the deck. (Man that's gotta hurt! Remind me not to bring up any comments that may involve her weight.) I thought as I began to recall my earlier comment that she took the wrong way.

She hoped off the guy and without looking at the other two, her hair covering her bangs, she pointed at the two of them, making them flinch. I didn't have to do anything as they froze up in fear at the sight of her, when she looked up, she was so fumed her eyes looked like they could pop from her head as she shouted, "LISTEN UP! I AM FAT! BUT I AIN'T NO DRUG ADDICT OR A TRANSVESTITE! NOT EVEN FOR RELIGION! MY EYES HAVE DARK CIRCLES CAUSE I HAD STRES AND LACK OF SLEEP THROUGH HIGHSCHOOL AND COLLEGE! AND JUST CAUSE I GOT MORE GENES FROM MY DAD DOES NOT MAKE ME A MAN IN WOMAN'S CLOTHES!"

I didn't prepare for what happened next as she almost removed her shirt, showing A LOT of breast, squeezing them together and shaking them, the skin on the both of them jiggling and vibrating pretty lewdly, "SEE! THEY JIGGLE! THESE AREN'T PAID FOR SILICONE TOYS, THEY'RE REAL! I WOULDN'T PAY FOR THEM EVEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE THEM!"

Both men fainted due to a huge loss of blood from their noses; my jaw just hit the floor, my eyes fixated on her cleavage as she covered up a bit but still let them show. I know I was probably blushing and staring too intently, but hey, I was a man, it couldn't be helped.

"Good job, boys! You've died a very honorable death that most men never get to have in their lifetime!" Liana said with a devious smirk and a salute.

If I had to sum up who Liana is in a few words… she was a foul-mouthed, wise, perverted, crazy, odd, immature, prideful, kinda sadistic, very childish, girl-woman.

* * *

Despite Kairi sending this guy Zagi flying into the ocean, he just popped out and managed to hop onto the ship, "Ummnn, that's nice. You're good. Very good. So strong. You're name. What's your name?!"

Geez seriously, does logic not apply to this guy?

Liana turned to me and whined, "YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT, YURI!"

I shrugged, but got set to fight this guy again. Rede got in front of Kairi because this guy was just fixated on her, he was getting impatient too, "I SAID WHAT'S YOUR NAME! TELL ME!"

Kairi stay silent, shaking a bit, but she took the opportunity to try to cast. As soon as she raised her staff to create another of those ice crystals that had encased him earlier, he went into Over Limit. I charged him to keep him from going forward and give her some time, but it didn't seem like enough as he hit me, knocking me back. Repede tried to stop him and ended up stabbed in the leg, and Kairi, who still wasn't done casting, got hit dead on.

It was like a demonstration of what Liana was getting at back in Ehmead Hill, about one second being a difference for Kairi, and her lack in defense. She looked unconscious as she flew across the deck, which was good; because, she hit the side of the deck head first, and at high speed too. A quick glimpse of her and some red could be seen going down her forehead hidden behind her bangs. I began to worry that she may have split her skull with that impact.

"KAIRI!" Estelle shouted in panic, she quickly ran to heal the small unconscious girl.

And here I had promised Flynn I'd look after her, I was going to be in pretty big trouble, "I'll blow you away!"

I went into Over Limit myself to keep this guy at bay with my Dragon Swarm, but we ended up in trouble once it wore off. Repede was limping but doing his best to help, as was Karol. Without Estelle or Kairi's healing, this was becoming dangerous.

"Oh wavering, OW!" Rita shouted as Zagi had interrupted her from casting with a jab, knocking her down. We all felt some relief on us, and realize Estelle was now back, but Kairi was still unconscious. Guess Liana talked her into helping us, I'd thank her if I didn't have my hands full with this guy.

Liana came charging and barely made this guy stumble a bit, but he lurched back and I already knew from our first fight with him, what he was going to do, "Liana, Heads up!"

She bent backwards to avoid getting hit dead in the face, she turned to me with a huge let out of air, "Gah, thanks. Ghhh."

We went back to fighting this guy, but I noticed Liana was now heading over to Kairi, wonder if they were talking despite her being unconscious, but my thoughts got interrupted when this guy opened his mouth, "Hey! What's wrong? How long do you intend to sleep for? Come on! Wake up and join the fun! You're strong, and strong people don't sleep while there's killing to be done!"

Shoot, he was focused on Kairi again!

"She's not as strong as you think, just leave her alone," Liana angrily shouted.

He charged at the two girls, I tried chasing him, but he sped himself up. Liana managed to intercept him, but he countered her punch with a cracking twist of her wrist, causing her to scream in pain. He then got behind her and stomped pretty hard on her back to force her to go face down into the deck, his hand still twisting her wrist, "You get in my way, and I'll kill you."

I had never seen Liana terrified before, but I was about to be on him and I was definitely mad now. His attention went back to Kairi, and I had the element of surprise, "Kairi! Liana! Stay down!"

I managed to catch his sword with mine before he could set it down on Kairi, "An idiot like this-," I headbutted him hard, making him stumble back, "You've got to beat it into their bodies," I quickly stepped back and pulled back my blade and drove it forward, driving it into his upper chest/shoulder, "Or they won't understand!"

I stood in front of Kairi as he stepped back, grabbing his shoulder in pain, "Don't let me see you again."

"I agree," I heard Estelle say as I noticed her healing Liana's back.

"Graaah! That hurts…," He said as he fell onto a single knee still holding his shoulder.

"You put up a good fight," I at least had to give him that much.

"Yuri… is complimenting the mad man ever a good thing?" Liana said giving me a peeved look; I just shrugged in response..

"…I-I retreated… Heh heh heh. Mwa hah hah hah hah! You're tough! Yes tough! You're definitely tough! I certainly won't forget that, Yuri!" He said in a crazy tone as he stood up, still holding his arm, "I'm going to kill you, Yuri, and that girl, Kairi! Gonna carve you both into little pieces! Don't move a muscle…! Mwa hah hah hah hah."

A cannon blast knocked him off board as we began to feel the ship tilting and going down. It wasn't slowly sinking either due to the cannon fire that was still bombarding the ship.

"What? …It's sinking!" Karol shouted in a panic.

The flames separated Kairi, Liana and I from the rest of the group. I quickly ran to the unconscious girl and lifted her in my arms, earning not so much as a groan. Flynn was going to be very angry indeed. I quickly turned to everyone, "Everyone into the water! Liana, Follow me!"

I looked to see the sides on our end were completely engulfed in flames, our only option was to follow around the back of the ship were the ship was sinking down. There'll be some suction from the ship going down, but it shouldn't be that bad yet since it's just barely going down.

With that plan in mind I began running to the back of the ship, grateful that it wasn't engulfed in flame either. I ran into the water and began to swim, holding the small girl tightly to my side chest, making sure her head stayed on my shoulder to keep above water.

Once I no longer felt any suction, I turned back to see Liana wasn't behind me at all. I slightly paled, (Did she sink? I never even bothered to ask If she could swim. Where is she?!)

I began to panic, until I saw some barrels with the guys we beat earlier draped over them floating in the water and the familiar silhouette of the chubby girl running through the flames.

"Just what is she doing?!" I shouted angrily that she didn't listen and follow me. I quickly noticed the others floating away from the side of the boat and began to head over to them.

"Yuri…! Thank goodness!" Estelle said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Rita! Take Kairi! I have to get Liana, she's still on the ship!" I shouted as I swam over to the mage, handing over Kairi to her.

"What?!" Everyone said in sync, surprised that she was still onboard, and I turned around to circle around to get on board to get her.

"But Yuri!" I heard Estelle shout after me, but I kept swimming and gazed at the boat that was now tipped over and going down. There was no sign of the cheeky girl, nor was she floating around nearby. The cabin was completely submerged, and there suddenly wasn't a doubt in my mind, she was in the cabin!

I swam down, trying to open my eyes to look around and find her, no luck. All I earned was two stinging eyes as I swam back up for air, "Damn it! Where is she?!"

I tried again, growing more irritated, my eyes kept shutting closed due to the pain, but once something green and red caught my eye, I made a bet to swim towards it. I knew Liana was wearing red… green I have no clue. I extended my arm as I peeped my eyes open briefly again to see the green and red coming towards me, and I grabbed onto the first thing my hand came into contact with, which felt like an arm.

I pulled up my haul to find it was indeed Liana, she gasped for air and lifted up some other person in her arms, coughing, gasping for air, and spitting up salt as I began to drag her back towards the others.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking? I said to follow me!" I asked with worry until my anger kicked back in.

She just coughed and raised a finger to pause me until she answered, "I heard this idiot calling for help, *cough* he was tied up in that room. Knots were hell…"

"Who's that?" Rita asked staring that the unconscious person in Liana's arms. Wow, they were very concerned about her…

"Ioder…!" Estelle shouted in surprise, that caught my attention. She knew this guy? Well… he did look like a noble of some sort.

"What, you know him?" Rita replied curiously.

"Look, a boat! We're saved! Heeey! Over heeere!" Karol shouted as he floated on his bag, indeed there was a boat heading our way, if I had to guess…

"It looks like everyone made it through unharmed," Flynn shouted out to us as he came into view on the starboard bow.

"SCREW YOU! ONE OF US IS UNCONSCIOUS, THIS GUY IS UNCONSCIOUS, AND I'VE BEEN EMOTIONALLY TRAUMATIZED! YOU OWE ME SOME HOT CHOCOLATE FROM A NICE CAFE!" Liana shouted angrily at Flynn.

Flynn just looked wide eyed, until he practically almost threw himself off deck, "…Master Ioder!"

She Flynn knows this guy too?

"Wait. I'll pull you out. Caryn, Sodia, give me a hand," Flynn said urgently as he ran back out of view.

One by one we all got pulled on deck and given a warm blanket and towels to wrap up in. Kairi was set to rest against the side of the ship. She was still unconscious, though the blood that had been on her forehead was now gone due to the salt wash in the sea.

I felt something hit me hard on the head, I grabbed the top of my head in pain, hunching over, "OW! What the hell?!"

I turned to see my perpetrator, only to stiffen up at the sight of Flynn's fiery gaze, "Yuuuurrriiiii…"

I gulped in response, I had never seen him so ticked off before, "What did I say back at the inn?! You promised to take care of Miss Kairi!"

I couldn't argue back, I did make a promise, and I couldn't keep it. Judging by how uptight Flynn was looking and acting, it was just in my best interest to just shut up for once, ignore him, and just let him vent.

The others were just fawning over Kairi, until she began to stir, "Mmm."

"Ah, she's waking up already," Flynn said with a sigh of relief, completely back to normal from his angry lecture.

"Hungry…" was all I heard her say as she rubbed her eyes. (Was she always hungry when she wakes up?)

Estelle and I knelt down beside her; Estelle checking her over while I tried getting her attention, "You okay? Can you see how many fingers I got up?"

I held up one finger, but she still didn't respond, so I put it closer, and-

She bit down on my finger, she looked like she was about to gag, but still didn't let it go, "Shhhhaaaallttiippbbhhh."

(Salty?) "Hey!" I said in surprise as I tried to yank my finger out of her mouth, she wasn't biting down so hard at first, but as I struggled she chomped down hard, but not hard enough to break skin, "Ow! Kairi! Let go!"

Estelle tried waking her up and talking to her to get her to let me go, but she was so out of it, she couldn't hear or understand. Though Liana and Caryn were enjoying a good laugh, "Ahahaha, We need to get some food once we reach land, or else Kairi'll eat Yuri whole hahaha!"

"Liana, help get her off!" I pouted at the laughing girl.

"Let her be, she's coming too, she'll figure out you're not food eventually," she smirked devilishly.

"Hmmmmm?" Kairi murmured, giving my finger a good sucking on… yeah, that doesn't sound right no matter how you phrase it.

"You awake now? Or would you prefer to eat the rest of my hand while you're at it?" I teased, still trying to get my finger out of her mouth. Flynn was giving us wide eyed looks but then he turned to give me a harsh stare, seriously, what is his deal?

"Hmmmm?" Kairi said sucking on my finger a tiny bit.

"Hmmmm?!" Kairi muffledly squealed before she spit up my finger, her entire body from ears to toe were going red, she was shaking violently, and she was just about to cry. Though that wasn't the alarm ringer, the alarm ringer was the steam coming from her, was her fever acting up again?!

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I was thinking about bacon strips and- -!"

"Bacon Strips?" I said as I rubbed my finger, looking down at the mark of her teeth around it. Guess if its that good, I shouldn't try it again, or next time she may take my finger…

The tears in her eyes finally streamed down, they practically sizzled as they fell and evaporated by the time they reached her chin, she covered herself up with her blanket to avoid any popping onto us, "I-I-I-I-I'm, I'm sooooorrrryyyyy!"

Estelle and I jumped back in shock despite that the blanket was shielding us from her tears and heat.

If I had to sum up Kairi in a few words… she was an odd, sweet, honest, caring, shy, kinda fragile, almost always hungry, good girl.

* * *

Good grief… I said I wouldn't do close to 10k word drabbles… but in order to avoid multiple drabbles, I just stuffed as much as I could without going over the 10k mark. But 9.5k words isn't anything to sneeze at.

Caryn: Geez Lian', people don't like long reads!

Don't I know it…. In fact… it's weird… most of my drabbles have only 1 visitor on the 7k and below chapters… but compared to the 15 visitor one that was 10k..… and that was the Caryn entry drabble… no one gives a damn about Kairi or Yuri's thoughts…

Caryn: What can I say? I'm the star bitch ;D I told you!

It makes me almost want to give up on the drabbles just to piss you off~

Caryn: You better not! The drabbles is where I get my Flynn time! And where people will get their dose of fluff and lemons! They will boycott and leave you if you stop DX!

But those really wont come until like close to end game and end game… plus… there's only 2 watchers for both the drabbles and the main story…

Caryn: Then finish up the damn story so I can have my Flynn lemons! Ignore the readers XD

But if I ignore them, doesn't that mean I can just do Kairi drabbles and scrap you?

Caryn: BITCH YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME BED TIME WITH FLYNN!

Justin: Thirsty much?

Caryn: YOU BET!

….They seriously want to read more about you?… I've lost my faith in humanity now… and I still have 1 last drabble to go before I can get onto the main story.

Author note: The Crack will be on hiatus while I work on the main story. Some chapters may get posted when I have time to think of crack ways to write them (Which means… I need a sugar high…), but once the chapter is done, I can then look back at the chapters and figure how to nutshell them into the crack based on the meme's my friends had me do, and make them so quick, cringy, and painful to read (yes I said painful XD).


	15. 13: The angel never wins, ever! (Ch 17)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it).

 _Italics_ are for the telepathic communication between consciences.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

Yuri turned around and left the room to prevent further arguing with Flynn. Karol looked like he wanted to chase after him, but was unsure of whether to go or not, "W-wait, I'm coming too…" His gaze went from the door to Flynn, back and forth, as Flynn rubbed his temples in irritation as well as to calm himself.

"I-I'll go check on him," Kairi said randomly and determinedly, and with that said, she ran out the door leaving Flynn to rub his temple harder. Flynn knew of the small girl's feelings towards the long-haired swordsman thanks to Caryn, but now he just wished he could find a way to get her alone to talk to her about that.

Kairi quickly stopped her running quickly, and slowly creaked open the door to the inn to witness Yuri punch the wall where a ship's wheel was decorated and used as a flower pot holder. He didn't seem to hold back much either, just how did that not hurt?

An idea popped into Kairi's mind, and she swallowed hard as Yuri talked to himself, his back facing away from her, she doubted he knew she was there period. She slowly creeping over to implement her idea to try to spend some time with him, first obstacle… gaining his attention in an effective manner.

"Damn, he knows how to get to me… I know better than anyone that nothing's changed," Yuri said to himself in irritation, but more calmly than a shout.

He took a deep breath and stared down at the hand he used to punch the wall, his mind processing the situation and planning what to do next. He didn't expect a hand to gently grab his hand, some metal that was glowing coming to view, and any pain in his hand was now gone.

"Huh?" Yuri said in surprise as he turned his head so quickly he couldn't figure who it was till he settled. Reddish-brown, white, and gold filled his vision, and settled on the image of Kairi holding his hand with her staff pointed at it.

"Huh?" Kairi replied, her plan to gain his attention was a success… she was failing at the second obstacle, which was to bring up conversation… she hadn't planned that far ahead on what to say since she just wanted to heal his hand… which in some ways was a call back to when Estelle had healed his arm back in the castle… his eyes that were locked on hers was making her brain go white.

"Uh, so? What are you doing?" Yuri brought up at the awkward silence and her look of confusion, her hand still not releasing his.

"Huh?" Kairi said again, this time the words were flowing to mind more easily, just be truthful. Her cheeks began to become pink, but she tried her best to fight it off as she replied, "Uh… well… you… punched the wall… I just thought… since you hit it… that… it… hurt…"

"Hm?" Yuri replied, tilting his head at her, wondering if her fever was acting up again as her cheeks were going red, "Nah, it wasn't anything really. Thanks though."

Her hand still hadn't let go of his hand, and Yuri thought for a few moments before figuring out what to do next, "Guess I should look for clues about the blastia core… You can let go of my hand, you know."

"Eh?" Kairi replied, as he gave her a silly smile, her eyes trailing down to see she was still holding his hand, she let go in a bit of a hurry, her cheeks turning red, "Uh guh! S-Sorry!" She praised herself for not completely freaking out despite that part of her wanted to faint, the other half was pouting about wanting to hold it longer.

"Well, I'll be back in a while, alright," Yuri told her as he began to walk off.

Kairi pouted as she watched his back as he walked away; was she really just going stay here? This was what Caryn would call a 'chance', right? To score 'points'? Though what to do? She had a hard time talking to Yuri, unsure of what to even bring up for an interesting topic.

Though as he got further away foot by foot, Kairi shook her head, Caryn's words filling her head. Take the initiative, take charge enough, and indulge in your selfishness.

' _Think about it, but don't think too hard. What do you want right now?_ ' Kairi heard Caryn's voice say in her head, as though Caryn had become her conscience.

Kairi looked at Yuri's back, he was now further away. Her mind was set, and she just ran after him and stopped running when she reached his side, panting just a bit at the sudden sprint.

"Huh? What's up?" Yuri asked her as he stopped walking to allow the small girl a chance to breathe.

"I… just wanted to come help…" Kairi said in response, she couldn't bring herself to say 'I want to walk with you'.

"I wouldn't have been long; besides, you need rest after hitting your head that hard. Also you need to change clothes before you catch another cold again," Yuri said down to her.

She looked up at him with a tiny pout; was it really too much to ask for a nice walk? Albeit a short one, "B-but… I want to…"

She felt herself go red and her head dropped; was it alright to be like this? Even she could tell that allowing her selfishness to go unbottled made her feel like a huge child. Her brain then sparked… if she was thinking she was a child… just how was Yuri perceiving her? She felt like she could just crawl under a rock and just be left to die.

Yuri turned his head a bit, scratching his head as Kairi's expression began to change almost every second with her head in thought. Well if she wanted to help this badly, he wasn't about to stop her, "Alright, you can come along. Remember though, just take it easy."

Her head jerked up to looked up at him with wide eyes, she hid her expressions with a smile, "I will!"

Yuri just smiled lightly, as he turned to walk on, Kairi following besides him. She turned to hide her expression, which turned into a huge frown. She felt like she was being a burden now, Yuri didn't need her to tag along to find information, plus, what could he possibly want to even talk with her about?

What should have been a 'nice' walk together, felt like torture. Mainly because Kairi's brain just couldn't handle any thoughts of optimism with the way the situation played out. She had past experience to thank for her lack of positivity as well… Yuri hadn't really asked her to come along or if she even wanted to come along; nor did it seem he want her to come along. While it may have been out of concern for her health, that wasn't enough to make her comfortable with his comment on coming along.

Her past made her extra conscious with words, and he had used the word 'Alright', which wasn't the most welcoming of words, but at least it wasn't a rejection. It was used like an elder brother caving in to his little sister's demand to go with him to the corner store. And Kairi wanted him to perceive her as something MUCH better than that…

* * *

-*- Raven and Getting Information -*-

Yuri The way he looks, Barbos should stick out like a sore thumb walking around town.

Kairi: Y-Yeah.

Yuri: It'd sure help if anyone saw where he and his gang were headed.

Kairi: …

Yuri: … Come to think of it. I wonder what happened to Raven back in Ragou's palace.

Kairi: Hm?

Yuri: I guess he panicked and ran when the dragon rider and the knights showed up…

Kairi: Hmmm… I don't know. Either way, I think he's just fine *giggle* That old man seems too stubborn to be caught.

Yuri: You think so?

Kairi: ! Uh… ummm…..

Yuri: ?

* * *

She scratched her head in awkwardness and silence as they passed the shop, not sure about what to say to spark conversation, not that it mattered, their target was spotted. Yuri spotted Raven just standing there near the benches across the street from the Middle of the store and Fortune's Market HQ.

"Hey, it's him!" Yuri said to Kairi loudly as he ran to tap the Old Man on the back; Kairi following after.

"Hmm…?" Raven said as he turned to the pair.

He looked at them with what Kairi considered his 'funny face' cause he looked like a washed out carp. Kairi had to stifle her giggles with her hands covering her mouth, but that earned a look from the two men before any words could get spoken.

"H-hey there, long time no see," Raven stuttered out in awkwardness of seeing us here.

"Isn't there something else you should be saying?" Yuri asked a bit firmly, his face practically indifferent.

Raven then tilted his head and began to scratch his stubbles in thoughts, "Something else? Hmm, can't think of anything."

"Well, they say the deceived have better memories than the deceivers, don't they?" Yuri replied, still completely indifferent.

Raven still looked in thought until it seemed a lightbulb went off in his head, "Oh yeah, something to say!"

"Hm?" Kairi said a bit surprised; Raven wasn't supposed to have anything to say, just sass.

With that, he put his arms out and moved towards Kairi making her hop back a step, "Huh?!"

"My big hug~! One of ya two pretty ladies promised~," Raven said in his usual perverted tone.

"B-But, that wasn't me…Liana promised…" Kairi said nervously. Raven had always been a favorite character to her, but right now, in front of Yuri, there was no way.

"Aww, c'mon, she ain't here. You can fill in, I don't mind~" Raven said with a wink.

Kairi began to cling close to Yuri's back trembling nervously, "B-But I don't…."

"She doesn't want to old man, you'll just have to wait," Yuri told him, his tone and expression still unchanging.

Raven just shrugged before looking off to the side and noticing something, "Ah! Now there's the pretty lady I've been looking for!"

The pair turned to where he was staring to see a pink cheeked Liana hiding behind the benches, "Looking for me? Why?"

Raven put his arms out again, "For my 'big' hug of course~"

Liana closed her eyes and gave him a 5-star killer smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. I have a policy, you did me a good deed and indeed I would have rewarded such, but you kinda ratted us out back there at Ragou's place, so therefore your reward was revoked."

He just dropped his head, "I'm just terribly misunderstood, honest!"

* * *

Liana began to drag Kairi towards the bathroom by the back of her dress without much fuss. She quickly turned to her group and with two fingers from her eyes to them, signified she was keeping watch on them despite being in the bathroom.

"Man, she really doesn't want any of you busting up her phone," Caryn said with a chuckle at the scene.

"So, you know how to work it?" Rita asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Caryn just gave her a stupid look, "Well, duh. Almost everyone on Earth has one, it's like a means of communication for long distances, it has maps so if you need directions, it has games that you can install to play albeit most aren't 'truly' free. It can take pictures, record things either video or audio, and can be used to find general information quickly without the use of a computer."

A knock on the door knocked everyone out of focus on the woman. Yuri went to check and answer to find Flynn at the door.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you all. I'm here to pick up Miss Caryn," Flynn replied casually.

"Aw, come on. I don't get to spend much time with my buddies and they're showering up; more so play with their phone. Can't I play a little bit longer?" Caryn pouted like a child, causing everyone to wonder about her age.

The tiny device caught Flynn's attention and he shut the door behind him, "Just what is that?"

"It's Liana's phone, it can do all sorts of things, like play music, maps, information… do I really have to go over this again? I'll tell you later back in our room," Caryn began to answer happily as she sat at the edge of one of the beds, until she realized explaining to him might take up all her play time.

Flynn sat besides her on the bed to view the screen as Caryn began to search through the songs, as Estelle stepped forward.

"Uhm, I have a question," Estelle asked a bit nervously, after all, her and Caryn didn't quite get off on the right foot.

"Fire away, pinky," Caryn said without looking up, making Flynn sigh a bit at her lack of trying to get along with 'Lady Estellise'.

"You know about the Lost One's Weeping, right?" Estelle asked, more determined, hopeful to get an answer to something she'd been dying to know.

"Yeah?" Caryn said now looking up at her oddly, "What about it?"

"Well… it's just that, Liana said that was one of her favorite songs because she said she could relate to it… but she won't tell us what the words mean. So, I was wondering… if you could maybe… tell us?" Estelle finally managed to ask despite the woman's sharp gaze.

"Heeeeh… she won't tell ya, huh?" Caryn said in thought, "Guess she just didn't want you to worry. Though a lot of people can relate to it."

"Not to worry?" Estelle asked curiously, though with a hint of concern.

"You guys seem like the type who'd overthink things, but I'll try it just this once. Just don't let Lian' know I told you," Caryn said as she began to look for a version of Lost One's Weeping to play, "For the record though, I don't speak Japanese. I just tend to look up translations for any Japanese song I hear so I know what's being said but even then, it may not be 100% accurate, but close to it."

The music then began to play, Caryn got set to just translate the words as they came from what she could remember.

'hawatari suu SENCHI no fushinkan ga

"Distrust the cm of a blade"

ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashichatte

"pierces a vein in the end"  
byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu monde

"And this weak love flies out,"  
RESUPOORU sae mo

"transforming even a Les Paul"  
kyouki ni kaete shimaimashita

"into a deadly weapon."

NOOFIKUSHON

"It's not fiction"

suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga

"I like math and science,"  
kokugo ga doumo DAME de kirai deshita

"but I'm really hopeless at language, so I hate it"  
tadashii no ga doreka nayande irya

"When I worried about which was correct,"  
doremo fuseikai to iu OCHI deshita

"they both ended up wrong"

honjitsu no shukudai wa mukosei na boku no koto

"Today's homework is about me, with no individuality"  
kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite

"Not too much or too little, not inconvenient, that's how I've been living,"  
demo doushite bokutachi wa tokidoki ni iya mainichi

"but then why is it that we sometimes- no, everyday"  
kanashii tte iunda

"say that we're sad?"  
sabishii tte iunda

"Say that we're lonely?"

kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka

"Can you read the kanji on the blackboard?"  
ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka

"Can you read that kid's imagination?"  
sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa

"Who was it that dyed this heart black?"  
oi dare nanda yo oi dare nanda yo

"Hey, who was it? Hey, who was it?"

soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka

"Can you solve this equation on your abacus?"  
ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka

"Can you loosen the rope around that kid's neck?"  
bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka

"Is it fine, if we remain like this?"  
oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya

"Hey, what do I do? It doesn't matter anymore."

itsumade tattatte bokutachi wa

"No matter how much time passes,"  
zonzai na saimin ni yotte ite

"We'll be carelessly drunk in hypnotism"  
doushiyou mo nai kurai no kyougou wo

"We've always hidden behind"  
zutto kakumatte itanda

"arrogance from power I no longer have"

kinou no shukudai wa aikawarazu tokenai ya

"As always, I can't solve yesterday's homework"  
kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite

"Not too much or too little, not inconvenient, that's how I've been living,"  
demo doushite bokutachi no munamoto no katamari wa

"but then why is the lump in our chests"  
kietai tte iunda

"saying we want to disappear?"  
shinitai tte iunda

"Saying we want to die?"

kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka

"Can you read the kanji on the blackboard?"  
ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka

"Can you read that kid's imagination?"  
sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa

"Who was it that dyed this heart black?"  
oi dare nanda yo oi dare nanda yo

"Hey, who was it? Hey, who was it?"

soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka

"Can you solve this equation on your abacus?"  
ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka

"Can you loosen the rope around that kid's neck?"  
bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka

"Is it fine, if we remain like this?"

oi dou sunda yo oi dousunda yo

"Hey, what do I do? Hey, what do I do?"

menseki hi no koushiki iemasu ka

"Can you recite the area-ratio formula?"  
kodomo no toki no yume wa iemasu ka

"Can you recite the dreams from when you were a child?"  
sono yume sura dobu ni suteta no wa

"Who threw those dreams down the drain?"  
oi dare nanda yo mou shittendaro

"Hey, who was it? But I already know…"

itsu ni narya otona ni naremasu ka

"When will you grow up?"  
somosomo otona to wa ittai zentai nan desu ka

"What the heck is 'growing up' in the first place?"  
donata ni ukagaeba iindesu ka

"Who should I be asking?"  
oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya'

"Hey, what do I do? It doesn't matter anymore."

The room seemed silent, no one saying a word. Caryn just sighed heavily, "Mou, this is probably why she didn't want to tell you guys at all."

"I-I'm sorry… it's just," Estelle replied flustered, she wasn't sure how to respond, no one was.

"Well… in any case, don't tell her I told you. So you kinda need to snap out of it," Caryn said as she began screening through Liana's Camera Roll.

"Those are?" Flynn asked staring over Caryn's shoulders at the photos that flipped by as Caryn swiped them away to see the next.

"Ah, photos. Looking for the baby shower images she promised to let me see," Caryn said as she began focusing, until she found them, and past them… a surprise.

To everyone's surprise Caryn got up from the bed without a word or eye contact, she walked over quickly to the bathroom door and began to pound on it shouting, "You never sent these or put these videos up on Facebook for me to see the baby! You never even said when your niece had her baby! You just said you'd post the baby shower up on Facebook so I could see!"

A plain jane reply came from Liana on the other end of the door, "I forgot! With College going on it slipped my mind to tell you when Anna Leia was born!"

"A baby?!" Estelle said excitedly, her eyes were just huge.

"Yeah, look!" Caryn said as she showed the picture to everyone in the room.

"Awwww," practically almost everyone said, except for Yuri who was keeping his 'I'm not swayed' attitude. Even Flynn was slightly melting over with each picture… the killer though was when Caryn found the videos.

The baby was on her back on a minky fabric blanket, staring at the camera with wonder and curiosity, a tiny drool coming out of her mouth as she made foamy bubbles. Suddenly she smiled and kicked her legs in a frenzy and began to coo and laugh, she was too tiny and young to begin babbles. A finger which belonged to Liana began to tickle the baby's belly and neck, making her laugh even more. Flynn was now trembling as everyone's focus was now on the video contently, hearts practically in their eyes, except Yuri, over how adorable the baby girl in the video was.

Caryn threw herself onto the bed when the video was over, her heart at its limit, "Oh my god, she's so cute! I can't even!"

"Is there… more?" Estelle asked curiously, yet nervously at the woman on the bed.

Caryn just stared up at her, pouting a slight bit, "Like a million more… I'm going to die…she's too cute~"

"Well, could we perhaps, see some more? I've never seen a device like this," Flynn asked not looking at Caryn directly, he couldn't bring himself to just say he wanted to see more videos of the baby.

Everyone gathered round to look at pictures and videos of family, random things, and pictures of Liana's artwork. They were so focused they didn't hear the bathroom door open until the two ladies that were previously showering were now present in the room.

The two women then laid down on a bed together to discover they couldn't fit and realized, this was trouble.

"Why not one of you share the bed with either Rita, Karol, Yuri, or Pinky there?" Caryn suggested, earning a pout from Estelle and giggles from Liana.

Liana put her hands up, "I don't feel safe sleeping with Rita, and Estelle gives me the vibe that she might grope me in the middle of the night to compare chest sizes or just curiosity."

"I-I wouldn't do that!" Estelle argued quickly with pink cheeks at the mere thought. She couldn't deny to herself that she was curious though, just what were 'big boobs' like?

"… Yeah, still not comfortable with that…" Liana said rolling her eyes away from Estelle and turning to Yuri, "If I shared the bed with Yuri, Flynn may add the charge of sexual harassment and sexual deviant to my tab due to his image of me being a villain." She chuckled a bit at the blonde knight's sour face.

"I can't add charges without evidence… though if you mind, a man and a woman shouldn't share a bed together unless they are legally wedded," Flynn stated his thoughts; though, lovers could do the same thing, couples do that at times, but it's just not traditional!

"So that leaves baby boy~ I'll take that gladly," Liana chimed up happily.

"Such indecency!" Flynn shouted unexpectedly, as a thought popped into his head at her choice of words.

"Oh? You're insinuating I'd do something to him? You got a sick mind mister Scifo, baby boy is precious and that's that, and nothing more," Liana said and glared at him darkly, if looks could kill, she'd murder everyone in this room with that look and tone. She could make a Yandere proud.

Flynn prepared to apologize, but Liana broke out into a full devious smile as she turned to Kairi, "Which leaves Kairi to sleep with Yuri~ Cause I'm sure Rita isn't safe for her and Estelle may grope her too."

Rita blurted out a bit offended, "And just how am I dangerous?"

"I woke up with you practically in my face with computer screens, I was panicking you may have carved out my kidney…" Liana replied simply with a poker face, as Caryn laughed at her Charlie the Unicorn reference.

"That arrangement isn't possible!" Flynn shouted quickly. He knew of the small girl's affection towards his childhood friend, and while a small thought of someone kind and mature looking after Yuri was actually, relieving; he felt sorry for Kairi to actually have to deal with him.

"Oh? Why not? Kairi's innocent, she won't go feeling up Yuri, she's not a deviant, there's nothing to worry about," Liana said cheerfully, as Flynn gauged Kairi's expression which was speechless with a red face, completely innocent, despite that fact that the small girl wasn't thinking 'purely' 100%.

(If she shares a bed with Yuri, there's a chance that Yuri may try something with her! There's also the chance of rejection… that might hurt her since it may be her first love! And if he does pull something, she may take it the wrong way, or not realize what's happening, or perhaps she'll just accept after he persuades her, and then they…! If he gets her pregnant?! He doesn't even have a job, nor does he like spending time with kids who can't speak yet… what kind of father would he be?!) The blonde knight's mind was racing in a panic with many thoughts, all of them out of sympathy for the small girl… he couldn't let this happen.

"It's the other way around I'm worried about!" Flynn blurted out causing Caryn's ears to wiggle as she laughed, Liana soon joining in; the knight wasn't dissuaded by the laughter though, "I'm being serious here, she is innocent and kind, Yuri's a bad influence, and while he may not be a bad man, he's still a man and temptations when a man and a woman are under the sheets is very possible! And Miss Kairi being so innocent might not realize what's happening and then if he-!"

"Hey!" Yuri cut him off, eye's wide, surprised that his childhood friend was thinking that way about him, "I haven't said that anyone is sleeping with me. I'll sleep on the floor, that make you feel better?"

Flynn looked to Yuri seriously, upon reading his expression the knight nodded in acknowledgment, relieved that the small girl would be safe, "Alright, well then, Caryn, we need to be on our way."

"You're leaving already?" Estelle asked incredulously with a pout.

"Yes, I'm afraid I still have my duties to attend to," Flynn answered simply.

"And I'll let you know if I find anything out about how to get home," Caryn said to Liana as she turned off the phone, returning it, and following Flynn out the door.

"Alright then, time to get some shut eye I guess. We need to head out tomorrow to, or we may lose the trail to the core thief," Yuri replied simply as he began to set up his bed on the ground.

"Uhm… I don't mind … if we share the bed, really…" Kairi said softly, avoiding eye contact, her tone soft and almost lightly beckoning.

"Seriously?" Rita said with wide eyes at the red cheeked girl. Taking notes and slowly coming to realize herself what was going on.

"Nah, I'm good, plus, Flynn might kill me if he decided to walk back in and saw us," was Yuri's simple response, finishing up his makeshift bed.

Kairi felt herself pout, two consciences popped out in front of her.

The deviled one spoke first, " _Hmph, so we not good enough to sleep with or something?! Hey! You! Remember what Caryn said? It's time to take charge! Indulge in that selfishness! Push him down on that bed and mount him down on it if you have too!"_

The angel looked absolutely appalled, _"No! Such roughness isn't right! If Yuri wants to sleep alone! Let him sleep alone! We love him enough to do that, and he's sure to love us if we keep distance and let him do his thing. I mean look, he's sleeping on the floor to give you the bed, it's so cute and admirable and we should respect that. Like what Caryn said, don't be pushy. Give him space and respect for his choices."_

"Peeshaw!" The devil said, " _You expect her to fall for that 'He'll love us, if we keep distance' shit? Listen, women who do NOTHING, get NOTHING! I got Caryn to vouch for that!"_

" _Caryn?_ " The angel one looked confused at the devil one.

Suddenly a mini Caryn appeared in front of her, " _Go with the devil one! Push him down on that bed, right now!_ "

" _But!_ " The angel protested in shock, until Caryn's hand shot up to silence her, " _She can push him down the bed, then sleep on the floor~ Isn't it showing love more to take his place than to just do nothing and let him sleep on the floor?_ "

"… _You have a point…,_ " The angel agreed and with that, Kairi turned around and shoved the swordsman down onto the bed.

"Huh What's – Whoa!" Yuri said as he stumbled back onto the bed, "Hey, what's the big id-,"

Kairi pointed her index finger at his nose, her face in a serious pout, "LAY DOWN!"

She had said it so loud, that Yuri just closed his mouth as his eyes widened and obeyed quickly and quietly.

"STAY!" She commanded Yuri as she turned around and laid herself down onto his makeshift bed on the ground. It wasn't very comfortable…

"…" Yuri stared at her blankly with wide eyes still from under the covers. It wasn't sitting right with him to let her sleep on the ground, and he hoped for once that his curse wouldn't bring Flynn back into the room after this, "Fine… we can share the bed."

Kairi froze stiff under the covers as the words rolled off his tongue, replaying in her head. She stared at the consciences in front of her, the angel's jaw was wide opened and stupidly staring at the long-haired swordsman. The devil slung her arm around Caryn, and Caryn around the devil, both smirking as they spoke up.

" _What did we say? Women who do NOTHING_ ," The devil began.

" _Get NOTHING_ ," Caryn finished.

The angel just silently muttered, "… _I don't even have the words_ …"

" _You may want to hurry up and accept his offer, before it's gone~_ " Caryn piped up deviously as all three consciences finally disappeared leaving Kairi to shakily get up and lay beside Yuri. She couldn't bring herself to move or even look at him, her heart was going too fast, her brain was turning to white noise, unable to think more so talk when Liana began to tease her. Before she could gather up any courage to perhaps turn to him, everything went black. Her overthinking causing a mental shutdown due to lack of energy.

* * *

Yuri's dreams were always very… vivid. He had been dreaming of finding Barbos and giving him a good beat down before returning to the Lower Quarter with the Aqua Blastia. The people celebrated, throwing him a HUGE party despite his arguments on them not spending their gald on something like this, but they ignored him.

The inn keeper walked up to him to present him a very tasty looking Ice Cream Parfait, the scent of honey and almond was overwhelmingly sweet to Yuri's senses. He gratefully accepted it, as he lowered his head towards the sweet treat, another scent pierced through the almonds and honey… it was kind of a sweet herb? Whatever it was, it was making Yuri calm and happy, he just smiled happily as he ate his reward for a job well done.

What the long-haired swordsman was unaware of… was where that scent was coming from…

Kairi had rolled over in her sleep, bumping up against Yuri's side. The small girl was used to sleeping in a bed beside a wall, once she was against the wall, she rolled no more; so the presence of Yuri was like a wall to keep her from rolling anymore.

Yuri, deep in sleep, partaking in the festivities of his dreams, turned to Kairi. The almond-honey scent of her hair drew his attention, along with her Meyer's Lavender scented body wash. Her scent was irresistible and as he reached for his treat in his dreamland; though in reality, his arm reached out and drew the small girl closer against his chest, staying there to hold her there. His head lowering into her hair, completely intoxicated by her scent.

The pair stayed in this embrace for a good hour, until…

"That room up ahead, hmm… All right. You stand back," a voice spoke up from behind the door to the room.

"Yes, of course," another guy chimed in.

Yuri hearing the talk quickly began to jolt up but stopped himself at the feeling of a weight on his chest that he had wrapped in his arms. He peered down with wide eyes at the small girl 'he' was holding in his arms. She was sleeping so peacefully against him and picking up her scent he then realized just why he had dreamt about the tasty confection… yeah, sleeping together with her was not gonna be happening anymore, or else Flynn really will arrest him for possibly doing something to her in his sleep…

He quickly turned to alert Liana, only to realize she was awake… not only that, but Karol was inside her shirt… literally.

As the footsteps grew closer, Yuri softly shook the small girl in his arms. "Kairi… wake up…" he whispered softly to her, trying not to yell and startle her awake. He hated to wake her when she was sleeping so nicely, and truth be told, half of him really wanted her to stay there due to how nice she smelled.

"Mmmm, huh?" Kairi said as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Yuri blinking, until she immediately gasped, turned pink, and was about to panic, "Huh?!"

Yuri quickly silenced her with his hand to her mouth. Holding up his other hand's index finger to his lips to motion for silence as he turned his head to the door. Kairi listened and calmed down, her heart had practically gone 187 bpm just for being on him… again, but she knew this was no time to fan girl; first things first, escape, then drool and be happy later.

She gave him a nod to show she understood and Yuri then turned to Liana and motioned for her to wake up the others as he woke up the others to make their escape.

* * *

BONUS

"Ugh, so beat," Liana complained as she laid down by the wall at the far end of the carriage bed.

"Well, we wouldn't be so beat, if some people weren't so well known," Rita argued at the elder girl.

Kairi laid down on the other end of the carriage by the partition wall, grabbing the edge of her blanket and rolling it around to create a medium bulk of blanket that was huggable size. She wrapped both her arms around it and snuggled with it against the wall, smiling from ear to ear, her lips trembling, heart pounding, cheeks burning hot as she recalled the sensation of laying in Yuri's arms. His heart beat, his scent, the rise and fall of his chest, his warmth, as she thought of it all she fell into peaceful slumber; unknown that the swordsman was sleeping with the thoughts of the small girl.

Her tasty scent, her breath on his chest, her tiny weight that posed no trouble, her delicate feeling frame, her large chest squished against his abs… yeah, there was gonna be no more sleeping together from now on…or else Flynn was really going to kill him.

* * *

AH! Drabbles are done with for now… time for some main story so we can get to Barbos.

Caryn: Hey, you're the one dragging this on, don't start complaining.

Because I can't help but be meticulous with adding in interaction and detail Q-Q

Caryn: Took you forever to get this done. Oh also, did you hear about-?!

I WAS SICK! MY DAD GOT SICK! MY BROTHER GOT SICK! We've been so hell holed up, it's making saving up to go on vacation close to impossible… and getting to this fic tough… though yeah I heard! I couldn't sleep that entire night and the next day over X3

Caryn: I can now buy Vesperia and actually have and play with Flynn XD Kyaaaaaaa! I will give him that party hat at ALL COSTS!

I kinda know a bit since I played the PS3 JP version… but somethings I couldn't find translations for and I refused to mod my PS3. So the fact that the PS3 Content Vesperia is coming to AMERICA in ENGLISH, is making me SO DAMN HAPPY! WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO PLAY PATTY THOUGH?! I wonder if the PlayStation store is gonna sell the First strike stuff since for the PS3 one it was only preorder code only… Maybe it'll be a special Pre-Order bonus! Either way… I am Pre-ordering, buying, WHATEVER, I'M BRINGING IT HOME! AND BUYING DLC THINGS CAUSE COSTUMES MAKE THINGS FUN! AND YURI IN CREED'S OUTFIT DOES THINGS TO KAIRI!

Kairi: *blushing madly*

Caryn: If only that towel mod that some people made for the PS3 could be available to Yuri and Flynn… fanservice makes money after all…

Oh yeah I saw that mod… Kairi got hot and bothered really bad.

Kairi: N-N-No I didn't! *steam coming from ears*

Caryn: Naughty Kairi~ It's not nice to lie.

Kairi: *faints*

Though since it's for multiple things, is there gonna be just one specific one that gets extra stuff? I mean when I bought Project Diva F for PS3 it had the exclusive songs and costumes, the PSVita one didn't come with those songs or costumes. Makes me wonder if they plan to pull something like that… and if that's true… I need to wait to see what'll happen before making my pre-order or order…

Caryn: Smart! Now gimme more Flynn time next time! I had none this time!

:P Fuck you…


	16. 14: Fatal Strikes and Aer (Ch 18-19)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

A hard sound of a smack echoed throughout Caer Bocram as Yuri squatted down holding his now red cheek, a bit peeved at the perpetrator who did it, "Gah! What the hell was that for?!"

Liana just turned to him, fire in her eyes and venom on her tongue, "Cause you can be a jackass at times! I already said I'm not going into that room!" She turned around to not face them, it was obvious she was beyond the point of 'angry'.

As Estelle and Kairi healed his cheek, he took notice of Liana's body shaking and swaying, as if her body couldn't decide to fall over or stay up.

"Y-Yuri," he heard Kairi softly speak, causing him to turn to her, nervousness painted her features, "I-I'll stay behind too… would that be okay then?"

Yuri closed his eyes for a minute to think, (If I leave these two alone, they'd at least be able to handle a few monsters… but Kairi's weakness… I don't really like the sound of that idea, but if Liana's that angry…). He stood up to stare at the angry girl's back before turning to speak to the nervous long-haired brunette, "Alright, we'll be quick, so stay put. If monsters show up, don't fight them, just call us quickly, okay? Do not try to fight them yourselves."

"Mhm, I promise," Kairi said gently to Yuri. Little did she know she wouldn't be keeping that promise… or some other promises made today…

* * *

Pitch black, Yuri could see nothing around despite the top of the door wide open. He could probably see why Liana was so hell bent on not coming in here. The only light in the room, came from a green dot that was shining at the corner of the room. Something box like was there from what Yuri could make out of the shadowy silhouette.

"Whats this do?" Karol asked as he walked over and looked at a silhouette of what appeared to be a machine in the corner of the room.

Rita walked over to where he was, arms on her hips in anger, "Get your grubby mitts off it! I don't want to have to tell you again!"

"Some sort of switch?" Yuri asked as Rita began to investigate it, pressing buttons and pulling levers here and there.

"Nothing's happening," Estelle remarked as she peered around the room for any signs of activation.

Rita then just turned to the group with the answer to the dilemma, "It doesn't have enough aer."

"Not enough… aer…," Yuri said as the cogs in his head started turning, recalling the Sorcerer's Ring from Shaikos Ruins, "…Maybe it might work if I used that ring I got in the Shaikos Ruins."

"Ah, the Sorcerer's Ring. I'm not sure… But you might as well give it a try," Rita suggested as Yuri placed back on the Sorcerer's Ring and shot at the machine causing it to activate. The lights in the room lit up, but they were incredibly dim, it hardly lit up anything in the room.

"It worked… but…," Rita began wondering just what the machine could've activated since the lights in the room only came on.

Karol looked at the machine, it had no writing of any sort, "What's this…?"

"…I should have just gone ahead and activated it before, then?" Yuri replied as he turned to Rita with a look that was asking for an answer as what this thing just did.

Estelle then looked a little pale, "Yeah… What if it was a trap or something…?"

Rita then turned to him upset, "Yuri, you should point things like that out as soon as you notice!"

"No, I only just realized now, actually," Yuri replied with a silly grin, though he began to worry about a trap actually springing. He had left Liana and Kairi upstairs alone, he began to worry if they may have fallen into a trap, though due to the lack of screaming, he had to assume things were okay.

"Maybe that means we'll be able to use the warp blastia upstairs!" Estelle chimed in optimistically.

"Let's go!" Yuri chimed in positivity as he climbed up the ladder first, Repede actually hopped up ladder with no trouble alongside him in no time. AS the others began to climb up, Yuri's upbeat mood switched to one of frustration when he noticed the two girls who should've been in view, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are those two?" Yuri seemed to ask no one as he looked around. Had he really set off a trap that caught the two? Or were they being chased by monsters? He hadn't heard a scream, so did the two go off somewhere, and if they did, where? Not only that, but compared to Liana, Kairi was always one to keep to promises, the fact that she wasn't there was making the long-haired swordsman worried and aggravated.

Repede gave the ground a good whiff, but turned to his partner with ears lowered, whining to show he couldn't pick up their trail due to all the water and rain.

"I know Repede…" Yuri answered his partner, knowing full well the canine couldn't help in this case.

"Where are Liana and Kairi?" Estelle asked once she was out, Rita and Karol following right behind her.

"I'm not sure, we need to try to find them," Yuri suggested.

Rita crossed her arms, a bit peeved at having to basically play a game of hide and seek, "So, should we split up into groups? Or?"

"No, the monsters around here are pretty tough, we'll stick together. Lets just back track, maybe they're at that warp blastia we saw up front," Yuri suggested, earning a nod from the group as they walked on, calling for the two girls.

"Liana! Kairi! Where are you?! Answer me!" Yuri shouted, concern starting to kick in when he received no response, the front wasn't that far, certainly even at this distance a shout that loud could be heard. The thought that a monster could've taken them in secret was filling his mind.

"Kairi! Liana!" Estelle shouted also, worry beginning to set in as they all headed towards the front, still no sign of either of the girls.

"Woof! Woof!" Repede barked frantically trying to join in the search.

"Hey! Guys! Where'd you go?!" Karol shouted next, though he didn't seem to want to be searching around due to the previous events with Nan.

Rita just was silently brewing in anger, upset that the two girls were putting her through this much trouble.

As the front came to view, Yuri's heart nearly hitched in his chest, the two girls weren't at the blastia, "… Just where…"

"They're not there, where could they be?" Estelle then gasped, "Oh no, what if they're hurt?! Or what if they're…"

"Calm down, I didn't hear them fighting or screaming when we were down there… so they have to fine. We just have to-" Yuri began to try to calm the now panicking pink-haired girl until a familiar voice echoed through the wind.

"We're over here! Over here!"

Kairi's voice rang in Yuri's ears, but she was nowhere to be found still, "Kairi?! Where are you?! Where's Liana?!"

"We're over her-Hyaaaaaa!"

The scream sent a shiver down his back and he began to run in the first direction he felt he heard her voice coming from, the group chasing after him. To his surprise a Spikkit was stuck on a door, it's thorns piercing right through it, could Kairi's scream have come from here?

As the Spikkit tried it's best to detach itself from the door, it was obviously not going anywhere, making for an easy target, "Hah!"

With one slash Yuri managed to take it out, watching it disappear into thin air. As quick as lightning he threw open the door and entered with the group, relieved to see the two girls safe in the building, "Are you two okay?"

He noted Liana laying on a large pillow with a blanket that had a wire coming out of it and into her bag, on her tummy and abdomen, not sure if that was a good sign or not. Repede was too busy basically snuggling Kairi out of a sense of relief.

Despite the relief that washed over him, his previous agitation was now kicking in, turning to Kairi as she had been the one to surprise him more by not listening, "Why didn't you stay put like I said so?"

Kairi looked up at him with intensely sorry eyes which made him feel pretty bad as she tried to answer, "Uhhh… well… we… uhmmm…"

"Chill bro, seriously. She'll end up sick again just standing in the rain, I needed to change undergarments, I forgot my meds, I'm in pain…and I HAD TO PEE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW?! So Chill!" Liana shouted at Yuri, beyond the point of being pissed was the look she was giving Yuri, where as he felt she had given him a bit more info than he wanted…

"Ummm Liana… I think you need to chill more than all of us…" Kairi suggested with a nervous look.

Rita interested in that blanket thing on her tummy and was investigating it and Liana, "Hmmm… well, her hormone levels are all off kilter that's for sure."

"NO DUH!" Liana protested and threw a tantrum, "That's what Periods do! They make you want to kill things!"

(Ah… so my cheek was a suitable sacrifice compared to killing monsters? She needs to get priorities straight…) Yuri thought as he stared dumbly at the flailing chubby girl and the giggling long-haired brunette, his expression changing to concern once Kairi began to sniffle and shiver.

"Uh oh. Too late. She might be sick again." Liana said nervously as she stared at Kairi.

"I-I'm not *sniff* I'm just… cold," Kairi said shivering badly. Yuri felt compelled to offer up his vest to keep her warm, but Estelle beat him to the punch.

"Kairi, you should dry off and change quickly," Estelle said checking her over, concern lacing her voice.

"*sniff* Uh… alright. I'll be right back," Kairi said sniffling as she grabbed her bag and entered into a room in the building that may have been the bathroom, or a closet.

"Well, that explains why you slugged Yuri back there," Karol mentioned once Rita's info finally hit him.

"Nah, that MoFo earned it," Liana said simply, no expression on her face what so ever.

"Huh? I earned it?" Yuri said with a raised eyebrow, (Just how did I earn that?!)

She turned to him with lightly fired eyes, but a plain expression, "Yep *pop*"

Silence ensued as they all waited on Kairi to finish changing. Apparently, she didn't have anything that wasn't 'fancy' as she exited wearing quite a beautiful dress. Everyone was in awe of her, Yuri only admired for a moment before regaining composure and lost interest, it didn't matter if she dressed like royalty or not, she was still just Kairi to him. Which slightly made him wonder, compared to Liana's clothing, why was Kairi's clothing more 'noble like'? It could be preference but still… some thoughts wouldn't leave Yuri's mind, and he went with the flow as she continually denied being a noble of any sort.

* * *

"I think we should head back and try going right…" Estelle said as she noted the dead end the group had come across upon the second level of the cliffs.

"Hush! I am consulting with my intuition…" Liana pouted as she looked in thought. Yuri could only sweat drop, wondering just how good her 'intuition' could be if it took them to a dead end.

"…So what does it say?" Karol asked plainly, not believing in her intuition to guide them.

"Hmmm," she said in deep thought, until she peered at the building besides them, "… We go in here!"

"Huh?!" Karol spouted out, not sure why her 'intuition' was saying 'go into this run down house', "Why?!"

"Hmmm, dunno… just is," she just grinned silly.

Yuri however preferred to defer his opinion though, "Well, let's all head right before coming to any decisions."

"You can go on ahead, I'm going in there," Liana just simply said as she opened the door to the building, preparing to head inside.

Yuri was getting frustrated and it showed, she may be the older one here, but she was starting to act like a child in a store, "Liana…"

"You can't go deciding for me. I'll be fine, besides, it's not like I can go anywhere else, right?" Liana replied with a serious tone, her face tinged with anger and determination. Yuri knew that if she was going to be like that, nothing was going to make her change her mind.

"Alright, but stay here. If you two move again…" was Yuri's serious reply as he leaned by the doorway, staring the smaller yet older black-haired woman down to make it known, he wasn't happy with the idea of leaving her alone in a decrepit building.

"Blah blah, no dinner. Big deal, now go find out you were wrong so you can come back to perform the Normincarena as penance!" Liana pouted with one puffed up cheek, pointing straight as his nose with a finger, confidence flaring in her eyes.

It was no use trying to negotiate with her, she was as stubborn to deal with as he and Flynn were… which made him slightly understand how Flynn feels to be dealing with him… that was never a good revelation. Yuri just shook his head at the thoughts, surprised when Kairi turned to him with a nod and small bow as she followed Liana into the building. He'd have to hope the two wouldn't get into any trouble once they returned from checking out the opposite direction. He'd have no idea that even that was too much to ask for…

* * *

The group stared at the dead end they faced heading to the right, it wasn't even accessible to go further with all the rubble. All they earned was an ambush from some Howler's, Thornwigles, and Spikkits, wondering just how they could get further in.

"I guess we should head back and regroup with Liana and Kairi to find a new way around. Her intuition was WAY off," Yuri said staring at the dead end.

"Yes, I don't think there's anything else we can do from here," Estelle replied as Rita just scoffed, "Intuition isn't the same as having a sense of direction, just what were you thinking?"

Karol just nodded in agreement, getting bored of the detours pretty quickly.

Yuri just sweat dropped as he wondered himself just why he decided to go along with Liana's directions to begin with rather than his own gut, after a quick shrug of the shoulders they began to head left again to be greeted by the sight of Liana on the roof, waving down at them with a cocky grin on her face.

Say that after you see what I found~" she practically sung as she wagged her finger at Yuri, unwavering confidence in her tone and eyes.

Yuri just swallowed hard… he had no idea what a Normincarena was… and he had NO desire to perform it either… but he was going to have to...

* * *

As Yuri stared uncomfortably at the Earth girl explaining that upstairs was their salvation and the Normincarena to them, he noticed something missing from the scene, "Hey…"

"Hm? What's up Mr. Universal Answer?" Liana just simply replied, and Yuri raised his eye brow as to why she liked to call him that.

"Where's Kairi?" Yuri asked seriously, recalling the small girl following after Liana, "Is she upstairs?"

Liana just shook her head and pointed her fingers down, "Nah, she said she wanted to see down stairs while I checked upstairs."

Estelle quickly noted the staircase in the corner of the room and ran over to it, taking note of perhaps how dark it was and began to call for the small girl, and received no response. Yuri had a bad feeling about this.

That bad feeling was confirmed when Repede's ears wiggled around as if hearing something, and he quickly darted down the stairs without any hesitation.

"Is Kairi, alright?" Estelle blurted out, worry now lacing her tone and features.

"Hold on, let me give her a shout," Liana said a little frantically, Yuri had never seen Liana in a panic before, even if it was just a little panic.

After a few moments of silence to allow Liana to try to 'Telepathically' call Kairi, she just swallowed hard and moved towards the stair case, dear filling her eyes, but she was doing her best to keep it down, "I'm gonna go down, she's not answering at all, and I'm practically screaming in her ear."

She took a few steps down and Yuri returned to reality. He dashed in front of the terrified girl as she shakily had begun descending the stairs, "Hold on, I'm lead the way down."

"I'm coming too! Kairi might be hurt!" Estelle shouted returning to reality as well and quickly taking Liana's left side, Karol quickly taking to her right, "I-I'll come along too, wait!"

Rita just groaned in complaint, but followed behind Liana, boxing her in. The group knew she wasn't good with dark places, her earlier outburst had been due to the darkness of the last room. Though Yuri didn't bother to check if she was doing okay right now, his concern was ALL towards the missing small long-haired brunette of the group.

"Repede!" Yuri called out, as they reached a spiraling case, there were no steps, it was more like a smooth ramp that just curled down like a curly fry. When Repede answered with a bark, Yuri felt relieved, but that relief soon vanished as that barking became frantic, as if to say 'Hurry!'

"Something's wrong," Yuri replied as he began run down the spiral, the group following behind him.

Yuri had to guess they were about 4 flights down when suddenly a thump was heard behind him, along with the sound of intense vomiting. He turned to see Liana wiping her mouth, vomit pooled down on the ground under her, her body visibly shaking.

"Liana! What's wrong?!" Estelle quickly knelt beside her and rubbed her back to try to soothe her and obviously it wasn't helping.

Yuri just stared at Liana with wide eyes, registering what Kairi had said before back at the campfire, about 'energy going in their bodies makes them sick'. Liana did her best to answer, "C-Can't… any further…I feel so sick…"

That claim was quickly supported when Liana covered her mouth as best she could, but vomited again into her hand, her body shaking even harder, her breathing was turning to gasps for air. Liana quickly held her hand to stop Estelle from using healing artes on her, "…Don't…need…that…"

Liana fell into a coughing fit, it was obvious she needed to get away from here and fast, and if she was this bad and we hadn't seen Kairi… how bad was Kairi? As if to answer, Yuri heard Repede's bark and noted his partner staring at him from behind the pillar, "Repede, did you find anything?"

Repede's head vanished behind the pillar, Yuri prepared to continue to follow after him, but after a few sounds of Repede moving back up, it sounded like he had something in his mouth, he returned with a mouthful of Kairi's dress sleeve. He had been dragging the small girl from down below up, she appeared to be unconscious from what Yuri could see.

"Kairi!" Estelle shouted in worry, but to Yuri's surprised she didn't go running to the small girl like he thought she would. Though with Estelle's attention on Liana as well, she must be feeling torn between helping the two.

Yuri ran over to the small girl and looked her over, her chest was at least rising and falling, she looked absolutely ill but other than that, uninjured, "She's still breathing, but not a lot…"

"What happened?" Estelle asked curiously yet worried, and Yuri couldn't give a definite answer.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask her once she wakes up," Yuri answered as he turned to Liana, quickly sweat dropping as she vomited yet again. He scooped the small unconscious girl under one arm and picked up the other vomiting girl under his other, "C'mon, we gotta get these two back upstairs."

Everyone just nodded at him as he ran ahead with both girls under his arms. He took note that the further up they went, the less ill she seemed to be, and once they were top side in the main room, he dumped the heavy girl down earning various glares from her, he wouldn't lie, Liana was pretty heavy, but he had no choice, he had to get her away from that place as quickly as possible. And Kairi was just the opposite, she was so light and fragile in feel, he worried that if he dropped her she'd break, so he set her down gently.

"How do you feel?" Yuri asked Liana seriously, noting her appearance, but no one could tell him how she was feeling internally better than Liana herself.

"I can breathe now… no more nausea… ugh, I'm so sticky I feel like playing in the rain to wash off…" Liana got out as she began to inspect herself, sticky threads of vomit linked her hands to her mouth, and it was all over her chest. The sight alone made Yuri want to vomit out of sheer disgust. Hearing Estelle's healing artes ring, he turned to check on the unconscious girl, she was breathing more normally, but still out cold, the healing did nothing for her.

"I wonder what happened…" Estelle said as she stared at the ground in hopelessness.

"I dunno, it seemed to me like the farther down we went, the worse it got… she probably pushed herself to go as far down as she could until she couldn't no more… she can really be that stubborn…" Liana replied, though Yuri couldn't begin to imagine Kairi being 'that stubborn'.

"I'll check downstairs then, you guys keep an eye on Kairi," Yuri decided as he headed to go downstairs again.

"I'm coming," Estelle stopped him as she followed behind him.

"I'll go too, something did seem off as we traveled down," Rita brought up, her interest now piquing.

"H-Hey, don't just leave me behind," Karol said a bit frantically, not wanting to be left with two sick girls.

"Sorry, but somebody has to stay to keep an eye on Kairi," Yuri protested until he heard Repede bark. He turned his attention to his partner to see him laying besides Kairi, with a determined look in his eyes that said he could handle these two. He wasn't one to question Repede, but he was beginning to really wonder just why was it that Repede was so nice with Kairi almost immediately after meeting her.

"Alright, you guys can come, but if you guys feel bad, turn around and come back upstairs, okay?" Yuri gave in, but gave each of them a warning to stick to, to which all he received was nods.

Yuri turned to Liana with a serious look, she was a troublemaker and he had to hope Repede could keep her out of trouble, "And you stay put this time, behave."

She just rolled her eyes and laid on the ground, "Alright Mr. Universal Answer…I'll behave."

Yuri couldn't help but grin at her, she could be overbearing at times, but at times she could be reasonable, "You better."

With that said, he descended with the group down the stairs to determine the cause of Kairi's condition and to find out what was down there.

When the group reached the bottom, they were surprised to see something of a giant vault that appeared to be a door; not only that, but the feeling in the room was bizarre.

"Wh-what's up? I feel kind of sick all of a sudden," Karol complained as he slumped forward, hands on his knees to keep him from toppling forward.

Rita turned to him, kinda slumped forward herself, "Even someone as dense as you can feel it?"

Karol turned to Rita with a pout, "Who are yo calling – Wait, does that mean you can feel it, too?"

Yuri just pushed it all down, maintaining his ninja appearance, "Ugh, what a feeling…" He began to wonder if this is perhaps what caused Liana to get so sick, and caused Kairi to pass out.

"Yuri…" Karol said taking note of the older male, until his attention turned to the pink haired member of the party, "Estelle, too?"

"I-'m f-fine," Estelle replied with a lie, clutching her chest and breathing kinda heavy.

Yuri turned to her with a serious tone, "Don't overexert yourself. We can rest here and have a look around. If it's too much for you, head back up with Liana and Kairi."

"Seriously, what's going on? Ever since we got here…" Rita said in thought.

Karol kept slouching, "If a monster attacked us right now, I don't think I'd be up to it."

Yuri just teasingly grinned, but it was obvious he was beginning to feel the pressure on his chest as well, "Saying stuff like that is the best way to attract monsters, you know."

Estelle let out a small breath of air before practically collapsing forward on the ground. Yuri was quick to notice and caught her arm quickly before she could hit the ground.

"Yuri…!" Estelle said almost breathlessly, but in shock as she didn't register Yuri there at all up until now.

"If you're going to keel over, couldn't you do it in the middle of a crowded city street? I can't be expected to be there to catch you every time," Yuri sternly told her, especially since he had warned them if they couldn't handle it, to head upstairs.

Estelle just stood up after Yuri let her go, not helping her up himself. She was still hard of breathing but turned to him and replied, "Y-Yes, thank you. I'm still doing okay."

Soon little green lights popped up in front of their eyes, making them stare in wonder until Rita broke the silence, "…This is aer."

Karol just turned his head to her, eyes curious, "What? I thought aer couldn't be seen with the naked eye."

"If it's dense enough it can be," Rita simple answered.

Yuri then turned to Estelle, memories of Quoi woods flooding into his mind, "Estelle, weren't you saying something about that earlier? That dense aer is bad for the body."

Estelle just recited from memory, "Yes… "High-density aer can occasionally have very negative effects on the human body."

"It made you, Kairi, and Liana pass out in the Quoi Woods, too," Yuri said as the memory kept replaying in his mind.

"…Really? Wow," Rita said looking at Estelle with interest; Kairi and Liana passing out was one thing due to being aliens, but Estelle?

"Maybe we should get out of here," Yuri replied, taking in everyone's ill appearances.

Estelle turned to him with a shocked look, "But we still haven't made sure if the mercenaries are here or not."

Rita just titter tottered over to the machine in the corner of the room to check it out as Yuri turned to check on how Estelle was fairing still, "I guess that's true, but…" But Estelle looked like she'd pass out as well…

Estelle just shrugged off the ill feelings in that instant and walked over to Yuri, "Let's keep moving."

Rita spoke loudly though her attention was still on the machine, "It looks like his blastia is linked to the door."

Karol turned to her, still slumping, "How do we open it?"

Rita looked at it a tiny bit more before answering, "It seems that we have to carefully put together the symbols to form the right phrase."

"Wouldn't it be faster to break it?" Yuri asked as he began to walk over to the mage, set to break it if given permission.

"That's not a good idea," Rita responded making him stop, "What if it makes the door stop working?"

Yuri just teased, "Hey… something's coming out of it."

Rita however just rolled her eyes at him and turned to look at the blastia again, "…So should we just put some letters in here?"

"What letters?" Karol pouted, wanting to leave the room already.

Yuri looked in thought, "We need some sort of clue, or else this door won't open. Let's head back to Liana and Kairi now that we've solved what happened to them."

Everyone just nodded, clearly wanting to leave as soon as possible, and they climbed back up to regroup with Liana, Kairi, and Repede.

* * *

After reaching the third level of the cliffs, the group consulted with Liana's 'intuition', there was just one problem…

"Torn?" Estelle asked confused when Liana's first response was that she was torn.

"Yeah! I wanna go that way! I want to go that way! I want to go in there! I definitely want to go there! And there! Down there! Up there! And-" Liana said going on a finger pointing mania, it took Yuri grabbing her hand and holding it down to stop her, "Whoa! Easy there, one at a time."

"There are so many places… can Kairi and I split up to look around to cover more ground, please?" Liana said trying to give him puppy eyes.

If he could turn down Flynn when he used this trick when they were younger… certainly she'd never win either, "I said for us to stick together, we can't split up. If we encounter the Blood Alliance, one can't fight them alone while the other gets help, and the monsters around here aren't so easy to handle alone."

Liana just pouted, her cheeks puffing up in frustration, "But…"

"I… I don't mind. I can handle myself, and with Liana, I'll be okay," Kairi butted in, trying her best to maintain eye contact with Yuri, but only being able to maintain it for a short period.

"No way. Out of all of us, you're the one who can't take hits," Yuri stated the obvious, not realizing how she had stiffened up at those words, "and the last thing we need is everyone getting lost."

Kairi began to mutter to herself then Repede barked and caught Yuri's attention. He was biting and tugging on her dress as if to ask her to follow him, for once Yuri was stumped on what Repede was up to.

"I may not speak dog, but I think that means he wants to come with. So, if Kairi and I go with Repede, would that be alright? Splitting into groups of 3 and 4?" Liana brought up, it seemed like a possibility; Repede for some reason was VERY fond of Kairi, and if that was what the canine companion was suggesting, then, "Alright, but stick with Repede."

"We will," Kairi blurted out a little happily, Repede letting go of her dress and staring at Yuri with a look that didn't need words between them.

"Repede, look after them," Yuri grinned at him, then ben over and muttered, "They can be a handful so be careful."

"I heard that Lowell!" Liana pouted.

As the group split up to go the opposite direction, Liana's voice cut Yuri off, "Yuri!"

Yuri turned towards the girl waving in the small distance, "Hm? What is it?!"

"Do me a solid! Raid any chest you find for me, please!" she shouted, causing Yuri to grin silly and Estelle began to nag him.

"We can't do that!" Estelle began on her rant on how these things didn't belong to them and how they shouldn't do that; but, if Yuri had to pick a lecture from Estelle over Liana's wrath… he'd take Estelle's lecture, Liana's slaps and hits were painful!

* * *

When they got into an ambush, Yuri had an epiphany, "I think I'll try to do that thing."

"That thing?" Karol asked curiously.

"That fatal strike thing," Yuri answered simply.

Karol just scoffed a bit, "You can't just imitate what you saw and hope it'll work…"

Yuri just grinned at him confidently, "Hey, I won't know if I can until I try. How did it go again?"

Karol looked in thought trying to recall Estelle's words, "Uh, uhh, first, you go and attack the enemy to throw it off balance…"

"Alrighty…" Yuri replied simply again, charging at a Thornwigle.

"'Alrighty?' Ah…!" Karol got out until he realized Yuri had already gone on ahead.

One Azure edge was all Yuri needed to do to see where he needed to attack, "I see it!"

Karol just looked confused and almost looked at him like he was crazy, "Huh? S-see what?"

"I see my opening to attack!" Yuri stated confidently as he executed a perfect fatal strike.

Karol just stared in awe, "Yuri, that was amazing…"

Yuri just replied, "Nah, I was just copying what I saw."

Estelle was in awe as well, but not by much, "I didn't think it was the sort of thing you can just copy like that…"

Yuri was just eating up the praise, his ego boosting, "Well, you need a little skill, but it's not really that hard. You think you could do it while watching me?"

Karol just panicked, "N-no way! It takes a skilled swordsman to do something like that…"

"I know that," Yuri kinda bragged, but turned it into a pep talk, "But Karol, you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. I'm sure if Liana was here, she'd back me up on that also."

Karol just looked at him with wide eyes, could he really do that if he tried? "I'm, I'm not?"

Yuri then turned to Estelle, "You too, Estelle."

Estelle just lightly blushed at the praise, her usual stance with hands on her cheeks and swaying, "R-really…?"

Yuri just quickly turned to the other monsters, fired up to keep practicing more fatal strikes, "Alright, let's go."

The group fought hard, practicing their new-found ability, all the while not realizing the danger the two girls that weren't with them were now placing themselves in.

* * *

Yuri opened up another chest, earning yet another pout and lecture from Estelle, taking the contents inside and carefully setting them in his bag to hand to Liana later. What caught his attention now was Repede, running their way, without the two women!

"Repede? What's up? Where are they?" Yuri asked, though Repede didn't seem like in a frantic hurry, so things had to be okay.

"Woof! Woof!" Repede barked, and Yuri in his mind began to translate those barks, 'They're calling you'.

"Alright, lead us to them then," Yuri said with a grin as Repede began to walk off towards where the girls were staying.

"Yuri? Is anything wrong?" Estelle asked, concerned as to why Repede was back without Liana or Kairi.

"Hm? Nah, Repede came cause they're calling us, must've found something and want to tell us, or they just want to regroup," Yuri answered simply as they made their way back to the house with the spiraling staircase.

Once inside, Repede's ears perked up big time, he couldn't hear the two girls, but he could hear heavy breathing coming from down the stairs.

Yuri took notice of his ears, "What is it, Repede?"

Repede recognized whose breathing that was, it was Liana! Quickly he began to dash towards the stairs and down, Yuri quickly taking action and chasing after him despite the other's shouting and asking what was wrong.

Once Yuri reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met with an infuriating sight; Liana was sitting against the wall by the stairs, breathing heavy. She knew how bad going down here was, she knew and still went downstairs again!

Yuri couldn't restrain himself and shouted, "What the hell were you thinking coming down here?! You knew about the aer and how sick you'd get!"

"We found… the password… Kairi… wanted to try opening the door…" he heard Liana talk, she was even worse than the last time… But…

"Kairi?!" Yuri shouted as he looked around, the small girl nowhere to be found, the feeling of the room was a lot different than before. Yuri just turned to Liana, concern starting to fill him up as a bad vibe washed over him, "Where is she?!"

"Down…she opened… it… and …got worse…" Liana said as she weakly moved towards the stairs, obviously wanting to go higher.

Yuri was now hearing white noise, his thoughts racing (She went down?! How far down was she?! She probably was passed out again…), that bad vibe growing worse and worse.

Yuri stood up and began to run down the stairs shouting to the group, not caring if anyone else wanted to follow despite Repede on his tail, he had to find the small girl, or else that bad feeling wouldn't subside, "Estelle, Rita, Karol, help Liana upstairs, I'm going down with Repede to get Kairi!"

"But Yuri!" Estelle shouted worriedly, but she stayed put, and the group obeyed and took Liana up top.

Each flight put more pressure on Yuri's chest, it was definitely worse than before, and what was worse was that the small girl still wasn't coming to view, "Where is she?!"

Repede's ears were wiggling as they ran, he began to bark frantically and whine, kicking up his speed to outrun Yuri down the stairs.

When Yuri reached the bottom, he was met with a frightening sight. He couldn't bring himself to get angry like he had with Liana, but the door that was locked was now wide opened. Aer poured from the room, and Yuri began to question whether it was safe for any of them to even head in there, but that wasn't his main focus. Yuri's focus was on Kairi who was flat on the floor, her face pressed into the ground, her arm extended as though she had tried to crawl her way towards the stairs but couldn't. A book was tossed to the side, thrown open and Yuri could see some writing and a picture of the blastia and door: Light, Sphere, Sky... that had to be the clues to the password that Kairi entered.

"Geez, just how did she managed to last long enough to-" Yuri began to talk to himself as he walked over to lift her up, he was cut off by Repede who was now whining loudly.

Yuri quickly lifted the small girl to quickly check if she had any injuries and his blood froze; her head rolled down, her body was limp and cold, "H-Hey!"

He quickly grabbed her wrist… there was no pulse. He practically almost slammed his head down ear first on her chest… no beat, not even a murmur. He raised his ear to her lips… no breath, not even the faintest of blows.

"Kairi?! Hey! Come on, wake up!" Yuri began to panic, thinking hard on what to do. When he got no response he knew he needed to resuscitate her, and in his panic he almost began to attempt to then and there. Repede's whining brought him back to his senses, and he began to shout to himself in attempts to calm himself, "Calm down! Calm down… I have to get her upstairs, I know you're not supposed to move people who need First Aid, but there's no point in trying to get her heart back up and running if she's in the place that caused it in the first place! Yeah… let's go, Repede!"

Repede barked in agreement and Yuri quickly just scooped the girl up in his arms and began to run up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. The sight of the small girl's head rolling was disturbing him, so he quickly moved his shoulder and arm where her head was able to be cradled and caught in place against his shoulder and chest to keep it from moving.

Once he reached the top, he tuned out everything, setting the small girl down gently, placing his hand on her neck to check for her pulse again, hoping that getting her away from the main source might bring her back. There was no such luck, and Yuri just felt useless.

(Damn it! I shouldn't have let them go off on their own! Why didn't Liana try to stop her?! … Wait… Liana was down there, she was in bad shape too, so odds are she probably was trying to stop her, why wait for us down there if she wasn't… Damn it!) Yuri mentally cursed himself as he began chest compressions on Kairi in hopes to save her.

"Yuri! What's wrong?!" he heard Estelle shout and soon she came into view, but he returned his gaze back Kairi.

"Her heart stopped! She's not breathing either!" Yuri said with a firm tone, but it was obvious that he was beyond worried. (Damn it! Don't you die on us! Not after I promised Flynn to look after you! Don't you die!)

"Oh no! I'll help! Just what can I do?!" Estelle offered as she knelt down on the other side of Kairi.

"Gh! I'm almost at 30, open her mouth a little, put your hand on her forehead and get set to pinch her nose, use two fingers and tilt her chin, do you know how to do mouth to mouth resuscitation?" Yuri requested, finding a good rhythm, and if he could avoid doing CPR he'd be grateful, he didn't need Flynn killing him for 'inappropriate conduct'… although it's not like Flynn needed to know what went on here.

"Mouth to…" Estelle got out, Yuri looked up to see her turning pink, she was beyond flustered, which meant, she had no clue what to do.

Yuri just sighed inwardly, if Flynn ever found out that he gave Kairi CPR he'll just have to accept whatever Flynn would dish out, right now Kairi's life was at stake, "Fine! I'll do it, just keep her head tilted back and pinch her nose when I say!"

"Pinch," Yuri said firmly, and Estelle did as she was told. Yuri pulled back his hair to avoid getting it in Kairi's mouth, his lips getting closer and closer, he was so close it was almost painful, but he'd apologize to her later. Luckily for him, CPR wasn't entirely needed as the small girl let out a large gasp for air and then began coughing in a fit.

"Kairi!" Yuri shouted in surprise as he quickly pulled away from her to give her some space and air, unlike Estelle who immediately began to give the small girl the hug of death. Relief began to fill Yuri's senses, but despite her need for air and coughing fit, she had fallen into unconsciousness yet again.

Soon the entire group save for the two Earth girls voted to go check out the now open door, so that Kairi's suffering wouldn't be for nothing.

* * *

 **BONUS**

He had arrived at Caer Bocram to ensure no anomalies were to pass, to do he took a disguise. He stared up at the cliff to spot the chubby black-haired girl named Liana staring down at him with wide eyes, when she rubbed her eyes, he took the chance to disappear, reappearing beside his envoy amongst the clouds.

"…You're Majesty… just what are you wearing?!" The envoy shouted in shock, staring at the disguise the God of Space/Matter had chosen.

"My daughter and that woman seem fond of this show… what was it called again… Super Sonico?... So to make them feel more at ease if they spot me, I have taken on the disguise of one of their favorite characters," the man said in a dead serious tone.

The envoy just shrugged, his Ian Sinclair 'Otohiko' voice just dripping with melodrama, "The suit is just fine… but did you have to wear that atrocious mask?!"

"I find it to be rather unique," the man simply replied.

"We'll ask Kairi dearest whenever we get a chance to. I'm sure she'd come to my side if we asked if she likes it," the envoy said rather teasingly.

"Regardless, I cannot show my face as of yet, so this disguise is a must," the man seriously stated.

The envoy just turned and muttered to himself, "I'm certain they'll know it's you though, Lord Zane."

"Silence Weiss, it has begun," he said as they noted the anomalies happening during the Gusios fight, Zane stepping in to intervene, leaving his envoy to wonder just how he ended up serving such a bizarre god, albeit the most mighty one.

* * *

Huzzah for one drabble done… I think there might be 4 more to go X-X , 3 on the story and 1 Caryn drabble... but it's not overbearingly long, just 7.7k words for this one… including this end piece :D

 **NOTE:** During the conversation in the room to activate the blastia, there are actually **TWO** versions of the conversation in the room, at the first warp blastia depending on if you check the warp blastia first or not (Or maybe even the door to the house at the far right, not sure which one was actually the trigger since it never mattered much to me to find out how the dialogue changed or why during playing), and for the password room (that one depends on if you got the clues before or after you trigger that scene). I just meshed some from both to make it sound better since we DID check the warp blastia, but some of the text was just odd… For example: If you check the warp blastia Yuri says, "It seems like an activation switch for the warp blastia upstairs", but if you don't Yuri says, "Some sort of switch?" I just liked how the one without checking the blastia sounds because… how would Yuri know it's the activation switch to the warp blastia? Does it say warp on it or something? It's so dark down there could you even read any text on it? So yeah, stuck with the latter response, and just picked which sounded better from each one.


	17. 15: Panic in Heliord (Ch 19-21)

**NOTE:** I just realized... adding horizontal lines increases the chapter by like 100-300 words depending on how many I use and put o-o

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it, which most the time in drabbles is Yuri).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

-*- Aersick -*-

Karol: So aer is more than a handy substance for making blastia work, huh?

Rita: The questions amateurs ask, I swear… Aer affects everything in the world. Our own bodies, the growth of living organisms, even the weather.

Estelle: So the blastia in Ragou's palace that controlled the weather was interfering with the aer?

Rita: Correct.

Yuri: So then, that means the aer here is interfering with the processes in our bodies.

Karol: I mean, I can handle it, but is it really a good idea for us to be in aer this dense?

Rita: We shouldn't stay here too long. Especially runts like you who are still growing. The younger you are, the more of an effect the aer will have.

Yuri: Huh, guess that makes sense, it does affect Kairi and Liana pretty badly.

* * *

When the group entered into the room, they were feeling worse than what they felt when the door had been closed. Though despite the hard feeling, they had all agreed to check it out for Kairi's sake. They looked surprised at what appeared to be a barrier on the ground, a cloud of green aer coating the ground as well; along with a blastia floating on the ceiling with… floating water?

"That water is… floating?" Karol asked as he slumped over again, surprised by the fact that water was on the ceiling for once in his life.

"It looks like that blastia is causing it," Yuri answered, pushing down all the feelings again to maintain an upright position while the others all hunched, slumped, or bent over.

"And probably this strange feeling as well…" Estelle added in.

Rita then focused on the Blastia, checking it from afar, "…Huh? He's similar to the ones at Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor."

"Is it broken…?" Karol asked, since that was one thing both of those blastia had in common.

Rita just turned to him and answered normally, "When a blastia breaks, it loses its ability to take in aer. There's no way it would get like this."

"So… What's going on…?" Estelle asked getting weaker by the moment.

Rita was now slumped down, holding her hands on her knees to keep upright, "I don't know… What could he be trying to do?"

Suddenly a roar filled the room and Estelle and the others quickly snapped out of their stupor to regain their alertness, "W-was that a monster?"

Another roar made everyone turn to stare into the barrier on the ground, which apparently was blocking off a lower section holding a GIGANTIC monster that was stomping around.

"M-m-monster…!" Karol shouted at the sight of the Dreaded Giant.

Yuri turned to him as Karol slumped a bit more than usual at the extra exert of energy, "Take it easy- - you're not feeling well. And there aren't any doctors around here."

"Huh…? But… But I…" Karol managed to get out until another roar echoes through the room, making it vibrate and shake, causing Karol to panic a bit, "Uaaaah…!"

"The barrier's gonna fail…!" Yuri stated as he watched the lights to the blastia flickering due to the immense pressure the monster's stomping and roar was putting out.

Rita turned and gave a reassuring statement, "Don't worry, that's a reverse barrier."

"Reverse…barrier…?" Karol asked curiously, wondering if that was good news or bad.

"It's a powerful barrier for holding monsters. He won't get out of there anytime soon," Rita replied, her brain processing and trying to think as she managed to make herself stand up straight, "But, the aer here. This isn't normal."

Yuri watched the barrier begin to spazz off and on, "I've got a bad feeling about this… and I already had that before…"

"It's starting to disappear…!" Karol said freaking out.

"Rita?!" Estelle shouted out as Rita began to run ahead to go find a way to check on the blastia.

She turned to Estelle quickly to answer her, "…Calm down… I'll have it fixed in no time…"

Repede barked to alert everyone that they weren't alone in this room.

"So who are the numbskulls that decided to go and ignore our friendly warning?"

Rita stopped her running to notice the gang of three on the other end of the platform, Nan amongst them.

Yuri walked over near the edge of the platform, "Sorry. None of us here are nice enough to take your 'friendly' warning seriously."

"Humph. You don't say…" The hooded man scoffed, until he noticed Karol and he took on a more mocking tone, "Well now, if it isn't that runt Karol who got his sorry butt cut from the team. The aer must be affecting 'em. It looks pretty thick over there."

The larger man who was their leader spoke up, "That's just what we want. You all just sit tight and behave yourselves. We're only interested in taking out this big brute."

Yuri just smirked, "You sure talk big. Taking care of a pet is a big responsibility, you know. Don't go abandoning him for someone else to take care of."

Repede's ears wiggled and his focus was now up towards the blastia, the sound of the familiar cry causing Estelle to gasp and look upwards, "Aaah!"

On cue, the Dragon Rider swooped in and broke the blastia with one slash of 'his' Brionac on board 'his' trusty dragon.

"Him again!" Rita shouted as she stared up at the dragon flying around the room.

Some water broke through the crack in the barrier and soon the entire thing came undone. The aer dissipated into nothing, but the blastia was still holding up the water at least for the mean while.

"Phew…Hey… I feel better…" Estelle said as a wave of relief rushed over her and the others.

Karol of course just panicked the second he got his wind back, "Th-the barrier's down!"

"Of course! That dragon freak broke the blastia! You're dead freak! Dead!" Rita shouted as she prepared some fireballs but stopping once she felt the vibrations on the ground due to the monster below.

The dragon rider just flew around the room, gauging how to help the giant monster who was now falling into a rage, stomping and bashing anything in sight.

The leader Clint just grinned, "Yeah, that's it. Show me some anger. Show me what a monster's like! Now I'm gonna mop the floor with you!"

As he prepared to jump in to fight, the dragon blasted in the direct of the gang of three, Clint shielding them with his blade as the Dragon Rider came into view putting himself between them and the monster.

"…Huh?" Clint got out, staring at this 'person' helping his target.

The hooded man just stepped forward cracking his knuckles, "Looks like he wants the first piece of action, Clint. Well, come and get some, then!"

Nan tossed her ring blade at the dragon, it skillfully rolled and avoided a direct blow, all the while as the ring was returning, the hooded man ran up the wall to gain height and leverage to board the dragon, "Graaah!"

Once he was on the dragon he began to wrestle the Brionac from the Dragon Rider's grip, when he successfully got it away, he knocked the rider off the dragon and prepared to impale the dragon with the spear. But something strange happened…

A man in a black and white suit appeared on top of the dragon, a bizarre white demon Oni mask on his face with flaming orange hair that stood up to look like an orange flame effortlessly took the spear from the hooded man, knocked him into a nearby wall with a significant amount of force, and with nothing but a small flex of the wrist. A quick snap of his fingers and the rider was back on her dragon, he handed 'him' back his spear. The group just stared in awe at this man's bizarre power but couldn't hear a word he was about to speak as he turned to the dragon rider.

"…" The rider cautiously took the spear back from the man's outstretched hand.

"Do not fret, I am not here to cause you, Ba'ul, or Gusios any harm," the masked man replied causing the rider to become alert and more cautious.

"I am merely here to prevent any anomalies and contradictions. So long as I am here, nothing shall happen to you, I shall take my leave once Gusios is safely away, and once we exit this room," The man simply answered, his tone serious.

"…" The rider stared but made no attempts to remove the man from Ba'ul's back.

"I will keep those three away from Ba'ul and you for now, rest assured, I am an ally," the man replied as he now gazed down at Gusios who had made a huge stomp to cause the platform to fall, "I simply need watch this scenario. None of those people are to die, Gusios is not to die either, he is to escape after a while of battle, then we may take our leave once I'm certain no further anomalies exist."

The dragon let out a bellow with a few words to his rider, ' _This man is Divine_ '. After that the rider just turned to watch in silence, now ignoring the man's presence as he was no longer a threat. The group had fallen into the pit along with Gusios, the ' _divine_ ' man thwarting the three guild member's attempts to harm the dragon each time with no more effort than a mere faint movement of a finger, which made the rider question just who this 'ally' was.

"Damn… If we lose our balance…" Yuri got out as he rubbed the back of his head and got up, not sure why he was saying that when they were all on the ground now.

Estelle got up as well, fear taking her a while to respond, "…I've never seen anything like it before…"

Karol just panicked as he hid behind a large piece of rubble, "omigosh, omigosh, omigosh…"

He stared at the beast, his vision felt like he was seeing two, he was panicking far too much, "There's no way I can fight like they do…I have to get outta here! Uwaaaah!"

As Karol ran away as fast as he could, he had no idea Nan had spotted him, her hair covering her eyes, "…Karol… you idiot."

Yuri just got his sword set, "I guess we gotta take care of someone else's pet."

Yuri was grateful the monster was so big, it meant he was slow in speed… but his tail had something to say about that. His tail whipped out and around to knock Yuri on the ground, his hits were harder than Yuri anticipated, especially without a block. To fight something like this, strategy was definitely going to be a must, so Yuri decided for once to use a Magic Lens to read his weaknesses and resistance.

"Damn, just Fire and Wind, eh? Doesn't give me many options," Yuri said as he began to use some Azure Edge's to try to keep distance, not wanting to get too close to the beast just yet. Another thing that was making Yuri sweat, was that while he was slow… his huge size made up the distance faster than he had originally thought.

As Yuri quickly ran to avoid being cornered, Repede stepped in, growling and charging at the giant monster to attack his side, getting its attention off Yuri. This gave Yuri an opportunity to circle around and begin attacking its hind legs, recalling how well that worked with Goliath. It worked enough to stun the beast for a bit, allowing Estelle to hop in.

"I'll fight, too!" Estelle said as she ran over. Yuri's brain quickly recalled their situation and shouted, "Estelle, just provide support! Keep your distance!"

"O-okay!" Estelle said as she now stopped her sprint and turned to run away from the giant beast, preparing to cast First Aid on Yuri due to that first tail whip.

Yuri and Repede continually kept dividing it's attention long enough for Rita to show up.

"Sorry I'm late," she replied as she began to charge up fire ball, only for her, Estelle, Yuri, and Repede to get hit by the Dreaded Giant's tail once more.

"Gh! Rita, he's weak to wind and fire, think you're up for chucking some Fire Balls?" Yuri smirked.

"Please," Rita replied with a roll of her eyes, "Oh flickering blaze burn! Fire Ball!"

Rita cast, now keeping her distance alongside Estelle so that Estelle could gauge when she needed healing. Estelle getting up beside Rita to cast First Aid galore on everyone in the party, "Holy power come to me…"

At that moment the giant rose, beating its chest, slamming both its arms down into the ground, creating a shockwave that damaged the legs of everyone in the party, stunning them for a brief while.

"Ow! Hey, keep him off us while we cast, you idiots!" Rita replied as Estelle shakily got up, set to heal everyone once again.

"We're doing what we can here!" Yuri replied frustrated, "Just block and brace yourself if you see him stand up again!"

When the monster jumped into Over Limits, he felt himself sweating bullets. He had never wanted Liana's sassy comments and keen investigation for strategies more than he did right now. Things seemed to be okay, Rita casting fire ball, Estelle healing when she could, the both of them keeping away, Repede taking the monster's attention, as was he, but this creature… began to think.

He turned and was now focused on the two females in the distance, just brushing off the canine and male's attempts to take his attention off them.

"Damn it! You two, move away, quick! We can't shake him," Yuri shouted.

Estelle and Rita stopping their cast to run out the way. It was then that the monster decided to go into Over Limits again, standing up and stomping to stun everyone again before thrashing his tail around, hitting everyone in the party pretty hard due to their inability to dodge. And a stalagmite seemed to hit Rita head on, causing her to fall over in pain, "Ah!"

"Rita!" Estelle panicked and began to heal Rita, the giant still laser focused on the two females.

"Bastard!" Yuri said as he got ahead to face it head on to keep from getting to the girls, only to be socked by its arm in an uppercut that sent Yuri flying across the room onto the rubble.

"Yuri!" Estelle shouted as Rita got up, grabbed Estelle's arm, and ran off with her when a massive arm smashed down where they were a moment ago.

"Ah, that hurts," Yuri said as he got up holding his head, only to see blood on his hand. Red enveloped one eye and caused it to shut, and he knew he got cut on his head pretty badly. He hadn't really thought about how he took Kairi's extra healing as well as mass healing for granted… until now. He wiped the blood off his eye and forehead and returned to the fray, thinking hard… what would Liana do, what would she suggest?

As the giant stood up on his legs, the thought hit Yuri hard, 'Knock him over'! Yuri charged in quickly, going into Over Limit and hitting it with all he had, smiling when he saw the giant topple over on its back.

"Alright, now we can do this!" Yuri said confidently albeit out of breath, that was until the giant swing its legs back and forth, and with one swift movement, got itself back on its feet.

The group just stared at this thing with weary eyes; just what would it take to bring it down?

The giant just moved its head forward to stare at Estelle for a while as she backed up, looking at it fearfully.

"Guys!" a familiar voice rang out. They turned to see the small long-haired brunette descending down the rubble, but suddenly step a bad spot and slid down, once she was on the ground she was thrown off balance in a forward roll, until she hit the monster's leg.

"Oh shit!" another familiar voice rang out, and they noticed Liana now frantically trying to get down to Kairi.

They watched helplessly as they were beat, Yuri trying his best to move forward to grab the small girl, but unable to. Kairi just smiled awkwardly as the monster peered down at her, she waved a hand up, "Uhm… Hi?"

The silence ensued, but as the monster looked down at the small girl, one word left its mouth that the small girl could hear, ' _Divine_.' Kairi just stared up at the beast wide eyed, "Huh?"

With a single roar, the monster turned to leave, careful not the squash the small girl near its leg. Leaving the events to play out as they should.

* * *

Once the dragon rider was free of the room and airborne, the man turned to the rider, "I thank you for not interfering, farewell."

The rider was stunned when the man jumped off Ba'ul's back, falling to the ground, but then disappearing like a flash of light; leaving both the rider and Ba'ul wonder, just who was that man.

* * *

Leblanc just stared at the Commandant with wide eyes at his remark, "What?! But these foul criminals have disturbed the peace of the empire…! The woman is absolutely merciless!"

"Oh yeah, I'm evil incarnate don't you know," one of the women spoke with sarcasm dripping off her voice.

Alexei turned to give the woman a harsh gaze, her bored gaze bearing into the other knights, her black hair as messy and disheveled as he figured she'd look. As his eyes continued to turn, his heart skipped a beat when his face landed on what he believed to be the MOST beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her reddish-brown hair just accented and drew attention to her eyes and face; her eyes were as serene, glittering, and crystal clear as the most pristine turquoise waters. Her face was delicate, her fashion sense was aesthetically pleasing and fitting for her fair skin tone; her skin appeared to be as smooth as the finest woven silks. Her frame so small, yet curves in all the right places at a good volume, she was sculpted perfection, a living work of art.

"The Imperial Knights thank you for rescuing Prince Ioder," Alexei said to the black-haired girl, presenting himself with as much honor, pride, and dignity as she could muster before turning to Yuri, "and protecting Princess Estellise."

When Yuri refused the gald from Khroma, she turned to Liana and was rejected once more. She noted how irritated the girl seemed with her existence, and not only that, she noted the aura around Kairi, wondering just who this girl was, but kept silent.

Alexei quickly bid the group farewell after allowing them to see Estelle, he wanted to finish other business to try to find time to curry favor with the beautiful maiden, whose name he had yet to know.

* * *

Alexei had finished paying for the rooms, wondering if the beautiful maiden would find it appealing; Kairi was her name, even her name was pleasant in sound to his ears. He figured a gift may pique her interest in him, the fact that she wasn't a noble didn't deter him in the slightest, and so he set out to head to the market place to search for a suitable gift for her when an irritated voice rang out.

"Look lady! If you're just gonna look around, then scram! I don't have no time for window watching nobles! Beat it!"

Alexei turned to find the source of the problem; when the familiar shade of reddish-brown hair and the wave of a white and lavender dress that blew in the wind came into view, he had to wonder if it was fate. She looked uncomfortable and backed up from the flower cart, her eyes moving nervously as though she was unsure of what to do.

The man looked seriously irritated, Alexei had to gauge the man had a deep hatred for nobility based on his actions and words, "Didn't ya hear me? Get lost!"

"That is not a proper method to obtain customers, good sir," Alexei said sharply as he walked forward, imposing himself between the man and Kairi. Had she run off, Alexei would've had the cart and the man dealt with in secret, but, if he planned to win her over, he'd need to display proper etiquette and conduct.

The man froze up, recognizing him immediately, "Y-You're! The Commandant of the Knights, Alexei Dinoia!"

"Yes, I am. If this young lady wishes to purchase anything, certainly the first thing one must do is view the goods to be purchased, and determine how much is to be obtained," Alexei said firmly to the man before turning to Kairi, his tone softening, "The reason you were viewing this cart's products was to decide how much to obtain, is it not?"

Kairi stared at the two before staring at the roses in the cart, "Huh? Well, not really… I was just walking by and saw the flowers, then I started thinking some Rose Water for drinking or other things might be nice, or perhaps some Rose Tea or Sun Tea… but then I'd need a jar for those. Then I noticed he had some herbs, and started thinking about making some dessert like Lavender Ice Cream, or maybe turning them into body wash, I mean I know Liana likes Basil scented soaps…but…"

Alexei felt his heart skip again, even her palate and beauty product sense was refined, she truly was a girl worth courting. He turned to the man, "Then I shall purchase 2 large jars, 5 dozen roses, clipped off the stems, 10 bunches of both dried lavender and basil, and 10 lemons on her behalf."

"Huh?!" Kairi said with wide-eyes, surprised as to why the Commandant of the Knights would want to buy her anything. She hadn't done a single thing to earn it.

"What's going on here?" a girl walked up to Kairi who was panicking as the man complied and began to frantically work to get the supplies the Commandant of the Knights ordered.

"C-Caryn?!" Kairi spouted in shock and she pointed at Alexei nervously, "He-I- B-but I…I really don't need… Ahhh…"

"Whoa, slow down there, use syllables at a time if you have to," Caryn said as she held the small girl's shoulders still.

Kairi just turned to Alexei, "Y-Y-You don't have to! R-really! I didn't… I haven't…"

Alexei turned to her with a soft gaze and a bow, "It's quite alright, consider it as a gift for taking such good care of Lady Estellise."

Kairi turned a bit pink, she was not use to being treated like this, "B-But, it's a bit much! I don't really need that much! Honest, you don't really have to…"

Alexei felt his inside quiver, she was just so modest it was a complete turn on, "It's quite alright, besides, with this many herbs and flowers, you can create, make, and craft as much as your heart desires."

Kairi fidgeted nervously as Alexei paid for the flowers and things, the man put most of them in a jar and set them in front of the two women, bowing and thanking for business as though the previous episode of him shouting hateful words never existed.

Kairi lifted the first jar and looked nervously at the second jar, wondering how she was going to take both back to the inn. Alexei took note of her struggle and smirked as an opportunity to get closer to her and spend time with her presented itself.

Caryn just frowned as she stared at the jar and turned to Alexei who was now offering to help carry the jars up to 'Kairi's room' with her, his intent written all over his face, "Okay, now that's too far!"

Alexei and Kairi turned to Caryn with odd looks as Caryn grabbed the second jar while Kairi held the first jar, she looked Alexei dead in his eye, flames practically flaring, "'Can I help take these up to your room?' The hell you are! That's the oldest pick up line in the book! You trying to get her alone or something or what?! Get her in a room, drug her up, and smash her?! Let me tell you something bub! My friend here doesn't like that type of shit! She's not some cheap whore you can buy off the street you know! She's not a wine, dine, and fuck on the same day type of girl either!... Or a girl you can buy in general! Got it?!"

Alexei's face turned to awkward confusion, he didn't think he came off like that when he offered her assistance, "I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I merely wished to help her take the vast number of items to the room she's sharing with Mister Lowell and company. Though seeing as that she has a friend to help her carry them, I see no further need for action. I bid you all a good night."

Alexei bowed and turned to leave, slightly irritated that he had to flee, but he could tell he'd get no where trying to strike up a conversation with Kairi while a friend was around.

"Um… Th-thank you!" He heard Kairi shout, making him smile at the sound of her voice. He'd find some other way to get closer to her.

Once Alexei was out of ear shot Caryn turned to Kairi with a firm gaze and the two began to head back to the inn, but Caryn muttered quietly so no one could hear but Kairi, "Seriously, you're too nice… don't be nice to him, you're only encouraging him! Have you forgotten he's the douchebag that basically is gonna put this world into chaos?!"

Kairi pouted back, "I-I know that! I didn't ask him to buy these things, he just did!... I was just… saying thank you for being so nice..."

"That's what I mean by being too nice!" Caryn shrieked, though she felt like it was pointless, Kairi was always that nice… even if the guy was a villain… though there were some exceptions, like Ragou, she'd never be nice to him… or Sodia.

Kairi just sighed as they entered the inn to find everyone there except Yuri and Liana, even Flynn was in the lobby waiting for Caryn to return.

* * *

Alexei was about to return to Knight's HQ to finish up a few more things, when he stopped in his tracks; he had forgotten his reason for coming out was to get Kairi a present. While giving her a room and flowers were nice, it wasn't good enough. He thought about their previous momentary conversation, and the gift popped into his head, Tea. She brought up the concept and she had been thinking of it, which means she must enjoy it.

He headed into the main market area and found a store that sold nothing but tea, a flower shop was next door, but Alexei paid it no mind, "Madam, I'd like to purchase a basket of your finest brews as a gift for a young lady."

The old lady shop owner sampled some teas to him and even asked for her preference; such as: morning brews, green, white, black, something fruit tasting, floral, or robust is taste.

Alexei looked in thought, he only heard her mention Rose Tea and Sun Tea… although he had no clue on what Sun Tea tasted like, but due to her delicate nature he picked some out, "I would like your finest floral, fruit, white, and green brews, please."

"An excellent choice sir, I'm certain the little lady will be overjoyed," the elderly woman smiled as her assistant began to look through the catalogs to find the best ones for his needs, "Might I recommend the blooming flower tea balls as well?"

Alexei looked at her oddly, he had never heard of such tea.

The old woman got a pot and got a tea ball and water set, to sample him some, "This is our finest flowering tea ball. You set the ball in the water as is without a pouch to block it and allow it to seep as you would normal tea."

She placed the ball into the water, and after a few minutes, the ball bloomed into beautiful flowers. Alexei was astonished, and the woman poured the tea into a cup for him to sample, "Do you think she'd find this satisfactory?"

Alexei took a sip, and it certainly was floral tasting, floral wasn't quite Alexei's thing, he preferred much more robust teas such as Earl Grey and various black teas, but thinking about Kairi's palate, he was certain this would be satisfactory indeed.

"I shall take one of every type of blooming tea you have as well," Alexei responded as he set down the tea cup, certainly not wanting to drink it fully since it wasn't quite to 'his' liking.

The old woman smiled happily, mainly because she just got quite the customer and Alexei simply watched as the assistant filled up his basket and reported the total. Alexei paid and left out of the store… but he stopped as he turned towards the flower shop… certainly he had given her flowers… however those were for consumption and use. Needless to say, Alexei bought quite a large bouquet and left the store after paying, the old woman who owned the tea shop next door mere watched him walk off with a smile as her assistant stared at her with curious eyes, "Ah, to feel young, be wealthy, and fall in love. That little lady who caught his eye better realize how special she is; that poor man doesn't need a gold digger, that's for sure."

* * *

Flynn grabbed the back of Yuri's collar after Kairi began to panic at the long-haired swordsman's close company, "Just drop the basket by her bed and come with me for a minute."

"Hey, Flynn! Hey! Stop yanking! Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Yuri shouted, dropping the basket of teas and flowers on ground in front of the small girl.

Once Flynn closed the door behind them, he turned to face Yuri with a strict gaze, "Would you please refrain from messing with Miss Kairi, Yuri?!"

"Huh? All I was doing was handing her the basket, how was that 'messing' with her?!" Yuri argued back.

"Isn't that obvious, she wasn't comfortable with your close proximity!" Flynn argued back, his teeth practically grinding.

"Geez, you've had a stick up your ass about her since Nor Harbor! You like her or something?!" Yuri shouted, obviously having enough of Flynn's attitude.

"Huh?!" Flynn said, his cheeks tinging a bit pink, but his gaze strict and unwavering, "Certainly she's beautiful, but I only like her as a person! I hardly know a thing about her other than what Lady Estellise has told me! And what about you, Yuri?! You're always so close to her every time I see you! Do YOU like her?!"

It was Yuri's turn to stare at Flynn stupidly, "She's just a good friend, I don't like her like that either! So would you lose the attitude already?!"

Flynn's teeth grinded a bit as he thought of what to do, though nothing came from it, (Not good, at this rate Miss Kairi will definitely have her heart broken… even if he doesn't like her, I need to get him to start showing her signs that he's not interested… in a gentle way, to have her lose interest on her own).

"I-I will once you learn a little more about female psychology, Yuri! You'll end up hurting her somewhere along the way if you don't!" Flynn decided to say, freezing up when he realized he should have rephrased that better. He turned to see Yuri's reaction only to see Yuri didn't catch on, he was both grateful and irritated that Yuri didn't pick up on the hint.

"I can take care of her just fine! I'll make sure she doesn't get hu-," Yuri froze for a second recalling the fact that she had almost DIED under his watch, but quickly tried to continue to avoid that topic, "get hurt. So, relax would you? Though care to let me in on the secret? You've been odd about Kairi since Nor. And you said something about it being me, so what's up?"

Flynn basically face palmed, upset that he had let that much slip last time, "I can't tell you, Yuri. I swore to Caryn I wouldn't tell a soul, and I don't plan to betray her trust."

It was Yuri's turn to tease him, "Oh, so you complain about me and Kairi being close, yet you and Caryn are close enough to be sharing secrets, eh? Do YOU like her?"

Yuri's eyes just widened in surprise as his childhood friend's cheeks flared a deep crimson red and he began to stutter and rant, his eyes practically turning into swirlling blue pools, "I-It's not like that! I mean, Caryn is a nice lady and I do enjoy spending time with her… b-but our age difference is 8 years going on 9! W-Would that even be appropriate?! I mean, what I want to say is, people may judge her! I mean! I know I just got to know her, but! What I want to say is!"

"Whoa, easy there Flynn, think of your blood pressure," Yuri teased a little more, sweat dropping at how awkward this now was between him and his friend.

"I-I'm being serious here, Yuri! I mean, I may like her… b-b-but at the same time I don't really know! I mean, the difference is…!" Flynn continued ranting.

Yuri shrugged but gave his friend a cocky smirk, "They do say, age is but a number. If I were you and I liked her, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

At that Flynn's blush disappeared and was replaced by his usual angry expression, "And that's what makes me worry for Miss Kairi's wellbeing! You don't think about things at all, Yuri!"

Yuri glared at his friend, "I do think about her wellbeing, and everyone's wellbeing! I just don't think too hard on unnecessary things, like age differences!"

"Yuri!" Flynn shouted angrily, the two bickering for a good, solid 2 extra minutes until they returned back into the room, the both of them completely irritated.

* * *

The group watched with sweat drops as Liana ran off screaming a rainbow of VERY colorful words.

"… And she wants to be a Kindergarten Art Teacher…," Caryn said with a sweat drop as she stopped the video.

"To be honest, I don't blame her, it sounded creepy," Karol said with a plain face.

Caryn turned to him, still sleepy, "Huh? But it was a game that was made for little kids. Little boys love things with dinosaurs and stuff, and Liana's so tomboyish, I figured she'd be over it and like it."

"A game made for kids, huh? I don't see how something that harmless can do 'That'," Yuri said with an awkward grin as he hinted towards Liana's quick escape, curious now as to what unnerved their feisty member so much.

"Is anyone else but me wondering where Kairi is though?" Rita piped up, catching everyone's attention as they looked around the room.

"Where'd she run off to?" Yuri said with a huge sigh.

"Um…" the lobby man nervously began speaking, "excuse me…"

The group turned to him, and saw him pointing under the lobby desk, "C-Can you please do something about her? Please?"

Yuri walked around the desk and nearly fell over when he saw Kairi under the desk, in the fetal position on the ground rocking back and forth, her face buried in her knees, her hands clamped over her ears, muttering the same two words over and over, "Mienai, Kikoenai, Mienai, Kikoenai, Mienai, Kikoenai…"

Repede just ran around the desk and began to lick and nuzzle her hands to try to soothe her, but it wasn't working, she still was rocking and muttering.

"Uh, Kairi? You okay there?" Yuri said sweating, grateful Flynn wasn't here or else he'd be blamed for this.

It took them a couple minutes to return the tiny girl back to reality. Repede's ears wiggling around, catching Yuri's attention, "What's the matter, Repede?"

"Do you guys hear a strange sound?" Karol asked as he rubbed his ear, the noise getting on his nerves a little.

Rita listened closely, "Now that you mention it, yeah…"

The lobby man just spoke, "Oh, I've been hearing that the barrier blastia's been acting up lately…"

Rita began to charge off, but Yuri called to her to cut her off, "Hey, hold your horses!"

Rita turned to him, "I can't!"

"Commandant Alexei is there, isn't he? He should be able to take care of it," Yuri replied seriously.

Karol joined in, "Rita, if we let you go out on your own, it'll just be another repeat of Ehmead Hill."

Yuri sighed, "Well, if you want, we could at least let Flynn know about it."

"Amen," Caryn replied with a silly grin, "Oh, Squirt, you're a boy. You should like this thing."

"Like what?" Karol asked curiously, as Caryn bent down to put the phone down for him to view. The same video played, the same music played, and Karol watched it with curious eyes, "Huh? Is this the thing Liana was scared of? It's not so bad."

"See?" Caryn said with a smile, "She's just a big weirdo~!"

The video kept going on, the Fossilized T-Rex began to gain parts, and Karol's demeanor began to change as the organs and muscles began to be placed on. His skin started to get paler, her began turning a little blue, and he began to shake, and once the eyeballs were on the T-Rex…

"Uwaaaah! It's coming alive!" Karol shouted as he ran out the door of the inn.

"Awww…. And he was doing so good," Caryn pouted as the other's sweat dropped at her.

"Excuse me!" The lobby man shouted to get their attention, pointing back to the desk again, and Yuri sighed big time and went around the desk with Repede to try to get Kairi out from there again.

* * *

Heading to Knights HQ, Rita found herself walking straight towards the blastia when the group was near it.

Yuri was about to shout at her, but another shout beat him to it, "Rita, please wait!"

"Estelle!" Karol shouted happily as the pink-haired princess ran up the mage.

"Oh no, it's Majin Buu," Caryn said deadpan, earning a bizarre look from Yuri.

"After all, I've heard that the Imperial Knights have made some repairs on the blastia here," Estelle said as she regained her breath from the sprint.

Yuri turned to Rita, "Give the Knights some credit for once, will you?"

Estelle bowed, "Please, Rita."

Rita looked defeated, "…All right then."

Yuri then turned to Estelle, "It's okay for you to be wandering around like this?"

Estelle looked up at him, "Yes… But can I stay with you until it's time to return to Zaphias?"

Yuri just replied, "I don't mind at all."

"Well I do…," Caryn mutter to herself, not enjoying the princess's company one bit.

And the group continued onward to the HQ to meet up with Flynn.

* * *

A blast of aer sent Rita and Yuri flying apart from one another and it knocked the Earth girls to the ground with severe nausea.

Flynn spotted Liana and Caryn on the ground, both looked like they were having a hard time breathing, both trying to crawl to the HQ door. He quickly ran and scooped up the two girls and carried them inside, "Are you two, alright?"

"I… I can't… I don't…" Caryn breathed out, gripped her chest tightly; Flynn felt helpless but confused as to what was happening to the two women.

"We… can't handle… aer… anymore… and we're going to die…" Liana responded simply but weakly. That realization hit Flynn hard, they weren't from this world, so something like aer entering their bodies, was dangerous and life threatening. Seeing Caryn so weak compared to her usually brimming energetic self, was unnerving for the blonde knight.

Flynn asked the two women not to leave the building as he got up, but Liana's next words made him freeze, "Where's…. Kairi?!"

He had forgotten about the small girl in his worry over these two. Flynn quickly got up and ran out of the building to go get the other girl to safety.

* * *

Alexei heard of the commotion going on in the city and ran to quickly take control of the situation. When he arrived at the scene, he wasn't expecting to see Kairi weakly moving towards the blastia, a worried look on her face, but her body slow to respond to her wishes. He rushed to grab her to take her away from the dangerous scene.

* * *

Flynn ran over to the main road, spotting the small brunette using the wall as a rail to slowly make her way towards Yuri, she looked about ready to faint, but concern was written all over her features. If she got any closer and the blastia decided to blow again?! Flynn shouted mainly at the small girl, "It's too dangerous! You've got to get out of here!"

He prepared to run over and grab the small girl when she ignored his order still moving forward, but a flash of red and silver ran past him, grabbing Kairi, scooping her up in arms and returning to Flynn; it was Commandant Alexei.

Flynn checked Kairi over with a glance, she appeared disorientated and in distress. Alexei looked up at Flynn with a strict gaze after giving Kairi a once over glance himself, "…Lead the civilians out of the city, as well as the Princess and the others. I shall take this one to safety myself."

Flynn straightened up, a smile on his face to know Kairi would be 'safe', "Yes, sir."

"The aer is completely out of control. There's no telling what it will do," Alexei got out, and Flynn quickly nodded and ran towards Yuri to begin evacuating the people in orderly fashion.

"… Mnnggghh," Kairi moaned out painfully as she tried to get some air, her body stiffening up when her gaze looked up at Alexei.

"Do not worry, I'll get you as far away from here as possible, you'll be alright," Alexei said as he began to leave the opposite direction, the tiny girl in his arms.

"….!" Kairi looked more in distress than before, she weakly pushed on Alexei and tried kicking, but she was too weak, "ri…Yu…..Yu…"

Alexei looked down at her with worry, "Please, do not fret. We'll be at a safety area soon."

Kairi just tried her best to struggle in his arms it seemed, she continued to peer behind him from his shoulder. Her hand extending towards the scene, desperately wanting to return, her voice weak and ragged due to the nausea, "Ri…Yu…ri… uri…Yuri…Yu…Yu…"

Alexei turned to see the situation going on before returning his gaze to her, "Yuri Lowell shall be fine."

He stopped in his tracks when a certain pink haired princess appeared out of the building calling for the mage, causing the Commandant to turn around, "Princess?!"

In that moment his guard was down, Khroma at his side curiously gauging his reaction, his attention fully on Estelle that he didn't see the small girl turn her head towards his arm, open her mouth as wide as possible, and sank her teeth as deep and hard into his arm as she could.

Alexei dropped her on the ground due to the pain, giving his arm a quick rub before realizing he dropped Kairi on the ground. He reached to grab her again, but she seemed to take any ounce of energy she had to try to run towards Yuri and the others.

She didn't get 10 feet away until the explosion blew a shockwave through the area. Light so bright it was blinding for a few moments. When Alexei opened his eyes, they widened when he saw the small girl on the ground motionless.

He quickly grabbed her and was frozen with a feeling he hadn't felt in quite some time; fear. Kairi had gone limp, her chest wasn't rising or falling, there was no pulse coming from her wrist when he grabbed it, she was completely under. Alexei gently put her down the ground and began to do chest compressions, opening her mouth slightly, tilting her head, pinching her nose, and giving her all the breath that he could give. He continued this for a bit; suddenly the small girl gasped in his lips, and he quickly pulled back to give her space to breath, looking up to see Yuri Lowell carrying Rita Mordio, and Flynn Scifo giving Princess Estellise a piggy back ride.

He saw the small girl lose consciousness, even considering the circumstances, she was still breathtakingly beautiful; and even though CPR is not a kiss, he'd never forget the feel of her lips for as long as he lived. With a quite scoop of his arms, her carried her bridal style, catching up and passing Yuri and Flynn as the two argued back and forth, to reach the inn and prepare the rooms needed for the unconscious girls and worn out princess as swiftly as possible.

* * *

"Karol, can you stand?" Yuri asked the young boy on the ground in the corner.

"Y-yeah…" The small boy answered nervously as he got up a little shakily.

"Come on, we're going," Yuri replied as he lifted up Rita on his back, Flynn lifting Estelle on his back, causing her to panic, "F-Flynn, really, I-I can walk!"

"Just relax and let him carry you Estelle, you're pretty worn out," Yuri got out as they began to walk towards the inn, Karol and Repede following them closely. He propped up Rita very firmly higher on his back due to her slumping down a bit.

"Yuri, be a bit more gentle when carrying her. She may not be conscious, but that's no reason to treat her like a bag of potatoes!" Flynn argued with him. Estelle agreeing, "He's right Yuri, please be a bit more careful with her."

"Again with being careful with people, I am being careful," Yuri replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And there he goes, being a child," Flynn mumbled loudly to Estelle.

"I'm not a kid!" Yuri argued back, starting to get irritated at Flynn's presence.

Flynn just scoffed, "Could've fooled me with how you act all the time."

Yuri was about to respond to that insult, but a figure passed by both of them in a hurry. The both of them along with Estelle staring with wide eyes as they saw Alexei pass them with an unconscious Kairi in his arms.

"Kairi?!" Estelle began to wriggle on Flynn's back, wanting to get off to run to check on the small girl.

"L-Lady Estellise, please, we'll be at the inn shortly. You can check on her there after you've had some time to rest," Flynn said softly, trying to calm the worried princess down.

"But… But…" Estelle began to panic internally, the memory of her almost dying back at Caer Bocram due to the aer flashing through her mind.

"Calm down Estelle, we're here," Yuri said as Karol ran up to open the door for the two men.

To their surprise Alexei had paid for the same rooms to be used again, motioning for the two men to follow him as Karol stayed in the lobby with Repede, feeling bad for not being able to do anything during the Blastia problem. They dropped off Estelle at her room, despite her wanting to follow them to check on Rita and Kairi, Alexei insisted she rest before visiting them.

With Estelle lightly resting in her room, Alexei, Yuri, and Flynn headed up to the room Yuri and the others used last night, setting Rita and Kairi up in beds. Alexei looked a bit relieved as Kairi lightly snuggled the sheets, "They'll need ample rest, please alert me if she doesn't regain consciousness by tomorrow…and I'll see to it that arrangements are set..."

Yuri was about to actually say something, but Alexei had left the room. With nothing to really say he just turned to Flynn, "Man, Liana wasn't kidding, he's got it pretty bad…"

At the mention of the feisty girl, Flynn stiffened up, "Caryn… and Liana… I left them in the building…"

Yuri saw his friend was now panicking, "Calm down. They were in the building, they should be fine, let's go get them and let them know we're staying another night."

Flynn nodded, "Yeah… but to leave these two alone..."

"It won't be for long; now that Alexei's gone, Estelle can come in and keep them company. She can also rest up in here while we go check on them," Yuri brought up.

Flynn looked in thought before shaking his head, "Alright, lets go let Lady Estellise know."

The two informed Estelle and she went up to their room as they returned to the Knight's HQ.

When they got there, Knights were swarming around something, fights seemed to be erupting inside. Though some familiar voices rang out from the center.

"Stay back! Stay back, I say! Or I'll report misconduct directly to the Commandant myself!" Tweedle A's voice rang out.

"You fools! Give them some air, come on, back up and give them some room!" Leblanc's voice boomed.

"Can't I fondle them for just a little bit?" One knight pouted.

"Do so and you risk being reported for sexual harassment!" Tweedle B's voice shouted.

"This isn't a show, men! Someone call a doctor quick!" One concerned knight shouted.

"The bit titted one is nice, but the flat one ain't bad either~." Another knight chimed in with a lick of his lips.

Yuri and Flynn shoved their way through the mass of knights to find Liana and Caryn unconscious on the ground, Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos along with some other knights keeping some other perverted knights away from getting handsy with them.

"Caryn/Liana!" the two shouted in unison as they got through and checked on their unconscious companions.

"Yuri Lowell! I say, you took your sweet time," Adecor scoffed at him as he blocked a knight from coming closer.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, just what happened?" Yuri asked curiously.

"We heard all the commotion and ran out to come help with the evacuation of the citizens," Leblanc said as he shoved off another knight, "When we got to the main sector here, we saw these two on the ground. At first, they were conscious, but then they began to grab their throats like someone was strangling the life out of them, and they passed out."

"We've been guarding them; because, not many people here seem to follow proper protocol," Boccos said as he menaced one of the perverted knights with his spear.

Yuri was about to open his mouth yet again, but Flynn spoke, "Thank you for keeping them safe. We'll take them to their rooms to rest and see to it that they get proper care…"

Yuri gave Flynn an odd look as he turned to see his childhood friend shaking a bit as he held Caryn, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He had almost forgotten Flynn wasn't sure if he liked or didn't like Caryn yet, "Come on, let's get them back to the room."

"…Yeah," Flynn said simply, and the tweedles and Leblanc created a path for them to leave. Flynn's expression was still hidden behind his bangs, and Yuri never got to see it even as they made it to the inn, Flynn leaving to his room with Caryn, not saying another word.

Yuri just sighed big time as he looked at his shoulder where the chubby girl's head rested, "Geez, you guys sure do love to cause trouble. You know that? Though, not like you can answer me…" With that, Yuri brought in Liana to a very worried Estelle who just kept going from bed to bed to try healing all three girls.

* * *

Yay! Another one done, this one is a bit longer at 8.9k, but at least it's not 10k words, I had to cut it due to it being so long XD and this time I decided to skip Yuri's view on the blastia incident… why? Cause if you want to see it… just go to Youtube and watch the scene! I don't have to explain things if there isn't a change to it or Kairi or I aren't involved XD

Translations

Mienai – I can't see (In this case she means "I can't see it" in denial)

Kikoenai – I can't hear (In this case she means "I can't hear it" in denial)

Just 3 more to go then back to the main story, 1 story, 1 Kairi, and 1 Caryn/Flynn side XD lolz


	18. 16: Heliord's Aftermath (Ch 21)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it, which most the time in drabbles is Yuri, but more than half of this is Alexei also…).

Italics is the _flashback and letter_ (Cause…why not?! XD)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

 _ **Alexei Time~**_

Alexei threw the sheets off him in a flash, sweat dripping, his skin cold, and his breath ragged after a nightmare, and awaking to what sounded like a blast. He rubbed his temples and looked around, no signs of an explosion. He hadn't expected to fall in a deep sleep, he merely wished for a short nap before returning to check on Kairi. He asked himself, why he was dreaming of 'that' now.

As he got up and quickly washed his face and stared into the mirror, the answer came to him, as to why he was dreaming about 'that incident' again.

~*~ **Flashback** ~*~

 _The sound of many people screaming echoed throughout the Knight's Headquarters and courtyard at the Castle. Alexei quickly ran towards where a mass of knights and mages were gathering, panic and fear spreading around the area as other scrambled off and some came in to try to resolve the situation._

" _What's going on!?" Alexei shouted as he noticed a small group of knights fleeing towards him._

" _Commandant!" One knight shouted in relief as he stopped before him to answer, "Well… Suddenly this magic formula appeared above Headquarters, and covered over the entire building."_

" _What is that?" One mage asked fearfully as he stared at the formula above the building._

 _Another mage that had been analyzing the formula paled, his voice cracking as he replied, "After the force field develops, it will release a blast wave, that will destroy everyone and every single thing inside it. In other words… It's a type of bomb that utilizes blastia."_

 _Alexei then noted some knights at the door of HQ, they were banging on what appeared to be thin air, shouting and screaming, "Sir, we can't get out! Please help us! Sir!"_

" _Wait there!" Alexei shouted as fear set in, he attempted to run towards the building to attempt to rescue the trapped knights, but was stopped by the knight and the mage, "!"_

" _No! Sir, if you go in there you won't be able to leave, either!" The knight shouted._

" _You can't go near them!" The mage pleaded._

 _Alexei frantically struggled as the two men desperately held onto him to keep hold of him as he shouted and stared ahead at the frightened trapped knights, "LET ME GO! YOU LET ME GO, NOW! MY MEN ARE IN THERE! THE FUTURE OF THE EMPIRE! MY DREAM!"_

 _With one huge lunge he broke free of the two men's grip and ran towards the building. The faces of fear that were on the trapped knight's face disappeared as they saw the Commandant heading towards them, those that had given up and were sobbing ceased, and a smile of relief and genuine happiness took its place on those that were afraid, "Sir…!"_

 _Alexei reached out, he was almost there! He was almost there, if he could just reach them, perhaps he could save them!_

 _But just as he about made it to the top step of the entrance to the Headquarters, mere feet from the doorway where the knights were trapped in the field, a bright light erupted. The force sent Alexei reeling backwards, pain shooting throughout his body, but not before he witnessed the very knights he tried to rescue, his men… his dreams… burn to ashes before his eyes._

 _After a few minutes in pain and being buried under the rubble of the destroyed building, he was pulled out by the same knight and mage that tried to stop him, out of the corner of his eyes as they carried him, he saw Fialen… the Supervisor for the Council Member Kactoph… staring at him as though he couldn't believe Alexei survived._

~*~ **End** ~*~

That day he lost everything dear and had to start anew… it was nearly losing Kairi… that triggered that nightmare to return…

The memory of seeing her lifeless on the ground, holding her to see and feel no response, fearful she'd never wake… but she did… and the relief that followed was immense, but his worry was boundless.

Alexei felt wary, after all, fate seemed determine to try to take everything from him the moment he'd obtain it… and he had dared to try to love…

He fixed himself and went up to the Lowell Group suite, only to receive no answer to his knocking. He figured they possibly must've gone to Princess Estellise's room for company. Once again as he headed towards her room and knocked, no response.

He headed downstairs in hopes of finding one of the Lowell group members to ask for an update on Kairi's health, but that wasn't needed as he saw the group along with Princess Estellise at a table, possibly preparing to order; though they all appeared to be in deep thought.

Alexei walked forward, "Have you found something suitable to eat, Princess?"

The princess turned to him with a nervous look at she stared at the menu and at everyone else, "Oh, well…"

"It's not that the food isn't edible… it's just we're what you'd call 'frugal'… and this isn't helping," the black-haired woman retorted with a pout as she stared at the menu prices in absurdity, "Plus I'm in the mood for a Chicken Fried Steak with creamy gravy, a side of cheesy mashed potatoes, and a good heap of steamed broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots… and that is NOT on the menu."

Alexei turned in surprise to Kairi when he suddenly heard a tummy growl. She looked healthy and well compared to earlier, and as she covered her stomach, wiped her mouth a bit as she almost drooled, a red blush flushing her cheeks all the way up to her ears, Alexei couldn't help but shiver inside and wonder 'Just what is this adorable creature?'

"That actually sounds pretty good," Yuri replied impressed with a new food option presented to him.

Alexei had never heard of such a dish, but if it could get Kairi's mouth to water and her stomach to growl, he just had to know what it was. Though before he could ask, the black-haired girl cut in, "Hey, big guy, can I borrow your knight's kitchen again? I did so last time with no permission… so even if you say no, I'll pick the lock to get in there…"

Alexei was actually about to retort to that in all seriousness about breaking into Knight's HQ until Kairi's voice cut in, making him freeze, "Then what's the point of asking permission? Oh, but I did leave the jar of tea in there! We need to go get it. And I am craving to use some of the lavender herbs to make some dessert."

She turned to him with soft eyes, "so may we please borrow your knight's kitchen?"

Alexei's heart stopped, for once she was actually making a request rather than refusing an offer. Still, just having strangers barge into Knight's Headquarters, even with Princess Estellise present was a huge problem, "Very well. I shall accompany you and inform the knights and staff that you are permitted to enter and use the premises."

"Thank you," Kairi said with a smile, making his entire heart flip as she got up, happily chiming, "I'll go get the herbs."

She began to run towards the stairs and Alexei recalled her previous condition, she may be happy, but she still needed to take it easy, "Please don't strain yourself, there's no need to rush. You are still in recovery."

Kairi turned around to face him, eyes a little wide in surprise at his kind gesture, but still happily replied, "Oh… alright, I will."

He watched her disappear up the steps, listening closely that she wasn't running up them. Once he was assured she was walking up them, he turned to Yuri for a report, "How was she feeling when she awoke?"

"Huh? A bit tired, but pretty hungry, why?" Yuri answered the Commandant with a bizarre gaze.

"I was merely concerned; her heart did stop during the incident with the blastia. I had no idea she was that fragile or I would have had her moved away from the scene when she came into view," Alexei replied, lying about actually attempting to carry her off to safety himself, as he didn't want to state his blunder of allowing her to drop out of his arms to the group, to put her in that position; his arm still ached from her bite. He knew some people were sensitive to aer, though he had no idea her sensitivity was to that extent… just why was it that sensitive?

"It… stopped?!" The princess got out with a horrified breath.

Alexei turned to her, the memory flashing through his mind, "Yes, it took quite a bit to revive her."

That left the group that was in the lobby in complete silence as no one knew what more to say, even as the small girl happily returned, trotting up to group with lavender in hands.

* * *

"And those are my immediate direct orders, please inform all members to this district," Alexei said strictly as he spoke to the head knight in charge of the Knight's HQ here in Heliord.

The knight saluted, "Sir! Yes sir! The woman known as Kairi and her compatriots will be welcomed in any time they arrive in Heliord and are permitted to use the Knight's Cafeteria and Kitchen as they see fit!"

"Very good, but as for the distribution room, meeting rooms, and warehouse, I cannot allow them permission to enter without supervision," Alexei added; he may have an affinity for Kairi, but rules needed to be upheld, he couldn't just let civilians into the warehouse or burst into meeting rooms.

"Understood, sir!" the knight saluted again and walked off as Alexei dismissed him to return to his duties.

Alexei returned to inform the group of the rules, and Kairi ran to go get her jar of tea; however, she returned empty handed, a frown on her face that Alexei didn't like to see.

"The jar of tea that I left in the room… it's gone," Kairi said sadly.

Alexei felt himself stiffen, he did NOT like her frowning at all, "Do not worry. I shall ask around, please be patient."

With that Alexei headed to a knight to begin a string of questions, "You there. Do yo know which knights entered into the back meeting room after the trouble with the blastia?"

Alexei's gaze was so sharp and harsh the knight began to panic a little, "N-N-No sir! I-I'm afraid I haven't seen who's entered it and who hasn't… Oh, b-but Phil was on duty there, he may know sir!"

"Very well, and where is Phil?" Alexei asked seriously making the knight before him stiffen up.

"H-He should be out patrolling the center of town, sir!" The knight answered quickly.

Alexei felt himself getting irritated, judging by how this conversation went, he'd no doubt be sent on a wild goose chase. Normally he'd give up rather than do such a tedious task, or have Schwann or another knight do the detective work for him; however, he had already given Kairi his word…

With a sigh, he turned to head out of the building to find this 'Phil' and hope it could end there. He saw the group was now no where to be seen so he figured he'd have time to work on finding that Jar of Tea.

* * *

 _ **Yuri Time~**_

Yuri had been given a bowl of ice cream from Kairi. He wasn't so thrilled as his previous attempt to show her how to cook almost ended up with her being burnt badly. (It looks decent enough though), he thought as he took a spoonful. As he brought the spoon to his lips, the scent hit him hard…an all too familiar scent, "Hey, what flavor exactly is this?"

"Huh? Honey Lavender," Kairi swallowed down her spoonful of mashed potatoes and answered.

"Honey Lavender… huh?" Yuri said as looked at the spoonful briefly. It was the scent of the ice cream in his dream, although it looked nothing like it… and furthermore… it was her scent.

He shook away the memories of sleeping in the same bed with Kairi as he plopped the spoonful in his mouth.

Bliss… Pure bliss is what Yuri was eating and feeling; it was so overwhelming he couldn't stop the silly grin that came, and every expression afterwards. He was on Cloud 9, it was like floating amongst the clouds as the soft breeze caressed him as gently as it could, the passing clouds were kissing him passionately, the amount of ecstasy he was in right now was euphoric. Even as the clouds began to mold and take shape, he couldn't snap out of it's trance, even when the shape was becoming familiar; long hair, large bust, beautiful curves, small frame, it was Kairi's image. He was already trapped in the sweet taste and aroma to even care that in his own mind he was making out with the small girl.

At one point due to the pleasure in his mouth that rippled through his body, he had wondered if Kairi had slipped an aphrodisiac into the ice cream but considering he didn't feel his 'lower' area rise one bit, he had to figure it was just this good without being too overwhelmingly sexual. If he had to phrase an emotion this provoked, it was 'love'.

Even as he looked over to Liana and Kairi, both staring at him in wonder and awe, Liana with her camera out, he didn't care. The happiness he was experiencing with each bite was more important than some recording or how they viewed him right now.

Once he was done, he just stared at the ceiling to let the feelings go away and return to normal… although… no one could ever go back to 'normal' after experiencing something THAT GOOD! Yuri would definitely ask for her secrets so that he could try to help her with cooking and to possibly help the inn keeper more when he got back with the aqua blastia.

* * *

 _ **Alexei Time~**_

Alexei returned after a grueling hour of being led around the city and back to the distribution room; where he discovered the tragedy of the Jar of Tea.

He entered into the Knight's Cafeteria to see the group was there at a table. He walked over to Kairi with a saddened expression, he certainly didn't want to see her sad again, but he had to tell her the truth.

With a bow, he apologized, "I apologize, it appears your jar was mistaken for a ration for distribution and taken on a shipment. I shall fetch you a new jar and a box of tea."

"Oh, you don't have to, honest," Kairi panicked as she waved her hands in front of him.

"It's alright, I do not mind," Alexei replied calmly and softly, though he noticed his princess was resting on the table, arms out, her head rubbing the table every so often, a silly smile on her face, "What happened here?"

The black-haired girl mere smirked, "Very satisfied customers. Though if you're insisting on getting Kairi a jar… please could you get one a bit smaller? That one she had was too large to fit in her bag, and much too heavy to carry around once filled."

Alexei stared at her with wide-eyes for a moment before thinking, "I see, I didn't take into account her delicate frame, I apologize for purchasing you such a heavy item."

He was mentally slapping himself, of course she'd have trouble carrying such a heavy LARGE jar, more so two of them, a medium-small should have been sufficient for her to carry and maintain. He had a lack of thought due to her beauty back then, but he wouldn't make a blunder again, "I shall return with a much more suitable container."

The small girl began to panic again, Alexei just reveled in her adorability, "But really, you don't have to!" Then she looked like an idea popped into her head, "Oh, but please wait a moment!"

She quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with what appeared to be, a bowl of ice cream, "Since you've been so kind to us, please have some. I made it myself, so it may not be to your liking, or you may not be fond of sweets, but umm…"

Alexei couldn't begin to express the happiness he was feeling at receiving a dessert that was made from her, so he bowed, "I thank you graciously for your gift. Please, feel free to return with your group to the inn to relax and recover in your room at your leisure, I shall send a messenger to deliver your jar shortly."

"Oh umm, thank you," Kairi bowed, smiling as she stood back up. The sun had nothing on her and the most radiant of moonlit nights couldn't hold a candle to her beauty when she smiled. Alexei just bid them goodnight and turned to leave, taking a bite of the ice cream, he wasn't one for sweets… but he'd happily eat all the sweets in the world so long as they were by her goddess-like hands; for once in what felt like ever, Alexei smiled from the bottom of his heart.

He'd definitely win her over, no matter what…

* * *

 _ **Yuri POV Time~**_

"That was sooooo good, can you make that tomorrow Liana, please?" Karol begged as he sprawled out across his bed. (Good was an understatement though).

"Relax baby boy, the others have a right to say they want something else too y'know," I smiled as she answered the young captain.

"It was honestly pretty good, I wouldn't mind having that again," I said as I laid back on my bed (For something that's 'Not Chicken' or spiced like hell, Liana was really good at cooking).

"Oh?" Liana smirked with a devious glint in her eyes, "Do you mean the food, or the dessert?"

I fidgeted and cringed, the steak was good, but that ice cream was EXTREMELY GOOD, "Huh…? Uh, well, both to be honest."

I couldn't possibly say that the ice cream made me think about the Kairi in 'that' way. I felt ashamed that I had even thought of that. Kairi had been so kind the entire trip, she didn't deserve that creepy form of molestation, all though I'm going to keep that to myself. It was just all a fantasy… still it was disrespectful, I'm sure that's not what she'd have wanted. And it was all over some ice cream… it was unbelievable…in more ways than one.

A knock on the door, and I had to get up off my bed; that probably was Flynn. Though, I was wrong when I opened the door.

A very large bouquet was shoved into my arms along with a medium-small sized jar, along with a box of tea and a letter. The messenger just stated what he said before on it being for Kairi, and I turned to her to hand her the bouquet and items.

"Wow… seriously, that guy has got it bad…" Liana replied with an odd look.

(No kidding… this is the second time, and paying for our rooms too…) I thought, slightly feeling a bit irritated. I handed the flowers over to Kairi without a word, and she took them, her cheeks appearing to be a tinge pink.

"B-But I didn't ask for it though…" she pouted as she filled yet another vase with the bouquet.

I was about to sit down on my bed after I set down her new jar and tea box on a desk, but I noticed her face getting red, and redder, and redder as she was reading the letter by turning it every which way. Now I was curious, so I went over and peered over her shoulder and saw words I didn't think the Commandant of the Knights was capable of, "Whoa, didn't think the Commandant could write stuff like that."

I just kept reading along with Kairi…

" _To Dear Sweet Kairi,_

 _Though we may not know much of each other, I do so wish to know more about you. I would appreciate if we could become pen pals to keep in touch; however, I do realize we both may be too busy, but fear not, I wouldn't hesitate to write to you no matter if the world was coming to it's end. Please consider my offer to let this be our first step._

 _You probably wonder what I mean by 'First Step', though it may be bold on my part, I feel I must take action, lest I be left behind. I am enchanted by you; your eyes that shine like the brightest of pools, your burgundy hair that shines so pleasantly no matter the time of day, your skin that looks as soft as silk and as radiant a cream as the richest milk, your lips that could put to shame any flower or rose, and your smile that can brighten even the darkest of hours. Yes… I am enchanted with you._

 _But do not think me as so shallow that beauty is all I seek; for I desire your heart the most. You are so modest and kind, generous and thoughtful, innocent and caring, yet you seem determined and headstrong, willful and strong; such a gem is rare to find. Especially when that gem is one I've been looking for my entire life._

 _I would be as so bold as to ask for your hand in marriage; however, I do realize such a thing is not appropriate for now. And so, I ask that we may keep in touch, I wish to be the one beside you in the future._

 _With the greatest respect,_

 _Alexei Dinoia"_

I felt slightly annoyed once I reached the end, I couldn't figure why, but if I had to guess it was that he was being rather intrusive and pushy with her, and why that bothered me was a mystery. I could seriously believe in what Liana and Caryn told her last night… what was it? A butt call? It had to do with butts…

"I'm grateful he's been very kind, but this is a bit much… I mean, we've only seen him a few times, we don't really know anything about each other at all," Kairi said with a nervous glance.

"Like me and Caryn said, it's just a total booty call… please don't indulge him…" Kairi replied, answering my question (Ah, that's what it was, I knew it had something to do with that).

Then Liana seriously paled, a serious look of panic on her face, "Wait! We didn't even go to check on Caryn! GAH! I gotta go see her right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, she's with Flynn, I'm sure she's doing alright," I quickly stopped her as she began to head to the door.

"Yeah, but… she's never had to go through this yet! It's her first time! Kairi and I have gone through it quite a bit on this journey so that maybe might be helping us build an immunity…. Well… errr I mean.. waking us up earlier than normal… I dunno," She turned to me and began to frantically speak, until she began to basically tug and tussle her hair intensely, "Ugh! Curse you Lowell! Triggering my brain to begin calculating extensively to the point of pain! Ghhhh!"

I just grinned as I laid back in my bed, getting set to get some sleep, "Just relax and lay down, we can go see her tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure since we didn't run into Flynn throughout the rest of the day, he must've been looking after her, so I'm sure she's doing alright."

"Or he could've left her to some random doctor… in case you've forgotten that man seems like a workaholic, and he did mention they were leaving later today…" Liana deadpanned.

I thought about it for a bit, Flynn wouldn't leave her with just some stranger, he knows she's not from this planet, and especially not when he's still sorting his feelings about her out, "I doubt he'd leave her to just 'anyone', and if they're leaving I'm pretty sure Estelle still being here means that he's still here. He was going to escort her back to the capital, so I doubt he's left."

Liana just pouted with a rather devious glint in her eyes, "Well he better be taking care of her, or else… or else… I'll… I'll...I'll shave him bald!"

…

I burst into laughter before stopping myself, I had actually pictured it since I actually COULD see it happening. Pardoned or not, I knew Liana would do it also, even if it landed her a life sentence or a 50,000 gald bounty again. I had to keep myself from laughing further as I turned to go to bed, wishing everyone goodnight, we had some planning to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **These are some missing things I forgot to put in AND had no space to put in the previous ones…**

 **BONUS #1**

"I say, what is all that racket going on outside?" Adecor shouted as the ground shook.

Boccos looked in thought as Leblanc quickly looked in thought and knocked on Captain's Schwann's door, "Captain Schwann! Something's happened, your orders sir?!"

There was just silence until a voice commanded from behind the door, "It seems the barrier blastia is going haywire! Go assist the other knights and help with any injured civilians!"

The three saluted, "Yes, sir!"

As they headed out into the main hall, they were surprised to see Yuri Lowell's partner in crime in bad shape beside another woman, both looked to be in distress. Suddenly the building rumbled again, and the three watched with wide-eyes as the two women grabbed at their throats, gasping for air, Yuri Lowell's companion passing out first, the other woman collapsing alongside her.

Leblanc shouted, snapping out of the stupor, "Enough sitting around, we have to assist them!"

"But sir, that woman is a foul fugitive, I say," Adecor protested, even though the two claimed to pardon her and Yuri, deep down they couldn't.

"Not to mention, she's absolutely merciless," Boccos mentioned recalling the kick she had given him back in the field.

"You fools!" Leblanc shouted angrily, "Captain Schwann's orders were to assist the civilians! Regardless of her deeds she still is a civilian! What knight would leave damsels in distress that are before their eyes?! Will you really dismiss Captain Schwann's orders?!"

The two knights looked shocked, before regaining their composure, their lieutenant was right. With a quick salute the fire was back in their eyes, "Sir! No, sir! We shall follow Captain Schwann till the end!"

But just as the three were about to help, they saw other knights around them. It would seem they weren't needed, as some other knights arrived also.

Just as they turned to head out the door, some arguing ensued behind them.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THEM! BACK OFF! BACK OFF!" A knight shouted, as sounds of a skirmish were heard.

"Holy hell, these things are massive," one knight said.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, their more than a handful, and they're so soft too," another knight said happily.

"Her breasts are great, but her calves are silky smooth man, her feet are so cute," another knight spoke up.

"This one's ears are so adorable, I could rub them all day," one knight squeaked.

"Didn't you hear him?! Hands off! Someone call a medic and back us up!" another knight shouted angrily.

"I'll take this one to the infirmary," the first knight said.

"Oh no yo don't! Your intent is written all over your face! Put her down! You! Let her go! Stop messing with her ears! Hey! Stop shoving! No undressing!" the second angry knight shouted.

The three turned to see knights fighting amongst each other, one knight was rubbing the orange-haired woman's ears with another knight trying to remove him from her. Multiple knights were around Yuri Lowell's companion, some trying to undo her top buttons, another groping her breast, another apparently smelling her feet…. Why they didn't want to know…

Leblanc shouted, "What indecency is this?! Calm yourselves!"

Boccos however ran over, whacking the knights around Liana away from her, "Stay away!"

Adecor gaped in surprise, "Boccos!"

"I still have a score to settle with this one, so you won't get past me!" Boccos said as he pointed his spear at oncoming knights, anger in his tone. He wouldn't let anyone else get the better of Liana, that was his job! He had to pay her back for all those chair moments one day!

Adecor nodded and ran to shield Caryn but standing between the two, he too still owed Liana for her accursed nickname for him as well as her beating back in Halure. He joined in helping the other 'decent' knights out with keeping the other knights away from the women and pulling that one guy who was molesting Caryn's ears away from her, "I say, leave these two women alone! Back, I say!"

A lot of knights were helping Caryn, Boccos doing a pretty damn good job protecting Liana alone. Leblanc just grinned, glad to be in a squad with these two as he joined in helping Boccos out and helping Adecor when their side needed assistance. The skirmish lasted until Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo returned to get the two girls.

* * *

 **BONUS #2**

Tison grinned from ear to ear as a pile of monster corpses lay behind him, "Ha ha ha, you stupid monsters thought you could get the better of me? Humph, well a monster is still just a dumb monster."

He saw Nan coming his way, "Yo, Nan, just cleared out this area, anything else I need to do before we go to the mark?"

"Yes master, there's a few more areas that need to be cleared out before we can engage the mark," Nan answered seriously.

Tison cracked his knuckles, "Heh heh, I love this job. So many monsters to pulverize! Hm?"

He had turned his head to peer down the cliff, and he wasn't prepared to see what he saw…

A woman… in the nude… bathing in the rain… short… kinda chubby… but with huge massive tits… and a medium thick bush…

Tison's face burned bright red as he pointed down at her, "W-W-What the hell?!"

Nan looked at him in shock, "What is it master?!"

"N-N-N-Na-Na-Naked! Naked Girl!" Tison shouted as he kept pointing down at her, a small stream of blood going down his nose, to let Nan see her and go to warn her about being here.

Nan turned to look where this naked girl supposedly was, there was nothing. The woman had bent down to scrub her ankle, putting her out of Nan's sight, "There isn't anyone there, master, perhaps you need a break. You've been working so hard, it's probably just a hallucination."

Tison breathed in and out regaining his cool, "Thanks, I'm good. All this fun must be affecting me, I'll go handle those few areas in a bit, but I'll take a quick breather before that."

Nan nodded with a smile and headed out.

"Huh, for being so tired, why'd I have to hallucinate about some fat, naked, hairy chick? Sure, she had some nice knockers, but shouldn't it be some skinny hot babe with flowing hair and-" Tison got out as he looked again down the cliff, the woman had gotten back up and was in view again. Tison fell backwards with a seriously bloody nose before looking back down the cliff, the woman had bent over to scrub her other ankle and was out of view, "Yeah… I need that break…"

* * *

Ah, 2 more to go, just Kairi's POVs and some Caryn time. I had a 3rd bonus one in mind… but the Kokuu no Kamen manga isn't translated at the point that I can add it in…

Caryn: Huzzah! Though… seriously you gave Alexei some loving last chapter and this chapter…. WHY?!

I barely found a translation for a good majority of the chapters for The Empty Mask (Kokuu no Kamen), though the person translating is basically doing it for commission…so unless money is set down chapters 11 and beyond won't get put up… and I own all three manga volumes, so I've had to make assumptions, and I already knew he seemed good to start. But reading the translation only confirmed my assumption… he really was a good guy… at least until his personality warped after that explosion that killed his men and he basically became demented as time went by, because he knew he couldn't turn back.

Caryn: An explosion?

Yeah, I mean, his dream was to create a unit of 'true knights' and rebuild the empire together with them, much like Flynn. They got trapped in a building by a force field, with a bomb that would destroy everything inside the field… He wanted to save them… he really did… but he couldn't, and they all died before his eyes, and he almost died with them… and the ones who caused it, was a corrupt council member and his supervisor. His only answer, was for Schwann to assassinate the corrupted council members and their cohorts to remove 'obstacles', and soon, power and keeping everyone and practically everything under his thumb started being what he focused on as time went by, forgetting all about his previous dream...

Caryn: Well, when the emperor died he was set in charge of a lot of things, power can go to one's head.

Except he was thinking of using it for good purposes at first, but it was that damn Council Member and Supervisor that made things change for him, and all over the trivial matter of increasing the Imperial Knight's budget.

Caryn: That's actually… harsh.

Yeah…. GAHHH! AND WE WONT BE GETTING ANYMORE UNLESS SOMEONE PAYS THIS ASSHAT 25.60$ cause he decided that he needs 75.60$ to translate ONE FUCKING CHAPTER! OR GOTTA HOPE PIYO-BIRD CAN TRANSLATE MORE!

Caryn: Now that's a douche… and why 60 cents more?! Why not an even 75$?

I DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE! ALL I KNOW IS I WANT TO RIP THEIR GUTS OUT FOR BEING SO DAMN GREEDY! I mean maybe 15$ a chapter with translations would be fine… some groups even do translations for free like I think Piyo-bird does! But 75$ and 60 cents to throw it off balance… come on man!

Caryn: Well you're giving us a story for free, so don't fret too hard~

…You just want that Flynn time…

Caryn: BIG TIME X3 !

Well it's gonna wait! My birthday is tomorrow on the 16th and I got a Kairi side to do first!

Caryn: DX RAWWWWRRRRR!


	19. 17: Kairi's side(18-21)

Ah… in about a week I'll have college again… trying to complete these drabbles before it starts.

Parenthesis are Kairi's thoughts [have to constantly change this rule].

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"Liana… I'm going to start heading downstairs for a second," The long-haired brunette spoke solemnly to the black-haired girl known as Liana.

"Sure thing, I'll head to the roof to signal those idiots," Liana replied with a smile to Kairi.

The two split into their respective opposite directions, many thoughts swirling into Kairi's head.

As Kairi peered down the dark staircase, she trembled, she had a fear of the dark same as Liana. Most times she could power through because she wasn't alone, even knowing there was light down there a bit, the thought terrified her; there were many beasties one could find even in a dimly lit area.

She shook off her fear, slapping her cheeks with both hands to snap herself out of her terrifying visions. With renewed determination, she headed downstairs.

It seemed to be okay, but she soon discovered the further she descended, the worse her body felt. If it was this bad, how would she be able to assist Yuri and the others in dire times like the Gusios battle, or during Estelle's kidnapping and rescuing.

She pushed herself despite a few times she stopped to throw up over the rails, careful not to ruin her dress as she didn't have many 'regular clothes'.

Kairi felt faint once she reached the bottom, but she smiled with a sense of accomplishment as she had reached the bottom, a bit more and she'd be at the machine. But soon that faintness won over that feeling, and other than the sight of the door and the mechanism, everything fell dark.

It wasn't deathly dark, she could still feel herself breathing, she was still warm, she just couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't move, she couldn't hear well, but she could faintly hear plips of water; it was like her body decided to sleep right in the worse place possible.

She soon heard faint barks, it had to be Repede, but try as she might, she couldn't call out. She felt something pulling her by the shoulder of her dress and sleeves, not smoothly, more like a yank and drag, a yank and drag. Whatever was dragging her was trying not to rip her dress, not because of her weight, but she could barely feel the ground below her as she slid by.

Soon a faint feeling of being lifted of the ground filled her, as well as relief. It took her a bit to regain consciousness to open her eyes; Yuri's voice filling her ears.

"Mmmm…" was all she could get out.

"Oh, she's waking up. Thank goodness," she heard Estelle's voice say as footsteps approached her quickly and another seemed to move away.

"… Mmmnn… I want sausage patties and eggs," Hunger was the first thing she felt, second being Estelle's arm helping her up as Kairi rubbed her eyes to see clearly.

Yuri's voice came again, this time jokingly, "Are you always hungry when you wake up?"

Those words made Kairi blush in embarrassment, but another voice spoke up breaking that pleasant train of thought.

"It would explain why her boobs and ass are really nicely filled out…" She heard Liana spout out, that made her pout big time, "I'm not always hungry…"

"Says the girl who asks for pancakes, eggs, bacon, whatever you feel like whenever you first wake up," Yuri said with a teasing tone to her.

She turned to Yuri to see him smirk silly, and she quickly turned away, her cheeks so pink, she couldn't argue with him, not when he was technically smiling like that… but… (*sob* Mou, now he probably thinks I'm just some food junkie! *sobs* I'm trying so hard to be useful here damnit! I want to be a woman to him! Is that so hard?! Why am I so damn useless, it makes me want to cry! I'm already crying! *sobs*)

"Anyways… what now?" Liana told Yuri with a smirk, "Your method of transportation is on the roof, if you want to keep searching around."

Yuri slumped a bit, "I completely forgot about that… guess we go to the roof. Kairi can you walk?"

Kairi turned dark red and stood up immediately (I can't be useless here damnit!), "I-I I can walk! I'm good…"

Though her devil conscience was eating hot Cheetos on her shoulder, "Ya might not want to be a burden *swallows a ton of Cheetos*, but that was an opportunity to hold his hand for a bit, stupid."

Kairi had never wanted to go under a rock to die as badly as she did now…

* * *

"I said for us to stick together, we can't split up. If we encounter the Blood Alliance, one can't fight them alone while the other gets help, and the monsters around here aren't so easy to handle alone," Yuri said seriously to Liana.

Liana just pouted, "But…"

Kairi nodded, an idea popping into her head (If I can open the door with the password, he'll have to think I'm super useful! Yeah! And then I can tell them how I discovered the password, and they'll think I'm so smart! I'll show them I'm not some rear support, food junkie!)

"I… I don't mind. I can handle myself, and with Liana, I'll be okay," Kairi managed to get out serious although a bit shakily, looking Yuri in the eye for as long as she could until her heart couldn't take staring into his beautiful granite eyes any longer. Her cheeks turned so pink due to the immense amount of blood that was now throbbing in her chest and head.

"No way. Out of all of us, you're the one who can't take hits," Yuri flat out told her, eye to eye, "and the last thing we need is everyone getting lost."

The pain in Kairi's chest made her want to cry badly, "B-but… I can…"

The devil conscience just scoffed, "Hmph. If we wanted to we could mop the floor even with him. Who's he to say what we can and can't do?! Am I right, whitey?"

But a mini Kairi and the angel conscience were hugging each other tightly, both crying fountains of tears, "But we're not useless!"

"Oi! You idiots get back to reality, right now!" The devil Kairi shouted loudly.

"Woof!" Repede barked as he strolled over to Kairi, gently grabbing her dress in his mouth carefully and giving a light tug away from the group. He couldn't explain much, but he could sense the small girl's inner turmoil and wanted to move her away from its source, Yuri. Yes, he could see the small girl had affections for his partner, more than that, during a confession with him, she told the canine her feelings. He knew all to well what she probably was feeling right now, he had been turned down by the most gorgeous canine in the lower quarter after all…

"I may not speak dog, but I think that means he wants to come with. So, if Kairi and I go with Repede, would that be alright? Splitting into groups of 3 and 4?" Liana brought up.

Yuri stared at Repede; Yuri couldn't quite read his partner, but he could tell that Repede was serious about this, "Alright, but stick with Repede."

"We will," Kairi said quickly, unsure of how to respond, her previous pain clashing with the happiness she felt… after all, it wasn't like he was trusting her alone with Liana. Repede could sense her turmoil still, gave Yuri a quick nod before attempting to yank the small girl away from him again.

* * *

"So, now what? We try to get to the bottom to open the door?" Liana said nervously, the two girls had made Repede return to fetch the others.

"No, I'll do it. If I can hold on long enough, I should be able to reach the door panel and unlock the door. Then fight it as hard as I can to get back up the steps to a safe flight," Kairi said full of determination (If I can do this, I can show Yuri that I can help!).

"Alright, man I can already hear Yuri getting pissed at us," Liana said still with a nervous laugh.

The two girls descended into the depths of the staircase, this time together, there was no fear, but the pain and nausea returned. At the third floor, Liana was the first to grab the rail and give up, "There's no way… any further and I'm gonna hurl, I can't fight it…"

Kairi nodded, a tiny wave of nausea hitting her, but nothing she couldn't power through, "Then I'll go, I'll be back as quickly as I can."

(I have to do this…) She gripped the book with the clues tightly to her chest as she continued down, enduring the pain and throwing up a few times before reaching the bottom once more.

"Just…a little…more…gghhnn…please..," Kairi begged her body as she basically was now waddling to the mechanism, her body wanting to give up again.

When she reached the machine, she slumped on it, quickly taking a few deep breaths before quickly turning her head every which way to read the letters to find the letters to the word, "S…U…where's the…there...N!"

She wanted to celebrate, she didn't feel useless in that moment… though thoughts and things can change…

A victorious jingle played and the sound of pistons moving alerted Kairi, the door would open. She used every ounce of strength to run to reach the steps, though it just ended up being a fast powerwalk. She stumbled and began going left, straightened herself, and she went right, unable to hold a straight line. She was feet away from the base of the staircase when the door began to creak open, the aer that rushed in hit her like a train.

She instantly dropped the book, took a few steps and fell over, her heart stopping its pumping, her chest lighting on fire as the breath was taken from her, her vision going black, her brain ceasing its functions. The last thing she felt before hitting the floor, was the intense cold chill that went throughout her body, the impact face first into the floor, she never got to feel.

As the minutes ticked by, her body would revive itself due to her temporal immortality, only to be met with burning pain in her lungs, an intense cold chill, a gripping pain on her heart, a dire need for air, then all went dark, and then… nothing.

This process repeated about 3 times, until Yuri came to retrieve her from there.

* * *

"Come to think of it… why didn't we just wait to show them the book and let them do it?" Liana said aloud to herself as she began thinking on why they decided to try opening the door alone.

"Liana~!" Kairi whined and sobbed, she felt stupid… so very stupid. All because she wanted to prove she was useful… she just proved she was more than useless…. She was a burden, nothing but trouble… and that hurt more than any injury she could ever obtain.

She felt Liana rubbing her back, "Just relax and the faster we'll get to go down there… besides… if you didn't open the door, you wouldn't have had Yuri almost give you mouth to mouth~."

The blood quickly rushed to Kairi's face, even her ears were red, the image of Yuri leaning down on her, his lips on hers, she began to tremble and wonder why she couldn't have been conscious then, "M-Mouth to… Mouth…."

"Yeah!... Although, you gasped for air when he was like a millimeter there…" Liana finished with a teasing tone.

That fantasy that played in Kairi's head, broke into thousands of pieces, and she sobbed pitifully wondering why lady luck hated her so…

* * *

"Guys!" Kairi quickly shouted as she rushed to get down to help them fight Gusios. Fate had another plan for her though, as she slipped on a rock that turned into a mini landslide causing her to slide down and roll right into Gusios's leg. She could only stare up in deep wonder and fear, but covered it up with a nervous smile and waved a hand, "Uhm… Hi?"

Gusios just stared at her, one word coming from him after he gave her one good look, _Divine._

Kairi's eyes widened, "Huh?"

With a roar and careful turned Gusios left the room, leaving everyone in relief.

Though as Kairi turned to see Liana, she noticed her staring at the ceiling in stupor, one look up and Kairi's eyes went wide as well, Kitamura from Super Sonico was on Ba'ul's back.

Rita fired off her fireballs towards Judith and Ba'ul, and Kitamura extended his hand and the fireballs disappeared into nothing.

"What the-!" Rita said as she ran over to stare at 'Kitamura' as he exited through the water with Ba'ul and Judy.

Kairi slumped over as she healed Repede and witnessed the scene, that familiar power, there was no one else who could use that power and have that same auroral vibe that got let out by doing it… It was her father… but more than that… why was he wearing that ridiculous disguise?!

"The ceiling… it's not gonna hold!" Estelle shouted in concern making everyone listen.

"Then let's get out of here!" Liana suggested, to which Kairi quickly healed Repede so they could leave.

* * *

Kairi had decided to try to go follow Yuri as the others did their thing. She knew he'd be learning burst artes and wanted to go help. A flash of colors caught her eyes though as she turned to stare at a flower cart, it had an assortment of flowers and herbs, it even had some fruit, this was a perfect stall to make some desserts. Perhaps she should make a dessert, but what would she make? Rose pudding? Lavender Ice Cream? Cake? Cookies? Maybe Sorbet? Or maybe some soaps or toner, or-

"Look lady! If you're just gonna look around, then scram! I don't have no time for window watching nobles! Beat it!"

The loud voice startled her and she turned to see a very angry chubby man glaring at her harshly. It was like he hated her very existence and she couldn't figure out why, "Didn't ya hear me? Get lost!"

"That is not a proper method to obtain customers, good sir," another voice stepped in, though this voice was familiar and much calmer.

The angry man froze up, at the sight of the man behind Kairi, "Y-You're! The Commandant of the Knights, Alexei Dinoia!"

Kairi turned to be able to view both men, not quite sure what was now going on. Or why Alexei was here bothering with a flower cart merchant.

"Yes, I am. If this young lady wishes to purchase anything, certainly the first thing one must do is view the goods to be purchased, and determine how much is to be obtained," Alexei said firmly to the man before turning to her, his tone definitely softening, "The reason you were viewing this cart's products was to decide how much to obtain, is it not?"

Kairi stared at the two before staring at the roses in the cart, her thoughts began to swirl and she then ranted aimlessly, "Huh? Well, not really… I was just walking by and saw the flowers, then I started thinking some Rose Water for drinking or other things might be nice, or perhaps some Rose Tea or Sun Tea… but then I'd need a jar for those. Then I noticed he had some herbs, and started thinking about making some dessert like Lavender Ice Cream, or maybe turning them into body wash, I mean I know Liana likes Basil scented soaps…but…"

Alexei then turned to the man, "Then I shall purchase 2 large jars, 5 dozen roses, clipped off the stems, 10 bunches of both dried lavender and basil, and 10 lemons on her behalf."

"Huh?!" Kairi said with wide eyes, staring between Alexei and the previously angry man. Her brain began to break as she began to frantically wave her arms, unsure of what to even say as the man quickly began to work on Alexei's order.

"What's going on here?" she heard Caryn's voice behind her this time.

"C-Caryn?!" Kairi turned and spouted in shock. She was so happy to see her friend, but right now she was having a mental breakdown, and she pointed at Alexei nervously, "He-I- B-but I…I really don't need… Ahhh…"

"Whoa, slow down there, use syllables at a time if you have to," Caryn said as she quickly held the small girl's shoulders to keep her from swaying around.

Kairi just turned to Alexei, a pitiful look on her face, "Y-Y-You don't have to! R-really! I didn't… I haven't…"

Alexei looked at her lovingly and bowed, "It's quite alright, consider it as a gift for taking such good care of Lady Estellise."

Kairi turned a bit pink, his gaze was a bit… overbearing, "B-But, it's a bit much! I don't really need that much! Honest, you don't really have to…"

"It's quite alright, besides, with this many herbs and flowers, you can create, make, and craft as much as your heart desires," Alexei replied with a smile.

Kairi fidgeted nervously as the man said the total was 271,500 gald, as the roses were apparently 2,500 gald a dozen, the jars were 40,000 gald each, the lavender was heftier at 25,000 gald a bunch due to rarity, and lemons were only 100 gald. He bowed and thanked her from her business happily, which was a complete 180 compared to his previous demeanor. Must be happy to have gotten quite the sum.

Kairi lifted the first jar and looked nervously at the second jar, these were heavy, how much heavier would it be once filled with water? She began wondering how she was going to take both back to the inn more so travel with them once filled with tea.

"If it's too heavy for you, I can offer assistance to help you take them up to your room," Alexei suggested with a smile, to which Kairi felt her stomach hitting her ribs at the unease she felt.

Caryn glared and hissed angrily, "Okay, now that's too far!"

The two turned to Caryn with odd looks as Caryn grabbed the second jar to keep Alexei from taking it, while Kairi held the first jar. She looked Alexei dead in his eye, flames practically flaring, "'Can I help take these up to your room?' The hell you are! That's the oldest pick up line in the book! You trying to get her alone or something or what?! Get her in a room, drug her up, and smash her?! Let me tell you something bub! My friend here doesn't like that type of shit! She's not some cheap whore you can buy off the street you know! She's not a wine, dine, and fuck on the same day type of girl either!... Or a girl you can buy in general! Got it?!"

Kairi flinched, she hadn't thought of that, she was grateful to have a friend there to help her, but… would he really try anything with her, he is the Commandant after all.

Alexei looked confused, "I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I merely wished to help her take the vast number of items to the room she's sharing with Mister Lowell and company. Though seeing as that she has a friend to help her carry them, I see no further need for action. I bid you all a good night."

Alexei bowed to both women and turned to leave. Kairi didn't feel right to just watch him go after he spent 271,500 gald on her, stepped in to help her when she was having trouble, and was being so nice. She shouted as loudly as she could, "Um… Th-thank you!"

Caryn muttered to her as the two now headed towards the inn with their haul, "Seriously, you're too nice… don't be nice to him, you're only encouraging him! Have you forgotten he's the douchebag that basically is gonna put this world into chaos?!"

Kairi pouted back, "I-I know that! I didn't ask him to buy these things, he just did!"

(But he didn't have to… so why did he? Why did he go out of his way to help me? More so actually buy this amount. I mean I know he's a main villain, but… why is he being so nice now? Is it to try to gain my trust to blind us when the betrayal happens, and Estelle's kidnapped?... I don't know…)

Kairi was now deep in thought, "... I was just… saying thank you for being so nice..."

"That's what I mean by being too nice!" Caryn shrieked angrily, fuming at her friend's blind eyes.

Kairi just sighed as they entered the inn to find everyone there except Yuri and Liana, even Flynn was in the lobby waiting for Caryn to return.

"There you are! Huh… Just what is all that stuff?" Rita shouted angrily to start but then switched to confusion.

"The Commandant of the Knights happened," Caryn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"The Commandant?" Flynn asked with wide eyes.

Kairi nodded as she set down her jar, Caryn following suit and placing hers down and some herbs and roses spilled out, "Mhm, he came to help me when a merchant was being rude with me, and then he just bought this stuff…"

"That's…. actually, pretty weird," Karol said a bit nervously.

"Don't I know…" Kairi replied, still wondering why the Commandant did it, even more so when she discovered he had paid for their room… and not a cheap one either.

* * *

The man at the door cleared his throat, "Compliments of the hotel and a gift for a," he quickly read a small card, "Miss Kairi?"

"Huh?" Kairi said replied dumbly, not sure why the hotel was giving her a gift.

"Anyways, I was told to deliver that here, so please enjoy your stay," the man said unenthusiastically as he bowed lightly and turned to leave.

Liana then answered by trying medieval tongue, "That man doth try to woo thee. Be thee thy righteous self, refuse his advances and denounce that vile man."

"Lian', you don't know what you just said, do you?" Caryn said with a silly face.

"Nope *pop*, I made that shit up thinking about Shakespeare," I deadpanned.

Kairi sweat dropped, could the Commandant of the Knights be trying to 'woo' her? It sounded so farfetched, she didn't even know him that well…

Caryn just giggled, "So what are those?"

Flynn checked out the gift basket in Yuri's arms, "These appear to be an assortment of teas and herbs."

"They don't look cheap either…" Yuri said with a sweat drop forming.

"Like I said… total booty call…" Caryn giggled again.

Yuri walked over and bent down to hand Kairi the basket, "Well, these are yours."

Only problem was, Kairi's fantasy brain activated…

 _Yuri walked over slowly, sweat gleaming on his chest, as he kneeled on one leg, a seductive look in his eyes and a come hither with me to bed voice, a lick of his lips as he breathlessly spoke, "These are all yours…Kairi~."_

"Heke?" Kairi squeaked out as her face went red and she began to tremble, returning to reality from the depths of her fantasy.

Flynn grabbed the back of Yuri's collar and spoke seriously, "Just drop the basket by her bed and come with me for a minute."

"Hey, Flynn! Hey! Stop yanking! Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Yuri complained as he dropped the basket on the ground in front of her and argued as Flynn yanked him out of the room.

"…What's that about?" Caryn asked a bit weirded out.

Kairi felt herself shaking, half ashamed to have fantasized in front of him, half sad it didn't continue.

* * *

"What… what is… this…?" Caryn asked weakly as she clutched her chest. She had never experienced what aer does to them before. Kairi then took note of Yuri holding Rita back, and she began to head towards them, using the rails of the medium sized bridge walls to guide her to them. The first shockwave sent Liana and Caryn to the ground, Kairi gripped the rail hard and threw up over it quickly before returning her focus on reaching Yuri, one painful step at a time.

She just wanted to help, she didn't know how… but she just wanted to be by him, no matter what.

"It's too dangerous! You've got to get out of here!" She heard Flynn shout, but soon the closer she got the more disoriented she got, soon shouts and screams were being cut on and off, she couldn't tell if where she was going was towards Yuri anymore, but…

A flash of reddish and silver filled her vision as her former position changed, causing her to become more disorientated when she went from standing to being cradled in someone's arms.

Kairi tried to figure out who was holding her, she knew that blur of yellow was Flynn, but this other person, "…Lead…out … city… the Princess… others. I …take this… myself."

"… Mnnggghh," she moaned painfully, trying to figure out who this person was, and for a moment her vision cleared, and she froze in a slight fear, it was Alexei.

"Do not …, …get …far away…as possible, you'll …," was what she heard Alexei say and her brain flew into a mental break down as he began to walk away from Yuri and the others. Caryn and Liana's words ringing in her ears that all Alexei wanted was in her pants, and to be honest she couldn't see the man as really truly loving her with just a few hours of meeting and rarely talking to each other. Though Yuri would probably think the same of her if she ever had to tell him how he felt, to him she's only known him for a few days… while she's actually known him for years…

(Far away? Where is he taking me?! Why is he taking me?! Put me down! I have to get back to Yuri! Please! Put me down!)

"….!" She tried her best to struggle in the veteran knight's arms, but to no avail, the aer made her weaker than what she normally is, "ri…Yu…..Yu…"

Alexei looked down at her with worry, "…, do not …. We'll be… soon."

(Yuri! Turn around and help me! Please! Don't let him take me! Yuri! Yuri! Oh… I don't care! Karol! Rita! Repede! Flynn! Anyone! Please, help! Yuri!)

She was getting more desperate with each step the Commandant took, peaking over his shoulder to see Yuri getting further and further away, tears wanted to fill her eyes so badly but her weakness abated them. She reached out her arm, as though she could reach out and touch the long-haired swords man to alert him of her dismay and desperation, "Ri…Yu…ri… uri…Yuri…Yu…Yu…"

Alexei seemed to gaze down on her, but his face was still a blur, "Yuri Lowell…."

(I don't know what he's saying… please just put me down! Please…) Kairi tried speaking a bit more, but she gave up. Her surrender only lasted a few moments when an idea popped into her head, when Alexei turned around towards Yuri and the others, a blur of white with a tiny tint of pink moving away from one spot; she turned her head, opened her mouth wide, and MUNCH!

Deep down Kairi was a bit apologetic for biting Alexei after he's been 'seemingly' kind to her, though she couldn't see it now as being genuine much, but she was so happy when she felt the hard-concrete slam into her bottom. She was free from his grip and she needed to stay that way. Yuri was in her eyes, her focus on him as she saw a bright glowing light, which was Estelle, and with all she had, she made a dash for that light to reach Yuri. She didn't get far, as the glowing blastia pillar let out an intense bright light; her chest tightened up unbearably, her lungs were squeezed beyond it's limits as every spec of air was removed from her, her heart stopped its beating, her skin becoming colder, her brain finally shutting down as she fell forwards face-first into the concrete yet again.

She revived a few minutes later, unknown that Alexei was 'reviving' her as he believed he was, though she wouldn't regain consciousness until much later that day.

* * *

"What the?" Yuri shouted as he turned to see the now flying dragon in the balcony view, practically in their faces.

"Hey, it's that dragon freak!" Rita fumed angrily as Estelle put herself over Rita to hold her down.

Kairi who had just regained consciousness quickly threw off her sheets, maybe if she could talk to Ba'ul he'd leave without causing any trouble, after all, the Commandant of the Knights was here, it was a dangerous predicament when she thought about it.

She dashed towards the balcony, Yuri's voice in her ears, "Hey!"

She looked up at Ba'ul, he seemed reasonable, and she had heard Gusios talk before, perhaps he could understand her, "…Hi."

Ba'ul stared at her for a few seconds before bellowing, making Judith tilt her heads at the word that came out of his mouth, " _Divine._ "

"Huh?" Was all Kairi could get out, it seems like he maybe could understand her, but why did they keep saying she was Divine? Unless they could pick up that she wasn't entirely human…

Her communication ended in failure though as their mission was more important than trying to speak with a 'divine' being. Kairi's eyes widened as she backed off into the room, her dress and hair absolutely soaked as 'The Dragon Rider' thrust her spear in Kairi's direction making Ba'ul charge up a blast. Yuri quickly ran in front of Kairi, sword drawn to shield and fend off the blast that was coming into the open balconied room.

As Kairi was sent flying back, she had to wonder if there was ever going to be a chance for her to talk to the Entelexia and ask how they know about her divinity.

* * *

"Have you found something suitable to eat, Princess?" Alexei asked as he had walked up to their table.

Estelle turned to him a little nervous, "Oh, well…"

"It's not that the food isn't edible… it's just we're what you'd call 'frugal'… and this isn't helping. Plus I'm in the mood for a Chicken Fried Steak with creamy gravy, a side of cheesy mashed potatoes, and a good heap of steamed broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots… and that is NOT on the menu," Liana just blabbed out.

(Cheesy mashed potatoes…) Kairi thought as her tummy answered for her with a rumble causing her to blush and wipe away the drool now forming on the side of her mouth.

"That actually sounds pretty good," Yuri replied intrigued.

Liana just turned to Alexei, "Hey, big guy, can I borrow your knight's kitchen again? I did so last time with no permission… so even if you say no, I'll pick the lock to get in there…"

"Then what's the point of asking permission?" Kairi nervously answered, Liana could be a loose cannon most the times. Though a memory filled her mind, when she went with the others to Flynn, she had set down the jar on the floor near the window in that black room, "Oh, but I did leave the jar of tea in there! We need to go get it. And I am craving to use some of the lavender herbs to make some dessert, so may we please borrow your knight's kitchen?"

Alexei bowed, "Very well. I shall accompany you and inform the knights and staff that you are permitted to enter and use the premises."

"Thank you," Kairi replied happily, her feelings of mistrust completely disappearing for that moment at the thought of being able to eat Cheesy Mashed Potatoes, "I'll go get the herbs."

She began to run towards the stairs, but stopped when she heard Alexei speak with a concerned tone, "Please don't strain yourself, there's no need to rush. You are still in recovery."

Kairi turned around as she reached the foot of the stairs, somehow the unease kicked in for a bit, "Oh… alright, I will."

As she climbed the stairs she felt unsure. (Is he really just being nice to try to take advantage of me? I mean… if anything it seems more like I'm taking advantage of him… Mmm… But I don't like him like that… well I never really liked him to begin with because of what he'll do… but… how is a girl supposed to react to a guy that keeps lavishing her with things plus affection, and politely turn him down?! Mou, this would be so much easier if Yuri and I were together already, I could just cling to Yuri's arm and he'd get the picture…)

She sighed deeply as she reached the room and retrieved some lavender herbs as well as a few more items from her bag. She'd push aside the unease for now, right now… she was about to make some dessert for the others and eat some Cheesy Mashed Potatoes!

… She felt a bit lame for being so happy just for that reason alone…

* * *

Kairi searched the back room high and low, only to find the jar was missing. She returned to the group with a large frown, she had been looking forward to having some nice tea to go down with her dessert, "The jar of tea that I left in the room… it's gone."

"Do not worry. I shall ask around, please be patient," Alexei bowed as he spoke to her, and with that he turned to leave to ask the knights. Kairi sook her head, trying to figure out how to have told him he didn't have to… but now there was the task at hand.

"Guess while he's distracted we can cook and bake without nerves. You guys can wait in that back room, it's better to take it there than to eat in the main kitchen, cause those assholes will want to eat the food," Liana suggested, though as the two girls stormed into the kitchen and cafeteria, they were surprised to find no one inside… seems the group could eat in here, it was pretty spacious.

As Kairi began to make ice, Liana curiously asked, "Whatcha gonna make?"

Kairi just beamed with a smile, "Honey Lavender Ice Cream!"

"Y'know that'll take hours to make, right?" Liana said nervously, probably realized she'd need lactose tablets.

"Not if I can help it," Kairi replied happily, determination in her eyes, she'd have delicious ice cream made in record time, she'd swear that much!

* * *

Kairi stared in anticipation as Yuri brought the spoon to his mouth, only to pause and turn to the small girl, and she quickly turned away to avoid being caught staring as he asked, "Hey, what flavor exactly is this?"

"Huh? Honey Lavender," Kairi answered after she swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes, hiding the fact of her staring.

"Honey Lavender… huh?" Yuri said as he plopped the spoon into his mouth. Kairi returned to staring, waiting for his reaction, many thoughts racing in her head.

(Oh man, what if it's not good enough? What if he doesn't like floral sweetness added to his sweets? Ah, maybe I should've added some berries, or drizzled some honey and decorated with almonds. Or Maybe I should have gone the strawberry route, like strawberry cheesecake! Or…)

Yuri's eyes went wide, his body shook a little, he was smiling… and with each spoonful his grin was getting sillier and wider.

Kairi dropped her spoon into her mashed potatoes, her eyes wide in surprise and wonder as she scanned Yuri's response… she felt her cheeks going red, her heart thumping immensely, her gaze becoming softer, and her breath… she was holding it every little while, leaving her practically breathless. And she smiled, she was thankful that at least her desserts could bring a smile to his face… nothing else she could do seemed to be enough to do that much…

Kairi just continually gazed at Yuri, her extra helping of her favorite cheese 'tatoes forgotten as she relished his expressions as he went from euphoric to ecstasy to absolutely relaxed.

Though her reverie ended when Alexei burst through the doors, "I apologize, it appears your jar was mistaken for a ration for distribution and taken on a shipment. I shall fetch you a new jar and a box of tea."

"Oh, you don't have to, honest," Kairi said nervously as she waved her hands out in front of her, hoping the Commandant didn't think anything more of the redness in her face due to watching Yuri.

"It's alright, I do not mind," Alexei said, his eyes looking into hers lovingly, but hardening when he noticed Estelle, "What happened here?"

"Very satisfied customers," Liana smirked out, but then began to rant, "Though if you're insisting on getting Kairi a jar… please could you get one a bit smaller? That one she had was too large to fit in her bag, and much to heavy to carry around once filled."

"I see, I didn't take into account her delicate frame, I apologize for purchasing you such a heavy item," Alexei bowed apologetically to Kairi, "I shall return with a much more suitable container."

"But really, you don't have to," Kairi said nervously. (What do I have to do to make him understand we don't necessarily need it, it was just a want at the time…) Though despite her thoughts, an idea popped into her head, she never got to thank him for everything he'd given her and done, "Oh, but please wait a moment!"

She ran to fill a bowl with ice cream and gave it to Alexei, "Since you've been so kind to us, please have some. I made it myself, so it may not be to your liking, or you may not be fond of sweets, but umm…"

Alexei just bowed, "I thank you graciously for your gift. Please, feel free to return with your group to the inn to relax and recover in your room at your leisure, I shall send a messenger to deliver your jar shortly."

"Oh umm, thank you," Kairi said as she bowed in respect; though deep down she slapped herself for probably deceiving him by making him feel he had a chance…

"He has it…. VERY BAD," Liana replied, making Kairi turn to her with a confused look. Liana had said it was just a booty call, so what did he have very bad?

* * *

"Wow… seriously, that guy has got it bad…" Liana said with a stupid gaze; Kairi took the bouquet from Yuri with incredibly pink cheeks, trying her best not to fantasize again.

"B-But I didn't ask for it though…" Kairi pouted as she decided to put the flowers in a vase, she wouldn't be able to take them with her anyways…

As she unfolded and read the letter her cheeks got redder and redder. She had never received such a passionate letter, albeit it was a bit intrusive and very pushy. He was already thinking of 'their' future and about marriage… (But… I don't even…), now she knew how a victim to a stalker must feel like, and deep down, if Yuri knew how she felt, would he feel this way if she admitting to thinking of their future together? That letter made her want to keep her distance from Yuri, although she still wanted to push forward and not be left behind either.

Yuri who had peered over her shoulder to read the letter only gaped and replied, "Whoa, didn't think the commandant could write stuff like that."

"I'm grateful he's been very kind, but this is a bit much… I mean, we've only seen him a few times, we don't really know anything about each other at all," Kairi said nervously, her thoughts still swirling on how to reject the Commandant gently.

Soon Liana was ranting about Caryn, angered at the thought that Flynn might not be tending to her. (Though when I was sick… Flynn was there a lot, he's not that bad a guy…)

Liana just pouted with a rather devious glint in her eyes, "Well he better be taking care of her, or else… or else… I'll… I'll...I'll shave him bald!"

Yuri just burst into a brief moment of genuine laughter before stopping himself to maintain face, and turned to go to bed.

Kairi just stared at him in awe… she loved Yuri's smile so much… she was so envious that Liana could make him laugh and get along with him so easily. Her? She had to make sweets to get a genuine smile from him…

The devil conscience popped on her shoulder with a smirk and a nudge to her cheek, "So then, why don't we just make a 180; talk and do shit to get on the knight's nerves and don't give a fuck, then he'd like us."

"… I'm going to bed," Kairi replied to the conscience before she turned to go to bed leaving the devil side to rant about her being a little fraidy cat and a goody two-shoes.

* * *

Kairi's side done, time for some Caryn side; hope to have it done before classes start in about a week.

Caryn: Yay! Is it a lemon :D ?!

DOWN BITCH! Flynn boy don't fuck people just like that! He's all about traditions!

Caryn: … True… But I love that about him X3

I know you do XD now shut up and let me get to work!

Caryn: Yes boss! *sits like a dog expecting a treat until the next chapter* :3

XD You really are a 'Bitch' LOLZ


	20. 18: I like Mochi Butts & I lie!(15-21)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's Caryn or Flynn).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

Caryn waited on the boat for Flynn and the others to arrive so they could take off after Ragou's boat; especially since Yuri gave chase. Once Flynn and the others arrived they set sail. She had never been on a boat before, so it took her a while to adjust to the new sensation of a flat surface that rocked with the waves.

As she fell over for the fifth time, Flynn helped her up, "Not quite at sea leg level, eh?"

Caryn just gave him a silly grin, "Ehehehe, well I've never been on a boat before. It's… new."

"Lieutenant! Magistrate Ragou's ship is coming under fire! Orders sir?!" Sodia asked as she notified Flynn on Ragou's now sinking ship.

"Head straight ahead, we must rescue any survivors onboard!" Flynn commanded with a serious gaze and tone, both made Caryn melt inside.

"Yes sir!" Sodia saluted as she ran off to give orders.

Though Caryn tilted her head in confusion as another plot point made her scratch her head. If there was an ordinance to fire upon ANY ship that tries to leave the harbor, such as Ragou's ship, why wasn't this ship under fire? Did Flynn pull some strings? Probably… probably not…

As the ship was now fully submerged, Flynn rushed to the front to check for survivors, Caryn joining him. All surprised to see Yuri and the other's safe, although there was one individual that apparently was more prioritizing, "Master Ioder!"

Caryn just shrugged and ran to help Flynn get everyone on board, though secretly as she saw Flynn place a warm blanket around Estelle, she wished the pink-haired girl would've just drowned.

* * *

Meeting up with the group with Ragou along, I had a hard time restraining myself from strangling the sick bastard. My head dropping when Ragou played the 'I'm an imperial Council Member and they're street rats, who do you choose?' card, I knew Flynn couldn't be reckless even though deep down, I got the feeling he really wanted to put him behind bars.

As Ragou began to leave I just wished I could throw a dart at the back of his head, but then Flynn would get angry at me… but Liana… she did the one thing that no one else here in this room had the balls to do; she stomped on his back robe to make him fall face first.

Ragou got up glaring at Liana, his glasses now crooked, "Why you little!"

Liana put on a very fake act, but it was at least entertaining, "Oops, I'm sooooo sorry. My leg felt tired after all that swimming, and I moved it over your robes on accident. I deeply apologize for my bodies inability to move properly."

"*beep* Sarcasm self-test complete *beep*," I heard the sound file for Portal and I began to giggle into my sleeves to avoid laughing aloud.

* * *

Drama then ensued and Yuri left the room with Kairi chasing after him; the girl's getting a little back bone.

"I've done it again…," Flynn mumbled loud enough for all to hear, "I only want for him to move on with his life. To quit sitting around."

"Flynn, I…" Estelle turned to him with a stutter.

Caryn gripped her arms tighter, anger filling her very being at the pink-haired princess's voice. So she can blab all about our secrets from Earth but she can't tell Yuri and others about her deal.

"…My apologies for such an embarrassing scene," Flynn apologized to Estelle, making Caryn more jealous (Flynn, there's no need to apologize to that bitch!).

Ioder walked over to Estelle's other side, "What do you intend to do next?"

"Would it be alright if I go with him?" Estelle asked Flynn for permission.

Caryn was now glaring harder at the princess than ever before, not because she was so close to Flynn, but this time because it seemed she was after one of her best friend's love interest.

"Why?" Flynn asked surprised and taken aback by her sudden request.

"...I feel like so much has changed during my travels with Yuri. The empire, the world... I've changed as well..." Estelle said as she held her hands to her heart; Caryn wanted to puke, "Fucking thot."

Flynn turned to Caryn with his head tilted, hearing her mumble but not making out what she said.

After Yuri's group headed out to look around Torim or whatever they were doing, Flynn then looked to us seriously, "Alright, we'll make arrangements to head out towards Heliord as soon as possible tomorrow morning. Caryn, please wait for me in the room, I'll be back shortly."

"H-huh? Okay…" Caryn got out, she had spaced out due to her previous anger. Though she felt a bit upset that Flynn was always so busy… she got bored being alone in a room for hours with no internet…

She couldn't do 'adult' things in there either due to the possibility of Flynn returning, they did share rooms.

Flynn took notice of her dropped ears, but he couldn't do anything about it, he had to make sure Master Ioder had proper accommodations and that his brigade got the necessary supplies to travel tomorrow. So he headed out, though what he was unaware of was Caryn headed to Yuri's room with no warning to spend time with Liana and Kairi.

Though both women went to shower, therefore leaving her to play with Liana's phone until Flynn entered into the room to find Caryn, also he stuck around to see some of the phone's features and functions before stating they needed to take their leave, but only after he was certain Yuri wasn't going to be sharing a bed with Kairi.

Returning to their room, Flynn began to write in his journal and fill out some forms, leaving Caryn very bored.

She stared at the blonde knight's back with a sad pout, her ears drooped down low… she couldn't hang out with her friends… and the guy she likes and wants to spend time with is always busy; she'd never been more bored in her life.

(So… now what? I can't bring up a topic and talk to him about it, he's so busy. Though what do I do to pass the time? If I sleep right now I won't sleep all night…hmmm), Caryn thought very hard, she couldn't bring out her phone, she had Flynn galore on her phone… she couldn't just sing random songs or dance to random beats 'cause it'd distract Flynn…

Her brain then popped out an idea and she began to rummage in her bag, pulling out a very long, thin, rectangle box with the words 'Monopoly' on top. She began to set up the table, figuring she'd just play against herself until it was time for bed; because that's what happens most time when Flynn's desk is swamped with paper, he won't finish until lights out.

The rattling of parts caught Flynn's ear and he turned to see her setting up the table, "Caryn? What are you doing?"

She turned to him with a bit of a stare, "Uhm… I'm going to play some Monopoly by myself, I won't make that much noise, I promise. So you can return to work, no problem."

Flynn then just turned back to his paper work, filling out the form before him; stopping when he completely filled it out. He pouted a bit as he stared at the papers still left, he knew Caryn had been upset a little earlier, and he knew she probably was lonely. The thought of her playing a game all by herself was disheartening, after all he was right there.

That realization alone made him set down the quill in the ink, scoot out his chair, get up, and take a seat at the table Caryn was at, "So, how does one play this game? What is its aim?"

Caryn felt like her heart was soaring through the clouds, Flynn wanted to play Monopoly with her! With her! She practically had stars in her eyes as she explained, "Huh? Uh, well… it's Monopoly, just like it sounds, you buy properties that you land on, if you own a set of properties you can place homes to gather money from them when the opposing player lands on them; basically the game ends when all but one player goes bankrupt, so first person to bust out would be 4rth place, then 3rd, till you get to one. So the objective is as it sounds, build up a monopoly to take your opponent's wealth away!"

"I see, although I can't quite read any of this," Flynn said as he began to try to read a chance card.

Caryn wanted to fall over, (Of course, he can't read it stupid!) then the lightbulb in her head went off, "Oh! I can read it for you, no problem!"

Her ears were wiggling like no tomorrow she was so happy, but then they stopped and dropped as reality kicked in, "Um, but Flynn… you got paper work…"

His desk was still 25% filled with papers that needed tending, certainly those were more important than some silly game…

Flynn just smiled, "I can spare some time for a game."

Caryn internally panicked and it was showing on her face, "But with two players only it can take hours, even if we set the 'trades available house rule'."

Flynn just stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say or do now, those documents were important, but they weren't urgent. He steeled his gaze and made up his mind, he wanted to sit and play this game with her, he put on a smirk and answered, "Oh, are you maybe perhaps scared I'll actually beat you in a game from your own world?"

Caryn slightly anime veined, "Me? Scared? Oh, it is on Scifo, you're going down!"

Flynn's smirk vanished and turned into a helpless smile in a fraction of a second, "But first, can you help explain the rules and how to play?"

Caryn just about fell over, she had forgotten she needed to teach him first… curse him having a brilliant teacher about to teach him.

* * *

"Oh no!" Caryn said as she landed on the 'Go to Jail' spot.

"What is it?" Flynn asked wondering what had her so worried.

"I'm going to jail… ya know… just going to jail for landing on that spot sounds lame. If we land on that spot or draw the card that sends us to jail, maybe we should make up a crime!" Caryn said enthusiastically, "Would slapping Yuri with a fish count as a crime?!"

"Huh? Slapping Yuri… with a fish?" Flynn said oddly, chuckling a bit as the image came to mind, "It might… it's technically harassment and assault."

"Then I slapped him with a Tuna~," Caryn said happily as she moved her piece to jail.

Flynn just smiled as he watched her ears just wiggle every time she landed in jail making up bizarre reasons to be in jail that Flynn never would've thought possible.

When it came time for him to go to jail, he had to wonder what to say, "Uhm… Perhaps I've been put in jail due to… a misunderstanding?"

Caryn pouted, "No, no, no! It has to be something exciting! Like… maybe you patrolled the streets shirtless with a face drawn on your belly!"

Flynn looked taken aback at the image of that happening, "Uh… that would actually land me in jail for being a public nuisance…"

"Then it works!" Caryn said happily.

Flynn didn't care about the bizarre situations she made for him anymore; he was just happy to see her ears going up and down with that carefree smile on her face.

* * *

"Mmmmm…" Caryn pouted as she paid Flynn 1,050$ due to landing on Indiana Ave. with a hotel shining brilliantly on it. Now she was left with 51$...

She set the house rules as: 3 houses instead of 4 to get to a hotel, House and Hotel limits were off (Though 1 hotel was the max still), Landing on Free Parking gives 250$, Passing Go gives 400$, Landing on Go Directly pays 800$, initial cash was 2,000$ to allow for a lot of property buying to start (Especially with only 2 players), Rolling doubles equaled another roll, 3 consecutive doubles sent you to jail, trades were available, but auctioning on properties was a no-no.

Flynn had chosen the Top Hat while Caryn chose the Race Car, mainly because Liana loves the Battleship and she felt that was more like Liana due to her sailor's mouth. Though that had nothing to do with the predicament Caryn was in now.

Flynn had dominated the board from the start, lady luck giving him everything she could, from gaining the orange area in 5 turns due to rolling high doubles and chances, the brown area, 2-3 of the red, yellow, and green area. Caryn had the entire pink area (Ew…) though it was all mortgaged, 1-3 of the red, yellow, and green area (All those thirds were mortgaged..), all the light blue, and boardwalk. Caryn was just barely holding onto her money, she had mortgaged multiple properties and only had hotels left on the light blue corner of the board. The only ace she had… was she owned Boardwalk, and Flynn owned Park Place, and she knew she'd have to play it…

(When Flynn said he'd beat me at this game, he meant it…I have no choice…)

"F-Flynn…" Caryn stuttered as she thought hard on her decision on what to take.

"What is it?" Flynn asked with a tilt of his head.

Caryn took a deep breath, this was a HUGE gamble, "I offer up Boardwalk in exchange for Marvin Gardens and Atlantic Avenue, do you accept the trade?"

"Boardwalk?" Flynn asked, though he looked in thought; Boardwalk is the MOST expensive paying piece in the game, if anyone lands on it, it's a hefty price to pay at 2,000$, it can be a bankrupt maker in minutes, "How much does it pay out for a hotel?"

"2,000$," Caryn said flatly, this was a HUGE gamble…

"Considering the original pricing of those two properties, it's well over the amount that this one pays out. Are you sure you'd like to do that?" Flynn asked curiously, a bit of condescending in his tone as the one with over 10,000$ in his possession.

"It's not like I can offer cash or properties to obtain your Park Place deed, plus kinda doomed in some ways, might as well take the gamble," Caryn said with a pout, upset that she was losing to a Terca Lumerian at an Earth game.

"Very well then, I accept," Flynn said with a smile, handing her over Marvin Gardens and Atlantic Ave. She handed over Boardwalk and he immediately set hotels on them… God Caryn had to hope she didn't land on any of his properties or draw the card to land on ANY of them.

* * *

Oh how the tables had turned!

Flynn taking Boardwalk had been a huge mistake; see, while Boardwalk may pay out nice… it's only good if you actually land on it or on Park Place, and landing on it is rare. So by the time Caryn had gone around the board a few times, finding sanctuary in owning 2 corners of the board fully, she avoided hitting his major hotels and if she did she saved cash enough to pay them, and bit by bit, she began to unmortgage and build homes and hotels on the yellow area.

Now Flynn's luck was running out, and he kept landing on the corners of the boards on both ends where her domain lied. He soon had to remove homes and mortgage properties of his own now.

She also had given up her 2 railroads to obtain 1 more red area, and 1 orange area giving him the entire train set, despite that she had her strategy giving her confidence to do the ultimate mockery, "Oh Flynn, if you need money I'll happily offer you 1,000$ for your New York Avenue~."

Flynn looked irritated, "If I do that, you'll own that entire side of the board and run me dry by adding more houses and hotels."

Caryn just giggled, he was getting smarter, but he was so adorable when he was peeved. Even if Caryn landed on Boardwalk, it didn't damage her much as she obtained 9000$ off Flynn plus her own earnings.

Flynn landed on St. Charles Place, but since he had rolled doubles, he had to roll again; snake eyes, now he landed on Virginia Avenue. He was so low, once he'd reached the yellow area, he knew he was in trouble.

"Sure you don't want my help, Flynn~" Caryn giggled reveling in his cute pout.

"No thanks, I can get by, by myself," Flynn pouted as he rolled again, making him land in the one of the two red areas he owned.

Caryn rolled and smiled, "Oh no, I'm in jail~ for writing with permanent ink on your underwear~"

Flynn gave her an odd look then just sighed, he knew her being in jail meant she wouldn't land in his spots for three turns if she failed to roll doubles in three goes.

It didn't take long, a few more turns and Flynn was now bankrupt. He just sprawled out on the table, "This game was too intense."

"That's why it's called Monopoly~," Caryn said cheerfully in victory, "Now I don't have to flip table~"

Flynn tilted his head giving her an odd grin, "Flip the table?"

"It's an Earth rule, if you lose… flip the table," Caryn made up with a smirk, until a yawn came out of her lips.

"It's gotten pretty late, perhaps you should head to bed," Flynn said with a chuckle.

Caryn rubbed her eyes a bit sleepy, the game had been so intense it mentally wiped her out, "Mmm… but what about you?"

"I'm going to work just a bit longer, don't worry, I won't stay up too long, I promise," Flynn smiled at her, making her tummy flip.

"Okay~" Caryn replied with a huge silly grin, ignoring and leaving the game on the table as she got up, ran to her bed, and literally jumped into it with a flat attempt at a swan dive.

Flynn just chuckled at her as he watched her struggle under the sheets to get orientated, but once her head popped up from out of the sheets, she just smiled at him, "Goodnight, Flynn~."

"Goodnight, Caryn," Flynn said with a smile.

She yawned and snuggled up in her blankets, "Thanks for letting me beat your ass…"

Flynn's smile now turned into a pout, "I wasn't trying to let you beat me though… but… you're welcome?"

She just breathed softly showing she had fallen into sleep, Flynn was amazed at how quickly she had fallen asleep. Not that he couldn't understand, that game wiped him as well, but he had some documents to fill out.

As Flynn got up out of the table, unsure of how to put back the game board and pieces, he turned to Caryn with the idea to ask her about how to put this up, but he shut his lips tight. His eyes widened, and his cheeks began to turn bright red; her ears were wiggling in her sleep, she was giggling and smiling so happily… it was adorable. Flynn quickly turned away as though he needed to hide his blush from a sleeping Caryn, and he quickly returned to his desk only to find he was a bit too distracted looking over his shoulder at the adorable sight of her ears going off in her sleep.

Flynn got no further paperwork done that night…

* * *

Their trip to Heliord was rather boring as the brigade traveled straight for the town. Yuri's group had apparently left out early as well, though rumors were flying that they fled at night. Caryn found herself a little bored walking behind Flynn as he spoke to multiple knights that came up to him with various questions or concerns that needed answering.

(Being a Lieutenant sure is rough… Ever since I woke up he's been so busy… maybe we shouldn't have played Monopoly last night…) Caryn thought sadly as she rubbed tired eyes, she still wasn't one for mornings. She was still partly sleepy, so sleepy she couldn't notice the blonde-haired knight looking over his shoulder at her with a concerned look and a slight frown.

The sound of rushing water caught her attention as the brigade crossed a giant bridge that had a HUGE waterfall running nearby it into a huge lake, though not too close. Caryn stopped in her tracks to view it, the brigade passing her by, it was beautiful. The gushing water and mist made that portion of area perhaps 40 percent cooler, the breeze it let off due to the power of the waterfall felt great, she could sleep comfortably in a hammock somewhere.

Monsters had begun to attack the wagons they received in Torim Harbor. Flynn and the majority of the knights protected Ioder while the others tried to keep the wagons and carts safe. Flynn defeated a black basilisk and turned to Ioder who was near the wagon that Caryn should've hopped in, "Master Ioder, please take shelter in the wagon along with Caryn."

"Alright," Ioder replied quickly before climbing into the wagon with Sodia's help. The words that came out of Ioder's mouth next made Flynn's blood freeze, "Um, Sir Flynn, where is Miss Caryn?"

The blonde knight turned and turned, defeating monster upon monster, but the elder woman was no where to be found. Everywhere he saw knights that needed assistance and fights all around, but a mop of orange hair wasn't among them, Flynn began to panic, "Caryn? Caryn! CARYN! Where are you?!"

One knight heard his shouting and answered with a point and shout before running to defeat another monster, "Lieutenant! She's over there!"

Flynn turned to where the knight pointed too, relief rushed in when he saw she was unharmed, dazed and staring at the waterfall, but the sight of a Crab Man heading towards her wasn't helping his relief at all, and she wasn't turning to notice… Flynn put every ounce of energy he had in his legs and dashed out, he had to save her, "Caryn!"

"Caryn!" She heard the blonde knight shout loudly in concern, she turned to him to see him dashing sword in hands in her direction.

Seeing that the knight wasn't entirely focused on her, she turned to look to her other side; she had been in such a daze staring at the waterfall and listening to the loud crashing water, that she didn't notice the giant crab coming up beside her, how do you NOT notice a GIANT crab?!

"Oh Fu-!" Caryn got out as she tried to back up, though it managed to pinch her leg, causing her to tumble down on the ground in pain, "Augh!"

As the other claw came bearing on her, Flynn managed to reach her, blocking the claw with his shield and holding it without trouble. Just then he fixed up his stance and readied himself to perform the finishing blow, pulling himself back a bit he slammed his shield into the crab using pure shoulder strength knocking it back a bit before twisting and swinging his shield out to his left slamming into it again before what appeared to be an aura of a blue lion popped out to hit the crab and make it dissipate, "Beast!"

Caryn stared in awe, (Flynn uses Beast? Nah uh, Flynn is a BEAST!) compared to him, she couldn't hold a candle, it was then that she could faintly hear what sounded like a war going on beyond the sound of the crashing water. She turned her head to see the knights fighting monsters on the other side of the bridge quite a bit away, they were doing pretty good for no name or faced NPCs, she must've spaced out for longer than she thought.

"Cure!" She heard Flynn say just as a ring of relief filled her body and her leg.

Caryn rubbed her leg, the wound mainly closed up, it still throbbed a little but not as much. A hand then entered her view, causing her to look up into those baby blue eyes that just made her gush like a school girl, despite the fact that both eyes were filled with concern, "Are you alright?"

Caryn took his hand and stood up, feeling a little embarrassed about the save, "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I forget we're outside the barriers, gotta be more alert…"

Flynn then shook his head, "No, I should've paid attention to where you were. I know you aren't good with morning's either, I should've gotten you at least a coffee before we set off."

Caryn felt herself blubbering up inside (Even when it's my fault, he makes it his… Ah, his kindness is killing me!... But it's still such a turn on…). Though a memory quickly flashed and she shook her head, her face a little green, "Uh… please… no coffee, I don't do coffee ever since I had some bad coffee at Starbucks once…I prefer to stick to tea."

Flynn looked at her oddly before his gaze returned to his brigade, "Caryn. Stick close and take shelter when you can, we'll handle the monsters."

Caryn just pouted, "But I can help!"

Flynn turned to her with a strict gaze, "You're still recovering, so please stick back. My cure can't close the entire wound, if you overexert yourself it'll open up again."

Caryn just pouted big time, he could be so strict, but she just nodded and quickly crossed her fingers behind her back, "Sure, I'll stick back."

Flynn then nodded as he helped her back to the scuffle by acting as her crutch, he didn't have the luxury to bandage her up then and there. Once at the wagon with their supplies, Flynn set her down to sit in the cart to avoid standing on her leg for too long, as he turned to join the fray.

Caryn just pouted, but got her bow and arrow out, she couldn't do shit when stuff was in her face, but she could snipe at least. She had years of practice shooting a target in the back of their house when her mother died, she also got to go shoot targets and go hunting with her uncles when they'd go to visit them, despite her mother's many angry remarks on how 'un-lady like' it was. It was sad for her that her own two parents were more uncaring than her own uncles and aunts were, and she couldn't recall her grandparents, never saw much of them. If child services could've knocked on her door and asked what her life was like when she was little, she'd probably have been taken to live with her uncles and aunts.

She carefully aimed each shot, as knights were moving around, if she carelessly fired she'd hit someone; and Flynn would then be very angry. Though seeing him turn to her every time she fired made her nervous, though it wasn't like he was giving her glares. She even saved Sodia's ass, despite the many voices in her head shouting 'Let that bitch die!', Flynn would've been angry if she hadn't saved her when she could. Once the last tortoise fell, she fell back into the wagon in relief, if they had gotten any closer she'd be a sitting duck.

That got her to thinking, Flynn was a knight of many talents… he was adept at magic, he knew traditional swordplay, and some hand to hand combat, he could perform artes in midair after multiple uses of them for aerial combos, he could heal… he made the Vesperia team useless when he could do everything they could do, all packaged into one man. Perhaps, if he ever had time, he could teach her a few artes or moves for if a monster gets through her arrows and is in her face like how that crab was… although… without a blastia she couldn't use artes… right?

Caryn just sighed deeply until she heard the wagon rattle and creak to see that Flynn had climbed up into it, "Are you alright?"

Caryn just smiled, "I'm good, didn't even need to move from my spot."

Flynn just sighed as he began to bandage up her leg, "I wasn't expecting you to start firing arrows from the wagon."

"It's not overexerting myself, I didn't move at all. I just aimed, made sure no one was in the way, then fired," She replied with a silly grin as she began to melt at the feel of his hands on her leg.

"I didn't know you were so good with a bow and arrow," Flynn said with a smile as he finished up.

(Nooooo, keep touching me more! Don't stop~!) Caryn pouted inside once the feeling of Flynn's fingers left the skin of her leg.

Sodia then appeared to ruin the moment before Caryn could reply, "Lieutenant! The monsters managed to take out one of the supply wagons!"

Flynn then turned to her, "Understood, I'll be there to check and report immediately. Caryn, please just rest in here until we reach Heliord, okay? I promise to finish tending to your wound once we're all settled there."

"Okay," Caryn pouted a bit since they finally had an opportunity with a topic to talk about.

Flynn then nodded and took off with Sodia who turned back to give her a dirty glare.

Caryn glared back, "Ugh! Why did I have to save that fucking bitch?! She'd so damn ungrateful!"

Yup… the ride to Heliord was boring indeed.

* * *

Once at Heliord, Flynn made arrangements for the rooms, she just loved that Flynn never thought about getting his own room, it made her feel like he wanted to share a room with her. Though once in their room, Flynn redid her bandage, making her tremble a little as she went back to heaven again at his touch.

"Caryn? Am I hurting you?" Flynn asked worriedly as he noticed her trembling.

"Huh? N-No, I'm fine, really," Caryn replied with red cheeks, ahhhh she was so in love right now, he was such a cinnamon roll~.

"All done," Flynn replied with a smile, though his smile turned to confusion once he looked up to see her pouting. As he got up he remembered he had some business to do in town, "Caryn, I have some urgent business to take care of. Can you please remain here for the time being? I won't be long, I promise."

"… Okay," Caryn replied, a bit bummed about having to be left alone again.

Flynn frowned a little at her pout, until a light bulb went off in his head, "When I return, we can play another game of Monopoly if you'd like."

She looked up at him with a mix of a smile and pout, "Now you're just being a sore loser."

"Hey, I almost beat you last time," Flynn said with a chuckle, happy to see the woman's spirit returning, "I'm sure I can beat you this time."

She smirked, "You shall never take my throne, Scifo! Neva!"

Flynn just chuckled, "Alright, save that spirit for later. I'll be back later."

Caryn just giggled as Flynn left out the door, though after a minute in silence… she got bored again… perhaps she'd be better off taking a trip around the town…

As she wandered the main road, she spotted Kairi in front of a stall in absolute panic, "Huh? Kairi?!"

She then noticed Alexei and quickly ran over to her friend, "What's going on here?"

"C-Caryn?!" Kairi spouted he eyes practically turning into blue swirls as she pointed at Alexei nervously, "He-I- B-but I…I really don't need… Ahhh…"

Caryn began to panic at her friend's panic, so she quickly grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders firmly to keep her from falling over due to her immense stress, "Whoa, slow down there, use syllables at a time if you have to."

Kairi just turned to Alexei with a response, "Y-Y-You don't have to! R-really! I didn't… I haven't…"

Alexei turned to her with a bow, "It's quite alright, consider it as a gift for taking such good care of Lady Estellise."

"B-But, it's a bit much! I don't really need that much! Honest, you don't really have to…" Kairi began to panic, and slowly Caryn connected the dots.

"It's quite alright, besides, with this many herbs and flowers, you can create, make, and craft as much as your heart desires," Alexei replied to Kairi. (So… is he trying to buy her or what…?)

Caryn sweat dropped as the vendor gave the two women two jars filled with flowers, herbs, and lemons (Yep, he's definitely trying to buy her….).

When Alexei offered her assistance, the situation, the entire fact that he barely knew Kairi, also *cough* she'd seen so much hentai *cough* that she just had to assume the Veteran Knight just wanted in her friend's panties, "Okay, now that's too far!"

"'Can I help take these up to your room?' The hell you are! That's the oldest pick up line in the book! You trying to get her alone or something or what?! Get her in a room, drug her up, and smash her?! Let me tell you something bub! My friend here doesn't like that type of shit! She's not some cheap whore you can buy off the street you know! She's not a wine, dine, and fuck on the same day type of girl either!... Or a girl you can buy in general! Got it?!" Caryn said with fire in her eyes, there was no way she was gonna let this dinosaur rape her best friend!

Alexei's face turned to confusion, "I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I merely wished to help her take the vast number of items to the room she's sharing with Mister Lowell and company. Though seeing as that she has a friend to help her carry them, I see no further need for action. I bid you all a good night."

As Alexei bowed and walked away, she snorted in pride (Hmph! That's right! Run with your tail between your legs asshole! If you think I'mma let you rape Kairi before she can either sleep with Yuri or let me rape her, you got another thing coming!)

"Um… Th-thank you!" Kairi shouted at Alexei's back making Caryn want to fall over, "Seriously, you're too nice… don't be nice to him, you're only encouraging him! Have you forgotten he's the douchebag that basically is gonna put this world into chaos?!"

Kairi pouted in response, "I-I know that! I didn't ask him to buy these things, he just did!... I was just… saying thank you for being so nice..."

"That's what I mean by being too nice!" Caryn pouted, she'd facepalm if she had free hands.

Kairi just pouted with a bit of a frown, so Caryn smirked to change the conversation, "I mean, come on. It was obvious what he wanted, if you want to be raped so badly, let me do it damn it!"

Kairi then backed away turning an intense red panicking and pouting big time, "N-N-N-No! I still haven't even told Yuri- or I mean I want to with Yuri-mmmmmnnngggg!"

Caryn just laughed as Kairi looked like her brain was in pure agony, her face as red as a tomato. Ah, she loved to tease her friend so much, she wondered where Liana was now though.

* * *

As Flynn finished his duties and settled Ioder into his room, he headed back to his room, only to find the woman was no where to be seen, "Caryn?"

He headed downstairs and asked the lobby man, he paled when he heard she'd left the inn hours ago and hadn't returned (She must've gotten lost… I shouldn't have left her alone for too long. I need to find her before anything happens to her, she left her weapon in the room!)

As Flynn turned to run out of the inn, he stopped himself when the inn door opened, and he almost slammed into Caryn and Kairi who appeared to be struggling carrying two heavy jars with flowers and herbs.

"Holy Shi-!" Caryn spouted out as Flynn almost slammed into her after she opened the door.

"Caryn! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you two, ah, let me help," Flynn panicked, trying to find the words to say.

Caryn pouted as she noticed Flynn reaching to grab the jar in her arms, "Grab Kairi's jar, her arms are about to give up any minute!"

Flynn quickly turned to Kairi, who was indeed in agony and took the jar from her, "Ah! Miss Kairi! Please, allow me!"

Caryn set down the jar near the lobby desk, catching her breath as Flynn came over and set the other jar down, beside that jar.

"So… What exactly is all this?" Flynn asked curiously.

The two girls looked at him with tired expressions, "Long story…"

* * *

"Oh, so you complain about me and Kairi being close, yet you and Caryn are close enough to be sharing secrets, eh? Do YOU like her?"

Did he… like her?

Yuri's words began to sink in, he had shared secrets with Caryn, he hated to see her sad, he loved when her ears wiggled like no tomorrow. She seemed to want to be close to him… Lots of girls always wanted to get close to him… but with her; It seemed genuine… she wanted to be closer to him… just as much as he wanted to be close to her. He wanted to be closer with her…? Though they were… there was a gap in age… would it be alright? … Why was he having to ask if it was alright…?

His face began to turn red, the gravity of his thoughts and Yuri's words making him tremble, "I-It's not like that! I mean, Caryn is a nice lady and I do enjoy spending time with her… b-but our age difference is 8 years going on 9! W-Would that even be appropriate?! I mean, what I want to say is, people may judge her! I mean! I know I just got to know her, but! What I want to say is!"

"Whoa, easy there Flynn, think of your blood pressure," Yuri teased.

"I-I'm being serious here, Yuri! I mean, I may like her… b-b-but at the same time I don't really know! I mean, the difference is…!" Flynn ranted, his thoughts bombarding him. He kept arguing with himself, he appeared to like her, but something was keeping him back…

Yuri shrugged but gave his friend a cocky smirk, "They do say, age is but a number. If I were you and I liked her, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Flynn's expression changed to anger, not only did Yuri's words concern him for Kairi… but they stung him as well, "And that's what makes me worry for Miss Kairi's wellbeing! You don't think about things at all, Yuri!"

(Age is but a number… that's true... so why am I making that kind of excuse to keep from asking or answering why I feel this way? Do I… or don't I…? ) Flynn thought as Yuri's words got to him.

Yuri glared at his friend, "I do think about her wellbeing, and everyone's wellbeing! I just don't think too hard on unnecessary things, like age differences!"

"Yuri!" Flynn shouted angrily, upset that his childhood friend was poking at a tender subject right now.

* * *

When Caryn awoke the next morning, she found Flynn gone from the room; which was unusual since he always wakes her. A small panic began to set in, Flynn never leaves her without saying anything, what if he'd leave her behind because she was so useless…?

At that thought she tossed off her sheets and took a shower, it didn't help with her drowsiness as she put up the monopoly board and pieces, but she wasn't going to let Sodia lie to him and let him leave her behind; it wasn't set in stone, she just felt it could happen.

Though thankfully Flynn hadn't left, so she was happy as she saw the blonde knight in Knight's HQ.

"Caryn?" Flynn called her.

"Huh? Present!" She smiled happily, her ears wiggling up and down, last nights victory made her happy, also just hearing his voice was enough to perk her up.

"I'm sorry you woke up so suddenly, I should've left a note. We aren't leaving until later, so you can return to sleep a little longer if you want," Flynn said with a worried tone.

"Huh?" She said a little tired, she tried to register his words, but all she could think of was that if she couldn't wake up, she'd be worthless, "No, I'm good! Really!"

Flynn just frowned at her, he didn't like to see her lying to herself or to him, just to try to keep him happy.

* * *

When all hell broke loose with the blastia, Flynn was shocked to see Caryn and Liana in such a dire state. Though he felt they'd be okay as he had gotten them indoors.

Once Rita and Kairi were settled into the room, Flynn prepared to go check on Lady Estellise, until Yuri spoke up, "Man, Liana wasn't kidding, he's got it pretty bad…"

Flynn stiffened up, the memory of the two women in the building struggling for air filled his mind, "Caryn… and Liana… I left them in the building…"

"Calm down. They were in the building, they should be fine, let's go get them and let them know we're staying another night," Yuri replied.

Flynn calmed down and nodded, the two girls were indoors, certainly they'd be safe, "Yeah… but to leave these two alone..."

"It won't be for long; now that Alexei's gone, Estelle can come in and keep them company. She can also rest up in here while we go check on them," Yuri suggested

Flynn looked in thought before shaking his head, "Alright, lets go let Lady Estellise know."

He couldn't have been more wrong…

"This isn't a show, men! Someone call a doctor quick!" One concerned knight shouted.

"The bit titted one is nice, but the flat one ain't bad either~." Another knight chimed in with a lick of his lips. Flynn shuddered, he didn't need to see to know who they were talking about, he quickly began to shove his way through the crowd along with Yuri. He felt time stop when he spotted the two women unconscious on the ground, knights trying to paw at them with the Schwann brigade and other knights protecting them.

"Caryn/Liana!" the two shouted in unison as they got through and checked on their unconscious companions.

"Yuri Lowell! I say, you took your sweet time," Adecor scoffed at him as he blocked a knight from coming closer.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, just what happened?" Yuri asked curiously.

Flynn held Caryn in his arms, she was so cold, he could at least feel her heart beating through her skin as well as the rise and fall of her chest, albeit it was faint, but… how did this happen? He was certain she was safe…

"We heard all the commotion and ran out to come help with the evacuation of the citizens," Leblanc said as he shoved off another knight, "When we got to the main sector here, we saw these two on the ground. At first, they were conscious, but then they began to grab their throats like someone was strangling the life out of them, and they passed out."

Flynn paled, (strangling… the life out of them…? They were suffocating… why?)

"We've been guarding them; because, not many people here seem to follow proper protocol," Boccos said as he menaced one of the perverted knights with his spear.

Flynn spoke, his mind still turning, but guilt filled his conscious more than his need for answers, "Thank you for keeping them safe. We'll take them to their rooms to rest and see to it that they get proper care…"

Flynn just lifted Caryn bridal style in his arms, his head lowered, gaze fixed on her pale face.

Yuri just replied, "Come on, let's get them back to the room."

"…Yeah," Flynn simply answered, not saying a word as he returned to his room with Caryn, tucking her into bed, covering her with plenty of blankets to warm her up. He couldn't focus on any paperwork, not when Caryn was in need of medical attention; he just took the chair from his desk and sat beside her, watching her chest lightly rise and fall.

The entire scenario continuously replayed in his head as he tried to have thought of a better way to have kept both women safe. He had been so concerned for Lady Estellise, but she had been fine, fine enough to even walk… yet all that time Caryn was in danger… and he had made a promise to Miss Liana, to let no harm come to Caryn.

Not only that, hearing the remarks from the knights and given a full statement from the Schwann brigade; he felt angry that he had ever let someone just touch her so nonchalantly. To let her go through that kind of harassment even if unknowingly made him feel sick… to touch her ears so far seemed like a privilege she'd only given him, no one else.

His fists began to turn white as he gripped the fabric of his pants tightly for a prolonged period of time; why couldn't he have run to check on her when Lady Estellise declared she was fine…

A small weak voice made his head jolt up from it's fixed gaze on his lap, "…Flynn…"

Caryn turned in bed, her breath becoming a bit labored, but she called out once more before she shivered violently due to a chill, then settling once it past, "….Flynn…"

"Was she calling me… when I left her in the building?" Flynn began to wonder, his body almost freezing with images of the woman calling out for him as she suffocated. She shivered violently again before settling again; Flynn jolted up, he removed his gloves as quickly as possible, his hand cupping her cheek, she still felt cold, "…ynn…"

He didn't want to think anymore, all he wanted was to warm her up, to help her in any way he could. He removed all his metal armor pieces to avoid having the cold metal touch her as he climbed into the bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close to him in hopes of warming her up. Every time she called his name he caressed her ears with his thumbs, whispering soothing reassurances that he was there. He ignored the knocks on his door from Sodia and Witcher, he wasn't going to leave her, not now. When she snuggled into his chest, memories flooded into his mind… she could bring out the real him, she didn't hold him on a pedestal or smother him, and she was strong enough to some degree that she'd have no problem speaking her mind to him or giving him a piece of her mind if need be. He had no more doubts in his mind…

… He liked her more than just as a friend… A lot more…

* * *

"Mmmm…Huh?" Caryn spoke as she awoke, feeling constricted in place against a very big, rough pillow. She squirmed a little only to jolt when she felt something move along her waist to settle at her hips, "!"

She inwardly panicked and turned to see if Flynn was asleep in his bed so that she could scream and kick if he wasn't there to avoid waking him up. She saw Flynn wasn't there; taking a few deep breaths she prepared to check her sheets before jumping out of her bed. She lifted the sheets besides her and she almost threw herself off in the sheer shock.

"FL-!" She shrieked before she clamped her hand down on her mouth to shut herself up as her face became a tomato; the last thing she expected to find in her bed was the blonde knight himself!

(What's going on?! What magic trick did I do to obtain this? What good deed had I pulled off to get this reward?! TELL ME VESPERIAN GODS! I NEED TO KNOW SO IT CAN HAPPEN AGAIN!)

She shivered as his hand fell lower, his hands groped her ass as he slept, "…This Mochi is a little… Zzzzz…."

Caryn suppressed her giggles as he squeezed and rubbed her ass (My ass is Mochi? Should I be insulted or complimented at my ass being squishable? WHO THE FUCK CARES?! LET MY ASS BE MOCHI SO LONG AS FLYNN CAN SQUEEZE IT!... Wait Mochi is a food right…? What do I do if he tries to eat it?...DIRT BRAIN ACTIVATED, OMG!).

Though despite the 'blessed' scenario, she needed to go to the bathroom. She frowned at having to leave his embrace, but if she didn't… She tried to leave but his grip on her ass only got firmer causing her to squeak and squeal as he squeezed (Come on Flynn! Is the Mochi in your dream THAT good?! I need to go to the bathroom before I piss all over you!).

As she struggled and squeaked at his little to hard squeezes, Flynn began to awaken, his grip on her ass tight and unknown as the first thing his eyes landed on was her deep red face that complimented and made her green eyes stand out more in contrast. He jolted up, his grip on her ass still so tight it made her prop up in his lap as he was basically cupping both cheeks, "Caryn?! Are you alright? How do you feel? Your face is so red, do you have a fever?!"

He bumped his forehead on hers to check her temperature before allowing her to speak, cutting her off again and again, "You're absolutely burning! Wait… I mean compared to before that's good, but now…"

Caryn wiggled a little in his lap, too uncomfortable to enjoy the close proximity, she still needed to go pee, like badly, "F-Flynn… I'm fine, I just really need to-"

"Ah, I need to go get some water and towels, and maybe something warm to drink and some soup, or maybe-" Flynn continued cutting in, making her frustration hit the top.

"F-FLYNNN!" She shouted loudly as she struggled to hold it all in.

Her shout made him silent as he wanted to hear what she needed so he could rush to do so, "Yes, what do you need?"

Caryn pouted big time, but her cheeks still burned brightly at the feel of his hands, "I… I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! S-S-SO….So…uhm, can you… please let them go…?"

Flynn looked at her confused until he gave one more squeeze to realize where his hands had been resting the entire time, "!"

"They're not Mochi… so… uh, can I? I need to go really, really bad…" Caryn pouted, upset that he had to take his hands off her so soon.

Flynn quickly flung his hands off her and she fell backwards on the bed due to the lack of support holding her on his slanted lap, "I'm sorry! I mean I apologize! I really apologize for such an indecent act!"

Caryn quickly got up to go to the bathroom, turning to him and practically speaking as fast as she could as she ran to the bathroom, "S'okay, I'll accept your apology AFTER I go to the bathroom!"

As the door to the bathroom slammed shut, Flynn turned into a tomato. He was in disbelief with himself and his conduct, he facepalmed and slid his hand down his face, "I figure out I like her and the first thing I do is molest her?"

He sighed heavily, disappointed in himself and recalling what Hanks and the older women of the Lower Quarter would tell him growing up, that men and women who share a bed together tend to do things… they weren't kidding.

* * *

Meanwhile after Caryn finished up her business and washed her hands, she began to fan girl so hard she felt the need to gain more weight for a mochier butt. (Oh mah god, I can't believe Flynn just squeezed my ass! My ASS! Can I die and go to heaven now?! Wait… scratch heaven! I want to live so he can do it again and again and again and again!) She clapped her hands on both her cheeks, swaying from side to side as she continually recollected everything that had happened from when she woke up.

Though as she thought about what happened before she woke up, she suddenly was filled with the memories of what led her to be unconscious, and her face paled. The memory of watching her best friend suffocating before her eyes made her panic; what happened to Liana?!

* * *

Flynn had fallen back onto the bed, still reflecting on his actions when the bathroom door slammed open causing him to jump up into a sitting position, preparing himself to be scolded as Caryn ran over in front of him. Though the words that came out of her mouth were anything but a lecture, "Flynn! What happened to Liana?!"

"Huh?" Flynn asked confused, not registering as his brain hadn't switched to that at all.

"Liana! Liana Banda! My friend! Mah whore! That other fat bitch that was with me in the building! What happened to her?!" Caryn demanded with a worried tone, her expression was pure panic.

Flynn's gaze just was in shock at her use of language as well as confused on how Miss Liana was 'her whore', but he shook his head to get himself back on topic, "She's fine. Yuri picked her up when I went to get you…"

Caryn then fell to her knees with one huge exhaled breath, "Oh thank… whatever gods exist here… are there even gods on this planet?"

"Well there are the four Empyreans, but…" Flynn began before he shook his head, "Any way, are you okay?"

Caryn was dumbfounded at the 'Four Empyreans', that seemed to be a Zestiria/Berseria deal, but this was another world that can tie in with other Tales references so…, "Huh? Yeah, I'm good now."

Flynn just sighed in relief before sitting down on the floor with her and bowed, "I apologize for my misconduct towards you earlier, I'm really sorry."

Caryn just turned away to avoid him seeing her red face, "I-It's okay… you were just sleeping. It's not like you grabbed my ass cause you wanted to grab it or something bad… you were just dreaming about Mochi… or at least that's what you called it when you grabbed them…"

Flynn slammed his head on the ground in embarrassment… Mochi of all things he could've dreamt about, led him to that situation… it probably would've been cooler if he could've been a man about it and owned up to wanting to touch her openly… though he did respect her, it's just her ears are what he wants to touch the most…again Flynn slammed his head onto the floor to remove that thought.

"Uh Flynn… You're gonna split your head open if you keep doing that!" Caryn panicked as she flailed her arms, unsure of whether to grab his head to make him stop or not.

Flynn just sat up, "Oh, uh, sorry, I just uh…"

Caryn just tilted her head, "If you're worried about grabbing my butt, it's okay, it wasn't intentional, I forgive you. Though it looks dark outside, I must've been out for a long time… you probably got work to do also, but it's so dark…"

Flynn sat upright again, "Perhaps we should just try to head to sleep again, it is late, and we'll be waking early to hear of the plans for tomorrow."

Caryn nodded, a little sad that she only had a little time with him, despite that she had been asleep in his arms… curse unconsciousness! A cuddle session sounded really damn nice about now after that!

As Caryn got into bed, she noticed Flynn climbing on her bed, almost leaning over her, and her face flared blood red, "Uh, ummm…" (Oh my god, is going to sleep with me again?! Please do!)

Flynn then noticed he was attempting to crawl back into sleep with her again, his face flared bright red as he quickly jumped off the bed and backed up and spoke with a franticly quick voice, "I-I'm sorry! I'm probably just incredibly exhausted, I'll be going to my own bed now! Good night!"

And with that to Caryn's protesting pout, he turned to his bed and climbed in quickly, covering himself and turning away from her to avoid her seeing his face (Again… all because I realize how I feel about her doesn't give me the right to sleep with her! Pull yourself together! Just sleep on it, and you'll feel better tomorrow!).

Flynn hardly got any sleep as he tossed and turned, recalling Caryn's body in his arm, her breathing beside him, and… her squishy ass that he tried to shake off his mind but couldn't… cause deep down he couldn't deny he wanted to touch it more.

* * *

Done! It took me so much longer cause of college, trouble with my financial aid (They've cut it in half already!) , my brother's financial aid hasn't kicked in, and etc… So you happy there bitch?

Caryn: *Swooning* Very…. I just want more though…

Too bad, cause now I need to get onto the main fic!

Caryn: I didn't think Flynn could be like that~

Lets face it… Flynn might be a 'Good Boy' but we know deep down he's a MAN, who has desires like any other male has, just that Flynn is kinda old fashion, so he's the kind that would wait till marriage for sex and all that, but still he'd find it hard not to WANT to do something since he likes to make people happy… and to make you happy is pretty ecchi~

Caryn: Don't I know it X3

Well in any case… back to the main fiction huzzah!


	21. 19: From Heliord to Dahngrest (22-26)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it….).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"…Of all the underhanded… I didn't ask anybody to count on me. You're pushing me into this," Yuri lightly growled out frustratedly.

Kairi felt herself beginning to cry, the tears that sprung forth began to prick at the corners of her eyes, her chest ached lightly, but it still hurt nonetheless. She quickly turned away, blocking out the conversation as some tears fell; the sentence had hurt more than what it had been meant for. She didn't snap out of her trance until a whisper spoke besides her, she didn't need to turn to know it was Liana, "You okay?"

Kairi merely nodded, and the group wrapped up to leave for Dahngrest, unaware of the Commandants plans as he dismissed Khroma and spoke lowly to seemingly no one, "I have a job for you."

A man in an orange captain's uniform appeared, his hair loose down to cover some of his worn out face, but his cold eyes and stubby chin showed he wasn't someone to mess around with.

Alexei turned to the man with a serious gaze, "You are to keep an eye on Her Highness Schwann, I will notify you if I need you to retrieve her and return her to me."

The man known as Schwann nodded as he prepared to head out, only to be stopped by the Commandant once more, "Another thing Schwann." He turned to listen to his further orders.

"That woman… Kairi. I also want you to keep an eye on her, report to me anything you learn about her no matter how insignificant the find," Schwann's eyes widened as he saw a blush creep on Alexei's face as Alexei continued to speak more rapidly, becoming more flustered by the moment, "I don't care if it's allergies or favorite colors, music selection, hobbies, habits, measurements, her three sizes, pet peeves, what type of man she likes, or her preference in undergarments… scratch that last finding, don't you dare peep on her! Other than that, report it all."

Schwann blinked a few times as Alexei's face dropped, "And Schwann…" the Commandant continued, his gaze absolutely deathly as he now spoke threateningly, "I don't want a hair off her head. Understood?!"

Schwann merely saluted with a hand to his chest as he bowed and headed out to carry out his orders, but somewhere deep down, he had to wonder, just why the Commandant was so infatuated with this girl. He had seen her a few times… sure she was beautiful… but she had no fighting capabilities, no status or money, and no merit to the Commandant's plans. Just what about her was so special?

* * *

Yuri gazed at the recipe for Miso Soup and sighed, he really didn't want to eat any type of soup again if he could help it. He thanked that mysterious chef guy for giving them a recipe and ingredients for some Salisbury Steaks as he began to cook; not that it was his turn to cook, but Liana was busy teaching Estelle and Rita about the Earth Language. He quickly took notice of the small red-brown haired earth girl escaping from view silently as Karol watched him in anticipation for the meal. He didn't worry to much on it though as Repede got up to follow her.

Yuri didn't pay it any mind… that was until it was taking a bit longer than usual for the two to return; Karol had already gone to sleep a bit after eating his meal. He decided to head out to find his partner and the Earth girl, unaware that the other three women were returning to the camp site at the same time.

"Now, where would they go? I hope they didn't trail out too far," Yuri said to himself as he continued to walk through the forest; the little spec of afternoon light that was left began to die out, moonlight or not, Kairi would be scared to walk in the dark.

He didn't get too much farther when he saw the familiar glisten of Repede's chain and pipe, the half moon making Kairi's white dress slightly glow in the faint moonlight that shone down, leading the way to them, "Hey."

The two turned to look at him, Yuri took notice of Kairi's face, two stream-like marks down her cheeks, her nose was a bit of a cherry, and under her eyes looked puffy. She had been crying, but he couldn't think of why, until he recalled what Liana had hissed at him back at Heliord, 'You fucking made Kairi cry, you ass!'.

(I made her cry… but why and how?) Yuri thought as he stared at the two giving a small wave and an awkward smile, trying to think of words to say to start up a conversation.

* * *

Kairi had snuck into the forest to find a place away from the others as a wave of pain washed over her. It wasn't physical pain, no, it was psychological, and it was affecting her in a physical way. What Yuri had implied back at Heliord, had hurt more than she could possibly could've imagined. It was so different, hearing that quote from behind a screen, being disassociated from it… but now being part of the group, she had been the target of that quote as well… and it was painful.

She began to cry, the tears slightly beginning to crystallize, making her panic as she tried to wipe them away and hide them from sight. That was another secret to hide… whenever she'd cry from deep despair, mental/psychological pain, or even true sadness, her tears would turn into crystals… crystals that once got her kidnapped and tortured to be farmed long ago… crystals that were so rare, they were worth fortunes just to obtain one. Incomplete as they may be, she couldn't let the group find out about them… they didn't need to know about that, she wanted to travel with them, with smiles.

Though a small whine behind her made her stiffen as she turned to see Repede at her back, watching her hide the half-formed crystals that were coming from the tears that streamed down her eyes, "It's not… I… I didn't…"

Repede nodded and walked forward, he dug a hole and motioned with his head for her to swipe the crystals into it. Kairi then nodded and put them in there, wiping her face with her dress bottom to stop the tears.

She then turned to the canine with a tiny embarrassed smile, "Umm, sorry about that… it happens… when I get sad… B-But! They weren't complete, so it's not like I'm super sad or anything! I-I mean, I wasn't sad to begin with! I-I mean…"

Repede rested his head on her lap, leaning up to give her a look with his eye; the look calmed her down and begged to ask a question.

"Really… I'm… fine…" Kairi replied a bit exhausted, the crying and panic had drained her of energy, so she settled for petting Repede's fur, "I'm just gonna stay out here a bit longer till my eyes stop being puffy."

Repede just nodded, slightly falling asleep as she stroked his fur gently as the time flew by and the sun began to set and fall to nearly nothing. Even when he heard footsteps approaching, he didn't stir as the scent was all too familiar; Yuri had reached their location.

* * *

"So," Yuri started as he sat next to the Earth girl giving her a closer look, confirming she had been crying due to her puffy eyes, "What'd you think about Alexei?"

Her mouth closed up in a pout as she turned a bit away, irritation and embarrassment covering her cheeks, "He'd be fine if he wasn't so pushy and forward. I mean I like passionate people, but he's too bold… I barely know him, what respectable part of me made him want to fawn on me like that? I can't really think of any that he'd know of since we'd just met. Plus, I really thought he was kidnapping me during the whole blastia incident…"

Yuri's eyebrow raised up, "Kidnapping?"

Kairi merely nodded before replying, "Though I'm probably just jumping to conclusions, but at the time I was in a panic since Rita looked to be in trouble, I couldn't hear very well, but when Alexei grabbed me, all I can remember is 'lead out of city, far away as possible', and…. I can't recall the rest but for some reason it gives me goosebumps… and not the good kind before he began to run away from the area with me in tow."

"If he was kidnapping you, why wasn't he out of the city before the explosion?" Yuri asked curiously.

Kairi fiddled her fingers before responding, "Umm… well… I kinda… bit him as hard as I could so he'd drop me…"

Yuri's eyes widened as he stared at her incredulously, his mouth twisted between a genuine smile and a smirk, "You bit him?!"

Kairi flushed deep red, "I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to do to keep him from running off with me! I was getting so weak I couldn't flail or kick…"

Yuri shook his head and chuckled, "Nah I ain't upset or anything. Just. Wow. Not even Liana can brag about doing something that devious as biting the Commandant of the Knights."

Kairi covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and whined, "Please, just let that one go…"

Silenced ensued between the two for what felt like hours before Yuri spoke up, "So… do you want to talk about it?"

Kairi turned to him confused, "Huh? Talk about what?"

Yuri turned to her with a soft but serious expression, "About why you were crying earlier."

Kairi's eyes widened as she turned away, "I-I I wasn't crying, I just got something in my eyes, right Repede?"

Repede looked up at her, staring into her eyes for a while, sensing her emotions and staring into the depths of her soul before nodding with a soft bark, hiding her secret from his partner.

"See?" Kairi said a little nervously as she turned to Yuri with a fake smile.

But Yuri could see through it, he merely frowned and sighed; he couldn't draw it out of her if she didn't want to speak about it, and he couldn't figure out what he'd done to make her cry. Repede was gonna take her side it seemed, so trying to get it out of Repede wasn't an option either. He'd have to figure out first what was wrong before planning on how to cheer her up and for that he'd have to bother a certain black-haired Earth girl.

"Well, we better head back before we forget the way back, the food's probably cold by now," Yuri spoke up as he stood up, offering a hand to help Kairi up.

Kairi merely nodded and took his hand for once, her face heating up at the contact, but forcing it down as he let go to lead the way back to the camp; her heart kept replaying his words from Heliord, making her want to cry again, but she forced it down so as not to cause a scene as they returned.

* * *

Yuri spent the whole day thinking on what Liana had told him last night about what he did to make Kairi upset, and he began to stage an apology for later. Though he couldn't wrap his head around it, how had his words sent 'that' type of a message to them? Regardless, he had to apologize, "Hey, Kairi."

"H-huh? What is it?" She asked a bit nervously, her cheeks a tiny bit flushed.

"Care to join me on a walk? I kinda need to talk to you about something," Yuri simply replied scratching the back of his head nervously. He hadn't fully thought of what to say, but he'd try.

Kairi's cheeks flushed a deeper red, "Huh? Uh, well… O-Okay…"

"Talk about what?" Estelle asked curiously, making Kairi lightly pout.

"Yeah, something so private even we can't hear it?" Rita pouted a bit irritably.

"It is. And you two have English lessons in a bit, don't you? We won't be long, and I'll handle dinner again tonight," Yuri replied with a serious gaze at the two other females, finding their prying a bit irritating.

"…O-Okay…" Estelle said with a frown and pout. She secretly didn't want the two alone, a bit worried as to what might go down between the two.

"It better not be long or else," Rita threatened with a scowl.

Yuri just nodded and turned to Kairi before turning to walk off. He tried finding the words as he walked ahead; Kairi behind him shouting, "Uh… W-wait! Please wait! I can't walk that fast!"

Yuri slowed down his pace to allow the small girl a chance to walk besides him as they made off in a random direction. He couldn't figure out what to say, despite it only being two words, it slightly frustrated him as he came to a halt once he felt the others were far enough away to hear him.

"Um… Yuri? Is everything… okay?" he heard Kairi's voice ask a bit nervously.

Yuri blocked out everything and did the first thing that came to mind. Better to be done with quickly than drag it out and not get a chance. He turned to the small Earth girl quickly, arms at his sides tightly as he bent his body forward in a deep bow, "Look, about Heliord, I'm sorry."

He didn't get a response which made him a bit nervous and triggered him to continue before he could wait for a response, "I realize now, what I said was hurtful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way… honest."

He raised his head to gauge Kairi's response to see her face was entirely red as she flailed her hands in front of her, "Oh! N-N-No need to apologize! R-R-Really! It wasn't hurtful, really!"

He stood up with an eyebrow raised now, "So then, why were you crying yesterday about then?"

"Eh?! Well… I… I just… I was homesick and needed some space, that's all," Kairi said as she shook a little nervously.

"You said it was because you had something in your eyes," Yuri replied a bit more skeptically as he moved closer, causing her to move back.

"I-I did? O-Oh! Right, I got dust in my eyes. Really, I'm fi-" Kairi began to speak until Yuri cut her off, "you know, having you lie to my face is only making me feel worse…"

Kairi blinked in surprise as she began to flail a bit more, "W-What?! I-I didn't mean too… I'm so sorry…I…"

Yuri sighed deeply before he just reached out, letting his hand fall on her head with a more than firm thump as he rubbed her head back and forth a bit roughly, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who needed to apologize to begin with."

Kairi felt herself becoming faint with each sway of her head as Yuri rubbed her hair, "Just look, the next time I say something that bothers you or Liana… tell me. You don't have to pretend like nothing bothers you, and we gotta work on you saying sorry all the time for no reason at all."

Kairi's heart burst at that moment, the sound of her heart bursting was the sound of her falling in love with this man all over again, despite not ever having fallen out of love with him.

Yuri patted her head twice before giving her a smirk, "So, wanna hang out a little before we head back? Maybe you could tell me a bit more about Ear—why are you crying?"

He stared wide eyed as he stared at the small reddish-brown haired girl staring at him with tears streaming down her face. He couldn't figure out the emotion behind the tears, and that's what was bothering him the most, "Uh, Kairi? You okay?"

She shook her head and began to wipe her eyes, "Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out there, I'm okay."

Yuri crossed his arms, "You said 'sorry' again. We're going to have a lesson to get you stop saying that now."

Kairi chuckled, "A lesson? How?"

Yuri began to sweat drop as he let his arms untangle and fall to his sides, "To be honest, I have no clue."

The two laughed a bit as they began to talk about Earth a bit more before heading back, both of them unaware of the horror that awaited them that night with Liana.

* * *

Estelle turned to Yuri, "You really trust Flynn, don't you?"

Yuri then replied without turning to her, "Only because there's no one else I can trust. That's how I look at it."

Kairi pouted and frowned yet again, she was starting to see that Yuri always says things without thinking first. She knew he did that, but it still always took her by surprise as pain welled inside her heart yet again.

Even Estelle pouted and frowned after thinking on his words, "Yuri, I don't get you sometimes."

"No kidding. Seriously Yuri, you're begging me to paint you more festively, with acrylic paint not washable paint, and with a moustache, and a goatee, aren't you? Or would you rather I upped the bar?" Liana replied sourly with a pout.

Yuri looked at the three females as Repede let out a whine, "Huh? What? What'd I say this time?"

"Hey, be grateful I'm not pouncing on you with the rage I feel now," Liana responded a bit angrily.

Kairi kept silent but walked ahead without Yuri noticing, she was walking with Repede's help; Estelle followed her as she noticed Kairi's slow pace to check up on her.

Liana shrugged, "Lowell… you got a lot to learn about women… and FYI… telling someone you don't trust them is the worst thing you can do to a person."

Before he could even process the words or respond, the black-haired Earth girl began to walk off following Estelle and Kairi, checking on Kairi as she winced at Estelle's touch on her upper tummy. Yuri found himself frowning, and with a huge sigh, began to scratch the back of his head, wondering how he'd apologize for this slip up.

* * *

"Don't worry. We'll be fine between the four of us," Estelle said to Yuri to try to settle his unease down.

Yuri just sighed before turning to her, "Sorry, 'fraid not. If you got hurt or anything, Flynn would hunt me down and kill me."

"He technically would've hunted you down, had he noticed you didn't keep half of what he asked of you," Liana smirked up at him.

"Huh? What half?" Yuri asked curiously, panicked that he may have missed something.

"What did Flynn's message say?" Liana began to seemingly mock.

"To look after Estelle," Yuri replied simply, nothing else even coming to mind.

Liana blinked dumbly at him and turned to Kairi, who hadn't noticed and was healing up her ribs to be able to make the trip. Liana just sighed deeply before turning away from him, disappointed clearly in her tone, "Never mind…"

Yuri's eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion; what half of Flynn's message was he forgetting? Was it that important? Try as he might to recall, it didn't come to mind as the group moved onward.

* * *

"Aww, but I need a volunteer to help out," Raven kinda whined before thinking a bit more and turning to Kairi, "What about you sweetheart? Will ya help an old man out here?"

"Huh? Um…," Kairi said nervously as she began to ponder it over.

Yuri immediately got defensive, "Huh? What do you want with Kairi?"

"Easy, I just need a little help," Raven said scratching his ear again, this time a bit warier as Yuri was growing a bit impatient.

Kairi nodded as she walked forward towards Raven, "O-Ok, if it's just to help with demonstration…"

At that moment as Yuri stared at her back, the memory played back in his head from Heliord with Alexei telling him Flynn's message, 'Take care of Her Highness and Miss Kairi'. He quickly grabbed Kairi's hand to stop her from going ahead with Raven, "Whoa hold up, you can't help him out."

Kairi's cheeks flared a deep red at the contact and she just turned around a bit flustered, "H-huh? W-Wh-Why not?"

Yuri just helplessly smiled as he gave his reason, "Because I just remembered the rest of Flynn's message…"

Kairi turned away, a bit of a pout filling her features despite Yuri still gripping her hand. (Of course that would be the reason, it's not like it could be anything else… but…) A small smile formed at her lips as she fought back the urge to squeeze his hand back. (He at least remembered and was thinking about me).

* * *

Yuri's stomach lightly rumbled as he spoke up, "She's right, let's just get there, do what we need to do, then grab a bite to eat."

Raven followed behind keeping distance from Liana. He watched Kairi's back, her long reddish-brown hair stirring up flashbacks of Casey. He had been having those flashbacks since he laid eyes on Kairi again back at Nor Harbor in front of Ragou's manor. It wasn't so pleasant an experience for him, but he had orders, problem was finding a chance to try to talk to her to get a little more information out of her about herself.

* * *

"If any of you try to listen in… I'll make you cry like the day you were born…"

The group stared at the door with wide eyes as it shut, the black-haired girl had dragged off the Wonder Chef for some private conversation.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Karol was the first to speak up in awe and shock.

"Got me," Yuri said equally as dumbfounded, keeping his eye on the old man that was rubbing his chin now in curiosity.

Raven was now more than suspicious, just what was so important that she'd drag the guy off to speak in private? Regardless, he wasn't so sure if trying to pretend to walk by the door to eavesdrop was such a good idea considering the entire group was keeping well away from that door. Liana seemed like a pretty scary lady to deal with.

Didn't seem too long until the door slammed open, the black-haired girl giving off a killer's smile, "All done~! He went home~!"

Raven slightly shivered a bit, wondering just how scary this lady could be.

* * *

Liana wobbled up towards the Don, "Hey! *hic* You're like… Super fine, seriously! *hic* God, I love you~! *hic* So can I get to a point? *hic* Wait… what point was I going to make?"

Kairi and the group began to internally panic along with Flynn, meanwhile Caryn's only response was to hunch over to cover her laughter.

"Hmmm, aren't you the woman that got wanted by the empire for 50,000 gald?" The Don asked interestingly.

"*hic* Them pussies took that off! *hic* What I want to talk about… is… *hic*….What did I want to say?" Liana said turning to Kairi, who didn't want to even begin to process what Liana could be thinking more so say it.

"I thought Liana could holder her liquor?! We drink all the time together! Just how?!" Caryn said in shock, but amusement was written all over her features.

"But she's never had sake!" Kairi argued with a pout.

Liana smirked and began to speak rather than sing, "*hic* Here's the situation, been to ever nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. *hic* You know my motivation, given my *hic* reputation… *hic* please excuse me I don't mean to be rude," she pointed at the Don, "*hic* But tonight I'm fucking you! *hic*"

The Don just threw his head back with a huge laugh along with Caryn who couldn't hold it back any longer. Kairi tried desperately to put Liana's finger down, but she lacked the determination and physical strength to do so.

The group was more than struck to say the least, jaws were dropped, eyes were the size of saucers, Flynn of course was appalled, Raven's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his skull, and Yuri for once couldn't find a means to joke or butt into the conversation to pull Liana away from it.

Liana frowned a little but kept staring at the Don seriously, "*hic* I mean it! I'll take it all off right here if doing it *hic* in public is your thing! *hic*"

"L-Liana!" Kairi panicked as she tried to keep the black-haired girl from stripping.

Raven just dumbly stared at the black-haired woman, he didn't think she'd get THAT bold after a few drinks, and more so in front of the Don.

"Hahaha! You remind me of my late wife back when she was your age; always a firecracker, ready to pop at any moment. Especially those eyes," The Don said in amusement before becoming serious, "But I'm an old man, you should be gunning for a younger man like Yuri back there."

"*hic* No habla inglés!" Liana shouted making Kairi panic further and slap her hand on Liana's mouth while Caryn fell to the floor to laugh her ass off.

"C-Caryn, please help~" Kairi pleaded with puppy eyes as she took hold of one of Liana's arms.

Caryn got up chuckling and she wrapped Liana's free arm around her shoulders, "Seriously Lian' wait till drink nights to drink…"

"We're gonna need some water over here!" the Don shouted.

* * *

"Hey Yuri, come look into this pot! Hurry, hurry!" Liana said excitedly.

"Huh? Why?" Yuri asked with a scowl and a pout.

Liana's eyes then turned to daggers as she hardened her tone in a shout, "COME HERE AND LOOK DAMNIT BEFORE I-"

That made Yuri freeze up and obey, "Okay, okay!"

He walked over and stared into the pot, "What am I supposed to see?"

"Tell me what you see, Mr. Lowell," she asked amusingly.

He gazed into it intently but he couldn't see anything but the wood chips, the crackles of the flames, was there some sort of shape she saw in the flames? If that's the case then he'd miss it, though his train of thought was cut off when he heard her laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" He asked in shock just as Liana sandwiched his face in her hands, squishing to make his lips go like a fish, and turned his face towards Kairi, "Kairi look! It's the Sun!"

Yuri's eyes slightly widened and not due to the shock of what Liana was doing, he wasn't expecting to see the smaller girl look so sad, but Kairi's eyes that were practically about to fill with tears beginning to sparkle in wonder and excitement, her frown quickly began to turn at the edges into a huge smile as she laughed so hard, her pale cheeks began to be dusted with just the right amount of red and pink. He began to feel his cheeks burn up and not due to the heat of the flames.

"W-What?!" Yuri asked as he brushed off Liana, he was embarrassed now, "What was that all for?!"

Liana winked up at him teasingly, "Because you are 'Yuri', and 'Yuri' is the Universal Answer remember?"

"… Let's just go," Yuri said as he walked off with the two Earth girls behind him, the red on his face still not leaving.

* * *

The two Earth girls stared at the pitch-black stairway down into the waterway, Kairi clutching Liana's arm, fear reflected in both their eyes as they froze in place.

"Woof! (Hey!)" Repede barked as he climbed back up the stairs trying to get the two girls to follow him down, "Wao, woof woof! (What's the hold up? We're all down there waiting for you.)"

"Eh… I-I know we're all together down there… it's just…" Kairi began to speak, shaking a little as she replied to Repede.

"Woof! Waon! Woof woof! Woof! (It's okay! You'll be fine! It doesn't even smell so bad. Come on.)" He continued to bark.

"B-But… I… it's just… I'm scared… I can't…" she replied, this time she was about to burst into tears.

A flashback came back to Repede from the girl's confession in the Shaikos Ruins…

~*~ Shaikos Ruins Flashback ~*~

Repede: *whine**presses nose against hand*

Kairi: Huh? O-oh Repede. What's wrong?

Repede: *whine* Woof.

Kairi: Huh? Nothing's the matter….

Repede: Woof, woof woof!

Kairi: …..Repede….you know….can I…make a confession?...

Repede: Woof!

Kairi: …Well….it's just….I….

Repede: Waoon?

Kairi: …*mumbles just audible enough for Repede* I… I… I love Yuri… I know it's weird for me to say, you think I barely know him, but really, I've known…I've known him for far longer… it's weird to say it… I just… I love him so much… I love him so much… and I can't tell him or anyone anything…. I'm sorry… I can't even tell you how I know… I'm sorry… I'm sorry.

Repede:… *nods* Woof! *rubs head and neck against her more frantically to soothe her*

Kairi: *faintly smiles* Thanks for listening Repede… I feel a little better after telling someone a bit at least…

~*~ Flashback end ~*~

Repede whined before barking a bit, rubbing on Kairi's leg, "Woof woof. Woof! (Yuri's there. He'll protect you!")

Kairi's face flared bright red and kept getting darker as she spoke, completely flustered, "EH?! Uh, I mean… I know he will but…I mean it's not like I'm expecting him to protect me! I mean! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Repede, where are you? What's up?" Yuri called as he climbed back up into view, "Hey, what's the hold up with you two?"

Kairi's squeaked loudly as her face turned into a red lantern, "IT'S NOTHING!"

Liana sweat dropped as she played ping pong with her attention between Kairi and Repede, "Seriously, what is he telling you?"

* * *

Just then the lamp began to flicker, and Kairi stiffened up as Estelle spoke loudly in shock, "Ah… the lamp…"

Then, everything turned pitch black and Kairi began to mentally panic. She dared not move like Yuri told her and Liana… but still…

"We should refill it with aer before it possibly stops working," Rita said quickly as Kairi began to whimper.

The sound of water splashing filled Kairi's ears along with the sound of something wet walking along the stone floor. It sent chills up her spine as the sound of everyone's voices were drowned out thanks to her loud heartbeat, the thought that everyone was having to fight in this darkness, she was having very bad flashbacks from her past on being in the dark, and then the most terrifying thought came to mind… what if everyone left without them because they didn't know if they were following? Kairi's whimpers got louder with the thought of the group abandoning her and soon, the only sound in the canal was an ear rending scream of horror, "IIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream echoed throughout the canal, causing somethings that were probably metallic to ring like a bell tower in an earthquake. Soon her scream was replaced by hyperventilated breathing, loud wails and crying, and frantic whimpering. She was in too much of a daze to notice the battle had ended as Yuri's voice asked if everyone was okay, but when she finally noticed the eerie silence and the sound of shuffling feet, her panic began to set in further as she began to mentally chant that she was alone in the dark.

Suddenly something grabbed her right breast and gave a squeeze and horrible flashbacks began to fill her mind as she shouted and flailed her arms around in panic, kicking towards the source in hopes of getting away, "IYA! Iyada! Iyada! D-Doko sawate?! Momu na! Hanase! Chikayoranaide!"

"Uwah! S-sorry! Kairi! It's okay! Please, just calm down!" Kairi barely made out Estelle shouting in concern.

Suddenly her back hit something metal, it's vibrations rang through the area and she silenced right up with only one word lightly coming from her, before whimpering again, "Eh?"

"Hey! Yer right at the rail!" Raven shouted in panic, he had to keep her safe.

"Kairi… I know you're scared shitless… but do as I say… and do it carefully….," Liana said worriedly and nervously, making Kairi realize she was in a bad spot.

"Listen. Just feel around on the ground… if you know where the rail is, then feel forward away for them and crawl, since if you stand to feel the air, you may not feel the rails and go over…. Just keep going until you either reach one of us or the wall, Okay? Okay?" Liana asked of her and she nodded and responded, "Mmm… mhm…"

Kairi slowly began to rub her hand along the floor as if she were scrubbing it. Her hand barely brushed up against something hard like a boot before suddenly something was touching her back and shoulder making her shout, "Hyaaaaa! N-Nani!? Dare?!"

"Easy there sweetheart, it's just me-whoaaaaa!" Raven got out until Kairi gripped him tightly and pushed him to fall backwards. His calm voice changed to a tone of shaking nerves at how tightly she was gripping him, her breasts were squished against his chest, his thigh was in a very warm area, and her whimpers in his ear were more than 'bad', "Uh… S-Sweetheart? I realize yer terrified, but uh, do ya really gotta stick so c-close?"

Kairi could barely hear Liana sigh out, "First you complain about her not clinging to you… now you complain about her doing it? If she initiates skin-ship sessions, just deal with it, ya contrary old koot."

Raven just laughed nervously, "Ehehe… right… though I don't think I can get up like this…"

"You got a boner just from her clinging to you?!"

"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Raven shouted back quickly in retaliation, "She just really has a hold on me! I can't get up at all!"

Though Raven couldn't lie, he'd most definitely have a boner if she wasn't absolutely terrified. Having a terrified girl clinging to ya wasn't as much of a turn on as a clumsy girl who just happens to stumble on ya, or one that initiates it willingly with a lot of sex appeal… Raven had to shake his head to avoid getting a boner with letting his fantasies run wild.

Liana seemed to pout, "Yuri…. We need to refill that lamp, and fast…we can't just be stuck here."

Yuri and Karol went to refill the blastia and returned to illuminate the party to lead them back towards the tank.

"K-Kairi. It's okay now, you can look up," Estelle said gently.

"The blastia's lit again, so it should be fine to get off that old man now," Rita added.

"Kairi, sweetheart… ya can let go now, there's light again," Raven tried to say cheerfully. Though she only merely raised her head slowly to peer around, as if not believing him.

"Woof!" Repede barked as he walked beside Raven to give her some licks on her nose, cheek, forehead, anywhere on her face that was visible to him.

"Uwa! Hahaha! I got it! I got it! Stop! Haha! Heel! You'll lick me to death!" Kairi began to laugh as Repede continued to lick her face relentlessly, knocking her on the ground off Raven.

"Alright Repede, I'd say she's okay. So, you can let her off the hook now," Yuri said with that signature, silly grin.

"Woof!" Repede barked in acknowledgement before turning to rub his head against her pretty firmly to squeeze himself under her arm.

Liana looked at Repede curiously and said the first thing that came to mind, "Um… I think he wants to act as a guide dog, Kairi. You can get up now, just carefully hold onto his tail, I guess?"

Kairi looked down at Repede with pleading eyes, "Can I?"

He nodded with a serious look before getting up and wagging his tail to and fro in front of her, as if to say, 'Get up, and grab on.'

Kairi nodded and got up slowly wobbling, grabbing Repede's tail with a very light grip as we all turned to Yuri to lead the way to the tank to make sure it was back at 100% charge before they'd continue further.

"Let's be careful not to let it run out and refill it as we go," Yuri said as he turned to the group, making them all nod in agreement. Except for Estelle who was busy opening and closing her hand due to getting a handful as they continued onward…

* * *

Oh my god! I got one drabble done and 3 more to go… I apologize. I got really sick, still am sick, but the biggest factor to the hold up of this chapter was…. I had forgotten what Yuri and Kairi talked about in the two nights in the woods. I never jotted the idea down, so I had forgotten and tried to find it again…. I couldn't… so I just B-S'ed it :D and now to do: Yuri's side for I think chapters 27-30, Caryn's side, the Kairi Lemon (Can a lemon be considered a lemon without sex? Meh, gonna put it there with the new story Operation Code Lemons XD).

The flashback is in skit form because it did come from a skit in the drabble, Skits 1, called Kairi and Repede 2. It just added in her confession as the skit doesn't actually have it.

To protect your eyes, Caryn's angry posts will not be put here this chapter :D we've censored her fully now~

Caryn: *Angry dolphin noises*

Enjoy though :D


	22. 20: Yuri's Side (26-29)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it….).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"No matter what happens, I've gotta catch that guy… Come on!" Yuri asked a bit pleadingly, causing the dragon to lower to let him get on, "Yes! Thanks!"

The Dragon began to slowly rise and Karol looked on with wide eyes, "Wait! What about us…?!"

Yuri turned to him with a slight grin, "This guy's overloaded enough as it is!"

Kairi ran ahead near the balcony and shouted up, "Well, I don't weigh anything! Please…I-I want to go and help, please!"

" _Kairi?! What gives?!_ " she heard Liana shout to her in her mind.

" _I just want to make sure they'll be safe! If they go together, there's no healer with them. I want to help!_ " she responded seriously.

Yuri wasn't having it as he turned to her with a harsh stare, "No! You stay here where it's safe! You can't fight, remember?!"

"Please!" Kairi cried out again, practically begging.

The dragon moved closer to the window, his eyes seeing beyond the girl before him, her overflowing aura wasn't to be overlooked, it fascinated him that she didn't seem aware of it at all. Yuri stared wide eyes as the 'dragon rider' offered 'his' hand out for Kairi to grab.

Kairi gripped 'his' hand tightly and was yanked in front to ride side saddle with a huge smile, "Thank you."

"Kairi…" Yuri said strictly with a bit of a harsh tone.

"S-Sorry… b-but I want to help!" Kairi said nervously as she gripped her bag to her chest tightly. She wasn't lying, she truly wanted to help since the two of them had no healer, and Yuri didn't know Guardian Field just yet.

Yuri just sighed as he turned to the others as Karol shouted out, "But, what should we…?"

"You guys hold down the fort here!" Yuri shouted out to them.

Estelle looked stupefied, "What…?!"

"Stay out of trouble!" Yuri said with a smirk making everyone puff up in a pout, especially the little soon-to-be boss, "Dammit, Yuri!"

"And let Flynn know I'm stepping out for a while with Kairi!" Yuri shouted back just as the 'Dragon' took off.

* * *

 **Kairi's Side**

As the three rode over the woods and small desert on the back of the dragon, Kairi tried to make conversation with him, "Hi, my name's Kairi. What's yours?"

The dragon didn't respond, or perhaps she just couldn't hear him. Kairi found herself sweating as she tried again, "Ummm…. Thank you for letting me tag along. Is it alright for me to know your name… please?"

The dragon once again remained silent making the small girl frown before letting out a small howl, though Kairi only tilted her head, "Uh… I don't think I got that…"

It let out the same howl once more and Kairi felt her head drop with a huge pout, "I could understand you last time… albeit one word… why can't I understand you now?"

The dragon rider tilted 'his' head in confusion as Kairi fused and attempted to speak to the dragon, but with no effective response, but occasionally her head would jerk up with one word she could understand, but the rest was just a howl…

* * *

 **Judith's Side**

Judith stared amazed at this small girl attempting to speak to Ba'ul. No one other than her seemed to even speak to the Entelexeia, she found it curious as to why this small girl was so interested, why Ba'ul seemed interested in her, why Ba'ul calls her 'divine'.

It surprised her even more when the small girl could get one word out of the long-winded speech Ba'ul was giving her. Though one word certainly wasn't enough for conversation or to keep it up, but she watched the twos attempts to converse with an amused look on her face under her armor.

* * *

 **Yuri's Side**

Yuri watched in dumb curiosity as Kairi attempted to speak to the dragon, but it didn't seem like she was getting its name. The two stopped conversing, making Yuri look out to see what everyone was seeing, a cyclone in the middle of the desert.

The dragon flew over the cyclone to reveal some platforms, gears, and a large green blastia core. He charged up fire in his mouth as he blasted the gears making up the blastia body, making the core malfunction and stop the storm to reveal a giant tower.

As the dragon swooped down near a platform, Yuri hopped off leaving Kairi with the dragon rider. He was confident enough that they wouldn't kidnap or hurt Kairi.

"So, that cyclone was his doing," Yuri spoke to himself until he spotted Barbos walking over, "Here comes trouble."

Barbos looked at him angrily, "You…You've destroyed the blastia!"

Three fireballs suddenly shout out from no where at the dragon, the dragon rider quickly grabbed Kairi as both got hit with a blast, causing them to fall on the platform.

"Hey, are you two okay?!" Yuri called over, watching the dragon rider get up slowly after checking on Kairi, but Kairi was obviously out cold. He peered over on the lower platform to see the group who shot them and ran over to jump down, anger in his tone, "Bastards…!"

He quickly took them out as Barbos followed him, both exchanging witty banter before Barbos set his men on Yuri. They weren't much of a warm up, but there sure were a lot of them, soon he was facing Barbos, only to have his sword blasted out of his hand with a shock-wave.

More men came and surrounded Yuri and caught him as Barbos menaced, "We've got a nice painful death all set up for you."

Yuri stared as some men dragged over the dragon rider in their direction, others were dragging an unconscious Kairi by her arms.

One-man saluted Barbos, "We'll put them with the others boss."

Barbos stared at them for a minute, until seeing Kairi clicked an idea in his head, "Hold it. Take this brat and that armored freak to the cell, this one goes to you know where."

Yuri looked at Barbos with a glare, "What? She getting special treatment or something? Why not let us in too?"

Barbos just devilishly smirked, "You're a bit too average there boy, too sassy for customers, and not many people got a fetish for armor."

Yuri's gaze hardened as anger began to flare, "What do you mean customers?"

Barbos just grinned, "Well she might not, gotta appraise first before deciding. I was planning on putting her back with you all in the main cell if she wasn't anything special, but seeing that look on your face, think I'll keep her somewhere else just for spite."

Yuri and Barbos turned their heads as the dragon rider let out a bit of a gasp and struggled at that quote, trying to get free to fight them, but the number of men was too strong, all three of them were dragged to their respective area.

* * *

Things in the cell went as time progressed, the dragon rider unmasked after saving Yuri after he helped an old man, now the two were conversing by the wall. Yuri found out the reason she was destroying blastia was because she wanted to, but that seemed like a lie.

"You asked me one question that I've answered, so, can I ask a question?" Judith asked curiously.

Yuri turned to her curiously, "Huh? What is it?"

"Who is that friend of yours? The one that came with us." Judith spoke up.

"Huh, you mean Kairi?" Yuri asked now a bit surprised, "What about her?"

Judith crossed her arms and spoke seriously, "For some reason Ba'ul seems interested in her, he calls her 'divine', she doesn't seem like a normal girl either."

Yuri crossed his arms now, unsure of how to answer that without telling her the truth, "Not sure about why he likes her or about that divine stuff, I still can't figure out why Repede likes her. She's a bit of an odd ball, but I don't think she's 'divine'."

Judith looked in thought as Yuri got an idea to switch the subject, "Hey, why don't we work together a little longer?"

Judith just smirked up at him, "Already worried about her I see."

Yuri just sweat dropped at being found out as he initiated a prison riot with Judy.

* * *

"Y-Yuri…" he heard Liana say worriedly.

"Hm? What's up?" He asked casually, trying to hide the concern he was feeling.

"…Where's Kairi?" she asked curiously making him sweat nervously, "Uh, about that…"

Judith and him explained everything that happened, Yuri making himself calm despite everyone's worry, if anyone looked at him, they'd think he was just insensitive, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

* * *

Along their climb up the tower, the group discovered Kairi was fixing to be sold in the Black Market. That news alone angered and surprised Yuri, also about learning about her mother. As they boarded the elevator and rose up, he hoped they weren't too late.

30 men guarded the door, but with the whole group along with Flynn and Caryn, it was a piece of cake.

Kairi's voice came from the other side of the door, "You guys! Are you there?!"

"Kairi! Are you alright?!" Estelle shouted on the other end of the door, Yuri felt relieved that she sounded okay, until…

"…Eto… uhhh… well…I guess I've been better?" Kairi said in almost an incoherent murmur.

"Stand back," Flynn told everyone as he used his Demon Fang on the door; with a bit of concern Yuri used Azure Edge to help Flynn out. The door was blown in and hit the other end of the wall. Flynn ran in, because Kairi wasn't in sight at all.

"H-huh?! What are you?! Wh-Wait a se-" Kairi began to panic, the sounds of chains rattling as Flynn ran in and turned left after the side door.

"Miss Kairi are you alr-WAHHH!" Flynn shouted as he quickly turned away, his face entirely red as he covered his face, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW! I-I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!"

Raven began to walk up, "What's the deal? Is she okay or no-"

"UWAHH! P-Please don't come any closer!" Flynn panicked as he held his arms out to keep Raven from advancing any further, his face was red all the way up to his ears.

Kairi's slightly sobbing voice could be heard whining as the sound of chains rattled again, "Just please… hurry up and get out of the room!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Flynn said as he turned back to her with his eyes shut tightly and he about faced and ran down the hallway again dragging Raven behind him, falling to his knees and panting heavily as Caryn gave him a pat on the back.

"Guess me and the girls will go in, you guys stay out," Liana said down to him with a slightly teasing smirk.

Flynn still kept panting to catch his breath from his internal panic, "P-Please do…"

The ladies entered into the room as Yuri crouched down to check on his childhood friend, "You alright there?"

Flynn raised up a hand, "P-Please… Just leave me alone for once Yuri… I need to get her bare skin out of my mind…"

Yuri smirked as a wave of jealously hit him, "Hey, if it happens, it happens, can't do a thing about that."

"Though… for scientific reasons…" Raven said slyly before pulling out a small notepad, "Think I can have her three sizes?"

That earned him a glare from both the Lower Quarter men as they heard the women arguing over clothes.

* * *

When the girls came out of the room Raven was the first to react, his eyes went wide as he took a few steps forward and stuttered with his face flushed bright red, he knew she was pretty, but to this extent, "H-H-Huh?! A-A-A F-Fairy?! J-Just w-who is that b-beautiful f-fairy p-p-princess with you all?"

"They're cute aren't they! Liana put them on her," Estelle said gushing at the fairytale costume they put on Kairi.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize her," Karol said with his cheeks tinged bright pink.

"Oh, she's absolutely 'divine', isn't she?" Judith said in a bit of a cheeky way, though the way she emphasized divine made Yuri give Judith odd looks.

Rita turned away, her cheeks were pink as well, "W-Whatever, it's just clothes. We already knew she has some noble-like clothes."

Caryn turned to Flynn with a bit of a cheeky stare as well as to Yuri, "Oh, so Yuri and Flynn don't have compliments, how mean."

Flynn shook his head, his cheeks tingling bright red as Kairi slightly turned away, "I-It's not that I couldn't comment. I was just taken aback by her beauty is all…"

Kairi looked to Yuri out of the corner of her eye, not quite set to meet his eyes to gauge his reaction, though when she saw his face, she turned to him with a slight pout. He was his casual self, no pink on his cheeks or anything past the wide eyes he had earlier as he spoke up, "Yeah, it looks good on her."

Kairi could only frown at the best compliment she could get out of him.

* * *

Barbos shouted as he stared down at us, though the power seemed to lower down as he turned to Kairi with strict eyes, "Seems like I'll have to be careful though. Wouldn't want to completely destroy my little 150 million gald jackpot."

"O-One Hundred and Fifty Million Gald?!" Karol said taken aback at the sheer number, Yuri's eyes widened as well.

"I sent her picture around to the Black Market a while ago, got a winning bidder at 150 million. Seems the guy was very eager and desperate to get his hands on her," Barbos said with a smirk making Kairi cower behind Judith.

"And you seriously think we're just gonna hand her over," Yuri said darkly, just the thought that there were sick nobles out there willing to pay that price for kidnapped people made him retch.

"Ha ha! All set! This is farewell, punks!" Barbos shouted.

* * *

"…Waiting for me in hell, huh? Why'd he have to go and say that?" Yuri said as Barbos's final words haunted him.

Suddenly he felt a grip on the back of his vest making him turn around to spot Kairi, "Hm? What is it?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, her gaze conflicting and mixed. Yuri could see she wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming out.

Liana just waved her hand, "She probably just spasmed."

Yuri looked back to Kairi as though to confirm what Liana said as Kairi nodded slightly, her eyes betraying her reaction. She clearly had wanted to say something, but what he couldn't figure out.

* * *

"It's going to be lonely without her, won't it, Repede?"

Liana walked in front of Yuri and slammed two fists into the sides of his head, pinning his head between them as noogied him as hard making him shout in pain as he tried to pull her hands off,"Ow ow ow! Liana!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LONELY?! YOU GOT ME AND KAIRI, OR DON'T WE COUNT! YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted venomously making Yuri stiffen up and sweat at how angry she was, but he still tried to get out of this, "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

"THEN HOW DID YOU MEAN IT YURI FUCKING LOWELL?!" she shouted angrily.

Yuri looked at her nervously, he couldn't think of anything to say, he had just spoke without thinking.

He watched as Liana's gaze lowered under her bangs as she shoved him back, "Fuck it. If we're not anything to you, just say it, dumb ass…"

Yuri's eyes widened as he tried to think of anything to say to stop her as she walked away, but nothing came. He sighed deeply wondering just how he could explain that he didn't mean it like that, but another thought came to mind… if Liana thought of it like that, what about Kairi?

He turned to see the smaller Earth girl's reaction only to see she wasn't so hot either. She may have the appearance of some fairy princess, but the tears that were threatening her eyes and her quivering mouth were anything but good signs. He didn't know what to say as he sighed and decided to try to make up with Liana first, leaving Estelle and Kairi alone with the others as he ran off to try to find the violent Earth girl.

He didn't have to look far as Raven walked up to him, "Looking for Liana dear? She's at the pub, but she looked something fierce, might wanna lay low while I loosen her up a bit first."

As Raven entered the pub, Yuri wasn't so sure he could trust Raven to 'loosen' her up, so he followed him in, finding himself in a painful brawl while trying to apologize, but he couldn't even manage that.

* * *

As Yuri walked back towards the inn, he rubbed his sore spots where Liana set her weight on him, he'd be sore tomorrow. Though as he walked to the inn, he thought about apologizing to Kairi, at least she wouldn't hit him or attack him. He was surprised to see the small girl waiting in front of the inn, shyly rubbing her shoes on the ground in a bit of a nervous manner.

She looked up and saw Yuri and her cheeks turned really bright red, "Y-Y-Yuri!"

"Whoa, easy there, where's the fire?" Yuri said teasingly, hoping to ease the atmosphere between them before he'd apologize, "Waiting on Liana?"

She blushed a deeper red as she fidgeted nervously, "Uh… well… no! I-I-I….I was…." She put her hand on her chest and a took a deep breath, her cheeks still pink, but her eyes cleared and her tone calmer, "I-I actually, wanted to talk to y-y-you."

"Huh?" Yuri spoke with wide eyes, "With me?" He was dumb founded, he'd never seen her so calm before, but it was obvious there were some nerves as she stuttered. He wondered if she planned on scolding him.

She nodded before she quickly grabbed his wrist, her hands shaking as the nerves began to return, "B-B-But not here! M-Maybe in t-t-the alleyway. S-Somewhere Raven might not h-hear!"

At that Yuri looked serious, if she didn't want Raven to hear, it had to be urgent, "Alright, lets move to the alley past the inn."

The two began to walk to the alleyway, Kairi's grip still on his wrist until they entered into the alley. Once away from prying ears, or so they thought, Kairi let go of Yuri's wrist and took a few steps in front of him, turning to face him with a mix of a pout, seriousness, and nerves.

"So, what'd you want to tell m-?" Yuri got out before Kairi broke in with a loud response, "Are you really going to listen to what Barbos said?"

"Huh? What do you me-?" Yuri said confused, not sure what she was getting at. Listening to Barbos about what?

"Back at Ghasfarost! Y-You asked why he said something like that… like you were thinking about it and considering it…" Kairi was practically shouting, before nerves set in and she began to lower her tone.

"W-Well," Yuri replied, he'd deny that the thought bothered him, but he couldn't think of how to respond to that.

"Would you really go meet Barbos in hell?" Kairi pouted up at him.

Yuri stayed silent as he stared down at his hands, he couldn't say he was going to Heaven, but that didn't truly mean he was going to Hell, but he couldn't help but lean towards it. He heard Kairi mumble and looked up at her, "Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Her pout grew larger as she now shouted, "I said, if I die I'm going to Heaven!"

His eyes grew wide as she started to shake now, her eyes on the ground not able to meet his eyes, "S-So… W-Would you rather visit me or Barbos?! I'll b-be waiting too!"

Yuri stared blankly, not sure what was happening, his brain taking a while to process her words. Once her words clicked, he sighed, "Seriously. Where'd you get the idea about dying? Sheesh. Alright, alright, I'll go visit you."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "R-R-Really?!"

He flicked her forehead with a scowl, "Don't look so happy about that. We're not dead yet, so you better live long."

She giggled as she rubbed her forehead, but as he turned his back to her, she realized he was planning to leave.

"Alright, now that we got that settled, let's head back to the in-" Yuri said before he halted as Kairi grabbed his wrist again, "What's up?"

"I-I-I still have o-one more thing to s-s-s-say…" Kairi said nervously, her previous calm starting to fade as she stared up at Yuri.

"What's up now?" Yuri asked curiously as he watched her shake, her pink cheeks turning red, her ears turning red, she was becoming a nervous wreck again.

"I-I-I wanted t-to s-say…I-I-I wanted…I…" her tongue was wrapping around itself as Yuri watched her struggle.

"Whoa, easy. No need to strain yourself, you can say it tomorrow," Yuri said as he tried to leave again only for Kairi to quickly yank his wrist back, this time pulling him forward.

She unconsciously wrapped herself around his arm as she began to practically shout, "N-N-No! I-I-I have to s-say this now! I-If I don't, t-t-then when will I?!"

"Uh, so?" Yuri asked confused as he stared down at the poor nervous girl sympathetically.

She lowered her gaze again as she spoke again, "I-I-I….I-I… I….I-I-I L…I-I L….lo…I-I-I…"

He watched as she took a deep breath and looked up at him, her face practically glowing red, her eyes practically in swirls, and she just blurted everything out in one go, "ILOVEYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHME!"

"Huh?" Yuri said confused again, he couldn't catch a single part of that, "I didn't quite catch that, try that again, but slower."

She let go and took some steps back, trying to regain some air as she spoke up, looking at him with eyes that were practically being threatened with tears again, "I…love you…w-would you…ummm…"

"HUH?" Yuri said in surprise as he stared at the small girl incredulously, he didn't give much thought as he spoke from his mind, "Uh, gee Kairi, sorry if I gave off some hints that I liked you like that, I never meant to do that. I rather we just keep being good friends, okay."

Kairi looked at him with hardly any expression that he knew of, though her head dropped to hide her eyes in her bangs as she softly replied, "O-Oh…r-right…friends…"

"You okay there?" Yuri asked a bit concerned.

She raised her head to show a big smile, "F-Fine! I'm fine! Oh, l-look at the time, I-I b-better go grab some dinner b-before it's all g-gone…"

Before Yuri could respond she ran past him, her eyes hidden again under her bangs, he couldn't even call after her, but dinner did sound good about now, along with a good nights sleep.

* * *

Yuri slashed at Ragou's back, the blood spilling on the bridge as Ragou tried to speak more. Yuri watched as the magistrate spoke of Dein Nomos, the law may have let him go, but Yuri couldn't. Then, without warning, Ragou dashed off. Yuri quickly gave chase, but he wasn't close enough to get him before he could possibly shout.

Suddenly, someone dressed in an all-black coat with a black hood slammed their fist hard into Ragou's upper chest, driving what appeared to be a blade deep into the cavity of his chest, forcing him to take some steps back as some blood spilled on the ground and dripped down the blade.

"W-Who?!... Ghhh! Y-You?!" Ragou stared into that person's eyes with wide eyes as blood spewed from his mouth. Yuri took caution, whoever it was, Ragou was familiar with them.

Ragou's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he threw his head back, and finally let out a death screech. The hooded person quickly shoved him hard off their blade and off the bridge, blood splattering out on the ground and on them. They looked over the bridge edge as did Yuri, though as Yuri returned his gaze, he saw that the person who killed Ragou wasn't a man due to their more than generous bosom.

"Who are you?" Yuri say darkly gripping his sword tighter, set to fight if this person came at him.

The woman turned to him with a chuckle as she raised her head to show him under her hood with a tilt of her head, "Geez Yuri… if you want to go vigilante… at least make sure you get the target in one go before they try to call for help. What would you have done if he had managed to shout for it? And what if he'd gotten it?"

Yuri's eyes widened as he lowered his sword, staring at the black-haired girl incredulously, barely managing to breath out her name in shock, "… Liana…."

"In the flesh," she replied in a cheerful manner that made Yuri uneasy.

Yuri blinked at her for a few seconds, the realization that Liana killed Ragou, not him, finally sinking in, making his tone and expression dead serious, "What are you doing out here? Why did you…?"

She scratched the back of her hoodie and let out a huge sigh, "I told you all didn't I…. I'm a twisted human being who doesn't believe in the system of the world. It doesn't justify what I did… but it couldn't be helped. He'd have gone on to hurt and kill more people, mainly Flynn and all of us now due to us crushing his plans; we'd proven to Ragou we were going to be in his way. As to why I'm here…"

She looked up to the sky and sighed yet again, "I… I had a feeling… I just knew the system wasn't going to hold him, I knew for a long time since we met him…. It took some time… but I decided to give the law just ONE shot; if they couldn't hold him or punish him… I'd do it myself. I should be asking what you're doing out here… but I get the feeling that somehow, you came to the same conclusion…"

Yuri silenced up and looked over at the blood on the ground before looking over to the raging river where Ragou was washed down, "…Yeah. …Though I wasn't expecting you to come out at all…"

She turned to him with a mixed expression, one of her usual teasing nature with a hint of sadness, "I could say the same thing back to you. When I saw you just run in as I assessed when and how to take him out… it was really damn awkward. I thought you had got him, then he ran and was about to open his big fat mouth… I had to do something. If I were a psychopath I'd say, 'Thanks for giving me a shot at him', but I'm not a psychopath…. That seriously stressed me out when he almost got away."

Yuri tried to think of what to say as he watched her flinch as she removed her bracer with a blade, the blood on her arm dripping off, "Ah, we gotta get our blades cleaned off, or else they'll permanently stain and rust."

Yuri looked down at his own blade, guilt beginning to form for not doing the job right, and for getting her involved, "…Yeah. You're right…"

She turned her back to him but turned her head to gaze at him, "Don't start getting too awkward. We're both partners in crime now. That much can't be helped. If we don't just be how we usually are, the others will pick up, and the last thing I want is them to get involved…. After all… I did it to protect them as well as other people…."

Yuri closed his eyes painfully to hide the guilt, her words sinking in and making his face softened up somewhat, "Got it. You're right."

* * *

They both walked until they found another bridge across the river, with a grassy area below it to cover the both of them from prying eyes. They headed down to clean their weapons and clothes; Yuri couldn't help looking over at the black-haired Earth girl, blood streaks and spots on her face.

He grabbed the towel, cleaned it, rang it, then moved to wipe her face; however, as the towel made contact with her skin, she lightly panicked, "Gh! W-what is-?!"

She turned to see Yuri holding out a wet towel in his hand, his eyes widened at her response, he rarely got to see her unnerved, "Ah, I was just trying to wipe off that blood on your face. Didn't mean to scare you."

She just rubbed her cheek, "Almost forgot about that, the inn people certain will know somethings up if I return with a face full of blood… as for my pants, well I can always say I just left town to handle some monsters for gald…."

The guilt began to climb up Yuri's back, but he shook it off as the two had their teasing banter for a while until Liana began to get up to leave. Yuri then recalled, he hadn't gotten to apologize to her about earlier, "Liana… about what I said earlier…"

She let out a deep sigh, "Save it. I've received pretty words all my life, but that's all they are. Words. If ya want to apologize, go tell them to Kairi. She'd at least listen to them, though whether she'd believe them is up to her. She's been told pretty words and lies a lot too…"

Yuri just sighed as he got up, guess that was one thing he'd never get to take back and if that was the end of the conversation, best he could do was go forward and make up for it with action. He began walking slowly besides the overweight girl back to the inn, "Gotcha. Let's head back before Karol and Rita begin to wonder where we are."

* * *

Yuri had been sulking in his bed, so much had happened yesterday, and some of it had strained his relationship with the two Earth girls in his group. Though Liana didn't seem too strained as she climbed into bed with him, "Don't worry, you'll get what I mean soon enough."

Her arm found its way around Yuri's back wrapping around his shoulder to push and pull him, to make him sway as the song 'Lean on Me' continued, she continually gave him a stupid silly grin.

Yuri wasn't certain how to respond to the situation, the words sinking in his head making him hurt due to the guilt he felt, not only towards Liana, but towards Kairi as well. He found himself smiling to mask that pain, and as the words continued the smile was no longer a mask. Soon Liana didn't need to sway him as he began to sway on his own, he figured she wasn't going to stop anyway.

She grinned dumbly and shouted, "Now come on, sing with me!"

He gave her a silly grin and chuckled, "You wouldn't want that… trust me." If Flynn couldn't cook, his weakness was an inability to sing.

"Fine, buzz kill," she pouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

They both laughed and laughed as the song continued on; Yuri took in the tracks as they continued, especially a certain part of the lyrics.

' **If, there is a load, you have to bear,**

 **That you can't carry,**

 **I'm, right up the road, I'll share your load,**

 **If you just call me.** '

Liana gave him a silly wink, stinking out her tongue as the song ended, "So… get it now?"

Those words hit home, his previous guilt for getting her involved in the Ragou incident melting away as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't mind, she wanted to help, and having a hand to hold didn't seem too bad.

"Thanks…" Yuri muttered into her hair, relishing her mental break down as his right arm moved up to her head. He tightened his left arm around her neck to hold her in place and began to noogie the black-haired girl so hard with his right hand, "But you made me a bit nauseated with all that swaying!"

"Uggyyaaaahhhh! Forgive me oh universal answer! Guuuuuuuu!" She choked out as she struggled to get out of his hold. After feeling she had enough, he finally let go of her and she flopped off the bed onto the hard, wooden floor, face first, "Uggghhhh, am I safe now?"

Yuri just chuckled at the scene below him, "Depends on what you consider safe."

She shakily raised a finger up towards him, "Away from random initiated hugs…"

"Oh, then you're safe," Yuri laughed as Liana sat up and grabbed her phone to stop the music.

He smiled down at her, happy to call her his partner in crime, literally.

* * *

Yuri peered out at the scene as Flynn practically seemed to beg him to protect the 3 women.

Estelle was healing the unconscious knights as he figured she'd do, Caryn was trying to keep that giant monster away with arrows but to no avail, and Kairi…

Kairi was staring up at the giant bird and… shouting at it as it turned to her and Estelle?!

(What is her deal with trying to talk to a monster that's attacking?!) Yuri thought a bit angrily, preparing to run out but halted as the sound of multiple metal footsteps were heard. Yuri and the others turned to spot Alexei and his royal guard running up on the scene.

Flynn was lost as he spoke up, "The Commandant… But why is he here…?"

(No kidding, I thought he returned to the capital since Flynn said could only make a brief appearance. What is he doing back here?) Yuri could only gaze at the man before trying to decide what to do.

"Our finest Knights…!," Alexei got out as he stared out at the bridge, the sight of Kairi making him flinch and stiffen up as his tone changed from a little concerned to almost a whisper of deep concern, "I am left with no choice…"

That gesture made Yuri flinch a bit and got him a bit upset, though he wasn't sure why. As Alexei turned to the knights with a dead serious gaze, his tone now full of power and command as he ordered, "We will stop this beast with the help of Heracles!" Yuri began to run towards the bridge as Karol and Liana followed after him.

Alexei shouted at the small group once he realized where they were running to, "Yuri, wait! There's nothing more you can do!"

The tiny bit of anger he had a few moments ago made Yuri stop to sass back at Alexei, just letting his mouth take control over his mind, "Hah! You expect me to stand by while that thing makes a snack out of Kairi and Estelle?!"

Suddenly the giant monster spoke as Yuri made his way back to the others and the three women, "The insipid poison of this word must be purged, not even a divine being will stand in my way."

If Yuri's ears could wiggle like a dog, they'd go off about now. The words 'divine being' making him think, recalling Judith's words in Ghasfarost about her partner calling Kairi 'divine'.

Estelle gasped out, "It can speak…! Wh-Who are you…?!"

A blast hit Phaeroh on his left, making him fly up and away as the group finally made it to them, Estelle's face brightening up, "Yuri! Liana! Karol!"

Yuri looked relieved as he stopped beside Estelle, "You're safe."

"We're safe too you miserable fuck! But, thanks for asking…" Everyone turned at hearing Caryn's angry sarcastic shout; she was beside Kairi, Kairi waving her hands to stop her from saying anything else, while Caryn gave Yuri a very harsh glare.

Yuri felt himself sweating inside a bit, judging by how pissed off Caryn looked, he had to guess Kairi told her about yesterday… he shook it off, he hadn't meant to lead the smaller Earth girl on, he'd have to find some way to smooth things over later while keeping a friendly vibe and no interest flowing through; he didn't want to lose her friendship over a misunderstanding.

He inwardly sighed as he had a lot on his mind and plate, and a giant fortress blasting their way with a giant monster in the mix wasn't good, they had to move off this bridge, and fast.

* * *

Another one done! Huzzah, I still got Caryn's side and the Lemon… but now I need a bit of Kairi side so that's another one on the list before I can get back to the main fiction.

Caryn: Saw your Guest review that Kairi's a Mary Sue. Wasn't that like given information already?

Yeah :O They asked me to tone her down… but in all honestly, I won't because then it won't be her, BUT because of [classified information] she may tone down… just not anytime soon :3

Caryn: You're pulling a Mikuru aren't you?

YES! Spoilers must be input for classified information… that knowledge will become available in time… although I thought I already gave the info out on how she'd become a bit toned down.

Caryn: Face it, no one bothered to read that character info chapter.

So then I guess it's not classified information…. In any case, they should feel better at how she is now… her score back before when I first created her was in the 80s! That's an OMEGA SUE there (So technically I think that applies to the original Kairi, she's the OMEGA SUE, if I ever make a story with her, kill it with fire XD)

So I decided to take The Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test for this universe's Kairi. 106 questions on that test - then the 28 final questions on De-sue….Kairi's score for the Operation: Code Vesperia universe is… 34! (Took another quiz at gotoquiz, got 34% as well) That's considered "High-to-very high chance your character is a Mary Sue. Risky range to be in." So yeah….she's very close to Mary Sue still, but there's the info that people didn't read that EVERYTIME SHE DIES SHE BECOMES MORE HUMAN, and so I recalculated, because after Zaude things change because of [classified information because it's a spoiler for Zaude and my plans, you can't read that far yet DX], so after Zaude her score is 23; which is: "Moderate-to-high chance your character is a Mary Sue. Still a safe-ish range to be in, but be careful."

So sad to say, no matter what she'll be a Mary Sue, but she'll be a bit more tone down (You can cheer then), but only AFTER Zaude. So, feel free to cringe people, CRINGE XD Because I won't change my plans or her yet :3 and I'm not even a Mary Sue, I'm a Liana Banana :D

Caryn: *Sigh* What's the score for the Undertale Universe Kairi you made that you sent me sketches of?

She got a 4 after the De-suifiers, so, she's not a sue… she's a Hood Ornament!

Caryn: That's even worse DX

I know :D isn't it interesting?!

Caryn: Lian'…. No one wants to read about an OMEGA SUE or a Hood Ornament…

Fine… I'll change her up a little *Gets back 3 hours later panting* I got her to 20 points, she's low to moderate…. Happy now?

Caryn: Better. No one likes bland characters. Wonder what score YOU'RE at just for being you lolz

Let me work or else no Flynn for joo.

Caryn: *pouts* Fine!

(I scored a 19 :D I'm a low to moderate chance sue in real life OMG XD)


	23. 21: Caryn's side (22-29)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it…Caryn or Flynn this time).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

Caryn yawned as she rode in the back of the wagon. Flynn's group got sent to Dahngrest, so they were leaving so early, and Caryn was still so sleepy.

"You can sleep if you'd like," Flynn spoke to her with a soft smile from his seat across from her.

Caryn yawned again, "No, I'm good…" she watched Flynn look out the wagon's cover for like the 100th time. Caryn could tell he had something on his mind, and that something was making her jealous.

She lightly pouted as she spoke up, "Thinking about Estelle?"

Flynn turned to her, "Ah, well yes, and no. I left Yuri a message to look after her and Miss Kairi. It's looking after Miss Kairi I'm worried about…"

"Because Kairi likes him?" Caryn threw in.

Flynn nodded as he sat back down in his spot staring at the wagon floor, "Yeah. To be honest, Yuri's not the brightest when it comes to a woman's psychology or how they might think. I'm just afraid he won't catch on that she likes him, and he'll do something to hurt her badly without knowing."

Caryn felt herself becoming pale, if anything happened to hurt the small girl, she'd never forgive herself. She light smiled to mask the flurry of emotions and flashbacks that began to flood her, "Wow Flynn… You really are amazing…"

Flynn looked up at her, her pale skin and mixed expression made his eyes widen, even her ears were dropped, "Is everything okay? D-Did I say something wrong?"

Caryn shook her head, "I'm fine, just a bit worried now too…you see, Kairi's never had it easy when it came to love, to be honest, I don't think she's ever had anything but familial love… Let's just say a lot happened in her and Liana's previous relationship… if you could even call it that," her expression began to darken as she covered her face with her hands, "Oh…It's just… if that happens again…I don't know what I'll… if I make her or Lian' suffer again…"

Flynn quickly leaned over and grabbed both of her ears and began to wiggle them, up and down, up and down, making Caryn look up at him with tear filled eyes. He smiled down at her warmly as he continued to play with her ears, not daring to ask about that ordeal, "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories, it wasn't my intention. Lets just put this conversation behind us for today."

Caryn nodded in agreement, taking deep breaths to calm her inner turmoil.

Once she seemed calm enough, Flynn let go of her ears. He'd ask her to play monopoly or another Earth game, but in a moving wagon with merely the wagon's cover sheet to hide them, someone would eventually pry. Flynn then had an idea as he rummaged through his supplies to pull out a deck of cards and turned to Caryn, "Would you care for a game of poker?"

Caryn chuckled, "What would we even be betting? Unless this is strip poker…" (*giggles* Well if it's strip poker he wants, I'll certainly give him a show as best I can despite lacking assets).

At that insinuation Flynn's face began to burst into a bright red, "I-It's not anything of the sort! W-We could," he quickly scrambled through his bag to pull out something that looked like a bag of chocolate, "We could split this bag of chocolate and bet them as we play."

Caryn began to laugh hard, falling over as the red on Flynn's cheeks only darkened, "You just want to steal all the candy, don't ya Scifo? Well I got news for you, I'mma win everything, and then… I'll have to give your share back; because, I can't eat too many chocolates on my own."

Flynn just smiled helplessly as he watched her ears twitch in amusement, he began to split the candy and act as dealer for their game. Terca Lumerian poker was different compared to Earth poker's Texas Hold 'Em that Caryn would play online against Liana. For one, you had to discard the cards you didn't want and hold the ones you wanted to keep, the cards would be filled in from the deck to reveal either a winning hand or losing. If you won, a card was put before you and you had to declare if the next card was high or low, the more you got right the higher the payout, you could even cancel that part to just accept your winnings, but if you lost in hand or during the high and low, you lost your entire winnings.

The game seemed simple enough and rather loose, or so Caryn thought, she frowned as her candy began to disappear before her eyes, "Ugh, I'm no good at poker, I can't even beat Lian' at Texas Hold 'Em."

Suddenly the drapes of the wagon's sheet were pried open by Sodia as she turned to Flynn, "Lieutenant, we need your advice on where to set up camp, and how to distribute the rations among the men, sir."

Flynn got up, "Ah, I understand, I'll be right there."

Sodia turned to give Caryn a harsh glare before closing the drapes with a 'hmph' and a pout.

Caryn stared at the wagon exit with a huge pout, irritation filling her every fiber thanks to the cat-eyed second-in-command.

Flynn turned to Caryn and lightly bowed, "Excuse me for a bit, I'll have to tend to the matters. We can continue the game when I return."

Caryn nodded as Flynn left the wagon, leaving her alone in the wagon with hardly anything to do. She could only sigh and lay on her side, boredom starting to make her feel sleepy, "Three days to get to Dahngrest… all because a battalion this large is hard to manage and make them go any faster since some are on foot."

She didn't want to think about it too much, dealing with the brigade was Flynn's duty, and it was a job he had to do. Though she couldn't lie, she wished she could spend more time with him.

Her thoughts bounced everywhere, but mainly a sense of loneliness made her eyes feel heavy. Liana and Kairi had it good, with Yuri's group they'd never be bored… or left alone for too long. Her mind raced so fast that before she knew it, she wrapped herself up in the blankets and fell asleep in the moving wagon, not even caring if she couldn't sleep tonight thanks to this.

Flynn had returned to the wagon late in the afternoon after settling the brigade down to camp in a lush area. After sorting the rations he had been called to check the heading and ensure they were on the right route, then he was called to check upon the arms and scout ahead for a camping area, then he had to make sure the cooks had their equipment, the patrol team was well prepared and scheduled out so that exhaustion wouldn't be an issue, and so forth.

"Caryn?" Flynn called a bit nervously, a bit upset that he had left the woman alone for so long.

He frowned when he noticed her bundled up in blankets fast asleep. Siting down beside her, he began to pick up the candies and return them to the bag to save for another day, stopping when she began to stir.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Caryn mumbled as she began to sit up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It's about to dinner time, it should be ready any minute now," Flynn answered before curiously asking, "How long have you been asleep?"

She blinked as she looked around, she merely shrugged and gave him an, "I have no idea…"

Flynn frowned again, he began thinking of conversational topics he could have with her that wouldn't upset her and weren't about Earth… after all, drapes as a barrier wasn't good for trying to keep secrets and speak on sensitive info.

Caryn got up and began to leave the wagon, Flynn presumed she was going to the bathroom, which gave him some time to think.

* * *

Caryn had gone to the bathroom, a bit upset that she had slept the WHOLE day away due to her boredom. She sneakily weaved around the wagons to return to hers and Flynn's wagon, this may be Flynn's brigade, but she didn't trust other men, especially men travelling on foot in dangerous conditions with no 'female companionship' to get them off…

But one conversation got her to stop and listen…

"Yeah really! Get this they're even sharing a tent," One knight spoke up in a cocky tone.

"No way! I always thought Lieutenant Scifo was so reserved but sharing a room and tent with a woman?!" the other knight replied back in pure shock.

The other knight began to howl in laughter, "I betcha they even share a bed and have been doing it like dogs, the woman looks like she'd be a 'bitch' anyways. Maybe she's his concubine."

Caryn felt her fist tighten, she didn't approve of them putting down Flynn like that when he was such a cinnamon roll, plus, there was only ONE person in the world… no, UNIVERSE, that could call her a bitch… and that whore was Liana Banda!

"HEY!" Caryn shouted angrily as she stomped over to the knights, the big one shrieking a bit and backing up while the normal sized one merely looked over at her unphased, "You take that back about Flynn, right now!"

"Take back what?" The knight said with a scoff.

"Flynn and I do share a tent and room, yes, I wont lie about that. Mainly because Sodia is very aggressive with me… but we don't share a bed! (Well… maybe one time…). And we don't do 'it'! He's a cinnamon bun and a very chivalrous guy (Unless groping my ass counts against that…)! Don't you dare spread such tripe about him like that you dick!" Caryn said angrily.

The knight just rolled his eyes, "Or else what? You'll tell on me?"

Caryn reared back her fist and hit him as hard as she could making his nose bleed, "And no one calls me a bitch except for one of my best friends!"

The scenario in her head on him perhaps arguing with her verbally went to shit as the knight tackled her and the two proceeded to beat on each other as the bigger knight merely scrambled trying to think of what to do. The knight was bigger than her, he weighed more, and he had his armor still on albeit no helmet, so Caryn couldn't do much but hit him in the head.

He began to rip off her clothes where he could with a smirk making Caryn stare at him angrily, "The fuck's your deal?!"

"A bitch should get treated like a bitch," was his cocky response.

Caryn merely spit on his face as the two proceeded to fight again, her clothes starting to become tatters, "Ch, asshole!"

Most women would flail and scream if some man was ripping their clothes off with 'intent' written in their eyes, but Caryn merely remained in rage, it wasn't like it was her first time, plus she'd dealt with aggressive guys before… of course none of them had ever been sexually aggressive.

* * *

"Lieutenant Scifo!" A knight cried as he tossed aside the drapes and climbed frantically into the wagon, throwing Flynn out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh! What's the matter soldier?" Flynn asked surprised at how desperate the knight seemed.

"B-Back at our wagon! That woman, and my buddy, they're practically beating the hell out of each other! I-I-I don't know what to do!" He panicked.

"WHAT?!" Flynn shouted as he stood up, fear beginning to kick in that the knight might've attacked her due to sexual aggravation.

The drapes opened again, Sodia peering in, "Lieutenant, dinner is set at-"

"Sodia, accompany me! Caryn's being assaulted!" Flynn shouted as he began to get up and out of the wagon, he turned to the knight, "Please lead us back to your wagon!"

Sodia and the knight nodded, both Flynn and Sodia following after the knight towards the main wagon camping area.

* * *

"Don't really got anything noteworthy, do ya?" The knight scoffed as he managed to pin her down and rub her chest.

"Well now that you know, you can stop playing there, they're not gonna magically pop up like daisies ya know," Caryn mumbled angrily as she managed to move her thighs up enough to cross over his neck and try pressing him down so she could top him.

As she topped him, she got off him, he weighed more, so odds were he would just pin her again. She watched as he quickly scrambled up, her brain thinking on what to do next since she hadn't really thought this through, plus she was more ranged combat than close range.

He charged to tackle her again, so she quickly grabbed the sheets from nearby and tossed it over him like a bull charging into red drapes, "Ole~!"

He fell and fumbled in the sheets, getting out rather quickly and tackling her legs instead, "Uwah!"

She fell over, her head hitting the wheel of a wagon making her hiss and grab the bag of her head to soothe the pain. It was so painful she couldn't even pay attention to the man ripping off her pants and straddling her to keep her legs opened.

"You little bitch!" He said angrily, his hand now at the waistband of her panties when an angry voice rang out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

He turned to come face to face with the blonde lieutenant and his second-in-command at his side, his buddy behind the two of them with a panicked look, "O-Oh Lieutenant!"

The blonde knight stared at him seriously, silently fuming, but his tone didn't hide the anger behind his words, "Care to explain what's happening here?"

The knight got off Caryn to get up and pointed down at her, "Well, she started it, she came swinging for no good reason! She's a maniac!"

Sodia wrapped up and restrained Caryn in a blanket as Caryn growled and grabbed her pants from nearby, her clothes were tattered and shredded all over. She turned to the knight with fiery eyes, her tone venomous as rage filled her yet again, "Ch! One hit! That's all I did to shut yer trap from spouting a bunch of propaganda and shit, then you tackled me! I wouldn't blame ya for hitting me back once in retaliation, bunch you initiated that fight! And ripping my clothes off?! You tell me who's the maniac you serial rapist?!"

Flynn turned to the other knight who alerted him, "Were you a witness to this?"

The knight nodded, "Y-yes sir!"

Flynn nodded, "Then let me hear your testimony."

The knight nodded turning away from his friend, "W-Well, we were talking and got on the subject of you and Miss ummm…"

"Caroline," Caryn grumbled, still fuming as Sodia held her in place wincing as she was bruised practically almost all over, surprisingly Sodia wasn't glaring at her for once.

"Y-Yes, Miss Caroline. So we started talking, and he began to talk about how maybe the two of you were perhaps… well… untraditionally intimate. Oh, who am I kidding… he began telling me about how you were keeping her as a concubine and before that you only got the position of lieutenant by sleeping with noble women!" the knight said as thought caving into Flynn's strict gaze.

"Frank!" The accused knight shouted at his 'friend'.

"What?!" Sodia and Caryn said in unison glaring at the other knight furiously.

"At ease Sodia, please continue," Flynn said seriously, wanting to know who started the fight.

Frank nodded again furiously, "W-Well, so, like I was saying. He was saying all that nasty stuff, then Miss Caroline showed up. She was hopping mad, told him to take it back, but he just taunted her, so she hit him one time… although it was hard enough to draw blood. Then he just tackled her and began to beat her, she fought back too, although she don't got no armor like he has, so he was really putting the hurt on her. I didn't know what to do, that's when I saw him start taking off her clothes, so I ran to get ya."

Flynn looked at the knight and Caryn before nodding, he turned to Sodia, "Take Caryn back to the wagon, she'll be under house arrest until further notice."

"Huh?!" Caryn said a bit surprised as she turned to stare at the blonde knight. She knew he was a hard head when it came to the law, but to this extent was troublesome…

"As for you, you'll be held under charges of attempted sexual assault and battery," Flynn said to the knight as he turned to Frank, "Take him to the holding area and relay my message, or better yet, I'll follow."

"What?!" The knight said in surprise as his friend bound his hands up, as though he hadn't expected to be punished for his actions.

"You heard the lieutenant, now off with you. As for you, you'll be coming with me. Or will ropes be necessary as well?" Sodia said turning to Caryn.

Caryn merely sweated as she grumbled, "Yeah… not fond of rope burns, I'll just follow…"

Flynn followed Frank to make sure they got to the designated area as Caryn followed behind Sodia. Once they reached Flynn's wagon, the two entered in as Sodia handed her some new clothes, "Your clothes will have to be mended, so this is the best we can offer."

"Um, thanks?" Caryn said uncertainly as she took the clothes, a bit uneasy at Sodia not being aggressive.

As she changed she noticed Sodia looking her over, "Uh, can I help you or something?"

"I was merely checking for any marks that pig may have left, but other than bruises, it seems he didn't do any more damage," Sodia said staring at her bruises rather than her face.

"Yeah… I guess I was lucky, probably shouldn't have gone off the handle and slugged him, but he was just asking for it," Caryn said a bit nervous at the atmosphere now in the wagon.

Sodia merely scoffed, "Just once though? I would've done more."

Caryn turned to her with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Sodia turned away red cheeked, "Well… I mean, talking about the lieutenant like that, and assuming your position. If it had been me, I probably would've done more."

"Errr," Caryn said sweating, "Not to sound rude…. But why are you suddenly so understanding NOW?!"

Sodia blushed a bit before clearing her throat, "Well… I found myself in a similar position once when I investigated a noble… the way he treated those poor women, and I was so helpless, but I wanted to fight so bad. That was when Sir Scifo came to rescue me and those women. When I saw you, I was reminded of that day… so… I found myself thinking… maybe we're not so different…."

Caryn sweat dropped again, she really didn't want to get along with Sodia since she knew Sodia was gonna be a big bitch later. Plus, it would mean she and her would be bunking together rather than with Flynn if they did, "Uh, well… uhhh, thanks I guess? So, how does this whole house arrest work?"

Sodia regained her professional composure, "You'll be remaining in this wagon for the duration of the ride, taken and placed in a holding area when we reach Dahngrest, and Lieutenant Scifo will be assigned to keeping an eye on you. You are not to leave his sight unless escorted or permitted."

Caryn sweat dropped a bit, but part of her couldn't help but smile, after all, it meant more time with Flynn! Legally!

As the drapes pulled back Flynn entered with two meals in hand, his face a bit serious, "Sodia, you can return to your wagon for some rest. I'm taking over her watch."

Sodia nodded, "Of course, good day sir," and she got up and left.

Flynn turned to Caryn as he set down the plates, his eyes stern making Caryn shrink down in a bit of nerves, "What were you thinking?"

Caryn sweat dropped, she knew he was gonna be peeved, she committed a crime by starting that fight, "Well… I figured if I smacked him once, he'd be chivalrous enough to keep it to verbal fighting… okay, I slugged him, but it was only once! And he earned it!"

"He was in full armor! What could you have done?! What would you have done if that other knight hadn't have sent for me?!" Flynn shouted angrily, Caryn stared at him with wide eyes, even angry, he was hot!

"Well, what could I have done?! If it happened it happens! It's not like it's my first time either! I'd just report him for aggravated sexual assault and aggravated rape if he had gone through with that!" Caryn argued back.

Flynn's eyes were now flaring, "You would have-! WHAT?!" He shook his head, trying to rationally think of something to say back, but he couldn't think of anything, so his thoughts came out, "ARE YOU EVEN HEARING WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?! YOU'D HAVE JUST LET HIM DO IT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SCREAM OR CALL FOR HELP?! MY WAGON WASN'T TOO FAR! AND IF HE HAD GOTTEN YOU PREGNANT IN THAT ASSAULT THEN WHAT?! FIRST TIME OR NOT, TO JUST GIVE IN FOR THAT IS JUST-!"

Caryn's eyes now widened, she was now seeing where he was coming from. She felt like a piece of shit for making him worry now, her head and ears dropping in shame, "Sorry…"

Flynn began to hyperventilate a bit before rubbing his temples to calm himself, "Lets just eat and go to bed…"

Caryn nodded, her ears drooped down low, the feeling of countless steps forwards being reversed to square one filling her heart as she bit into her seasoned chicken breast.

The night was filled with a dreary silence.

* * *

The remaining two days of travel were completely uneventful other than one attack by the Red Eyes, though they seemed to have left as quickly as they struck, probably because they'd have switched the letters like they did in the game. Flynn wasn't talking to her even though she kept by him even during work, and Sodia had to escort her to the bathroom when she had to go. Suddenly, house arrest wasn't as fun as Caryn would've liked it to be.

For Flynn, the entire ordeal was just as unpleasant, part of him regretted blowing up on Caryn like that. Her ears were constantly down, not once since then had he seen her ears go up, or even wiggle; though considering how angry he had gotten, he couldn't have expected her to be happy.

Flynn had thought of a way to break the silence between them, though the sight of the barrier disappearing around Dahngrest was a sure-fire cause of alarm. The knights rushed in, only to be told not to help by the Don. So Flynn took Caryn to check on the blastia, finding it sabotaged by the Red Eyes and not being able to do anything as Yuri's group had it under control.

Flynn seeing there wasn't anything he could do there, just turned to his men, "All right, time to clean up the monsters outside the barrier! The guilds won't be able to complain if we fight monsters outside the city."

"Yeah!" Caryn shouted enthusiastically, happy to be doing something! Though Flynn pouted as he turned to her, silently reminding her of her 'house arrest', "Caryn, please just return to the inn, we won't be long I promise."

Though she wasn't having it, she was lonely, and bored! Her ears dropped, and she pouted like a big child, "But I want to help… staying at the inn is… boring."

Liana walked over and slung her arm around Caryn's shoulders, like a possessive boyfriend, "Yeah, if she doesn't go, we'll hit the bar and get so drunk we could start a strip show in the center of town!"

Flynn's face flared bright red as unsavory images flashed in his mind. He trusted Caryn to be good to some extent, but with her friend's influence, that possibility of that happening sky-rocketed! His tone turned into a mix of a scream, screech, and squeal, his eyes were wide, and he was practically trembling in a mix of fury and shock, "You can't go doing that! It's public nudity! That crime is punishable with prison time!"

Liana just winked teasingly at him, "In the empire~. I bet here it's a little okay~."

Flynn quickly grabbed Caryn's wrist and began to walk off with her, "You're coming with us, and sticking close!"

Caryn turned around to give her friend a grin and a wave, before turning to Flynn with worried eyes, "Are you mad?"

Flynn paused for a second, his grip on her wrist tightening a bit, "No… It's just, that I can see it happening and the last thing we need is you being put in jail…"

Caryn slightly smiled at the hidden gesture behind his words, following him to kill some monsters out of town before he'd go meet with the Don.

* * *

"Don Whitehorse, please listen to me! This is some sort of trap!" Flynn shouted as the two men who were behind him to his right and left walked over to take Flynn into custody, and away from the room.

"Flynn…!" Estelle shouted in concern as she tried to follow, but Yuri stopped her.

Caryn looked a bit worried, but she knew things would work out, though Estelle being all for Flynn right now was pissing her off.

"I've got to let the others know what's happened here, or else this could cause trouble if Flynn doesn't return after a while or they get caught off guard," Caryn replied quickly before running off, though secretly she wasn't going to tell them a thing, she was gonna go see Flynn.

When she noticed the guard from the prison door leaving, she sneaked into the room and descended the stairs into the cell area. She frowned a little seeing Flynn sitting on the ground staring at the wall, he didn't deserve to be there.

"Flynn…?" She called to him a bit sadly from the other side of the bars.

Flynn's ears if they could move, would've perked up as he turned to see Caryn. "Caryn? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

Caryn smiled at him, "Did you forget I'm under house arrest? I'm suppose to be in your sights at all times until my punishment is done."

Flynn felt his cheeks heat up as he turned away from her, "You're going to get in trouble if you stay here. You should head to inform Sodia and the others of what happened here."

Caryn slightly pouted, "And Sodia and me are on such good terms for her to believe me?"

Flynn felt himself sweat drop, "Oh, right…"

Just then the echoing sound of footsteps coming down the stairs filled the room and Flynn began to panic as he mumbled to her, "C-Caryn! You have to hide! If they find you, there's no telling what they'll-!"

Caryn shook her head as she sat on the ground, "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"Caryn!" Flynn panicked more, but his voice remained low.

"Trust me… please?" Caryn asked him with a soft smile.

Flynn's cheeks heated up again as he turned away, "O-Okay…"

Flynn was nervous inside, what if the person was the guard, if they saw her, what would they do to her? He was in a cell too, if they did anything to her he'd be powerless… but seeing Caryn from the corner of his eye smile and wave at this person, he knew it had to be someone they knew… and that someone's footsteps were now VERY Familiar, "Yuri…"

"Thought I was being quiet, but I guess you heard me," came Yuri's voice, and Flynn settled down.

The two exchanged words for a while as Yuri broke the lock.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to get rid of that damn lock," Flynn said as he exited his cell.

Caryn just fell into some laughter, because, this was the real Flynn talking, not the sugar-coated knight she knew so far, and she loved both sides of him to bits.

After their final words were spoken to each other, Yuri took Flynn's place in the cell. Caryn turned to Flynn, "Let's rush! Or else the war will start in no time at all!"

The two ran out of the cell fast, no guards in sight to stop them as they opened the door almost smacking into Kairi and Liana, "Whoa *hic* seat belts please."

"You two? What are you two doing here?" Flynn asked incredulously.

"*hic* When a man says he dropped his wallet *hic* when he doesn't own one… that's a sure sign that something's off. *hic* And seeing you two means I was right, so now we're going to *hic* see, said man," Liana answered as she wobbled around like Jack Sparrow, still lightly drunk.

"Flynn, we don't have much time," Caryn said as she nudged him. He turned to her with a nod and turned to the two women, "Please don't say anything about us escaping to anyone."

"Gotcha," Liana replied as they entered the building.

The two ran towards the knight's camp, all the knights were gone, which meant one thing, they were preparing at the front lines. Not good…

Flynn got on a horse and extended his hand towards Caryn, "Come, we must hurry!"

Caryn shook her head, the gravity of the situation beginning to fall on her. Innocent people were gonna die if this war wasn't stopped. She looked up at him seriously, "House arrest or not, I'll weigh down the horse. You gotta get the real letter back as fast as you can! I'll stall the fighting among the knights as best as I can! You just hurry!"

Flynn's eyes widened as he shouted down at her, "NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! PLEASE, LISTEN! I STILL HAVEN'T APOLOGIZED FOR TWO DAYS AGO! JUST COME WITH ME! IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU, I'D-!"

He was cut off by Caryn yanking his hand down, making him lean right on the horse, as she tiptoed as best as she could to press her lips on him firmly. Pulling back softly to stare at him with gentle eyes.

He stared at her in pure shock as he sat straight up on the horse, her eyes mixed with so many emotions as she spoke once more, "Just please hurry…"

He wanted to say something to her, but she slapped the rear on the horse, and it took off running making Flynn have to grip the reigns hard to keep himself from falling off at the sheer take off speed. As the sight of her became further and further, Flynn continued to rub his lips that were now tingling, wondering if he had imagined that, or if it was real.

With a quick slap to his face, he regained focus and quickly rode as fast as he could to regain a letter from Master Ioder. He wasn't about to let her down now!

* * *

"Out of the way! Those bastards are the ones declaring war! Let us at them!" A knight shouted in anger.

Caryn was blocking some knights from advancing as she ran down the front lines trying to convince the knights that it was all a misunderstanding and that Flynn was getting the real letters.

"No! Listen to me! Flynn will be back any second, I just know it! So cease the march! Please!" Caryn begged with each of them, some listened, but others were pressing onward towards the battle line.

Sodia ran over grabbing her arm, "It's too dangerous for a civilian to be here, besides, you're under house arrest, you should be in your wagon under surveillance."

Caryn shook her head desperately, "Sodia! Listen! Flynn's getting the real letter, we gotta stop this war or else innocent people will die! Understand please!"

Suddenly the sound of cannon fire filled the area and the two sides began to march towards each other. Caryn stared at the lines in shock as she grabbed her bow and arrow, set to defend herself if Flynn didn't make it in time as Sodia drew her weapon and nudged her, "I'll help you get through the lines back to the wagon so follow me."

"No, wait!" Caryn shouted as she looked at Sodia, suddenly a white horse and mop of blonde hair caught her vision as a huge smile forming on her face, her ears wiggling 100 miles per hour, "FLYNN! HE'S BACK! I KNEW IT!"

Sodia turned to stare at the scene in wide eyes as Flynn rode in between the lines shouting, "Stop! All of you, sheathe your blades! Sheathe them!"

He stopped in front of Sodia and Caryn to give them a once over before raising up a letter and shouting, "I am Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights. I have come bearing a letter from Master Ioder! The letter you received from the empire was false! It was the work of a rebel! Draw back your armies at once!"

"Flynn! You made it!... Well, kinda, some canons went off so some might already be dead," Caryn said a bit sheepishly, but she was so happy right now.

Flynn stared down at her with soft eyes, "I'm so glad you're alright…"

The Don walked over, "I thought you weren't coming back."

"And leave Yuri and Caryn behind to take the fall for me? I wouldn't dream of it," Flynn said softly in reply.

* * *

Caryn watched as Karol and the others filled in Flynn on what was going on, Liana wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor Kairi. It was making Caryn worry.

She walked over to Flynn once the group ran off towards the town, "So, what's up? Where's Liana and Kairi?"

Flynn turned to her, "Apparently Miss Kairi went with Yuri on a dragon to chase after Barbos, and Liana is shopping real fast, so they'll be preoccupied. I'm worried about Miss Kairi though."

Caryn chuckled, "Not calling her Miss Liana, must be starting to warm up to her."

Flynn sighed, "She's too much like Yuri, it's more a force of habit…"

Caryn looked on towards the sky before turning to Flynn who looked in thought.

Flynn still couldn't get that kiss off his mind, he had planned to ask her about it right now, but she beat him to talking, "Flynn, what's in that direction that Yuri and Kairi went to?"

He looked in thought before shaking his head to return his focus, "There should be a small desert that way. There have been reports about a huge cyclone… it does seem best for us to head in that direction. I've left Sodia and Witcher with the task of capturing Ragou, the men are helping out and clearing up the skirmish that happened earlier as well as some are gathering Master Ioder to speak with the Don in person."

"Then lets go, I'm starting to get worried…" Caryn said as the small girl red-headed Earth girl came to mind.

Flynn nodded, he'd have to talk to her about that kiss later.

Once in the desert, a HUGE tower was in the center gaining Flynn's attention. Under investigation it did seem like the hide out of the Blood Alliance. They even ran into Yuri's group and Yuri, which meant this was the place… though with one problem, Kairi had been captured.

They learned she was being held near the top to be sold on black market, and that made Flynn worry even more. With such high stakes, Barbos would certainly place more guards and or have moved her secretly, luckily, she was still there.

Kairi's voice came from the other side of the door, "You guys! Are you there?!"

"Kairi! Are you alright?!" Estelle shouted on the other end of the door.

"…Eto… uhhh… well…I guess I've been better?" Kairi said in almost an incoherent murmur.

"Stand back," Flynn told everyone as he used his Demon Fang on the door, Yuri used Azure Edge to help Flynn out. The door was blown in and hit the other end of the wall. Flynn ran in, because Kairi wasn't in sight at all.

"H-huh?! What are you?! Wh-Wait a se-" Kairi began to panic, the sounds of chains rattling as Flynn ran in and turned left after the side door.

"Miss Kairi are you alr-WAHHH!" Flynn shouted as he quickly turned away, his face entirely red as he covered his face, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW! I-I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!"

He had no idea what he would see when he entered… her naked body chained to the wall wasn't even a consideration. He had taken in everything she could offer in a few mere seconds, her flushed skin, sweat running down her body in some areas, her curves, her breasts, her legs and thighs, and… her clean, baby-smooth, shaven womanhood.

Raven began to walk up, "What's the deal? Is she okay or no-"

"UWAHH! P-Please don't come any closer!" Flynn panicked as he held his arms out to keep Raven from advancing any further, his face was red all the way up to his ears, the image burnt into his skull.

Kairi's slightly sobbing voice could be heard whining as the sound of chains rattled again, "Just please… hurry up and get out of the room!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Flynn said as he turned back to her with his eyes shut tightly and he about faced and ran down the hallway again dragging Raven behind him, falling to his knees and panting heavily as Caryn gave him a pat on the back.

"Guess me and the girls will go in, you guys stay out," Liana said down to him with a slightly teasing smirk.

Flynn still kept panting to catch his breath from his internal panic, "P-Please do…"

The ladies entered into the room as Yuri crouched down to check on his childhood friend, "You alright there?"

Flynn raised up a hand to prevent him from asking anything else, "P-Please… Just leave me alone for once Yuri… I need to get her bare skin out of my mind…"

Yuri smirked down at him, "Hey, if it happens, it happens, can't do a thing about that."

"Though… for scientific reasons…" Raven said slyly before pulling out a small notepad, "Think I can have her three sizes?"

Flynn felt himself becoming a bit more aggravated, Yuri didn't show even the slightest amount of concern that he'd seen Kairi bare, and Raven's question upset him that he'd even ask such an obscene favor from him; besides, it wasn't like he could get her three sizes just from a quick glance… Flynn smacked his head on the ground, once again trying to chase the image of her body out.

* * *

After returning to Dahngrest, Caryn had left Flynn's side to go get something to eat as he was busy with business with Ioder and Ragou. When she grabbed some food from the inn, she noticed Kairi there pacing a bit nervously in the lobby, "Kairi!"

Kairi turned to her with wide eyes, but they soon softened as she noticed Caryn, "Hey!"

"Whatcha pacing for?" Caryn asked her a bit nosily.

Kairi swallowed a little, "I… I was thinking… I wanted to talk to Yuri… but… I'm not sure how to do that…"

Caryn grinned, "Planning on confessing?"

Kairi's face flared bright red, "N-N-No! I could never tell him! I-I!"

Caryn sighed, "Well… I'm actually planning on confessing to Flynn once he returns. You should at least consider it. What were you planning on talking to Yuri about anyways?"

Kairi flushed bright red, "I-I just… wanted to cheer him up. That whole Barbos thing seemed to upset him…"

Caryn flashed a huge toothy grin, "Then what better way to cheer him up than to be given the love confession of a life-time by such a sweet, gorgeous girl?!"

"Caryn!" Kairi fussed embarrassed.

"Oh come on! You gotta at least let him know how you feel! Or else he'll never figure it out! And then it's a one-way trip to Yustelle if you don't start kicking it in gear!" Caryn pouted at her friend.

Kairi seemed to swallow hard as she thought for a second, "Okay… I'll try…"

"Caryn!" Flynn shouted as he entered into the inn, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing labored from apparently running to the inn, but he had on his captain clothes.

"Hm? What's up, Flynn?" Caryn asked regularly as Kairi shied away from the conversation out the door.

"What's up?!" Flynn asked incredulously, "You're not supposed to leave my sight!"

Caryn lightly flushed, "O-Oh, right! Sorry, I just got hungry…"

Flynn got his breath back before looking around, the red on his cheeks getting redder as he turned to Caryn and cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, we should return to our tent. I-I need to talk to you about something…"

Caryn nodded as she followed the red-faced knight to their camping area and tent, wondering just what was making him so red.

Flynn turned to face her with trembling lips, and it shocked her to hear him stutter, "A-A-About what happened earlier… you know… with that ki-ki-kiss…."

Caryn's cheeks turned red now, confessing now seemed a bit easier now that he was bringing it up, and his shaky reaction meant he was either mortified or happy. She softly smiled, "Oh, that… did you want another one?"

Flynn turned to her, his face now as red as a tomato, "W-What? I-I didn't say! I-I!"

(Courage; be like a succubus after her prey, seductive and confident, don't you dare waiver, if he says no, there's always another day) Caryn thought to herself as she began to gain more confidence to take her next steps. She walked closer to him making him stiffen up as she gestured with her finger for him to lean down. He complied and she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering gently in his ear, "I love you…"

Flynn froze up immediately as his brain processed her words quickly. He had been the one planning on sweeping her off her feet, but it seems like the opposite was happening. He didn't fight it when her lips were on him once more, in fact he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her close as the kisses continued like a rain shower. It was taking all of Flynn's will power not to move her to make her fall and press her into his mat to continue this session. It was then that Flynn realized he hadn't responded to her feelings.

"Caryn," Flynn said breathlessly as he pulled away, staring at her with longing, "I… me too. I've loved you for a while as well. I just couldn't figure out how to say it."

Caryn seductively smirked up at him, "I'm pretty good at beating people to the chase at times."

Flynn's lips lightly brushed on hers, no longer able to fight his yearning for her as he ignited their kissing session once more, "Yes you are."

The sound of footsteps caught his attention as Flynn sighed and parted from Caryn, he knew who it was, and went out for a bit to talk to Yuri before returning for some more 'kissing practice'.

* * *

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Caryn asked as she lay on her mat after a long kissing session, she wouldn't call it making out as Flynn wasn't using tongue, and she wouldn't push him to try it until a good while.

Flynn shook his head as he stared at her from his mat, "I was never mad. I was upset, but that was because I was extremely worried. I just couldn't find the words to say after that conversation to begin to apologize."

Caryn nodded in acknowledgement as her eyes trailed up to the tent's top opening to silently pout. The two of them had just crossed the first line, she wasn't expecting him to share a bed with her due to his traditional nature, but she still was wishing that line could be crossed soon.

Caryn then got another idea in her mind as a smirk crossed her face, she turned to Flynn with a playful smile, curious still all the same, "Say Flynn. Back at Ghasfarost, you saw Kairi, didn't you?"

Flynn's face flared red as the image returned to his mind… and after he had finally managed to be rid of it! His eyes widened as he began to scramble to find words to reply with; he had just won Caryn over, he didn't want to lose her because of an accident involving seeing her best friend completely naked, "It's not like I meant to see her! I didn't know! I just thought she was in trouble or injured due to her tone and wording! Honestly! I-I-I never would have-!"

Caryn then burst into a fit of giggles, her ears going like crazy with wiggling, she could just about take flight with them; ah, messing with Flynn was just as fun as playing with Kairi, their reactions were just so damn cute.

Suddenly a knock at the makeshift wooden door caught their attention, Caryn preparing to get up until Flynn beat her too it, "I got it, you can rest up, I'll deal with it. If I have to leave somewhere, please just stay here."

Caryn nodded as Flynn moved the wood and pulled back the drapes, revealing Kairi at the entrance. Seeing the small girl slumped over, her bangs hiding her eyes, a few red streaks down her cheeks, Caryn was now fully alert as she rapidly flung herself up on her mat, concern beginning to fill her heart, "Kairi?"

Kairi looked her direction for a brief moment, her eyes still hidden as she looked up at Flynn, "C-Can I talk to Caryn in private… please?"

"Miss Kairi… are you alright?" Flynn asked now worried at the small girls small hushed tone.

"…Please…," Kairi got out, this time it was a silent plea, her voice lightly cracking with held back emotions.

Flynn's eyes widened for a bit before he nodded, "Alright, I'll give you two sometime."

With that he left the tent to go grab a tray with some hot chocolate from the camp's dinner area. He figured that may help the small girl wit whatever seemed to be troubling her.

Caryn stared at her friend with worry, "Kai… are you…"

Kairi raised her head finally, her eyes brimming with tears as she sobbed a little, "C-Caryn… I…I…"

Caryn threw her arms opened, she knew it wouldn't do much, but it was the best she could offer her friend, "Come here."

Kairi threw herself in her friend's arms, each stroke of her hair that Caryn made broke her will to hold back her tears, and when Caryn spoke next, she let them go, "Don't hold it in hon, just let it go."

Caryn could only pet her friend's hair gently as she cried a river into her shirt, some tears that didn't soak into her shirt turned to jewels on the mat as Caryn quickly gathered them when she realized what they were. She had to guess, things didn't go so well, and she filled with boundless guilt, "Kairi… I'm so sorry… Think you can tell me… what happened?"

Kairi sniffled as she looked up at her friend, for such a beautiful girl with just about anything, her crying made her look like a messy, snot nosed child, "I… I talked to Yuri about what I wanted to talk about *Sniff*…. So then… I-I… I decided to confess…*sniff*"

"What did he say?" Caryn said a bit more seriously, wondering how Yuri had rejected her, or at least that's what she had to assume or else Kairi wouldn't be this torn up.

Kairi continued to try to sniffle up her boogers and stop some of her sobbing that wanted to continue as the words left her mouth, "H-He said *sniffle* he said… sorry for hinting and making me *hic* think he liked me, that he *hic* didn't meant to do that…*sniffle* And that, he *sniff* just wanted us to stay fu-friends….*sniffle*" Suddenly the waterworks began again as the words replayed in Kairi's mind, making her sob into Caryn's shirt once again, "He said 'Sorry'….*sob*"

Caryn felt anger beginning to fill her, being friend-zoned was one thing that was hard enough for a woman… but being told SORRY for supposedly unintentionally seducing her?! That was crossing a line in Caryn's book, "God damnit Lowell…" (Couldn't you have at least let her down a bit more gently than that?).

Caryn sighed, she at least wanted to try and cheer her friend up, but she wasn't sure this was going to help, "I'd hate to rub salt in your wounds, but…."

Kairi looked up at her friend with sad eyes, wondering what she was about to say. Caryn felt so guilty to be saying this, but she'd never get another chance to say it perhaps, "Flynn accepted my confession… I guess I just read the mood right…sorry…that's not helping… but I just feel like I gotta tell you… because… I don't know…maybe if you find the right mood… you can try confessing again… and maybe you can win Yuri over… just need more time…"

Kairi just nodded as she squeezed her friend tighter, her sobs not ceasing.

The drapes to the tent reopened and Flynn walked in with a tray with some hot drinks, "I brought some hot chocolate, is that… okay?" He noticed the small girl crying in Caryn's arms and stopped talking to place the drinks on the stand nearby them, taking a seat by Caryn, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Caryn shook her head, "Just let her get it out… she needs it…"

Flynn stared at the small girl, his hand reaching out to pat her back soothingly, "Alright…" but his eyes widened as a tear fell from her cheek and became a round gem, "...Is she...?"

Caryn lightly panicked but gathered it up, "Don't ask her or me... it's a long story... just put them in a pouch," she offered all the gems she collected so far that hadn't managed to solidify due to soaking in her shirt to Flynn who put them in a pouch for storage.

The two managed to soothe the small girl with gentle soft words and many pats and hair strokes; if anyone had walked in on the scene, they would've seen a mother and father consoling their teenage daughter or so it'd seem. Soon Kairi was okay enough to drink some cocoa.

"Feeling better?" Caryn asked her a bit worried.

Kairi nodded as she drank her cocoa up pretty fast.

"Will you be okay, Miss Kairi?" Flynn asked concerned as well.

Kairi nodded again weakly as she set the empty cup down, her body lightly swaying in place before falling over on Caryn's mat, making the two jolt to check on her, "Miss Kairi?!"

"Kai?!" Caryn shouted a bit worried as she checked on her friend, soft breaths coming from her in a rhythmic pace, due to all the emotions and crying she did, Caryn figured Kairi was now officially drained and sleepy.

Caryn sat down on the edge of her mat, slumped over, exhausted, "Oh thank goodness… she just passed out asleep…"

"So, what was this all about if I can ask?" Flynn asked curiously, but worry laced his tone, he just wanted to help the smaller girl.

Caryn frowned, bunching up her blanket in her fist as guilt consumed her yet again, "It's my fault… all because I encouraged her… again… I let it happen again…"

Flynn drew closer as he noticed Caryn's ears drop, her skin was paling, "Caryn?" He quickly drew her into an embrace, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Caryn sighed deeply as she held Flynn back, "I…I encouraged her feelings towards Yuri… I probably shouldn't have… I… I told her I was confessing to you today and for her to try the same…I… I knew he was going to hurt her… I knew… but I had just hoped…I didn't mean…"

Flynn's eyes now widened as he stared down Caryn, "She confessed to Yuri?!"

Caryn's eyes began to sting with tears, "Yeah…and he shot her down big time…"

Flynn rubbed his temples, "Ugh, Yuri doesn't know what to say or even think of what to say when it comes to women. This is why I advised against it from the start."

Caryn began to lightly cry making Flynn squeeze her tighter, "It's okay, Caryn."

She shook her head, "It's not okay, it's all my fault. I let it happen again…"

"Again?" Flynn asked, a bit more curious, he had let it slide before, but now he wanted to know what was hurting her so much, "Caryn… can you please tell me… what happened?"

Caryn sniffled as she looked up at him, his baby blue eyes just drawing the truth from her, "Okay… it all happened years ago. Liana and Kairi got into a 'serious' relationship with these guys."

Flynn sat beside her listening intently, stroking her hair to soothe her to make her talk a bit more.

"So… they dated for years in their mid-teens, the both of them, I dismissed the signs that something was wrong with the guys that Kairi and Liana were dating. Like… what man has to ask a girl you've been dating for YEARS, who was never late to a date, always talking about him 24/7, thinking of what would make THEM happy, if they loved them?! And what was worse was the guy Kairi was dating… the guy Liana was with hinted a proposal to her, but Kairi's guy…he actually proposed to her, and she was so happy she couldn't refuse."

"She was engaged?!" Flynn said wide eyed, shocked that the small girl had been set to be married once.

Caryn nodded but rolled her eyes, "Lying asshole he was… but I didn't see, or I just ignored it. First attempt at the wedding, he didn't show up… made up an excuse about passing out due to an 'experimental' candy explosion he was working on… that guy doesn't even get basic science, the heck was he supposed to own a lab to do things like that?!... Anyways… he rescheduled the wedding to another date, then decided a day later that he wanted a break from her. Stopped dating her and left her for a good solid week, she was so hurt… and once that week was up… he was back to her again, like he'd never called off their engagement or broke up with her."

She began to laugh as tears fell more rapidly down her face her tone rising as she shouted at some parts, "And I… I was so stupid!... I wanted to see her happy… I just wanted her happy, was that such a bad thing?! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! So…so, I kept encouraging her to be with him… even though it was obvious to me he didn't love her at all… not even the slightest pinch. She was just a booty call, a slab of meat to have on the side until he got his main dish. God that was so obvious! A month later, he proposed again, set the wedding date… again… he left her at that altar… waiting… all night and day for him… he didn't show, in fact we couldn't even find him this time…"

"So he ran away…" Flynn said a bit angrily as the image began to fill his mind of the small girl waiting at the altar for the man she loved to come for her, but he'd never arrive.

Caryn nodded but laughed again, "Asshole ran off to marry ANOTHER girl in some other town that day… found out he'd been with that other girl from the SAME DAY that he and Kairi got together! It was… It was… GODS, I couldn't begin to explain how badly I wanted that asshole to pay! To just play with her like that! To lead her on like that for years when possibly the real guy who'd love her like no tomorrow was looking for her!"

Flynn stared at Kairi with sad eyes, the small girl had been through more than he initially had thought. If he had just known… he would've stopped her from going after Yuri, no matter what he had to do… at least to some extent.

"I was so stupid…" Caryn said as she rubbed her nose into her sleeves, "I knew he was going to hurt her… but I still encouraged her… it was all my fault… if I had just kept my big fat mouth shut, that guy wouldn't have played her like a violin! … And if… If I'd just said that Yuri was bad news… Maybe she wouldn't have… I should've…. I should've just told her to give up on him!... But she… she just seemed so happy… I couldn't…I didn't want…"

Flynn held her again as she began to hyperventilate, "Breathe Caryn! Breathe! It wasn't your fault! You were just trying to look out for her happiness… it was that man's doing that hurt her, not you. And Yuri's at fault for hurting her this time, not you, so please… don't blame yourself so harshly…"

Caryn just nodded and sobbed into Flynn's arms lightly until she settled.

Flynn looked at the small sleeping girl on Caryn's bed, "Guess I should return her to her room before Yuri comes over looking for her."

Caryn sniffled and nodded, "Yeah, cause if I see him right now, I'll probably slug him really good…don't forget her pouch of tears..."

Flynn just chuckled as he lifted the small girl in his arms, putting the pouch in her hands carefully, he knew Caryn would carry out her threat, and if he saw Yuri again, he'd certainly argue with him. He left towards the inn, surprised that Yuri and Liana appeared to be missing as Rita opened the door to let him bring the small girl in. But he didn't think too hard on it as he walked back to rest with Caryn for the night.

* * *

Flynn and Caryn helped organize the carriage for Lady Estellise, both watched as Kairi waved farewell at the carriage. Flynn felt a bit of relief knowing the princess would be safe back at the castle, but Caryn's next words took that relief away, "Uh, Flynn? What is that giant flying turkey heading this way?!"

Flynn turned to see a giant monster flying down to the town, it got through the barrier and fired at the carriage, "WHAT?!"

The knights scrambled to go check on the now stopped carriage, and Flynn gathered the other remaining knights to attack the flying monster with ranged attacks to draw it's attention, "Don't let up! We can't let it get to Lady Estellise! We must buy them time to escape!"

Though the monster was too mighty, it merely blew a few blasts near the knights, knocking the wind out of them time and time again. Flynn fell to his knees, he was running out of steam, and this creature was no ordinary monster, it was too strong.

Caryn held Flynn's shoulders as she stared out at the scene on the bridge, Estelle had gotten out of her carriage and was now healing other knights as the carriage moved off, leaving her absolutely behind, probably due to fear for their lives. (God damnit Estelle, you healing is just going to make him madder!)

Though her eyes widened as she noticed a mop of long reddish brown hair flowing past Estelle towards the bridge's edge, shouting up at the giant bird who was ignoring them and focusing on the run away carriage. She began to get set to rush towards the scene when a hand grabbed her wrist tightly, she turned to see Flynn staring up at her with tired, yet fearful eyes, "Caryn! What are-?!"

She shook her head and gripped her arrow tighter, "Sorry Flynn, I gotta go save her. If anything happens to Kairi, I'll never forgive myself."

"But! If anything happens to you, I'll- ghh!" Flynn shouted in concern, his grip weakening as he felt his strength still low.

"…Sorry…" was all Caryn managed to get out and she pulled her wrist from his grip and made a dash towards her friend, she knew she wasn't going to be much help, but she couldn't do nothing.

"Caryn!" Flynn called out to her trying his best to stand but not finding the strength just yet. Just then Yuri ran over, "What is going on here?"

Flynn turned to Yuri with a pant and stopped trying to get up, he took one look at Caryn trying to hit the bird with an arrow, but failing big time, and pleaded desperately to his childhood friend, "Yuri… C-Caryn… Protect her… Protect Her Highness…" and despite the pain the small girl was in last night, he couldn't ignore her, "Protect…M-Miss Kairi…"

Just then the Commandant appeared, Flynn could scarcely believe his eyes, he had left for the capital yesterday, and yet he was still here. Though seeing Heracles coming, Flynn felt a bit of relief, but part of him wondered just what that thing was.

As Yuri reached the group, Caryn was still fuming mad at him, when he turned to Estelle and expressed how relieved he was to find her safe, it ticked her off, Kairi had been in danger too and he wasn't checking on her even the slightest. She couldn't believe she had to leave her friend under this assholes care, "We're safe too you miserable fuck! But, thanks for asking…"

Kairi flailed and spoke to her in a low mumble, "C-Caryn! Please! Ah! That's right, the bridge is gonna be blown up soon. You need to get back to Flynn or else he's gonna be worried sick!"

Caryn turned to her friend with a strict look now; why did she have to let her friend stay with this guy? She didn't, though they kept their voices down so no one could hear them above the screeching canon fire, "On the condition that you come with me!"

"Caryn, I can't!" Kairi responded back nervously.

"Why not?! That ass is just gonna keep hurting you, I know that now! So… just give up on him and come with us! Flynn might not be the best cook, but he's very nice, you'd be happy and-!" Caryn droned on, stopping when she noticed her friend's soft, but sad smile.

"Please Caryn… I… I can't leave Liana alone… and…I…you told me it probably wasn't the right mood, you managed to win Flynn over…so… maybe… maybe if I can find it I could…you need to hurry…" Kairi gently argued back, not wanting to turn towards Yuri or Estelle.

Caryn breathed heavily, she knew she couldn't change her mind or force her, but to leave her with 'him', it was starting to make her feel sick, "Fine… but if you change your mind… our door is open."

Kairi lightly nodded in acknowledgement as Caryn ran back to Flynn.

Flynn noticed Caryn now running his direction, and he did his best to reach her, both their eyes widening when suddenly the bridge went up in flames, "LADY ESTELLISE! YURI!"

The two stared as the dust settled, relief filling them as the image of Yuri and the others appeared on the other side of the bridge. Kairi was obviously hurting, Caryn knew Yuri just had to say that stupid line, hold her hand, and wink at Estelle, the Yustelle in the game was suffocating.

"Yuri, Lady Estellise, wait!" Flynn called as Caryn helped him get to the bridge's broken edge. He and Yuri argued back and forth, Flynn trying to get Estelle to come back to the capital, but to no avail, Yuri had stolen her away in heart secretly, plus she wanted to know what Phaeroh meant.

He turned to see Kairi sulking, the pain on her face fresh, Flynn knew if she stayed with Yuri, guild or not, she was only going to suffer, "…That's fine, but what about Miss Kairi and the Princess-."

"Take care, Flynn" Yuri said a bit too happily as turned around and walked away.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Flynn shouted angrily, trying to get his friend's attention, but he didn't bother looking back. Anger began filling Flynn, now he really wished he'd have spoken to Miss Kairi on having her stay with them sooner. As Yuri turned to give him a smirk, that anger festered into a harsh glare, he didn't know what Yuri was smirking at him for, but he couldn't forgive him for making Kairi cry like that last night.

Flynn gripped Caryn's hand a bit tightly as she returned the grip, both were thinking of the same thing. Both were thinking with the minds of parents looking after their child, their child that was chasing a no-good guy, and they just wanted her with them, happy, and safe.

* * *

Got your piece done bitch :)

Caryn: *swaying* Oh thank you~ But I still want Ecchi things :D

Ain't gonna get that… until a LONG while.

Caryn: Fuck you :O

No thank you~. Though to the dear readers, sorry for the massive delay, I've been badly sick, then I got better for like 4 days, then I relapsed again, now I'm sick as a dog again.

Caryn: Just can't catch a break.

Happy thing was, I got my Artist12 graphics tablet so I can draw now, huzzah!

Also that story about Kairi's relation… that's actually true. I was dating this guy in the end of junior high school, we seemed pretty serious, his OC version of Cloud was dating my OC Kairi to pair too. I didn't take notice of the signs and stuff, he hinted a proposal at me (Surprise, it wasn't meant for me….), his OC proposed to Kairi, failed twice, excuses, then I found out he ditched me for some other girl he had been seeing the same exact day I confessed to him! Said girl was a friend of mine but is no more, and I cut off ties with him… well more like he just vanished into thin air with not so much as a goodbye. All in all, I was a naive child, it seemed more like an infatuation between us rather than love, he was an ass in the end and at times, and now I know better, but the pain still stings… over 7 years of 'being together' doesn't disappear just like that…only regret was I turned down A LOT of good guys that probably would've treated us better, they asked me out throughout the years, and I turned everyone of them down just to be with him.

Caryn: Ch, that ass ran at a good time. Cause I'd have fried his sorry butt for all the shit he put the two of ya through. And I had to deal with that drama along with Justin!

Anyhow, onward to torturing Kairi.

Caryn: I'd slap you if I was there so hard…I love that girl to bits.

:D I know~ But you're not here~ Now I have some questions…. Why do people call sexual writing lemons? What makes a lemon, a lemon? Is it edible?

Caryn: Oh god Lian' XD


	24. 22: Kairi's Side (27-29)

Parenthesis are anyone's thoughts (have to constantly change this rule, due to multiple point of views, so this time it's just whoever is stated to be thinking it…it's Kairi this time).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of Vesperia, Justin, or Caryn. I DO have permission to use Justin and Caryn though. I OWN myself, Kairi, and my work in this fic. That is all….

* * *

"Kairi! Are you alright?!" Estelle shouted on the other end of the door.

"…Eto… uhhh… well…I guess I've been better?" Kairi said lightly but nervously.

"Stand back," she heard Flynn say just as the door was blown in and hit the other end of the wall. She heard footsteps rushing in and she began to panic, "H-huh?! What are you?! Wh-Wait a se-" She wasn't decent! She struggled against her restraints in hopes of breaking free to cover herself, but no luck.

"Miss Kairi are you alr-WAHHH!" Flynn shouted as he quickly turned away, his face entirely red as he covered his face, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW! I-I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!"

Kairi was now utterly defeated... why Flynn? Of all the guys here of the Vesperia gang, why was the first person to see her in her birthday suit, Flynn?!

She heard Raven walking up and began to mentally panic now, "What's the deal? Is she okay or no-"

"UWAHH! P-Please don't come any closer!" Flynn panicked as he held his arms out to keep Raven from advancing any further, his face was red all the way up to his ears. Kairi was grateful, but right now... the thought of everyone seeing her naked before the love of her life could... was heartbreaking already, "Just please… hurry up and get out of the room!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Flynn said as he turned back to her with his eyes shut tightly and he about faced and ran down the hallway again dragging Raven behind him, falling to his knees and panting heavily as Caryn gave him a pat on the back.

Kairi lightly sobbed as Liana's voice called, "Kairi dear, ya okay?"

When the group of ladies came into view, relief and anguish filled her as she almost began to cry again at how late they'd been, "You guys~ so slow~."

"Kairi! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Estelle asked completely concerned as she gave Kairi a pat down.

Kairi sniffled, "Just my dignity…."

"My, that certainly doesn't seem comfortable," Judith said as she walked in.

Kairi gave her a confused look before sniffling a bit, "Huh?"

"Oh, she's Judith, she's-," Estelle began to explain.

"Less introductions more chain cutting," Liana suggested as she investigated the chains.

"Stand back, hyah," Judith said, making all the women back up as she cut the chains freeing Kairi from the wall.

Caryn ran over to put a sheet nearby around Kairi, "You okay there?"

She sniffled as she turned to Caryn with a whisper, "Why… Why were the first men in this world to see me naked the Blood Alliance? Why does the first guy of the party who gets to see me naked, have to be Flynn? Caryn…. Switch places with me…"

Caryn rubbed Kairi's back to soothe her as she snuggled against Caryn, "I would if I could…. Yosh yosh…"

Liana set Kairi's bag down in front of her, "Find something to wear in your bag, they destroyed your dress brutally."

Kairi sniffled, "And it was my favorite one…" She wasn't kidding... when she first was sent into the world of Mabinogi, the Grace Shawl dress had been her #1 want of all time, when her friend gave it to her as a birthday gift, she was over the moon.

"Kairi," Estelle called out as she sat in front of Kairi, her eyes brimming with concerned, "Did they assault you?"

Kairi's face turned bright red, but she answered, "O-Only a little…. Eto…" she turned to Caryn with a whisper again, "Are you still considered a virgin, even if Barbos put his finger inside? I don't think he tore my hymen… but asking…"

Liana slumped, "Yes you're still a virgin. A virgin is someone who's been with a man, whether her hymen is torn or not since she may have used a dildo perhaps and that don't count either, and by being with a man they mean a real-life dong. So, it doesn't count unless it's a dong inside there, not fingers. You're clear."

"A dong?" Estelle asked curiously.

Liana slumped again as she turned to her, "Wait till you're 25 years old, then I'll tell ya…if I'm still around."

Kairi continued to rummage into her bag, she had well over 4,000 articles of clothing in Love Nikki, and Well over 100 clothes in Mabinogi since here male clothes weren't prohibited to be worn compared to the limitations in the game. Despite about 95% of it being too fancy for common use, 5% was still a lot to pick from…

Liana rummaged in the bag slightly yanking out and putting back clothes, but she saw sakura petals and pulled it out. She showed Kairi her 'Sakuramochi Maid' dress from Love Nikki, "Just wear this one."

Caryn of course butted in, "FUCK NO! THAT'S TOO PINK!"

Liana rummaged again and pulled out the 'Song of Divinity', "This one?"

"STILL PINK!" Caryn argued.

"FINE THEN I'LL GIVE HER THE BROWN VERSION!" Liana said pulling it out after a few more rummages and setting it aside.

"Oh come on Lian, if we're gonna play dress up, ya gotta go all out, like….THIS ONE!" Caryn shouted as she caught a glimpse of beautiful burnt red velour in Liana's hand and yanked out Kairi's 'Sweet Spell' suit making Caryn's eyes pop out wide, "HOLY EROS! WEAR THIS ONE! I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S PINK!"

"Oh my, that is rather gorgeous," Judith said with a smirk as she stared at the lingerie typed dress.

Why that one?! She appreciated that Liana spent about 15$ to get it for her, but why did it have to be available?!

"GAH! I'll just wear this one! Leave my clothes alone!" Kairi argued as she yanked out her Love Nikki gear; her 'Warm Memories' dress, 'Snow-white body' hosiery, 'Snowy Wings' shoes, 'Butterfly Fantasy' hair ornament, 'Foam Star' earrings, 'Holy Gloves' gloves, and she styled her hair like her 'Roman Epic' hair.

"Kairi, that's so beautiful…" Estelle said with wide eyes.

Liana shrugged and yanked out one more thing from the bag, "If you want to go the extra five miles, add this too it," she said as she placed the 'Wings of Dawn' on Kairi's back, "Now that's pretty."

Kairi's cheeks tinged a little pink, "Isn't it… excessive though?"

"Poppycock! It's fucking epic fairytale shit! Wear it for now!" Caryn said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, we gotta get Barbos. We can't play dress up here too long despite that Estelle really looks like she wants too," Liana said giving Estelle a funny smirk as she twiddled her fingers like a child who'd just been caught in the act.

"A-Alright! Lets go get him!" Kairi said with flames in her eyes. She'd fry him for what he did to her! But right now... she was worried how Yuri would react to her new dress.

The ladies all exited room to the men's wide eyes at Kairi's new attire. Raven was the first to react, his eyes went wide as he took a few steps forward and stuttered with his face flushed bright red, "H-H-Huh?! A-A-A F-Fairy?! J-Just w-who is that b-beautiful f-fairy p-p-princess with you all?"

"They're cute aren't they! Liana put them on her," Estelle said gushing.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize her," Karol said with his cheeks tinged bright pink.

"Oh, she's absolutely 'divine', isn't she?" Judith said in a bit of a cheeky way.

Rita turned away, her cheeks somewhat pink as well, "W-Whatever, it's just clothes. We already knew she has some noble-like clothes."

Caryn turned to Flynn with a bit of a cheeky stare as well as to Yuri, "Oh, so Yuri and Flynn don't have compliments, how mean."

Flynn shook his head, his cheeks tingling bright red as she slightly turned away, "I-It's not that I couldn't comment. I was just taken aback by her beauty is all…"

Kairi looked to Yuri out of the corner of her eye, not quite set to meet his eyes to gauge his reaction, though when she saw his face, she turned to him with a slight pout. He was his casual self, no pink on his cheeks or anything past the wide eyes he had earlier as he spoke up, "Yeah, it looks good on her."

Kairi slightly frowned, she really wanted to impress him, but I guess the whole 'Noble', 'Divine', or 'Princess' looks aren't to his liking… at least without cat ears…

"Guess that's that, lets head up to find Barbos!" Liana brought up, making Karol pump up his fist in agreement and everyone else as they all boarded the elevator up.

* * *

Flynn blushed as he approached Kairi, "Um, Miss Kairi."

Kairi turned to him with soft eyes, "Yes?"

He was still shaken up about earlier, but he gathered his thoughts to ask what he needed to ask, "I-I'd been meaning to ask. I 'm afraid I overheard Miss Liana, is it true that were you assaulted?"

"What?!" Raven said in shock, that was something to report back to Alexei for sure if it was true.

Kairi blushed, not sure how to reply, "Um, well… that's…"

Caryn sighed, "She got fingered, but Barbos stopped before he could tear her hymen, so yes she was sexually assaulted, and yes she is still a virgin."

As Flynn and Rita blew up a bit, Raven looked in thought, that she's a virgin was another thing to report.

* * *

"All right, playtime's over! Time to wipe Dahngrest off the map, and you along with it!" Barbos shouted as he stared down at us, though the power seemed to lower down as he turned to Kairi with strict eyes, "Seems like I'll have to be careful though. Wouldn't want to completely destroy my little 150 million gald jackpot."

"O-One Hundred and Fifty Million Gald?!" Karol said taken aback at the sheer number.

Kairi herself began to pale. 150 million gald? Who would pay that much for her, who even had that type of money?!

"I sent her picture around to the Black Market a while ago, got a winning bidder at 150 million. Seems the guy was very eager and desperate to get his hands on her," Barbos said with a smirk making Kairi cower behind Judith, she had never felt more like fainting in her life.

"And you seriously think we're just gonna hand her over," Yuri said darkly, he was getting angry.

"Ha ha! All set! This is farewell, punks!" Barbos shouted, before Duke came into view to save the day.

* * *

Kairi came closer to keep enemies away from Liana's pillar that she was trying to destroy with her firebolt and Raven following behind her a bit wide eyed at watching her fight. Raven fired arrows to keep the mages at bay until he finally turned to give Kairi a good look before his eyes widened big time and he stopped firing to gape and ask a question, "You…. Yer fightin' and usin' magic without a blastia?!"

Judith looked over as well making Liana stop punching the pillar to slap his back, "Less questions, more shooting! I'll answer that later!"

* * *

Raven then walked up despite Yuri heading over to take the aque blastia from Kairi, "So… Can ya answer my question from before on how ya can use magic without a blastia?"

"I'm rather interested too. It's rather unusual and unheard of to be honest," Judith spoke up as well, both of them making Kairi nervous, "Eto… Ano…"

Liana sighed as she walked up, "I'll explain to Raven, Kairi, you explain to Judith."

"Huh?" Kairi turned to Liana with wide eyes, " _I thought we weren't telling Raven anything. And is it okay to tell Judith?_ "

" _I've had some time to think of a lie, I'll fill ya in on it once I tell him. Let the others know about my lie and why we have to lie around him, okay,_ " Liana replied back with a nod.

"Alright, so what's the story," Raven said, a little bit eager to hear this 'story'.

"Easy. First, I need to tell Yuri something. Second… I'll tell you in the room downstairs where Kairi was held," Liana got out seriously as she walked over to Yuri.

"Huh? Well why can she tell Judith right here and now, yet we gotta do this in secret?" Raven said getting suspicious, though the group didn't look phased which made Raven a little more curious, "Does everyone else here know?"

"Basically, yes. Me and Kairi have told them except Judith and you, so either you accept the terms, or you'll just be left in the dark. This is a serious secret, Mr. R-a-v-e-n," Liana said turning to him seriously as she patted the area on her chest with each phoneme where Raven's heart blastia should be.

He stiffened up as he got the hidden meaning, but he quickly recovered and played it off with a huge slumping sigh, "Fine, I'll go with ya downstairs to the room."

"Alright, but first," Liana said as she turned to Yuri seriously and beckoned with her finger for him to lend her his ear. As she whispered, Yuri looked at her with wide eyes, his gaze becoming harsher as the two seemed to whisper argue, until Yuri gave in.

"We'll be back before ya know it," Liana responded as she walked over to Raven and motioned for him to follow her to the elevator.

After a little while of waiting she heard Liana call her in her mind, " _Kairi. Get set to hear this lie. And after telling Judith about Earth, inform them all about the simplicity of the lie I'm about to spout…but nix the sensitive info I'll say._ "

" _Got it!_ " Kairi replied back seriously, before she took a deep breath, "Okay Liana's settled and speaking down there. So... Judith. It might be hard to accept but..."

Judith gave her a curious glance.

"Liana, Me, Justin, and Caryn... we all come from a planet called Earth. We don't live on this planet, we ended up here due to some sort of anomaly," Kairi answered as straight as she could.

"Hmm, another planet? My, that's interesting," Judith said in wonder, but still so calm.

"As for what Liana's telling Raven, well, it's a lie, we don't fully trust him with the truth. So... can everyone stick to this lie so long as he's around... please?" Kairi almost begged.

Everyone nodded except for Judith who tilted her head in confusion, "How are you able to hear what she's saying?"

Kairi fiddled her fingers, "We can kinda telepathically communicate, so long as we're not too far from one another..." she shook her head and got set to speak before she'd lose what Liana was saying, "I gotta say this before I forget!"

Everyone huddled closer, even Judith. Kairi took a deep breath, "Okay, so the lie is, we come from the center of the planet from a place called Erinn, it's been lost to Terca Lumireis under its crust for countless time."

Karol actually chuckled at that, "Seriously?!"

Kairi cleared her throat, "Ahem, so... lets see, Liana's apparently a psychic, I can use magic because of my mother... though that technically isn't a lie... but ummm, oh, what else, uh yeah, Erinn was sealed up, and no one can enter without a special device, not even digging to the center will get you there, we're looking for that device to go home, topsiders as you guys are called, apparently raided our towns in the far past, that's how the massacre in my town started...not really the truth but close to it... and Caryn, your dad has a laboratory, and we were all chilling there when one machine went haywire and pitched us out of Erinn. That's about it..."

Karol was now rolling over with laughter, "Liana's a psychic?! Ha ha ha ha!"

Caryn slumped, "So, my dad's a scientist apparently... I wish that lazy ass could do something that productive in reality..."

Judith seemed to smirk a little, "So a lie, but similar enough to be believable, she's pretty good."

Kairi sweat dropped, "You'd have no idea..."

"Kairi...about the massacre," Estelle asked curious, but a bit wary.

Kairi froze up, the memory of when she was young filling her mind, hearing about that fearsome creature that invaded the town of demigods and humans, everyone in that town was a relative and family member in some way, despite not being so close or even related to her in blood. That howl... that blood-curling screeching howl that creature let out, it echoed through the halls of her home. She wanted to go see, but her big brother had kept her hidden to keep her safe. She remembered hearing how her mother had tried to bravely stop it and was brutally killed in the process along with so many gods, demigods, and humans... her family, and she still failed. Memories of countless nights waking up from nightmares with that creature's howl, roaming the halls of her home, calling for her mother, when her mother was no longer there...

"Please... I don't want to talk about that..." Kairi said a bit shakily...she shook off the thoughts as she shivered a bit, the cry piercing into her mind once again making her blood freeze.

"Oh...okay," Estelle said worried, everyone dropping any way to ask about that as the sound of the elevator caught their attention.

* * *

Estelle turned to Yuri who was staring at the top of the tower and her eyes immediately widened, "Why do you look so sad? Are you okay?"

Kairi was giving Yuri worried looks as well, she didn't like to see him so hung up on Barbos's words, "I was just thinking, I still owe that creep Dedecchi a good beating."

Karol just pouted a little, "You got the blastia back isn't that enough? Why chase after some stupid thief?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If I ever cross paths with him though, he's in for a surprise," Yuri said mockingly, until he began to lowly mutter but Kairi picked it up, "…Waiting for me in hell, huh? Why'd he have to go and say that?"

Kairi gripped the back of his vest making him turn around to look at her, "Hm? What is it?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, her gaze conflicting and mixed with concern, sadness, determination, and frustration. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to see Barbos in hell... if he had the chance to go to heaven, why go to hell to visit him? She didn't want that...

Liana waved her hand, "She probably just spasmed."

Kairi realized Liana was helping her back out since she was mute for now, nodded in recognition, and let go of his vest.

* * *

Kairi began pacing a bit nervously in the lobby of the inn. Despite Yuri's hurtful words earlier, she wanted to cheer Yuri up about the whole Barbos incident, especially since she knew he'd be going to go kill Ragou later. Though she couldn't bring herself to get the courage up to do it, she just paced, telling herself she had to do it, then a familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Kairi!"

Kairi turned to the voice with wide eyes, but they soon softened as she noticed Caryn, "Hey!"

"Whatcha pacing for?" Caryn asked her a bit nosily.

Kairi swallowed a little, "I… I was thinking… I wanted to talk to Yuri… but… I'm not sure how to do that…"

Caryn grinned, "Planning on confessing?"

Kairi's face flared bright red, "N-N-No! I could never tell him! I-I!"

She couldn't possibly do that! If she tried, she knew he'd shoot her down.

Caryn sighed, "Well… I'm actually planning on confessing to Flynn once he returns. You should at least consider it. What were you planning on talking to Yuri about anyways?"

Kairi flushed bright red, "I-I just… wanted to cheer him up. That whole Barbos thing seemed to upset him…"

Caryn flashed a huge toothy grin, "Then what better way to cheer him up than to be given the love confession of a life-time by such a sweet, gorgeous girl?!"

"Caryn!" Kairi fussed embarrassed.

"Oh come on! You gotta at least let him know how you feel! Or else he'll never figure it out! And then it's a one-way trip to Yustelle if you don't start kicking it in gear!" Caryn pouted at her friend.

Kairi swallowed hard as she thought for a second. She knew that was true, if nothing was done, Yustelle would win... but what if he said no? What could she do to win him over? Was it even a possibility to earn his love? Caryn was right, and she knew it, she had to at least establish how she felt so he wasn't so oblivious 24/7, "Okay… I'll try…"

"Caryn!" Flynn shouted as he entered into the inn, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing labored from apparently running to the inn, but he had on his captain clothes.

"Hm? What's up, Flynn?" Caryn asked regularly.

Kairi shied away from the conversation leaving out the door to wait for Yuri.

She waited in front of the inn, shyly rubbing her shoes on the ground in a bit of a nervous manner. When she looked up and saw Yuri, her cheeks turned really bright red, could she really do this...?, "Y-Y-Yuri!"

"Whoa, easy there, where's the fire?" Yuri said teasingly, "Waiting on Liana?"

She blushed a deeper red as she fidgeted nervously, "Uh… well… no! I-I-I….I was…." She put her hand on her chest and a took a deep breath, her cheeks still pink, but her eyes cleared and her tone calmer, she knew right now she needed **DETERMINATION** , "I-I actually, wanted to talk to y-y-you."

"Huh?" Yuri spoke with wide eyes, "With me?"

She nodded before she quickly grabbed his wrist, her hands shaking as the nerves began to return, "B-B-But not here! M-Maybe in t-t-the alleyway. S-Somewhere Raven might not h-hear!"

At that Yuri looked serious, if she didn't want Raven to hear, it had to be urgent, "Alright, let's move to the alley past the inn."

The two began to walk to the alleyway, Kairi's grip still on his wrist until they entered into the alley. Once away from prying ears, or so they thought, Kairi let go of Yuri's wrist and took a few steps in front of him, turning to face him with a mix of a pout, seriousness, and nerves.

"So, what'd you want to tell m-?" Yuri got out before Kairi broke in with a loud response, "Are you really going to listen to what Barbos said?"

"Huh? What do you me-?" Yuri said confused, not sure what she was getting at. Listening to Barbos about what?

"Back at Ghasfarost! Y-You asked why he said something like that… like you were thinking about it and considering it…" Kairi was practically shouting, before nerves set in and she began to lower her tone. She had to speak her mind with him, if she didn't, he'd never get to know her a little better.

"W-Well," Yuri replied hesitantly.

"Would you really go meet Barbos in hell?" Kairi pouted up at him.

Yuri stayed silent as he stared down at his hands.

At his silence Kairi tried to speak again, but it came out as a low mumble, "If I die I'm going to Heaven... so won't you come see me?"

He looked up at her confused, "Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Her pout grew larger as she now shouted, nerves making her shout since a trivial thing like a talk was suddenly so difficult, "I said, if I die I'm going to Heaven!"

His eyes grew wide as she started to shake now, her eyes on the ground not able to meet his eyes, she just couldn't, "S-So… W-Would you rather visit me or Barbos?! I'll b-be waiting too!"

She didn't catch his expression but from the sound of his tone, he was probably scratching the back of his head or something along those lines, "Seriously. Where'd you get the idea about dying? Sheesh. Alright, alright, I'll go visit you."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "R-R-Really?!"

He flicked her forehead with a scowl, "Don't look so happy about that. We're not dead yet, so you better live long."

She giggled as she rubbed her forehead, but as he turned his back to her, she realized he was planning to leave.

(No! I still have to!... I mean do I?!... But if I don't...then when will I? When he's finally with Estelle...no...no I can't!)

"Alright, now that we got that settled, let's head back to the in-" Yuri said before he halted as Kairi grabbed his wrist again, "What's up?"

"I-I-I still have o-one more thing to s-s-s-say…" Kairi said nervously, her previous calm starting to fade as she stared up at Yuri.

"What's up now?" Yuri asked curiously as he watched her shake, her pink cheeks turning red, her ears turning red, she was becoming a nervous wreck again, compared to her previous relation, this confession... was 100x harder.

"I-I-I wanted t-to s-say…I-I-I wanted…I…" her tongue was wrapping around itself as Yuri watched her struggle.

"Whoa, easy. No need to strain yourself, you can say it tomorrow," Yuri said as he tried to leave again only for Kairi to quickly yank his wrist back, this time pulling him forward.

She unconsciously wrapped herself around his arm as she began to practically shout, her mind turning almost into white noise, "N-N-No! I-I-I have to s-say this now! I-If I don't, t-t-then when will I?!"

"Uh, so?" Yuri asked confused as he stared down at the poor nervous girl sympathetically.

She lowered her gaze again as she spoke again, "I-I-I….I-I… I….I-I-I L…I-I L….lo…I-I-I…"

(DAMMIT JUST SAY IT!)

He watched as she took a deep breath and looked up at him, her face practically glowing red, her eyes practically in swirls, and she just blurted everything out in one go, "ILOVEYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHME!"

"Huh?" Yuri said confused again, he couldn't catch a single part of that, "I didn't quite catch that, try that again, but slower."

Inwardly she slapped her forehead very hard at how it came out (Really?! Blurting it out all at once?! Can't you just be classy for once?!).

She let go and took some steps back, trying to regain some air as she spoke up, looking at him with eyes that were practically being threatened with tears again, she pulled what remained of her confidence to speak up, "I…love you…w-would you…ummm…"

"HUH?" Yuri said in surprise as he stared at the small girl incredulously, he didn't give much thought as he spoke from his mind, "Uh, gee Kairi, sorry if I gave off some hints that I liked you like that, I never meant to do that. I rather we just keep being good friends, okay."

Kairi felt her soul just crack in that moment, her expression was probably lifeless, she had expected this, but still, her head dropped to hide her eyes in her bangs as she softly replied, "O-Oh…r-right…friends…"

"You okay there?" Yuri asked a bit concerned.

She raised her head to show a big smile, deep down she just wanted to die underneath a huge rock, she used up all her courage, and it did nothing, "F-Fine! I'm fine! Oh, l-look at the time, I-I b-better go grab some dinner b-before it's all g-gone…"

Before Yuri could respond she ran past him, her eyes hidden again under her bangs, once she was well enough away the tears began to fall, she quickly dashed towards the knight's camp, finding a place to hide for a while to cry and to catch the falling gems that were coming from her tears. She couldn't let anyone see them. After a good while with a few slaps to her face she ran towards Caryn and Flynn's tent, hoping they were there.

To her luck they were, and she poured her heart out to Caryn and Flynn. Learning that Flynn accepted Caryn's feelings, a bit of hope returned to her as she was drained of all energy and fell asleep. There had to be some way to earn Yuri's love, especially if Caryn could win Flynn over when she was so opposite of him, just as she was to Yuri...

Despite the small hope Kairi gained, she couldn't bring herself to see Yuri just yet, so she went to see Rita and Estelle off in the morning. It wasn't too different from the game as she waved farewell and Phaeroh attacked.

The one thing that worried Kairi was that if Phaeroh managed to kill Estelle or even Flynn, a lot would go wrong!

She dashed out as Estelle got out of her carriage, screaming towards Phaeroh, the thought that Estelle needed to hear she was insipid poison leaving her mind, "Hey! Please! Listen to me! I know you can hear me! And I know you can understand me! Please, just stop this!"

Though Phaeroh ignored her pleas and cries for him to stop and to just please leave the town in peace. He focused on attacking those attacking him, but not hitting them directly making Kairi cry out again, "If you keep attacking them, they're just gonna attack more! Can't you see?! You're just making them fear you more! Phaeroh please!"

Though Kairi did manage to succeed in one thing, he lost track of that Estelle was out of her carriage and began to focus on the carriage that was fleeing, attacking it as Estelle began healing the knights on the bridge, making Phaeroh turn towards her after sensing her use her powers. When Phaeroh's vision dropped to the smaller girl, he wasn't fazed one bit by the aura coming off her that he could see.

"Please!" Kairi begged once more. This time Phaeroh responded, but he looked to Estelle, "The insipid poison of this word must be purged, not even a divine being will stand in my way."

Estelle gasped out, "It can speak…! Wh-Who are you…?!"

Just then Yuri arrived with the group behind him. Yuri looked relieved as he stopped beside Estelle, "You're safe."

Kairi felt her heart drop a bit, of course Estelle was the one he was worried about...

"We're safe too you miserable fuck! But, thanks for asking…" Caryn sarcastically shouted at Yuri, anger and rage in her eyes.

Kairi waved her hands to try to stop Caryn from saying anything else, while Caryn gave Yuri a very harsh glare, "C-Caryn! Please! Ah! That's right, the bridge is gonna be blown up soon. You need to get back to Flynn or else he's gonna be worried sick!"

Caryn turned to her with a strict look now, "On the condition that you come with me!"

"Caryn, I can't!" Kairi responded back nervously, not sure what was going on with her friend.

"Why not?! That ass is just gonna keep hurting you, I know that now! So… just give up on him and come with us! Flynn might not be the best cook, but he's very nice, you'd be happy and-!" Caryn droned on, stopping when she noticed Kairi's expression.

"Please Caryn… I… I can't leave Liana alone… and…I…you told me it probably wasn't the right mood, you managed to win Flynn over…so… maybe… maybe if I can find it I could…you need to hurry…" Kairi gently argued back, not wanting to turn towards Yuri or Estelle for their moment.

Caryn breathed heavily, "Fine… but if you change your mind… our door is open."

Kairi lightly nodded in acknowledgement as Caryn ran back to Flynn.

Kairi felt a bit of confusion, hadn't Caryn tried encouraging her last night? What was making her change her mind now? Either way, she wanted to try... she wouldn't give up... at least not until the night before the final battle, if she couldn't earn Yuri's love by then... she'd have no chance in all of hell... she'd HAVE to give up.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Raven had stalked the small girl in hopes of learning more about her, he hadn't expected her to pull Yuri into the alleyway. He hid among the shadows on the rooftops as he listened in on their conversation, seems she was upset at him for something Barbos told Yuri. Though as she clung to him to say something else, Raven felt like leaving, nothing really of note worth to take here about her, until...

"ILOVEYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHME!"

No matter how fast that came out, the word 'Love' caught Raven's attention as he returned to stare at the scene wide eyes, listening more intently, "I…love you…w-would you…ummm…"

Kairi was in love with Yuri?! Well that certainly didn't bode well for the Commandant, but...

"HUH?" Yuri said in surprise, "Uh, gee Kairi, sorry if I gave off some hints that I liked you like that, I never meant to do that. I rather we just keep being good friends, okay."

Raven could even feel the burn of that reply as he continued to watch and listen.

"O-Oh…r-right…friends…" OUCH!

"You okay there?" Yuri asked a bit concerned. Raven felt himself wanting to fall over, how was she considered 'okay' after a rejection like that?

"F-Fine! I'm fine! Oh, l-look at the time, I-I b-better go grab some dinner b-before it's all g-gone…" and with that the small girl ran past Yuri, some tears flying from her hidden eyes, but Raven could tell, she was hurting big time, that smile had all been a huge act to hide it all. Though, that did bode well for Alexei, Yuri had no interest in her, so he had a chance. He wondered if he should report that now, after all Alexei making a move right after she had her heart torn apart wasn't a good strategy. He'd save that report for later.

* * *

Oh god I rushed on this one cause it was just patched up and fixed up with a few adds. Now I can work on the Main fiction, when will the next drabble be? I don't know, I'm going to try not cutting them so far apart as that makes me have to do SO much in so short a time. Though I don't want to do a drabble on EVERY SINGLE THING, kinda cutting it up to major areas.

Wow, I got this one done so fast, that Caryn hasn't been able to leave her comments or join a chat to discuss this chapter like she usually does.

Not even Justin got to see my little Undertale reference with the **DETERMINATION** lolz I put that in since I am writing an Undertale fic/ AU fic of Kairi on Wattpad called A Princess's Tale. Why Wattpad? Cause I can draw and put my art on there for it, that's why! But college is really drawing me thin...


End file.
